Gate : Opération Marteau de Justice
by TheSlyls
Summary: August 19th, 2016. France is the victim of yet another attack. But this time, they were not terrorist, and it changed History forever. [FORSO patch design by Katmada20XX]
1. Prologue

**This chapter was remade and reposted on the 24/03/17**

It was a glorious sight.

An enormous army of men, goblins, orcs and other monster, all marching in the same direction. At that moment, nothing was able to stop us, and I was the one leading them, proudly wearing the colors of the Empire.

Our destination was not the Holy Hill of Alnus itself, but the Gate that stood on top of it.

Or rather where this Gate led to. A complete new world that was only waiting to be conquered by our implacable might.

Despite all the experience one can have, there is nothing scarier than the sight of the complete black void in contrast with the white of the stone and the green of the grass. I still wonder if General Lanti ordered me to lead the army to command defense in the case of a retreat, or because he was scared of crossing the Gate.

The thing that embrace you when you step in the darkness is the cold. I couldn't help myself but to shiver despite my heavy armor.

I can't tell how long the walk in itself lasted. We could have walked in between the worlds for hours or even days, the only thing that still reminded us of the passage of time being the tiredness slowly getting to us. Beside me, I could feel the look of my men, worry also starting to appear, their minds probably full of thoughts about their families. In the end, we were just men.

Suddenly, a small, bright, white dot appeared on the black horizon. Everybody knew what it was.

The exit.

The word quickly ran down the army, and worry was soon replaced by excitement of the upcoming battle.

And then we emerged.

The first thing I made, almost by reflex, was to take a deep breath, filling my lungs with the air of this new world. It was rough at first, the air being like full a really thin dust that burnt my throat.

I coughed a little before I started to look at my surroundings. I had to find out as soon as possible where we were, and most importantly from where our enemy could come. It came to the surprise of many that we were actually in the middle of a city. The Gate was in the middle of a large paved plaza that was the crossing point of several streets with a large paved one. It was so large that soldier were able to follow the instructions for their officers while keeping combat formations. The buildings that were all around us were made of grey stone but the roofs looked like they were in the same color as slate. The sides of the plaza were covered by trees, providing shadows for a large crowd that wasn't moving, staring at us. We were close enough to see in their eyes a mix of surprise and confusion, yet no fear.

And then I saw the moving boxes.

Metallic boxes on wheels, coming in many different sizes, shapes and colors, moving without any beast attached to them yet faster than anything we ever seen, and producing loud rumbling noises. I especially noticed a group of boxes in blue and white that were coming our way to block the streets around the plaza. The thing that really got my attention was that on those carriages was painted runes like those on artifact that treasure hunters find in the ruin of the first human settlements. From those carriages, men in strange dark clothes hopped off and while some tried to dissipate the crowd, others were facing us, hiding behind their boxes, holding small objects that I couldn't really see. My heart started to beat even faster as I felt that the start of the battle was coming closer and closer.

And it was at this moment that I saw _them_ , suddenly appearing from behind one street corner.

They were five, wearing a complex uniform dotted in different shades of green and brown, and holding big strange black wands. When they joined the men in dark behind the carriages, four of them knelled behind the vehicles while the last one, who was without a doubt in charge, exchanged a few word with on of the dark. After a few seconds, he took a few steps in the empty space that was separating our line from theirs. And he yelled something.

His language was unknown to me, but also felt familiar in a strange way. Still, it is a fair guess that he wanted us to identify ourselves.

« My name is Lucius Co Palesti, I yelled back, and in the name of our emperor Molt Sol Augustus, I declare the conquest and the annexation of this territory. Surrender and you might be spared. Fight back and you'll die. »

After a few moments of a heavy silence, nobody responded, and more men in green arrived from other streets all around the plaza. We were surrounded, but we had the advantage on the number.

« Well then, I continued while raising my sword above my head, you'll be destroyed. »

The complete silence allowed me to hear the strings of the bows being stretched.

I swung down my sword and, as planned, the archers fired, the dragon riders made their steeds take off and the cavalry, me in point, charged.

The man in green started to step back to the line of iron boxes and yelled something.

And then, thunder struck.

The rider beside me was killed almost immediately, and all the horses stopped in fear. There was still a good distance between us and them, yet they were able to kill us without even moving.

To say that it terrified me on the spot is a clear understatement. I quickly looked all around me only to see my footmen running towards the nearest enemy only to have their blood spilled on the ground without being able to fight back. The only thing I noticed was resistant to this magic was the dragons, but their riders were quickly killed too, meaning that the reptilian beasts were flying away, attacking allies, enemies and people that weren't fighting.

Everything was already lost, and I knew it. I also knew that I couldn't just flee back through the Gate without being called a coward. The only one that could come to me was death and the relief of Emroy's realm. Seeking the most honorable death, I turned back towards the man that had shouted at me, and I charged head on.

It was only him and me, and only one could came out on top.

The man made the thunder stroke again in my direction. My horse fell down and I ended up at his feet. The last thing I remember before passing out was the blue of the sky, white of the stone and the red of the blood.

Blue, white and red. The same color as the banner on the man's shoulder.

 **Extract of Lucius Co Palesti's diary, written in his cell of Fleury-Mérogis Prison, August 23th 2016**

* * *

 **1020 hours –** A large Roman temple like structure appear on the _Champs Elysées_ roundabout. The first witnesses to call the police were quickly dismissed, but the high number of calls and the report of a patrol car caused nearby police units to be dispatched to the scene.

 **1025 hours –** An army-sized group started to emerge from the structure as the first police teams and Army patrols arrive on the scene. Start of the evacuation of civilians.

 **1027 hours –** Lieutenant Anthony, officer of the _126ème Régiment d'infantrie_ , tries to establish discussion. The unknown group answers by attacking soldiers and civilians, forcing armed personnel to fire back. First casualties amongst civilians.

 **1030 hours –** Nearby _Palais de l'Elysée_ is placed under lockdown and the President moved to his bunker. Start of an emergency teleconference with the General Staff, the Interior minister and the Defense minister.

 **1035 hours –** Large enemy group enters the Franklin D. Roosevelt subway station.

 **1040 hours –** Mirage 2000 ensuring protection of city airspace confirm presence of hostile air assets, but are unable to engage due to their low altitude. Subway lines 1 and 9 close.

 **1050 hours –** Riot control units arrive on site. Street are evacuated and blocked in a one kilometer radius around the roundabout. Army and Air Force helicopters scramble from various Air Bases to ensure air superiority and provide support.

 **1100 hours –** Arrival of the first wave of reinforcement of the _526ème Régiment du Train_ coming from Saint-Germain-En-Laye to help contain the enemy to the smallest area possible.

 **1135 hours –** Arrival of a group of four Leclerc tanks of the _6ème Régiment de Cuirassiers_ from Orléans. Beginning of a counter attack.

 **1155 hours –** Control of the structure is secured, preventing an enemy retreat. Enemy soldiers start to surrender.

 **1220 hours –** Start of the neutralization of the last pockets of resistance in buildings and in the subway. GIGN, BRI and RAID are dispatched to handle situation including hostages.

 **1500 hours –** François Hollande gives a speech on television, calling the event "something that nobody could see coming" and "a true act of barbarism beyond anything that had happened since World War Two." Similar reactions start to arrive from all over the globe.

 **1700 hours –** Large groups of Parisian gather on the _Champs-Elysées_ and on the _Place de la République_.

 **1800 hours –** Beginning of sanitization operations in secured areas and evacuation of prisoners to temporary camps in the south of Paris.

 **2200 hours –** Army General Staff confirm the area as being "entirely secured".

 **2230 hours –** The total number of casualties is confirmed to be of one hundred and seventy six killed – one hundred and fifty two civilians and twenty four police officers – and more than five hundred seriously injured.

 **0025 hours –** The death of Adjudant Valentin of the _526ème Régiment du Train_ is confirmed by the Ministry of Defense, making it the first military casualty of the battle.

 **Hour-by-hour reports of the AFP, August 19th 2016**

* * *

 _I come in front of this Assembly of Nations as the leader of a wounded nation. Without any legitimate reason, we have been attacked by an army coming from a land no one knew existed. We still don't know everything about what they are or how did they created that structure, but we are sure of is that they come from a world similar to ours._

 _We now have to take an important decision, probably the most important decision of this century. What we will do will change history forever, and the ones that will take our places will judge us. So what do we do ? Do we just block that portal and continue living like nothing never happened ? Or do we want the ones that ordered this invasion to be held accountable for their actions ?_

 _This is why I propose to send a Task Force to this other world to track down and make the ones in charge face the consequences. It will also be a tool to send humanitarian aid to what we know is a world still living in the Middle Ages. But be assured that France does not want to keep everything to itself. When the conflict will end, we will hand over the infrastructures to the United Nations that will then decide the policies to follow._

 _[…]_

 _I only have one thing left to say at this rostrum. This Task Force will the armed wing of an ideal that everybody in this assembly want to see applied._

 _It will be the hammer of justice._ Le Marteau de la Justice.

 **Extract of President Hollande's speech at the United Nations, August 26th 2016**

* * *

President Obama announced today that the United States Army will be deployed alongside the French Army as part of the NATO Special Region Task Force.

"France has always been our closest ally, and the United States always help its allies. We stood together and we helped each other through centuries of wars, conflicts and tension, and we will make sure that it remains that way" he said at the White House this morning.

The full detail of the deployment is still unknown, but "it will respect any limit imposed by the French government or the United Nations" according the spokesperson of the Department of Defense.

An anonymous military source said to NBC that the troops will probably consist mainly of motorized infantry and main battle tanks.

Republican candidate Dirrel commented this declaration, saying that "the President has taken a step in the right direction, but we still need more information regarding his policies in this new world to truly react."

According to a recent poll, eighty percent of Americans support the idea of a military deployment to the other side, and sixty eight percent think that the United States should send troops.

However, despite this almost unanimous opinion, some experts still point out the similarities between today's situation and the aftermath of 9/11, saying that the French could be heading right into another Afghanistan war that will stretch in length with small results.

Germany and the United Kingdom also confirmed that troops from their militaries will participate in the initial operation, while other NATO members will help with peacekeeping operations further down the line. Meanwhile Moscow said that it doesn't "condemn this operation", but it "ask the French Government not to be selfish." However, there was no comments coming from Beijing yet.

 **Extract of , August 30th 2016**

* * *

 **Welcome reader to the prologue of "Gate : Opération Marteau de Justice".  
**

 **This story will be my way to tell the world my version of the GATE story, while giving a bigger part to the point of view of those that are often left out : the locals. It also portray a scenario where the Gate opens in Paris mainly to make the writing easier for me, because I'm French, but also to show to you the capabilities of the French military, which is often ignored or mocked.**

 **A remaster of the first chapters up to Chapter 7 is currently in progress in alternance with monthly new chapters. If those chapters don't have the "This chapter has been updated on the XX/XX/XX", then be advised that the content quality will not be optimal. For more informations, follow on Twitter ( / TheSlyls)**

 **En espérant vous revoir,**

 **Salut !**


	2. Chapter 1 : Un nouveau monde

**This chapter was remade and reposted on the 07/04/2017  
**

 **Paris, Champs-Élysées Avenue, November 5th 2016, 0900 hours Paris Time**

The day was cool for an early November. A single-tone grey cloud was covering the entirety of the sky, only letting dimmed but uniform lighting to the city. From the outside, it looked like any other day in the life of any other capital city in the world. But it was only from the outside.

As you were getting closer and closer to the Champs-Elysées Avenue, you could see many parking lots, plaza and even entire streets transformed into the staging area for many military vehicles. And if, despite all the agitation, the crowds and other traffic jams, you managed to reach the most famous avenue in the world, you wouldn't be able to admire its true beauty as tanks and APC were blocking the view. One other thing was ruining the landscape : a giant metallic dome.

The Gate.

The destination of all these soldiers.

The unknown.

Maybe not completely unknown. During the last month, dozens of reconnaissance missions had been conducted by operators from the thirteenth Paratrooper Dragoon Regiment. There might have been no maps, no electronics and no support, but they still observed the enemy camp for days, bringing back all the information needed for a successful deployment.

For the past hours, French, American, German and British soldiers were taking their position under the watch of thousands of civilians amassed under the trees of the _Champs-Élysées_. The first in the lines were the tanks, mainly _Leclercs_ , but also a group of M1A1 Abrams, followed by the first rows of troop transport vehicles carrying the infantry. As an almost perfect symbol, the unit chosen by the French Army to take the lead was the _126ème Régiment d'Infantrie_ , the unit whose soldiers bravely fought to defend Paris. Behind them were M3 Bradleys, FV103 Spartan, Transportpanzer Fuchs and all the soldiers of their respective nationalities.

The different groups were chatting in between each other or with the civilians restricted to the sidewalks by police officers. In the end, it looked a little like the fourteenth of July, with cold temperature, a giant hole in space time down the street and an actual state of war with a country no one knew existed a few months before.

But between the first rows of vehicles and the closed metal doors, there was a basic scene, empty for the past hours, and everyone was waiting for someone very important to step on it.

« Attention ! » suddenly requested a male voice through the loudspeakers that had been set up all along the avenue.

Every soldiers and civilians shifted their attention towards the scene, only to see a lone man in a French Army uniform standing, holding a microphone. He was not young, his short grey hair and his wrinkled skin showing not only his age, but also his experience.

« Soldiers, he started, you might already know me, but I'll introduce myself anyway. I'm General Pierre LaPointe and I was tasked by NATO to lead the FORSO. »

FORSO. It was the acronym for _Force Opérationnelle Région Spéciale OTAN_ , translating in NATO Special Region Task Force. Those five letters were painted on the side of all the vehicles, and every man was wearing its emblem on their shoulder.

« I know what you feel. You are going very far away from home, you are all risking your lives and you will not be back until a long time. I felt the same when I got deployed in Iraq in 1991, and over time I learned how the battlefield works. But today, I feel really uneasy too. I mean, nobody has ever done that before. But we are all soldiers, it is our job, and we ought to do our mission well. There are some people on the other side that thought that they could attack civilians and get away with it. But all action has a consequence, and we are the consequence. So what I want, what everybody want, is you to go there and do you job so that Lady Justice can do hers. »

LaPointe took a step back and, in the cold Parisian morning, the Marseillaise rung.

 ** _Allons enfants de la Patrie,_**  
 ** _Le jour de gloire est arrivé !_**  
 ** _Contre nous de la tyrannie_**  
 ** _L'étendard sanglant est levé,_**  
 ** _L'étendard sanglant est levé,_**  
 ** _Entendez-vous dans les campagnes_**  
 ** _Mugir ces féroces soldats ?_**  
 ** _Ils viennent jusque dans vos bras_**  
 ** _Égorger vos fils, vos compagnes !_**

 ** _Aux armes, citoyens,_**  
 ** _Formez vos bataillons,_**  
 ** _Marchons, marchons !_**  
 ** _Qu'un sang impur_**  
 ** _Abreuve nos sillons !_**

As soon as the song ended, the crowd roared, as to say how much it agreed with the words of the general.

The anthem was oddly in accordance with the current situation : bloody banners, fierce soldiers slaying your sons and your wives...

« I now declare the start of _Opération Marteau De Justice_. » LaPointe then simply stated, making the crowd roaring even louder, before getting of the stage.

A group of military engineer started to quickly take the stage apart while all the soldiers joined their vehicles.

The troop compartment of a VAB is probably the best thing to describe a lack of comfort. Little space for your legs, small height forcing you to always bend your head, hard seats and a proximity with your neighbor beyond the socially acceptable limit. But Anthony had always liked the feeling of sitting down on one of those seats as it meant they were going on exercise somewhere in the wild, or that they were going back from one. But here, it wasn't like that. They were going to an actual war zone, and it was making him nervous.

The soldier in front of him noticed that he had started to shake his leg out of nervousness.

« First deployment Lieutenant ? » he asked.

Anthony felt the experience in his voice.

« Yup, Anthony nodded, if you don't count walking slowly in the streets of your own country as a deployment. Corporal... ? »

During the Battle of Paris, all the soldiers under Anthony's orders had been injured one way or the other. But he was still asked to go to the Special Region, mainly to allow Public Relations to make great posters for recruitment. So he ended up transferred to another company of the 126th, not really knowing anyone, while everyone else knew him.

« Corporal Marc Sostat, he answered. Pleasure to meet you Lieutenant. Don't worry, I was like that during the whole flight to Kabul when I was sent to Afghanistan. »

« Well I hope this place isn't as bad as I heard Afghanistan is. »

« Apparently those guys can't even shoot back at us. You were here the 19th, so you probably know way more than any of us. »

The Lieutenant laughed before starting to answer.

« They still had things that looked like orcs and dragons, so I wouldn't be surprised to see mag... »

He was interrupted by a voice over the radio.

« This is Overlord, be advised that allied armored cavalry has started crossing. Infantry, movement in 1 minute. Overlord out. »

As soon as the radio stopped, every soldier could feel the wheels of the armored vehicle rolling on the pavement. The whole group of motorized infantry was setting up for an immediate dive into the black limbo that was inside the massive stone structure.

Every one stopped talking, focused. For the soldiers, this minute has been the longest of their lives.

After what seemed to be hours of waiting, the soldiers felt the vehicles rolling at a moderate speed on the pavement of the _Champs-Elysées_. And then nothing.

Everyone could hear the loud rumble of the VAB's engine, but it felt like the vehicle was at a stop, or gliding like one of those futuristic train prototypes.

No one was able to tell how much time had passed, but soon enough, the radio spat, despite a few interferences, words coming from the Command Post.

« This is Overlord, be advised, the tanks are on the other side. I repeat, the tanks are on the other side. No hostile forces spotted. How copy ? Over. »

The young private in charge of the communication almost dropped the microphone in his haste before responding.

« Foxtrot 1, copy. Over. »

« Hey soldier, said Anthony, be careful with that thing. We only have one. Don't want to be without comms out there. »

« So...Sorry Sir. » he faltered.

« First time too ? » asked Marc.

Anthony had noticed too how fast the private had answered, showing the obvious lack of experience.

« Huh...Yes, Corporal. »

« None of that Corporal bullshit with me. Call me Marc. »

« Private Pierre Chaumond, Sir. »

« Well pleasure to meet you, Pierre. » said Anthony, extending a hand to shake Pierre's.

Making some friends in this new company was probably one of Anthony's to priority.

Only a few seconds later, the driver of the VAB turned his head and shouted to all the vehicle's passengers.

« All right boys ! Thirty seconds ! Be ready to move. »

* * *

The day was slowly appearing over the forest covering the slopes of the holy hill of Alnus. Despite the current events, Faram Em Lanti had always enjoyed the sight of the Imperial Army camp, even with the weight of almost sixty thousand disappeared souls on his shoulders. Only one or two thousands had made it back to Alnus, completely terrorized, telling the tales of green iron monsters, only bringing a small group of prisoners. There were also some rumors about ghosts haunting the area, some soldiers seeing bushes moving far away, other talking about strange prints on the ground and some even disappearing without a trace.

Ever since, Faram had trouble sleeping, waking up too early every day. The only thing he could do was watching the horizon, hoping each time to see the colorful banners of the Allied Army appear. He had requested reinforcements directly to the Emperor after the failed attack, and the messenger that came back carried the word that the Allied Army had been summoned, without many details.

And ever since, he and his men waited.

As usual, the men down below were slowly starting to exit their tents, some lighting up some campfires to warm themselves. All of their actions were accompanied by distinctive sounds that, all together, created a very unique melody.

But Faram immediately noticed the sound of a man in light armor running towards him, forcing him out of his troubled thoughts. A young man, almost young enough to still be called a boy, stopped next to him, covered in sweat and breathing heavily.

« My… My Lord… » he faltered, missing air in his lungs.

« What is it, soldier ? »

« The… Gate… They… have crossed it ! »

There was a second before the still asleep mind of the general truly understood the words.

« What ? »

« Some big creatures appeared from the Gate… Green, enormous and with a large snout. They didn't see us, but we saw them… »

Probably without realizing it, the young scout had talked loud enough to be heard by several groups of soldiers now looking confusedly at them.

« Are you sure ? »

Part of Faram were highly doubting the words of the boy, but others were sure that what he just said was true.

The nod that was his answer was the only thing he needed to call out all the Centurions of the army. And after a short meeting, the soldiers started forming their ranks and walking towards the Hill.

Their strategy was simply to surround the Hill and push them back through thanks to their higher numbers. It was simple, too simple maybe, but they couldn't think of anything else in a so short period.

When they entered the forest, their pace slowed down, but they continued their advance until they reached its border.

In the dark of the night, Faram recognized immediately the giant structure of the Holy Gate. But there were other shadows on the hill, coming out of the portal. They were large, rapid and loud. Some had a large metal tube sticking out of them, while other were boxier and let out humanoid shadows from their bellies.

« My lord, said one of Faram's men, what do we do now ? »

« Wait until everyone has reached their positions, then we laun… »

But the general stopped himself in the middle of his sentence. There had been a louder noise, like if a hammer was very violently hitting on a piece of metal.

« What was that ? » asked Faram, but his confusion was shared by many of his soldiers.

There were a few seconds of silence, and then day appeared in the middle of the night.

Way over the tallest trees, two or three bright yellow lights appeared in the skies, slowly falling towards the ground. The light they were producing was so bright that one could now clearly see all around him as if it was noon. And it could only mean one thing.

The enemy had seen them.

Faram looked at his officers. They all had confusion in their eyes as magic of this sort was supposed to be impossible. Quickly, he grabbed the shoulder of the one holding the horn.

« The charge ! Quick ! » he ordered, almost yelling.

« Wh… What ? »

« Give the order to charge ! Now ! We don't have the effect of surprise anymore. »

The young man reached for his instrument and blew inside, creating the distinctive melody recognized by all the Imperial officers.

For Faram, there was now only one thing left to do. He grabbed his sword and pulled it out of its sheath before making a step outside the forest, facing the Gate. He started running and was quickly followed by all of his soldiers. It was finally the battle they had all waited for.

He run for a long time, not feeling the fatigue. But suddenly, for a split second, Faram saw like hundreds of small flashes of lights coming from the shadows, and pain exploded inside his torso, like if something had passed through it at very high speed, completely ignoring his armor.

The pain made him stumble, then another burst of pain in his leg made him fall heavily in a large puddle of mud.

His vision started to get blurry, the only thing he was seeing being the lights still appearing and disappearing in the sky.

It was the end, and now Faram perfectly knew it. He coughed a large amount of blood, and, before his last forces left his body, he prayed to Emroy.

* * *

 **Unknown location, November 5th 2016, 0945 hours (Paris time), unknown local time**

Inside the troop compartment, the eight soldiers felt the wheels taking back grip on the dirt and the usual rumble of the armored vehicle came back. It made them quickly return to reality. They had a mission to accomplish.

It was still night, but sunrise was close. On this world, the Gate was situated on a tall hill with a large and flat top. The long slopes were clear, offering a perfect position to observe the big forest of oak-like trees that was lying at the hill feet. The only thing that showed a past human activity in the area was a large space where the only thing left were the stump of numerous trees, like to create a huge path for a large army.

The VAB took the direction of his assigned point and, after rolling for about two hundred meters, stopped between a Leclerc and a M1A1 Abrams.

« Alright, terminus everyone. » launched the VAB driver.

Immediately, the two large doors of the compartment started to open, and the reflexes that Anthony had acquired after dozens of training missions started to kick in.

First, exit the troop compartment. Second, kneel down next to the opening. And finally third, provide over watch while the rest of the squad disembark.

Even if there were two tanks next to them, they still went through the procedure. When Pierre shouted that he was the last man out, the doors closed and the Lieutenant ordered to find cover facing the forest, the only place from where the enemy could come.

« Chaumond, tell command we're in position. » then ordered Anthony.

« Yes Sir ! the young private responded before reaching for the radio microphone. Overlord, this is Foxtrot 1, we're in position. No hostile contact. Over. »

« Roger Foxtrot 1, stay in position and wait for further instruction. Overlord out. »

While the soldiers were flicking on their night vision googles, the commander's hatch of the Abrams opened and a black man poked his head out

« Finally you're here, he started. We were starting to get bored. How's been the cross ? »

« Fine, thanks for asking, responded Marc. You don't have anything on your thermals ? »

« Nah, but the ground is cold so it's not the most reliable now. You should tell that to the one using that pea-shooter. »

He pointed with his finger the large machine gun and all its optics, sitting on top of the VAB.

« Well thanks for the advice, replied Marc. Heard that, gunner ? Switch to infra-red, thermal isn't useful. »

« Yup, responded the gunner over the local radio, switching to IR. The only thermal contacts I got were too small. Maybe local wildlife »

« Wildlife ? Thought it would be the first thing to be scared and flee because of the engines. »

Meanwhile, Anthony had started to scribble down the characteristics of the terrain on a small notebook. The only thing of importance was the forest, two hundred meters down the slope, and nothing else in between. But suddenly, something moved in the bushes.

« Wait, he yelled. I think something moved. Two o'clock, around 250 meters, in the forest. »

« What ? answered Marc before turning his head in direction of the Abrams' commander. You have something ? »

« Checking the area with the magnification, standby. »

The M1A1 turret and optics slowly turned toward the general direction indicated by the Lieutenant and started sweeping the area.

« Looks like there's something over there, confirmed the commander before grabbing his radio microphone. Overlord, this is Horsemen 4, we have something moving in the forest. Can we do a warning shot with the fifty ? Over. »

« Negative Horsemen 4, the mortars are setting up and will shoot flares. Then confirm the presence of hostile personnel. Over»

« Roger that. Awaiting flares. Horsemen 4 out »

The silence which followed was cut by the metallic clicks of the rifles safeties being switched off and bullets being chambered. Then, there was the loud and deep noise of the eighty-one millimeters mortars firing.

And day appeared in the middle of the night.

The mortars spitted out their payload of light and smoke in the sky of this inhabited land. Every soldiers switched off their night vision googles, and through their scopes, they searched for anything that could have been hiding behind the line of trees.

And they found something.

In the forest, the bright light coming from the flares revealed men in armor trying to sneak up on the invading forces. Surprise, and maybe even fear, caused those men to stand up, looking at the light source and wondering what kind of magic it was, thus revealing their swords and their spears.

Without thinking twice, Anthony rushed for the microphone of his radio.

« Overlord, this is Foxtrot 1, he yelled, we have hostiles in the forest. I repeat, we have hostiles in the forest ! Distance two hundred and fifty meters ! »

« Copy Foxtrot 1. To all units, you are cleared to engage targets at less than two hundred meters. »

« You all heard that ? » asked Anthony to all of his men

« Yes Sir ! » was the unanimous answer he got, and he refocused on the enemy group.

Obviously, they were all confused, and from their improvised covers, the soldiers could see them looking at each other, like they were trying to know what they were supposed to do. But then, the sound of a horn pierced the cover of the engines. This time, the confusion was in the side of the riflemen.

But before any question could be asked, the sound died and was replaced by a cry.

A war cry.

And the men in armor started to exit the forest, running towards the armored vehicles.

« Shit, they're charging ! » screamed a private.

« Two forty meters. » started to count another soldier with a telemeter.

Despite the run, the cry seemed to never end.

« Two thirty. »

A wave of roman like soldiers closing the gap between them and the armored vehicle.

« Two twenty. »

At second look, there were not only humans, but also humanoids with horns, pig faces or even goat feet.

« Two ten. »

It was just like Paris, but this time they were the invading force.

« Two hundred meters ! »

« Fire ! »

On this word, everyone opened fire. Infantry emptied magazines after magazines of five fifty-six, the troop transport vehicles fired their larger guns and tanks were making the ground shake with each shot of their main cannon as mortar shells were raining from the skies. Some soldiers working in logistics later declared that in only a few hours, the amount of ammunition that got shot was superior to several "normal" days in Afghanistan, and that if NATO command hadn't decided to increase the number of resupply trucks, the fight might have ended with clashes between bayonets and swords.

* * *

The sun slowly rose over the now dead battlefield. Faram did not know how much time had passed ever since he fell down. The pain had not stopped, but he somehow grew used to it despite knowing that his blooding was still flowing on the ground, mixing with the mud. He was weak, barely conscious, but still alive, just like if Emroy was torturing him. The only thing he was now waiting for was the sweet relief of death, but it was not coming. The only thing Faram could see was the blue of the sky, and the only thing he could hear was the constant noise of thunder coming from the hill.

But suddenly it stopped, giving to his ears an almost perfect silence. It remained like that for a few minutes, then it was replaced by the sound of boots hitting the ground.

And then, Faram finally saw them.

When they passed next to him, completely unaware that he was still alive, he saw that they were men, wearing green clothes and holding with their two hands large wands like he had never seen before. Faram immediately knew that it were those wands that produced that powerful magic that was in itself a complete disrespect for Emroy. They were not fighting with honor, and the gods were not going to be pleased.

Faram coughed blood, his death slowly coming closer. Apparently, one of the enemy heard him and stopped before looking at the mortally wounded general. He looked at Faram's body before sighing. From a pouch of on his right leg, a pulled a black object and pointed it at Faram's head.

« _Désolé, mais ce n'est pas personnel..._ » he said in his incomprehensible language, looking the general in the eyes.

Then thunder rang loudly one last time, and all faded to black.

* * *

After a little less of two hours of fighting, the order was given to the infantry to progress into the forest to chase down the runaways, capture those who surrendered and kill the highly injured that didn't have any chance of being saved. At an estimated time of 0800 hours – time estimated thanks to the position of sun in the sky – the area was declared clear and the engineers of the different countries involved started to work on the construction of a base.

At the end of the battle, one side won, and the other was simply destroyed. But there had been damages on both sides. The total number of imperials killed was never truly precisely determined, but averaged over the thirty five thousands, with hundreds of prisoners, but on the other hand, there were casualties too on the FORSO side. When the infantry pushed through the forest, some hostiles managed to sneak on some soldiers, attacking them before being shot by their teammates. No one was killed, but many beds were filled in the field hospital installed on the Earth side of the Gate. Some nurses leaked that the vast majority of wounds were slicing or stabbing wounds in the arm or the leg, and that the most injured patient had to be amputated two limbs. With those numbers, NATO Command declared that the battle that entered the History books as the Battle of Alnus Hill was a complete victory.

Anthony looked at the trees as he made his way back through the forest. A he came closer and closer to the top of the hill, he noticed how the number of bullet impacts on trees and rocks augmented, as well as the number of dead bodies. There were everything : human, orcs, dragons and even pig men. He and other soldiers couldn't help themselves but take photographs or to pick up souvenirs on the corpses as a mean to say to people back home that all of that really happened.

He grabbed a helmet that had flew off the head of its previous owner, pierced by one clean hole.

« A brand new world, huh ? »

* * *

 **Thanks for reading the first real chapter of Gate : OMJ.**

 **When I reread this chapter to update it, the think that really stroke me was the complete lack of scene from the Imperial perspective, which had become down the road mabe a signature feature of OMJ. So with the correction in grammar and vocabulary, I added a brand new complete scene featuring the Imperial General Faram Em Lanti.**

 **Now I will work on chapter 21, so I can't say when the remade chapter 2 will come out.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Salut !**


	3. Chapter 2 : 3ème Equipe de Reco

**Camp Alnus, Briefing room, November 7th 2016, 1300 hours AT (Alnus time)**

The command center was the very first solid building that was arisen by the men of the _Génie_ and the other engineering corps. It was a two story prefabricated structure offering enough space to shelter the Command Center of the NSRTF. On the first story, the largest room was the briefing room. It was the largest, but still not very large, and the small dozen of people were almost touching each other. The only one that wasn't concerned by this lack of space was General LaPointe standing on the little stage that was installed in front of a big white screen where an aerial photo of the direct vicinity of the hill was projected.

« Attention, please. » he said, stopping all the discussions that soldiers were having, and dragging the attention towards him.

« This, he started while pointing the photo, is all we know about the geography of this area. The range of the small UAV that we can launch now is very limited. So until the airstrip is finished and the USAF's Global Hawks are fliable, we need recon teams to scout the area, find civilian population, engage peaceful relation and learn anything that can be useful to our operation. For now, we will send eigth Recon Teams of twelve soldiers from our four countries. Lieutenant McFarnall, you'll have command of Recon 1, Leutnant Freumann, you'll command Recon 2, Lieutenant Moreau, you are assigned to Recon 3, Recon 4 will be lead by... » he continued like that for all the Recon Teams.

When he finished giving the officers their teams, he added « Each team will have a Humvee, a _VBL_ and a P4. They are all waiting for you at the motor pool. Rendezvous there at 1500 hours with your gear ready, I want all of you gone before 1600 hours. Understood ? »

« Sir, yes sir. » was the unanimous response.

The small room emptied in no time, everyone knowing what to do.

* * *

 **Camp Alnus, Motor Pool, November 7th 2016, 1453 hours AT**

Anthony, all equiped with the standard french equipment, was running at a moderate pace in the middle of the engineers and their building machines that were busy transforming this peaceful hill into an element of the modern NATO war machine. His direction was the motor pool, or at least where the motor pool was supposed to be built. On the large space that was allocated to it, eight line of vehicles, all similar. A large Humvee, an armored _VBL_ with its 7.62mm machine gun and a jeep like _Peugeot_ P4. On each vehicles' sides was painted in white letters "NATO" just above local runes. The most logical thing to think was that it was the translation in the local language.

In front of each line, a group of soldiers was chatting, waiting for their officer to arrive. This was a melting pot of _Europe Centrale_ , OCP, Flecktarn and MTP camos, all united by the NSRTF emblem.

The young lieutenant took the direction of the third line of vehicles, and was welcomed by a familiar voice.

« Hey Lieutenant ! »

« Marc, responded Anthony, didn't knew you were assigned to my team. Oh hi Chaumond ! »

« Lieutenant, responded the private while saluting with the usual clumsiness of young soldiers. We were waiting for you. »

Quickly, the other nine soldiers of Recon 3 saluted.

« So they're the team I must lead, huh ? »

* * *

 **Recon Team 3 : Soldier's file**

 **Lieutenant Anthony Moreau**  
 **Nationality :** French  
 **Sex :** Male  
 **Age :** 26  
 **Date and place** **of birth :** July 26th, 1990 ; Limoges, France  
 **Height :** 183 cm  
 **Weight :** 82 kg  
 **Unit :** _Armée de Terre_ , _3e Brigade légère Blindée_ , _126e Régiment d'Infanterie  
_ **Position in Recon Team 3 :** Commanding officer

 **Caporal** **Marc Sostat**  
 **Nationality :** French  
 **Sex :** Male  
 **Age :** 29  
 **Date and place of birth :** January 17th, 1987 ; Toulouse, France  
 **Height :** 179 cm  
 **Weight :** 75 kg  
 **Unit :** _Armée de Terre_ , _3e Brigade légère Blindée_ , _126e Régiment d'Infanterie_  
 **Position in Recon Team 3 :** Linguistical specialist

 **1ere Classe** **Pierre Chaumond  
Nationality :** French  
 **Sex :** Male  
 **Age :** 22  
 **Date and place of birth :** March 15th, 1994 ; Brive-la-Gaillarde, France  
 **Height :** 185 cm  
 **Weight :** 78 kg  
 **Unit :** _Armée de Terre_ , _3e Brigade légère Blindée_ , _126e Régiment d'Infanterie_  
 **Position in Recon Team 3 :** Communication specialist

 **Sergeant** **Jordan Clark**  
 **Nationality :** American  
 **Sex :** Male  
 **Age :** 33  
 **Date and place of birth :** August 1st, 1983 ; San Antonio, TX, United States  
 **Height :** 174 cm  
 **Weight :** 73 kg  
 **Unit :** US Army, 1st Armored Division, 1st Stryker Brigade, 1st Battalion 36th Infantry Regiment  
 **Position in Recon Team 3 :** Marksman

 **Lance Corporal** **Mary Jenkins**  
 **Nationality :** American  
 **Sex :** Female  
 **Age :** 25  
 **Date and place of birth :** December 21st, 1990 ; Houston, TX, United States  
 **Height :** 177 cm  
 **Weight :** 72 kg  
 **Unit :** US Army, 1st Armored Division, 1st Stryker Brigade, 1st Battalion 36th Infantry Regiment  
 **Position in Recon Team 3 :** Machine-gunner

 **Private** **1st Class** **Frederico Gomez**  
 **Nationality :** American  
 **Sex :** Male  
 **Age :** 22  
 **Date and place of birth :** November 30th, 1995 ; San Juan, Puerto Rico  
 **Height :** 185 cm  
 **Weight :** 85 kg  
 **Unit :** US Army, 1st Armored Division, 1st Stryker Brigade, 1st Battalion 36th Infantry Regiment  
 **Position in Recon Team 3 :** Soldier

 **Staff Sergent Daniella Trevis**  
 **Nationality :** British  
 **Sex :** Female  
 **Age :** 26  
 **Date and place of birth :** February 7th, 1990 ; Tidworth, United Kingdom  
 **Height :** 180 cm  
 **Weight :** 74 kg  
 **Unit :** British Army, 3rd Division, 1st Armoured Infantry Brigade, 1st Battalion  
 **Position in Recon Team 3 :** Medic

 **Private 1st Class John Cavendish**  
 **Nationality :** British  
 **Sex :** Male  
 **Age :** 23  
 **Date and place of birth :** December 5th, 1991 ; London, United Kingdom  
 **Height :** 185 cm  
 **Weight :** 79 kg  
 **Unit :** British Army, 3rd Division, 1st Armoured Infantry Brigade, 1st Battalion  
 **Position in Recon Team 3 :** Soldier

 **Private Muhammad Elkader**  
 **Nationality :** British/Lebanese  
 **Sex :** Male  
 **Age :** 24  
 **Date and place of birth :** March 29th, 1991 ; Beyrouth, Lebanon  
 **Height :** 184 cm  
 **Weight :** 80 kg  
 **Unit :** British Army, 3rd Division, 1st Armoured Infantry Brigade, 1st Battalion  
 **Position in Recon Team 3 :** Soldier

 **Feldwebel Johann Moltke**  
 **Sex :** Male  
 **Age :** 28  
 **Date and place of birth :** April 4th, 1988 ; Münster, Germany  
 **Height :** 180 cm  
 **Weight :** 82 kg  
 **Unit :** _Deutsches Heer_ , 1st _Panzerdivision_ , 9th _Panzerlehrbrigade_ , 3rd _Aufklärungslehrbataillon_  
 **Position in Recon Team 3 :** Machine-gunner

 **Gefreiter Hans Denham**  
 **Sex :** Male  
 **Age :** 22  
 **Date and place of birth :** April 4th, 1994 ; Hamburg, Germany  
 **Height :** 178 cm  
 **Weight :** 81 kg  
 **Unit :** _Deutsches Heer_ , 1st _Panzerdivision_ , 9th _Panzerlehrbrigade_ , 3rd _Aufklärungslehrbataillon_  
 **Position in Recon Team 3 :** Marksman

 **Gefreiter Karl Strauss**  
 **Sex :** Male  
 **Age :** 21  
 **Date and place of birth :** December 10th, 1994 ; Münster, Germany  
 **Height :** 185 cm  
 **Weight :** 81 kg  
 **Unit :** _Deutsches Heer_ , 1st _Panzerdivision_ , 9th _Panzerlehrbrigade_ , 3rd _Aufklärungslehrbataillon_  
 **Position in Recon Team 3 :** Soldier

* * *

 **East of Alnus Hill (Exact position unkown), November 7th 2016, 1630 hours AT**

The convoy was rolling at a moderate pace on the little dirt road. They leaved Alnus 45 minutes ago, but the most complicated thing was getting out of the forest surronding Alnus. The large path wich has been digged in forest by the army that tried to cross being made for an army of men on foot and on horse, the terrain wasn't completely flat and getting out of it was a real pain for all the Recon teams that had to pass here. Eight convoys of armored vehicles trying to pass on a terrain full of bumps and stumps of boorishly cut trees wasn't something pleasant to see, and the flattening of this way, with the construction of a few others accesses to the base, was planned, adding more work to the already busy engineering corps. After this test on all Recon Teams' nerves, everybody was happy of seeing a road, even if it was more like a wide trail than anything else.

Recon 3 headed east, following the trail at the maximum speed of 50 km/h.

For the past 15 minutes, the three NATO vehicles were rolling in the middle of a large plain, ponctuated by some groves. Behind them, the large forest surronding Alnus Hill was still visible, but it was only a dark green dot getting smaller every seconds the convoy was advancing.

Nothing was appening since the team was rolling strait on this path.

« I'm bored, started Marc through the net, weren't we supposed to be in a fantasy world ? »

« Hey that's right, responded a german voice, where are all the dragons we were promised ? »

Anthony, rolling his eyes, took the microphone of the radio and responded.

« Stay focused on the road Moltke, don't want you to crash the _VBL_. And Marc, you're our language specialist, and you have a brand new language to learn. »

« Me ? A language specialist ? That's a good one. Just because I had good grade in latin in High School doesn't mean in can learn a new language in a few hours. You're funny, Lieutenant. »

The radio made it's usual clicking sound, and Anthony put down the microphone. He was in the passanger seat of the Humvee. On his left, Jenkins was focused on the dirt road that was lying in front of her. At the back of the American 4x4, Elkader was junggling with a 5.56 cartridge he extracted from one of his L85 magazine while Denham was reading the little red book, a traduction guide given to all Recon Teams soldiers containing the pronunciation of each rune of the Special Region alphabet and phrases useful to basic conversations, as well as military vocabulary.

The Humvee was the head of the convoy. It was followed by the _VBL_ , Moltke driving, Cavendish manning the 7.62, Gomez and Chaumond in the passanger seats. And, last but not least, the P4 was closing the march. In the small vehicle, the last four soldiers of Recon 3 - Strauss, Trevis, Clark and Sostat – were a little cramped, but it wasn't that bad. At least Clark managed to smuggle a small Bluetooth speaker and used it to play some music from his phone.

* * *

 **Playing :**

 **Metallica – The Day That Never Comes**

* * *

« Metallica ? You're serious ? » asked Marc.

« Hey, answered Clark, it's a very good metal band. »

« For me they died in '96. »

« Ok, admited the seargeant, Load, ReLoad and St Anger weren't that good, but Death Magnetic is a step in the right way. »

« Meh... »

« But you'll agree that the first four albums are excellent, right ?

« Can't deny that, but I still prefer Iron Maiden. »

« You have good taste for a frenchie, Corporal. » Trevis said.

« You insinuate something, rosebeef ? »

« Just sayin' ! » she answered, raising her shoulders as a sign of innocence.

Strauss laughed while Marc, grumbling some french insults, opened the traduction book.

* * *

For another 15 minutes, everyone was silent, observing the area, scanning for any possible threats, even though the lack of fire power on the opposition wasn't helping the soldiers to focus on their jobs.

Anthony, that was focusing on the red book, rose his head to see that the convoy was getting closer to a hill. It was small, but still high enough to have a panoramic view of the area.

He took the microphone and ordered to stop at its top.

« Ok so were about 25 km away from Alnus, and there was absolutely nothing. »

« We made only 25 km ? » asked a surprised Cavendish, still behind the VBL's machinegun.

« Welp we weren't going that fast. Oh ! Cavendish ! While you're upthere, don't you see something with your binoculars. »

The young british soldier took the little magnification device and scanned the area. After a few seconds, he stopped over a little forest that was there, surronded by little fields of what looked like cereals. From one side of this grove, small white smoke could be seen.

« You see the forest at 11 o'clock ? Look like there is village or something. Estimated distance 2 clicks. »

« You all heard that ? » added Anthony

A solid « Roger » came from the three vehicles.

The convoy started toward the first settlement and a plan was elaborated. The cars will stay in a group of bushes 1 click away, and one soldier of each country will go on foot to make contact. The selected soldiers were Anthony, being the commanding officer; Jenkins, to show that women can be soldiers; Elkader, to show the diversity of skin color; and Strauss, for his reputation of behing nice with kids.

This odd troop took the way of the village and, attracting the attention of any villagers that was able to see them, they stopped in front of a wooden arch symbolizing the entrance of the village. On the top, runes were carved into the heart of the wood.

Anthony looked for a few seconds into the red book for the signification of those symboles, and after findig it, he transmitted to the team that stayed into the vehicles. « This is RCT3 Actual, be advised, we are in front of the village. Seems that this place is called Coda. We're going to make contact. Await further instruction. How copy ? Over. »

« Copy RCT3 Actual, responded Chaumond, Awaiting further orders. RCT3-3 Out. »

Taking off his helmet, the Lieutenant turned towards the three other soldiers.

« Remember, gentlemen, hearts and minds ! »

On this words, the four NATO soldiers took the first steps towards the first contact with Special Region's civilian. But they didn't knew that in the distance, a forest was burning, houses were destroyed and a girl was thrown into a well.

* * *

 **Translation corner:  
**

 **VBL : Véhicule Blindé Léger (French LAV)  
**

 **Europe Centrale (French standard camoflage)**

 **Caporal (Corporal)**

 **1ere Classe (Private 1st Class)**

 **Feldwebel (Sergent)  
**

 **Gefreiter (Private)  
**

 **Deutsches Heer (German ground forces)**

 **Aufklärungslehrbataillon (Recon Bataillon)**

* * *

 **Hey there ! Thank you for reading the second chapter. I hope you enjoyed it as much as you enjoyed the first one. To be honest, I really didn't expected that people would actually enjoy something that I made. But this chapter is a little shorter than the first one and I didn't had a lot of ideas for this part of the story... So I made the soldiers' files... Because I suck at describing something.  
**

 **My finals being from June 15th to 22sd, I already wrote the chapter I'll publish next Sunday. It's a little longer than usual and I'll try to write a chapter on the few days between the 23rd and the 26th.**

 **Also I put easter eggs on last chapter and it look like nobody had notice them.  
**

 **Apollonir - As you can see, no Duran nor Allied Kingdoms Army. Because I always thought that the Army arrived way too fast at Alnus. In only a few days, at least if I understand the anime correctly, the Emperor gave the order to form the army, the army formed and traveled on foot/horseback to Alnus Hill ? Don't make sense to me... Maybe it'll arrive later... I don't know :P**

 **MODERN ARMED FORCES - Well I think it make more sense in the current situation. In this story, France goes through the Gate with NATO offering support, while the UN say "I'll allow it as long as you don't fuck shit up." A little like Operation Desert Storm or Afghanistan : in both cases, the US decided to go, NATO countries came as allies and UN allow it. I don't know if I made my point clearly, but still I have plans with the UN and the Security Counsil.**


	4. Chapter 3 : L'ennemi de mon ennemi

Coda is a village like all the others villages in the region. A few hundreds human inhabitants, a few small shops, a little temple dedicated to all the gods... Nothing to brag about. Every day was like the one before, working in the fields to ensure our survival during the winter, teaching the kids the most important things to know for their future life as farmers, praying the gods to ensure they'll not bring suffering on our community... Coda is the most average as you can expect from a village of the Formar county.

Everyone had a precise role : there was the baker, the priest, the cobbler, the farmers... Me, I was the village's elder, the chief, the ''boss'' as you say. During my life, I acquired enough knowledge on the functioning of this community that I was chosen by the villagers to lead them towards at least a full plate every day.

As I said, each day was like all the others, I was giving advices to a villager about how to deal with a little parasite of the region. Nothing bad, but it can become a real problem if you don't take care of them. So I was talking with this villager in the middle of the village's main street when an another villager arrived, panicked, screaming something like « The men in green ! They're arriving ! »

It caused the few villagers that were around us to panick and to flee to their houses.

I turned towards the entry of the village and I saw them.

They were four. At first glance, at least from our world's perspective, they didn't looked like soldiers. They didn't had any armor, swords, bows... but their clothings were uniforms, no doubt about that. For us it was strange, black boots, large pants leaving the legs unprotected, a lot of pouches on the torso, gloved hands and helmets that were not protecting the face. But the strangest things was the colors and the patterns of those clothings. Each one of this small group had a different color pattern.

The first one's was made of large stains of several shades of green and brown. On his right shoulder was a small banner composed of three vertical colored lines : one was blue, the second was white and the last was red. He was leading the group, so it was simple to deduce that he was the leader.

The pattern on the second one's uniform was made of tan background on which light and dark marks were like someone dipped a brush into paint and swinged it a few feet away from them. On his arm, he also had a banner but it was composed of red and white crosses over a blue background. He also had a darker skin than the others, like the one of the Western Desert's nomads.

The third one was the youngest one, judging by his movement that looked like they were too perfect. On his clothings, the large green spots were recovered by darker and smaller ones. His banner was a black line on top of a red one, itself on top of a yellow line.

Finally the last soldier was the one that surprised us the most. It was a woman with a skin color even darker than the Dark Elves'. The pattern was also the strangest one of all the patterns. It was composed of stains that had rather unusual shapes, like thousands of little squares combined together randomly. The banner she had on her arm is also the most difficult to explain. Red and white vertical stripes, and at the top right hand corner, stars in front of a blue background.

Each one of them had on their arm, below their respective banner, what looked like a circular coat of arm composed of what looked like the Holy Gate and a strange cross, a little like those you find on maps.

The green colors of their clothing was the thing that was remembered by the few fleeing soldiers of the imperial army that had their camp near Alnus Hill. Some of them, while trying to go back to their homes, passed by Coda and told us about the ''men in green'' : soldiers from an another world capable of making fire rain onto anything at ranges superior to any weapon known to the Empire. So the inhabitants of an almost defenseless village was no match for them. This is why most of the villagers that were here fled to their houses. They were terrified.

But those men didn't attacked. In fact, the one that I identified as the leader had taken off his helmet and his subordinate quickly made the same thing as they were entering in the village. It was an obvious sign of trust.

He took from one of his pouches a little red book and yelled in a broken language something like « We come in peace, we're just here to scout. » or something similar.

This surprised us too, a soldier that could read... Some thought that he was some kind of noble, but they were proven wrong by the fact that the other soldiers had a red book too.

I could feel that they weren't hostiles, and thus I went to meet them.

They were kind and polite for soldiers. We started to talk about the region, what were the most important locations of the area, the towns, the other villages, etc... He even asked me if I had a map. Yes I had one, like all the other villages' elders. But I refused to give it. In our world, a map is precious... It takes a long time to draw... I remember the leader saying something like « Us not taking map from you, just want to see it. »

I accepted in the condition that he will be alone with several villagers, to prevent him from stealing it... He accepted and left his men on the village's plaza to accompy me to my house. In my office, I took the map from it place in a chest and put it on my desk. I was expecting him to just look a it and try to remember it but he... How do you say ?... he ''took a photo''. For us it was all magic and it just added to the strangeness of the day. After that he asked me if his vehicles could enter the village. I said Yes because he wasn't an ennemy.

Earing a positive response, he grabbed a black object on his shoulder, and while leaving, started talking to himself.

 **Extract of Harmet Lo Donga's interview for french TV, November 2026**

* * *

 **Coda Village, November 7th 2016, 1654 hours AT**

« RCT3-3, this is RCT3 actual. Do you copy ? » asked Anthony in his radio

« This is RCT3-3, responded the voice of Chaumond, what is it Lieutenant ? »

« Bring the cars here, we're leaving soon. Copy that ? »

« Copy that, RCT3-3 out. »

As Anthony was leaving the village's chief's house, he put back his radio on his shoulder and joined the other soldiers on the plaza.

Elkader was drinking the water of his canteen under the shadow of the small tree at the center of the plaza, Strauss was showing to the few kids that dared to approach him a few magic tricks with a deck of cards and Jenkins was checking her M249 under the watch of a group of intrigued women.

At the view of their officer getting back from the house he was in, the three soldiers stopped what they were doing and looked at their officer.

« Alright, started said officer, it's not the time to relax, I have all the intel we need and the convoy is going to pick us up. »

« Oh no Lieutenant, responded Strauss. The kids here started to enjoy my tricks »

« Shut up Strauss, continued an irritated Jenkins, I don't like how they're looking at me. »

« You have to understand them, they've never seen a black skin before. » Elkader said as he gave a small tap on the Lance Corporal's shoulder.

« You too shut up Muhammad ! »

The villagers' attention switched from the soldiers to the entrance of the village as a loud rumbling sound was getting closer and closer. And through the arch marking the entrance of the settlement, the three vehicule of Recon Team 3 made a theatrical entrance in front of paralysed crowd. The sight of those iron carriages moving by themselves was terrifing to say the least. On the side of the three moving beasts were strange inscription in an unknown alphabet above another inscription in a more decryptable language, at least for the few people in the area that knew how to read.

N-A-T-O...

NATO ?

What it was or what it meaned stayed a mystery as the four men in green hoped in the carriages and left the village before anyone could something.

* * *

 **East of Coda Village, November 7th 2016, 1904 AT**

After the contact with Coda Village, the recon team headed toward the biggest settlement of the vicinity. The thing that got the attention of the Lieutenant was that this village was in the middle of an enormous forest, away from the main road. That and the fact that Coda's elder said something like « Villagers... good relations with them... But they don't like the Empire... » Doesn't the saying goes as « The ennemy of your enemy is your friend. » ? So the order was given to meet them as soon as possible.

The road was the same for the past 2 hours and the boredom was back. Marc had taken the small speaker from Clark and, with his own phone, was playing french music.

* * *

 **Playing :**

 **Trust – Antisocial**

* * *

As the elctric guitar riff was playing, the Corporal raised his voiced toward the british medic.

« Still convinced that french music is shit ? »

« I'm so bored I could listen to anything. » Answered the Staff Sergeant, looking at the countryside getting more and more orange as the sun was setting.

« And Clark ? Any opinion ? »

« Well I can't say I don't like it, but my ears aren't having an orgasm either so... »

Marc sighed.

« Strauss, want to add your nail in the coffin of musical taste ? »

The german private was about to start his comment on how he was liking it, but he was interrupted by the radio spitting the order to stop.

Trevis being the one riding shotgun, she opened the door of the P4 to go ask what was going on, but an image being better than a thousand words, she got her answer immediatly.

A few kilometres ahead, the gigantic forest they were going towards was burning. The wind was taking the smoke away from the group of soldiers, explaining how the day dreaming sergeant wasn't able to notice it before.

But why was it burning ? The day wasn't hot, maybe around 22 or 23°C, so it wasn't a bush fire like those in Australia in the middle of the summer. At this moment, the most logical answer to the question was that someone, or something, started the fire. Maybe Empire's soldiers as a scorched earth policy, maybe a raid by bandits...

« Ok this is bad, started the Lieutenant with his binoculars rived to his eyes, I think we just lost our new contact. »

« So what are going to do, Lieutenant ? » asked Moltke, also looking through his binoculars

« We can't really do anything right now, so I guess we'll have to wait... »

A monstruous scream coming from the forest cut the Lieutenant in the middle of his sentence. Everyone that wasn't looking at the burning forest reached for their binoculars, trying to identify what was the source of that scream. A scream of pain. A scream like those in japanese kaiju movies. And like one of those movies, appeared through the smoke the gigantic silhouette of a dragon.

From the soldiers perspective, it made quite an impression. From a simple « Shit ! » to an relatively more elaborate « _Putain de merde_ , what the fuck si that ? », everyone said something to express their sentiment.

From their position, they were out of it sight. It was pretty obvoius seeing it size that the twelve soldiers of Recon Team 3 weren't in position to attack it. If the winged lizards used in the Empire's attack on Paris could resist to anything smaller than 12.7mm APC rounds, there was no way that a dragon that massive, maybe bigger than five or six stories building, could be dealt with.

Moltke made his voice rise again. « What do we do now ? »

« We'll have to wait until it goes away... And you see those clouds coming from the north ? It looks like it's going to rain this night. Maybe it'll be enough to put out that fire... So we stay here for the night. Gonna radio command about that... »

And so, as the soldiers were setting up a camp, the NATO HQ was informed of the existance of, and I quote the Lieutenant, « a big-ass dragon that burned down an entire forest ».

* * *

 **Unknown forest, East of Coda Village, November 8th 2016, 0712 hours AT**

The once luxurious forest was nothing but a grey wasteland of ashes and blackened tree trunks. Even though a heavy rain managed to stop the fire during the night, the air was dry, hot, filled with the odor of burnt wood.

When the day started to rose, the small recon team started to advance into the remains of the forest, following the trail that was supposed to lead to the settlement that was supposed to be here.

On the road, the VBL was advancing at the speed of the soldiers that were walking in a linear formation to cover the most ground possible. Everyone was focus, searching the area for anything that could move, despite the low odds of anything surviving such a fire.

After minutes of walking through a see of green, the soldiers started to found the remain of constructions.

The village they were looking for.

The village, and its inhabitants.

Or whatever remained from them.

Dark figures, frozen on the ground, the majority missing a part of their body... An arm, a leg, a part of the torso, the head...

For a lot of the soldiers, especially the one on their first deployment, it was like a nightmare.

The recon team regrouped next to what seemed to be the last thing still standing, a stone well. The order was given by the Lieutenant to establish a death count, and eventually search for a survivor.

But after a hour, nobody was found.

As Anthony was sitting on the edge of the well, Gomez approached, holding a small sheet of paper.

« We've counted 32 pile of ruble that look like coming from a building, he started with his light hispanic accent, but we only have 21 bodies. It's not enough. »

The Lieutenant sighed as he opened his water canteen and took a large sip. A sip large enough to empty the canteen.

« Yeah, if there is at least two people living in each house, he answered while taking the small bucket that was lying a few meters from him, whe should have at least 60 victims. »

After throwing the bucket over the edge, he was about to continue his setence but he was cut by a sound.

Bonk !

Everyone near the well turned their head toward the small stone structure.

The Lieutenant quickly searched for his flashlight, lit it, and pointed it down the hole.

There was a small amount of water, but nobody really noticed that because of the unconscious woman that was there.

« WE HAVE A SURVIVOR ! SOMEONE BRING ME A ROPE ! »

* * *

As Anthony was going down the well, a rope linking him to the _VBL_ controlled by Moltke, Trevis was preparing her medkit, and all the others were watching the scene, trying to be useful in some way.

Anthony noticed that the water level wasn't high when he put his boot on the well's bottom, maybe 10cm above his ankle. In front of him, the girl was there, unconscious, her long blond hair making her head stand out of the dark background.

But it wasn't the time to describe her. Grabbing her by her forearm and her leg, the Lieutenant managed, despite the narrow space he was in, to place her on his shoulders.

« Ok I'm ready for the lift ! » he yelled, just to be sure he'll be heard.

« Roger. Start that thing Moltke. »

The _VBL_ 's engine roared, the rope tautened and the two started to rise towards the light, towards the grl's salvation.

When Anthony managed to grab the ledge and to pull himself out of the hole, he was immediately welcomed by the sight of Trevis, survival covers in her hands, grabbing the girl and wrapping her in said covers.

Rappeling down a hole only to carry up another people is an exhausting thing to do, but there was no time to rest. He followed the british medic to the back of the Humvee, where a stretcher was waiting.

And while her vitals were cheked, the young officer started to really examine the one he just saved.

She was young, maybe her mid 20's, quite tall for a woman, around the 1m75, with long blond hair. She was wearing green clothes like the one you see in fantasy movies wore by elves characters.

The only thing that was missing was the ears.

But after cheking her heart pulse, Trevis grabbed the hairs that were still in front of her face to put them at the back of her head, only to reveal the last clue necessary to make the mind of any geek blow.

Pointed ears.

The nail in the coffin.

This discovery silenced everyone. Even Trevis was shocked in a way.

Only one voice dared to break the almost religious silence. The voice of a hardcore Lord of the Ring fan.

Private 1st Class Cavendish.

« Ok we're definitively in Middle Earth... There were orcs, there was Smaug, now there is elfs... I swear to God if the next thing we see is two Hobbits trying to throw a ring into a volcano I'll fucking defect and move to Minas Tirith ! »

A few laughs rose into the blue sky of the Special Region, in contrast with the desolated landscape that was surrounding the group.

Laughs cut short by Trevis yelling at Cavendish that started to turn on his camera.

* * *

 **So here it is, the third chapter of OMJ is out. I really enjoyed writing this one, compared to last week's. Really hope that you enjoyed it.  
**

 **I'm alfway through my finals so I used my "chapter in advance" now (basically when I post chapter X, chapter X+1 is written and I start writing chapter X+2). The last exam being on wednesday, I really hope I'll be able to bring you something next Sunday (Maybe an extension of the prologue, with the general's diary...)**

 **But without further a do, let's go onto the reviews, or should I say THE review**

 **Faust1812 - OH MY GOD FAUST READ MY FIC ! But more seriously I love HWGA and if I can say that GATE introduced me to manga/anime, I can also say that you introduced me to the worlds of fanfics. You're the one that inspired me to write this story, so I felt almost forced to put references to the story of Horsemen 4 (even if now they're US Army and not Marines). That being said always glad that someone enjoyed what I wrote.**


	5. Interlude

When I woke up, everything was blurry, white... For a moment I thought I was finally in the realm of Emroy, but I quickly realised I was alive, in a bed, in a white room. I wasn't wearing my armor, but somekind of blue cloth. I could feel the bandages on my forehead. I looked around me to see if I could identify where I was. I turned my head to the right only to see, through a big window, a river. On the other side of that river, building had the same architecture as the building around the plaza. On a nearby bridge, I saw metal boxes rolling, like nothing happend... I was still on the other side of the Gate, but in some sort of monastery. But why ? Why would they heal an ennemy commander ? My first thought was for torture and interrogation. But none of that came.

I turned my head to the left and I noticed a strange white thing all around my arm. I couldn't move it, and any attempt to break this solid bandage failed.

And I noticed the tube planted into my left arm. The tube was connected to a strange transparent pig bladder. There was a transparent liquid inside. As I tried to reach this tube with my unrestreined arm, a woman with a white coat opened the door, paralysing me in the middle of my movement.

The door still open, she took a step back, said something to someone out of my sight in the corridor, and entered.

A few seconds later, a man in green uniform entered. He wasn't the one I tried to charge, but he was dressed similarely.

I believed he was going to start torturing me, but instead he sat in one corner of the room as the woman started to look at several things around me that I haven't noticed until then and taking notes. When she was done, she started to check my left arm and my forehead. I wanted to resist, but the man in green was staring directly at me, and I didn't wanted to suffer even more, so I let her do.

After this, she put new bandages on my head and turned towards the man in green to say something, maybe to report my situation. The man nodded and grabbed a small black box from his torso and started to talk into it. A strange voice came back and the man put back the box on his torso.

And nothing happend for what felt hours.

I tried to talk to him, but my language, the language of all the Empire, spoken by the grand majority of species all over Falmart, was unknown here.

Does Hardy tricked us ? Why is this world so strange ? Are all the things I can see magic ? How Boses will react when she'll learn that her brother was captured and he is maybe tortured or dead ?

Boses, if one day this diary arrive between your hands, this is why I didn't wanted you to join this Rose Order. I wanted to protect you from the pain and the death that await on the battlefields. As the son of one of the biggest family in the Empire, I had to go. But you weren't obliged to do such a thing. So please stop to fight as I should have stopped long ago.

When a group of three other men in green entered, I knew something was going to happen. One of the three stopped in front of me and said something, still in his language I couldn't understand. But now that they started to talk in the language of the elders, someone explained that I was a prisonner of war under the Geneva Convention. I don't what it is but I'll try to find out.

The men explained with hand gesture, and no without difficulty, that I must go with them. I obeied, fearing the power of those soldiers. I followed them through corridors and stairs to the outside of the building, where one big iron carriage was awaiting. At the back, two men, a goblin, an orc and a pigman were waiting on benches on each side of the inside of the carriage.

Again, I wanted to shout that it wasn't how I should be treated as a noble, but again the stare of the men in green killed that idea in the womb. So with a little pain in my heart I took a place in front of the orc.

One of the man in green sat with us and closed the heavy door.

When the carriage started to move, the loud sound produced by the vehicle injected fear in all of us. But for how much time did we spent in that box, I can't tell.

When the box finally stopped, we weren't in the city anymore, but still next to a grey building with bars on the windows...

A prison...

Now here I am, in a cell with a bed, latrine, a place to write and clothing. I was interrogated, but never tortured. This prison allow prisonner to read and practice. The prisonner have food three times a day.

But when I say prisonner, it's literally all the prisonner.

I, a general, get the same treatment as the infantrymen, who get the same treatment as the monsters.

But why ?

Everyone is treated well, but there is an obvious social gap between me and them... So why ?

I can't find an answer that make sense, but I will search, and I will find.

The first thing I must understand is this language. Like all the nobles, I have basis in the Elder's language, and the one spoke here seems to be related. It look like there is some kind of library in the prison, so this is where I must go to find my answers.

I will not write in this diary until I have my answers.

 **Extract of Lucius Co Palesti's diary, written in his cell of Fleury-Mérogis, August 24th 2016**

* * *

-Thanks for joining us on _I Télé_ , we are Saturday, August 20th, it's 10 PM and this are the main title of today's news.

Attack on Paris : the first questions are starting to get ask as the situation around the Champs-Elysées Roundabout is now under control. The first answers will come as a press conference is planned by Francois Molins, the Public Prosecutor of Paris. Who were the people invading ? Where were they coming from ? And more importantly, what is that structure that appeared in the middle of Paris ? Hello Michel Palette, our scientific expert.

-Hello, always glad to be here.

-So what do we know exactly at that time ?

-Well not that much. There hasn't been any oficial declaration yet, but a lot circulated on social media. Those are still rumors, so I might be wrong, but the estimated number of victims is at least 130. According to witnesses, the structure that started to get called ''the Gate'' appeared around 10 PM and a few minutes later tens of thousands of men in roman-like armor appeared. Those men were equipped, according to the videos that are circulating on the internet, with swords, spears and horses. Plus a lot of images show flying lizards and other kind of beasts you'll normaly find in heroic-fantasy. According to those same witnesses, the response time of police and soldiers was really short, noteably because of the emergency state. But all of this is coming from social media, so we have to wait for the press conference to have official answers.

-Does theories exist to explain how such a ''Gate'' can appear, and how can fantasy creatures come out of it ?

-It's kind of obvious to say that the area is tightly controlled by the army, and thus nobody can really know what it is. Some people theoryse that this is a kind of worm hole leading to another part of the universe, other talk about a portal to a parallel dimension or universe, but yet again nobody can really know what it is.

-Thank you Michel. We're now live with our correspondant on the Champs-Elysées, Myriam Gerbeau. Myriam, what is the current situation in this part of the capital ?

-We are in front of the security perimeter that extent 500m around the Roundabout. This all area has been evacuated almost immiedatly after the start of the attack. Since then a lot of military personnel and vehicles were transferred here. Every now and then we could hear a few shots that were coming, according to a soldier that was guarding the perimeter, from soldiers ''cleaning'' the area. But for the last few hours nothing could be heard, so it's safe to say that now the invading forces were pushed back. The Metro stations Roosevelt and Clemenceau are closed, but the lines that go through are not stopped. Now we can see people, parisians or tourists regrouping here, and a little self-made memorial started to appear with flowers and candles. We can even see a french flag pinned on a window here with the mention '' _Fluctuat nec mergitur_ '', ''Tossed but not sunk'', the motto of the city of Paris. Now it's a time of mourning that awaits us.

-Thank you Myriam. Now before the start of the awaited press conference, take a look at those images from around the world, were people of all nationalities show their support towards Paris and France.

 **Extract of _I Télé_ 's 10 PM news report, August 20th 2016**

* * *

I promised a moon ago that I'll try to gather the most information about the strange land I am in. Now I have my answers.

A few weeks ago I was brought into the interrogation room, but in front of me wasn't the man that usually ask me questions, but instead it was a woman by the name of Julie De Priest. She asked me if I can help her learning our language. Since that date, everyday after the midday meal I had to meet with this woman and work with her to make a translation between our languages.

Now, three weeks later, I have a basic understanding of the language used here and the guards can finally talk to all prisonners with basic words. With this new knowledge, I was finally able to go to the library.

A library was the last thing I thought I'll found in a prison, but it allowed me to find a great amount of information.

The Gate appeared in the city of Paris, the capital of a nation called France. This country is one of the most powerful country in this world, out of around 200 nations.

But out of all this nations, only one is empire and only a few are kingdoms. The rest are republics, countries were the people choose their leaders. From our perspective it doesn't make sense because peasants don't know how politics or diplomacy work, but here almost everybody is educated and thus know how to read and how to count.

From what I learnt so far, after almost four days passed only at the library, the most surprising thing is that they don't know anything about magic. The only books I found about magic were just about tricks to do in front of kids with coins or cards.

It can only mean one thing : the wands that summon thunder or the moving boxes are weapons and machines. But even the dwarves can't make a heavy minecart move more than a few meters with the force of burning coal.

It terrifies me. From what I heard, our attack only made 170 victims on their side, mainly unarmed bystanders trying to flee, while tens of thousands of Imperial soldiers died, and we were facing a few hundred men that, if I understood it well, were equipped with the lightest of these weapons.

I can already see those men in green clothes walking in the middle of the burning streets of our cities.

The whole army will be destroyed.

Including Princess Pina's knights.

Including Boses.

I'm scared of what will append to me in this prison, and I'm scared of what will append to her on the battlefields.

 **Extract of Lucius Co Palesti's diary, written in his cell of Fleury-Mérogis, Septembre 25th 2016**

* * *

 **Ok I know that some of you are disappointed because this "chapter" isn't a continuation of the story. But as I said last week, the last exam of my finals were on Wednesday and I literally had only 3 days to think about something. It might be rushed, but at least it's something I give you to wait for next week's real chapter 4. And in the anime/manga, the PoV of the prisoners in our world is never shown, so it allowed me to get my own ideas onto paper.**

 **Now onto the reviews**

 **kevinkocher1 - From what I understood in your review, you're saying that my fic is realistic but the meeting with Coda's chief seemed short. First I try to make my story the most realistic possible even if I don't have any military experience. I spend a lot of time researching the right equipment for each soldiers, the right vehicle, etc... and for dialogue and communication, I look at stories like HWGA written by people who knows how things works.**

 **Major Simi and systemman - I often watch documentaries about a massacre that happened 20 km of where I live during WWII and in those documentaries, when survivors where still alive, they interviewed them and asked them what happend that day. I tried to repliclate that with Coda's chief being interviewed on how he met the "men in green". (Look at Oradour-sur-Glane massacre on Wikipedia)**


	6. Chapter 4 : Une proie trop facile

Name : Unknown  
Sex : Female  
Age : Unknown (estimated between 20 and 25)  
Height : 176 cm  
Weight : 70 kg  
Hair : Long, blond  
Injuries / Symptoms : Hypothermia due to prolonged exposition to cold water, light head trauma  
Note : Pointed ears, maybe different species, correspond to description of an "elf"

 **Trevis first report on the forest village survivor**

* * *

 **Coda Village, November 8th 2016, 1032 hours AT**

Recon Team 3 left the village only 15 minutes after the survivor was found to go back to Alnus. Even if the small team knew about a road that should have allowed them to reduce their ETA by at least a hour, the Lieutenant still ordered that the convoy pass by Coda. The soldiers had witnessed the destruction that this dragon could bring, so everyone agreed on informing the villagers about such a threat.

It was even decided that the speed of the convoy was increased to the maximum speed possible to the armoured cars.

Thus, one hour and a half later, the three NATO cars entered in the village they had discovered the day before, scaring the villagers that didn't expected such a surprising entrance.

Anthony opened the Humvee's door and got out of the 4x4, searching for the village chief.

« What is happening ? Why did you appeared so suddenly ? »

« Sir, answered the Lieutenant, do you know anything about giant dragons ? »

« Giant dragons ? You mean the Fire Dragon ? What is happening ? » In his eyes, everyone could see the fear appearing.

« I don't know how you call it, but a giant red dragon just burnt down the entire forest you showed us on the map yesterday. »

« What ? A Fire Dragon destroyed the village of Kowan ? Is there any survivor ? »

« Follow me. »

Anthony led the chief to the back of the American vehicle and opened the back doors, revealing to any observer the figure of the unconscious girl tucked in survival covers, peaceful, like she was just sleeping, like her village was still existing.

« She just suffer of hypothermia, you think you can take care of her ? » asked Trevis, checking the heartbeat of the girl.

« I hate to disrespect the hospitality tradition, but we can't. We must evacuate, and our resources are limited, so we can't welcome her. »

« You're evacuating ? interrupted Anthony. To where ? »

« We don't have another choice. If we want to live, we must go to the big cities on the Tessalia Highway. There we will be protected. »

The chief called a villager and ordered him to pass the evacuation order to everyone. As the man left running towards the houses, Marc approached.

« The Tessalia Highway ? Isn't that the big road 15 clicks to the west ? » he asked.

« I don't know your units for the distance, but if we leave now, we will reach it in the early evening. »

« And you'll be completely exposed until then. Anthony, we must escort them to that road, it's on our way back at Alnus. »

« Marc, our orders were to be back at base before 1200 hours. It will slow us down too much. LaPointe won't be happy with it. He wants the first report on his desk this evening ! »

« What ? They don't have a single man trained to wield weapons. We can't leave them unprotected. »

« I know but we have our orders, and a convoy of hundreds of people will attract this fucking dragon that we can't fight ! »

Anthony hadn't noticed that he had yelled his last sentence, and that all the team was now watching him as he observed panicked villagers starting to pack their belongings.

The silence of the scene was broken by Trevis, getting out of the back of the Humvee.

« On this point I totally agree with the corporal, we can't leave that many civilians without protection. Plus think about the good publicity that it can make for all the NATO soldiers : we'll no longer be invaders, but people that try to help. This is why I joined, to help the people in need. Who's with me ? »

« Me » answered Marc, raising his hand. The same answer came from the rest of Recon Team 3.

« Fuck ! » barked the young Lieutenant that didn't knew what to do. Obey orders that'll doom an entire village, or put the life of his men at risk to protect civilians. Everyone was watching him, awaiting the decision and the fate of the whole Coda village.

« Fuck ! Chaumond ! Contact Alnus and tell them that we won't be able to arrive at 1200 and that our new ETA is unknown. »

All the soldiers sighed in relief as the private turned on the long-range radio.

« Sir, started Anthony toward the village's chief, gather everyone on the main road. We'll leave in one hour and escort the villagers to the highway. »

From then, everyone was busy trying to coordinate the panicked villagers with hand gestures and basic words in the local language. It wasn't an easy task, but the dozen of soldiers managed to keep a little of order, even when a wheel of a carriage broke in the middle of the forming convoy, blocking the road, and the injured horse almost managed to hit a silver-haired teenager trying to examine a small girl that fell out of the carriage. The almost being here thanks to a lucky shot by Elkader, putting a 5.56mm round in the neck of the beast. After this little incident, the only thing that happened was a small theft and fight that followed when the thief was discovered trying to steal food from one carriage.

In his mind, Marc started to make calculations about the time that is necessary to reach the road. Just thinking about it put a clear thought I his head : it was going to be a long day.

* * *

 **Between Coda and Alnus Hill, November 8th 2016, 1419 hours AT**

When the convoy first passed on this road the day before, those that weren't driving were bored. Boredom was there even at a normal speed for military convoy. But this day, they were rolling way slower than this speed. In fact, the cars were rolling at the speed of walk, which mean that from roughly 20 minutes, the time needed to reach the Tessalia Highway from Coda extended to at least 5 hours. Obviously, the RCT3's ETA was impacted, which wasn't for the joy of the HQ, but apparently when LaPointe discovered that it was for the protection of local populations, he authorised the team to modify their ETA. Now, they were expected for 1700 hours.

Not having the fear of sanctions allowed everyone to work at full capability to keep the giant train of carriages rolling at the highest speed possible.

The convoy was lead by the Humvee, barely moving faster than a man on foot. Jenkins had the experience of driving this kind of vehicle at low speed, but normally it happens on small streets while trying to protect infantry, not on wide open spaces.

400 meters behind, the VBL was closing the march. Cavendish, still behind the .50 cal, was scanning the skies to see if Smaug, as he called the Fire Dragon, was ever going to attack them. The danger that this flying monster represented was enough to keep him focuses on his sentry duty.

Between them were all the villagers' carriages, moving as fast as they could. But the dirt road suffered from the storm that happened the night before, and thus every now and then the wheel of a carriage got stuck in the mud that had replaced the trail.

In situation where one's survival is at stake, it's often observed that feelings like compassion and solidarity disappear. This situation was a perfect example. When a family's cart can no longer move, it's heartbreaking to see the members of this "united community" just passing by. So to give a hand and to further show their good intentions, the passengers of the P4 were ordered to help to get the cart unstuck, to the confusion of the villagers. Who were those men that actually cared about the inhabitants of a worthless village ? Never have they seen soldiers trying to help the peasants when they needed it.

The situation was like that for the last several hours, and so far not a single major incident happened.

But it was "so far".

As the convoy was passing over a small bridge, the radio of the Humvee started to spit out the voice of Marc, scaring the kids and the two pregnant women that were allowed to sit at the back of the vehicle.

« RCT3 Actual, RCT3-2, we have a problem in the middle of the convoy. The axis of a carriage broke and the people that own it refuse to move. Can you come ? »

« RCT3-2, RCT3 Actual, affirmative. Jenkins, I'm going to see what's going on, continue without me. »

« Ok. » replied Jenkins as Anthony opened the door and jumped off, the car was still going forward.

As Marc described it, in the middle of the queue, a wooden carriage was laying on the ground, the axis cut at only a few centimetres of the right wheel.

Everything owned by those unlucky people was all over the ground. The woman of the young couple was trying, with the help of Strauss and Clark, to pick up anything that she could to make a little of order. The man was in an intense discussion with the chief and Marc, but the Corporal cut him in the middle of his sentence as the Lieutenant was getting next to them.

« The wood of the axis didn't supported the weight and broke. We can't repair it. The chief says that Mister must abandon all of his belongings and continue on foot, but Mister refuses and says that he couldn't survive without them. I think the Chief is right, but still we can't abandon someone there. »

Anthony nodded and turned his head toward the man. He was, at least according to his clothes, one of the richest habitant of the village, thus explaining why the cart was so much filled.

« Sir, your chief is right. I understand that you're attached to your stuff, but you have to take the most important things and continue on foot. We can't afford to stop until every single one of you is safe at the Highway. You must continue without your carriage. »

« But... But... I already took the most important... I can't take less... » answered the villager, despair in his eyes.

« I'm sorry sir, but I can't make any exception. This convoy must roll to safety. Strauss, what's the distance between us and the Highway ? »

The German private put down a crate of cabbages and opened the map that he had hand drawn the day before.

« Huh... The bridge here is at around 7 clicks of the Highway, sir. » He spoke back with his marked german accent.

The Lieutenant looked at his watch and started to do mental calculations. They made 8 kilometres in a little less two hours and forty minutes, so it mean than the speed of the convoy was around 3 kilometres per hour, thus the remaining distance should be covered in around two hours and a half. The French officer put his hand on the man shoulder and looked at him directly in the eyes.

« We're halfway to the road. Grab anything useful and go, or I'll be forced to burn your belongings. Ok ? »

The village sadly nodded and turned towards his wife, pointing the few things that they'll have to carry.

« We can't ask command for trucks or something ? It'll be way more practical for everybody. » asked Clark, opening a bag full of potatoes and throwing the two third of it, thus allowing the couple to have a bag to put their stuff into.

« No sergeant. We are technically more than 15 clicks deep into enemy territory, and all resources are needed in the construction of the base. I know this is utter bullshit, but this time command won't give us anything. Understood ? »

« Yes lieutenant. »

The woman was clearly crying and refused to let go of a box full of jewellery, but she finally accepted her fate when Strauss approached with a self made torch improvised with a piece of the axis and a piece of cloth normally covering the carriage.

Almost everything started to burn immediately, and the couple painfully started walking alongside the rest of the convoy, tears running down their cheeks.

Marc, Strauss and Clark returned in the P4 that was parked a few meters behind them, guarded by Elkader, while Anthony started to run towards the front of the convoy to catch up with the Humvee.

« Why ? » was the question that Trevis immediately after Anthony sat down on the passenger of the vehicle.

« I didn't have the choice. They were just standing there, refusing to move. If the higher ups end up somehow knowing that we abandoned civilians, everything will point me as the responsible. Nobody was hurt, so consider that everything is alright. Point. »

The lieutenant sighed and turned his head. On the two benches that were at the back of the Humvee were sat two pregnant women and a few kids that were too tired to even stand up. Denham was sat by the door, trying to give a small amount of water to those that suffered of thirst. In front of him was Trevis, finishing a check up of the unconscious girl.

« How is she going ? » asked Anthony trying to change the mind of the group.

« Better. Her body temperature and her cardiac rhythm is normal, at least for a human. She should wake up soon. I really hope that she will have access to a psychological treatment. Seeing your entire village burn down is really a traumatic experience. »

The answer given by the Staff Sergeant warmed the heart of the soldiers.

This moment of happiness was cut by Jenkins, remarking the numerous crows flying in circles over a part of the road hidden by a small hill that was by-passed by the trail. Anthony grabbed his binoculars and ordered to stop when they'll have a visual on the source of this bird gathering.

With the magnification device, he counted at least twelve crows, but when he started to bring his look down towards the ground, all of his vision was blocked by a giant halberd.

A giant axe in the colour of ebony.

It appeared so suddenly that Anthony instinctively backed off, to instantly put back the googles in front of his eyes to see who was caring it.

His observation ?

A girl.

A girl not older than 14 in a gothic dress.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? A gothic girl with an axe ? » was the first statement made by the Lieutenant.

« The fuck ? Jenkins said before reaching, like everyone else in the car, for her binoculars. I think she saw us. »

In the distance, the girl stood up and started to walk towards the group of vehicles.

She was still pretty far, but she started to shout.

« Who are you ? Where are you going ? » Her voice was the voice of a child, slightly high pitched, but deep enough to show that she was in her early teenage years.

« You know who this is ? » asked Anthony to the passengers of the Humvee, but before anyone could answer, the kids that were at the back jumped of the car and started to run toward the girl.

« Oracle ! Oracle ! »

« Oracle ? » muttered a confused Jenkins. « That weird outfit has a religious meaning ? »

« The outfit isn't the weirdest thing for me, replied muttered back Trevis. I'm more concerned about the giant freaking axe that she carries. »

A group of elder came and kneeled before the girl like during a prayer, confirming the suspicions of the American soldier.

One of the elder started to talk to the girl, like a priest talking to a deity.

« Your holiness, we are fleeing the village of Coda. The men that control those iron carriages warned us about a Fire Dragon that burned the forest of Kowan. They are nice to us and they don't expect anything in return. »

The girl respectfully nodded, like in some sort of protocol, and started to walk toward the car.

« How does those thing move ? she asked, looking at the Humvee. What is this "NATO" ? »

« I don't know, answered one of the kid, but it's way more comfortable than our carts. »

« Comfortable you say ? »

The look she gave to the lieutenant was strange, like filled with envy but at a terrifying level. After touching the door a few times with her child hand, she managed to open it. The surprised that it caused allowed her, with a really quick movement, to sat on Anthony's lap.

He was embarrassed, a unknown small girl managed to sat on the lap of a trained soldier, almost without him noticing. The girl, on the other side, was having a lot of fun and was giggling.

« Huh... Excuse-me, but I think this is not going to be possible. Please move ! » tried the Lieutenant in the local language.

The only result he got was more giggles and the girl changing her position almost like she knew were to sit to make the military equipment feel uncomfortable. This time, he tried to grab her by her shoulders to push her out of the car but he met resistance.

For the outside observer, this "fight" looked ridiculous, like for Marc when he approached the car to see why there wasn't any update on the radio, only to see his commanding officer trying to prevent a girl to sit on his lap and touch everything on the dashboard by curiosity.

This world was definitely getting weirder every second.

* * *

 **Junction between Tessalia Highway and Coda Road, November 8th 2016, 1613 hours AT**

When the villagers and the soldiers saw the Tessalia Highway, an unanimous feeling of relief swept through everyone. The fleeing inhabitants of Coda were seeing their salvation and the access to bigger cities where the will be protected while the members of RCT3 were seeing the end of this escort mission.

For the last few kilometres, the area was rocky and arid, like a small desert. The sun was striking as hard as it could on the unprotected skin of everybody.

Cavendish, still behind the machine-gun mounted on the VBL, was really maybe the one suffering the most of the heat. The green of the camouflage pattern and the black of the Browning were absorbing the light, raising the temperature of the metal can. The occupants of the lightly armoured car were trying to ration the water consumption between them and the thirsty villagers from the start of the escort, but now the quantity of water they had started to diminish pretty rapidly.

The British private let the gun position unmanned when he decided to quench his thirst. Even inside the vehicle, the sun was getting in by the open hatch, and thus giving a feeling of heat on his neck.

« What's the distance left ? » he asked, grabbing one of the last water bottle.

« Less than a mile, answered Gomez, and then we'll finally go back to base. »

« I think I never wanted a shower so bad. » intervened Chaumond.

« Oh my god yes, the sh... »

Cavendish was interrupted by a sound.

A sound of large wings moving through the air.

He also felt the shadow on his neck.

He passed his head through the hatch.

It was there.

The dragon was there.

Already starting to crush carriages.

* * *

 **So that was the real fourth chapter of OMJ, hope you enjoyed. Now that I have all the time I want for writing, I'm now able to bring you a real full sized chapter written with love in the course of a full week instead of a rushed filler made in three days. But to my surprise it seems that a lot of you enjoyed last week's entry, maybe because of the base idea more than the chapter in itself. Usually people don't like when you throw a filler in the middle of a ongoing story, but who am I to judge ?**

 **To add assault to injury, this interlude is currently the most reviewed entry of the fic, so here we go (again lol).**

 **Systemman - Thanks for the info. I edited this part from "30 moon" to "a moon". I think I know where my mistake comes from : I saw Warcraft in theatres, and at a moment character A say to character B « meet me there in two moons », then a few scenes later character B say to other characters « he want us to meet him there in two days. » Maybe it's a translation error, or I'm prematurely deaf, but thanks for pointing out my mistake.**

 **The Tundra Fox - Glad you enjoyed. Always found weird that there wasn't any "major" fanfic that has for main focus the locals. Still, this fic relies more on reports and interviews made after the story like on a documentary and not really only on the general's diary. The problem with writing the PoV of war prisoners is that they only see what is happening during the battle and what happens in prison. Then they are realised in the SR. So maybe I'll introduce more secondary characters, or use for example the refugees for this kind of story telling.**

 **Faust1812 - So THE Faust1812 is the first reviewer to criticise my fic. Your observation might be only about the Interlude, that I admit I rushed to give everyone at least something to read instead of nothing, but I tried to put less transitioning in this chapter. This is more than 3,5k words, instead of the 2,5k that I make usually, to cover around half an anime episode, so I hope that I'm at least improving on this point.**

 **Wacko12 - Thanks for pointing out this grammatical mistake. It's fixed.**


	7. Chapter 5 : Le tube de feu

_Opération Marteau de Justice_ was a premiere in many aspect. Obviously it was the first time in recorded history that a portal linking two worlds opened, but from the perspective of commanding officer, it was the fact that we had not a single clue on where we were. Even when NATO was operating thousands of kilometers away from Europe, we still had maps, drones, planes... But here, none of it was available. Our only way in the Special Region was and still is the Gate, a way just large enough to make two tanks pass side by side and as tall as a roman temple, so anything that need to go on the other side needs to be disassembled and put on a truck. And even after that you have to build a complete airbase, so we couldn't rely on air reconnaissance in the first phase of the deployment. But we still needed to recon the area. So, for the first time in a NATO operation, we had to send Recon Teams to locate any important locations in a circle of around 50 km around Alnus Hill and to establish if possible a pacific first contact with the local population.

Those teams were composed of twelve soldiers : 3 of each nation present during the first phase of the operation. Each team had 3 vehicles : a Humvee in a "transport" configuration, an armored _VBL_ with a 12.7mm Browning machine gun mounted on it and a small Peugeot P4. This configuration was chosen based on overall movement speed rather than on the armor or on the fire power while not sacrificing it. In fact some officers had the idea of sending recon vehicle like a AMX-10RC, but having a 15t steel behemoth enter your village when you don't even know what a car is might not be the best first impression.

When I said we didn't knew where we were, it's also true that we didn't knew what was in the Special Region. We saw in Paris that there was species that matched the description of species of heroic-fantasy, so we were expecting almost everything. So we had to compensate for the lack of fire power by giving each patrol several AT-4 rocket launcher and anti-armor ammunition for the Browning, just to be sure that any threat met could be dealt with.

But when we were imagining threats, we didn't imagined a dragon bigger than an apartment building.

Almost everyone heard about it at the time, when I confirmed the rumors of local civilians being killed while under the protection of one of the recon team. It made a lot of fuss, everyone having a thing to say about how to do our job without even knowing what really happened.

To put it in a nutshell, a few days after the first incursion in the Special Region, the third recon team had discovered the existence of the Fire Dragon after he had burned down an entire elf village. Before going back to base, the team decided to pass through a village to indicate the danger and escort them to safety, but the dragon attacked them.

 **Extract of General LaPointe's interview for french TV, November 2026**

* * *

 **Junction between Tessalia Highway and Coda Road, November 8th 2016, 1617** **hours AT**

« BATTLE STATION ! »

The shock caused by the surprise appearance of such a massive monster made Cavendish stand there, paralyzed.

In front of him, the villagers directly next to the dragon were trying to flee before being crushed, eaten or worse burned alive.

The screams.

The terror.

The pain.

« Cavendish ! What the fuck are you doing ? Shoot that thing ! » yelled Gomez, trying to pass his M16A4 through the _VBL_ 's window

« Huh... R...Right ! »

With his shaking right hand, he grabbed the arming lever of the Browning and pulled it back. The sound attracted the look of the few villagers lucky enough to escape the breath of the giant beast passing next to the armored car that was trying to rendezvous with the rest of Recon Team 3.

Most of the villagers were under the shadow of the dragon, running for their life with the energy of despair.

A woman trying to protect her children was the current target of the monster. Her baby in her arms, she saw the clawed hand of the Fire Dragon going towards her. Closing her eyes, she braced herself for the impact, knowing that everything ended know.

But the impact never came.

Instead, what came was the loud sound of thunder.

Opening her eyes, she didn't expected the view of the men in green daring to fight the monster in their metal carriages.

« Aim for the belly ! It might be unprotected ! » shouted Anthony as he emptied the whole magazine of his FAMAS towards the giant lizard.

But the .50 cal armor piercing rounds didn't have any effect different from getting its attention.

Seeing those small green boxes trying to hurt it made the dragon take off and land on a more open space, like as a challenge launched toward those who dared fight.

A challenge that RCT3 accepted without hesitation.

« No effect on target ! » yelled Cavendish.

« I don't care ! Keep firing ! Give enough time to the villagers to flee ! » yelled back the Lieutenant.

At the back of the Humvee, the villagers were terrified by the dragon that might kill them, by the sudden high speed of the car and by the loud sound of the rifles.

Those sounds were loud enough to wake up the girl that was sleeping under her covers.

She was completely lost. Where was she ? Does someone saved her from the well ? But her interrogations were cut short by a familiar roar.

The roar of the Fire Dragon.

Almost by reflex, she stood up ready for anything, without noticing that she was naked. She was in a strange vehicle which occupants were trying to fight the dragon with metallic wands. It was obvious that they didn't knew the only weak spot of the dragon.

At the same time, the mouth of the beast was starting to change color. It was turning orange, the colour of fire.

« Breath incoming ! SPREAD ! » yelled Anthony

Almost immediately each vehicle took a different direction, forcing the dragon to choose a target.

The target chosen by the dragon was the fastest of those strange green creatures, the Peugeot P4. For it, blowing fire to a prey was something normal. For everyone else, it was an impressive demonstration of power.

The flame got sent directly toward the car, but a swift move by Marc allowed the P4 to dodge the fire. Even at a safe distance, everyone in the jeep felt the heat.

« We can't survive that shit ! » yelled Clark through the net.

« _Putain_ ! What do we do now ? » muttered Anthony.

The target was to mobile for firing a rocket, the .50 cal wasn't cutting through and they were too far away from base to ask for reinforcements.

Before he could think more, he felt a hand grabbing his shoulder. He turned his head to see the elf yelling at him something at him in a language different that the one he was learning.

« _Ono ! Yuniriu Ono !_ »

This was definitively not the human language, so at first the Lieutenant was lost.

« Wh...What ? When did you wok... »

« _ONO !_ » she interrupted, pointing her right eye with her finger.

« The eye ?... » Anthony was confused for a quarter of a second before realizing that the eye was the weak point of the dragon.

Sliding a new magazine in his FAMAS, he yelled through the radio

« THE EYES ! AIM FOR THE EYES ! »

Almost immediately, the yellow trails of tracer bullets started to focus on the head of the dragon, forcing it to raise its arms in front of its face to protect his only weakness, thus completely stopping its attack.

« He's incapacitated ! Cavendish, use the AT-4 ! »

The english soldier let go of the machine gun and dived into the _VBL_. When he reappeared, he was holding the long rod that was the AT-4 CS rocket launcher.

« Front... Check. Rear... Check. Back blast... » started to muttered Cavendish, checking the main part of the launcher.

« Fucking hurry up ! » yelled Gomez.

Cavendish put the launcher on his shoulder and tried to align the sights with the massive target that was the dragon. But a rocket launcher isn't made for firing from a moving vehicle.

« Moltke, slow down ! I can't aim ! »

« You want to die ? I can't slow down ! » answered the german driver.

Struggling with the rumble of the VBL on the rocky surface, Cavendish managed to aim directly for the dragon.

« ROCKET AW... »

He was cut short by the armored vehicle rolling over a rock, making the english private snatch the trigger. The rocket started its course in the general direction of the beast, but was flying too much to the right.

« Shit ! It's a miss ! » yelled Anthony, trying load his last magazine into his assault rifle.

But the dragon tripped ?!

Somehow, the dragon lost its balance and found itself in front of the rocket.

 _BOOM !_

If the .50 cal wasn't cutting through, the HEAT rocket was way more effective.

When the smoke caused by the explosion dissipated, everyone saw the bloody left arm falling on the ground, the air filled with the painful roar of the beast. For the first time, something managed to injure badly the dragon that started to flee as quickly as possible, almost like it was ashamed.

Behind him, he left his arm was lying on the ground in the middle of a forming red pool of blood, right next to an ebony halberd planted into the ground.

The axe of the oracle girl ?

When Jenkins stopped the Humvee, Anthony looked behind him.

Beside from the elf trying to cover her body with the cover that were on her when she was unconscious, the only unusual thing was the gothic girl hanging to one of the back door with one arm while the other was directly pointed at the place where the dragon was, like after she had thrown something.

But at this moment, nobody was feeling like asking questions.

« Is that over ? » asked Marc through the radio.

Sighing in relief, the Lieutenant grabbed the microphone.

« Not yet _Caporal_. We must rendezvous with the convoy and count the casualties. Chaumond, we might need to ask for medical support, so get ready to contact Overlord. »

And thus, the NATO vehicles took the direction of the giant bonfire that was the remains of the convoy.

* * *

Total number of villagers : 602  
Victims : 149  
Higly injured : 9  
Lightly injured : 25  
Uninjured : 487

 **Trevis' first report on the number of civilians casualties**

* * *

 **Camp Alnus Control Room, November 8th 2016, 1634 hours AT**

As she drank the last sip of her black coffee, Julie Cernaud closed her eyes.

She was one of the two radio operators in charge of Recon Team 3 during their first scouting mission. At first it didn't seemed so bad : an operation lasting less than 24 hours, a relay at the middle of the mission, and a whole afternoon to sleep and rest. But obviously something happened.

When she took post a 4 a.m, the young American man that was in post before her gave all the details about what was going on with RCT3.

Hearing the words "giant dragon that burnt down an entire forest" from a serious U.S Army radio operator isn't something that augurs well, but the radio message she received literally one hour and a half before the end of the mission was the kicker.

* * *

« Overlord, this is Recon 3. Be advised we can't maintain the 1200 hours ETA. New ETA unknown. Copy that ? Over. »  
« Copy that Recon 3. What's the reason of this delay ? Over. »  
« Huh... Evacuation of civilians. Over. »  
« What ? »  
At that moment, General LaPointe entered the room to see how the operation were doing.  
« You heard me right. We're helping around 600 locals to escape the dragon by escorting them to a road 15 clicks west. »  
« Recon 3, please stand-by for authorization. Over. »  
Julie put down the headset and stood up. The general was talking with one of his officer about logistics. When the discussion ended, the radio operator saluted.  
« General. We have a problem with the third recon team. They're telling that they can't maintain the 1200 hours limit because they're evacuating civilians to a road 15 kilometers west. »  
« Hum. As long as they're back before the end of the day, let them do. Helping civilians is one of our missions. Transmit them that they're authorized to escort them to safety. »  
Julie saluted again, sat on her chair and put back her headset.  
« Recon 3, you're authorized to escort the civilians, but be back before the end of the day. How copy ? Over. »  
« Solid copy, Overlord. Recon 3 out. »

* * *

Now she was just standing there, waiting for any news coming from RCT3 and trying to stay awake.

When the radio started to make the usual noise that comes with the start of a transmission, she was expecting the words "we've finished the escort", but what came was way different.

« Overlord, Recon 3, we've engaged the dragon at point Tango. We managed to make it flee, but there is a lot of civilians casualties. Requesting medical support. How copy ? Over. »

Julie sighed before pushing the button on the radio.

« Copy that Recon 3. Sending medical teams to your location. Stay on stand-by for ETA. Overlord out. »

* * *

 **Junction between Tessalia Highway and Coda Road, November 8th 2016, 1650 AT**

When the medical _VAB_ s arrived, the feeling that swept through every soldiers was a mix of happiness and relief. It was finally over, and they could go back to base.

Well, not yet exactly.

When the medical team arrived with their _VAB SAN_ marked with a wide red cross, Anthony ordered to stay until all of the villagers were examined.

But first they had to convince them that the iron beasts that they summoned weren't dangerous.

The vehicles went into a circular formation and stopped their loud engines, the medics they were carrying dismounted and started to examine anyone that needed.

Anthony sat on the passenger seat of the Humvee, trying to see if someone wanted help with translation. But the only thing he saw was the silver haired teenager going towards the RCT3 vehicles, a strange staff in her hand

« Need some help ? » asked Anthony.

« Yes, answered the girl with an almost emotionless voice. I want to know what kind of magic you master. »

« Magic ? laughed Jenkins who was giving a t-shirt and sweatpants to the elf. We don't use magic. »

« You don't use magic ? » This answer obviously meant she was surprised, but her voice and facial expression remained unchanged.

« Huh... No. We're not magicians. » answered Anthony.

« But I saw that one of you used fire magic thanks to a large rod, and you claim that you are not magicians. This explain why I didn't felt any trace of magic in you... »

« Wait wait wait... You're saying that magic is real ? » interrupted Marc, not believing what he heard while he was checking the ammunition he had left

« Yes it is. » responded the girl. To justify her claim, she started to mutter something. The blue crystal that was on top of the staff started to glow, and the magazine that Marc was holding started to fly through the air towards her at a slow speed.

Magic was indeed real.

But her demonstration was cut short as she was about to grab the magazine. An old man wearing a gray outfit and a pointed hat approached. The facts that he also had a staff in his hand and that he was older quickly shown that he was some kind of master.

« Lelei ! What are you doing ? » he asked, like a teacher talking to a student that made a big mistake.

« I was trying to understand their powers, Master, but they are telling me that they don't use magic. » she answered, again without a single variation in her voice.

« Well now is not the time for such interrogations. We must find somewhere to go. »

The two started to walk back to their carriage, but before disappearing behind one of the _VAB_ , the girl turned and thanked the soldiers.

Marc, grabbing the magazine that had felt on the ground, didn't believed what he saw.

« Magic's fucking real. »

Anthony was about to remind him of the conversation they had in the _VAB_ a few days ago, but the captain of the medical team arrived to report the situation.

« So we have 9 people in need of an immediate medical treatment, a dozen that need treatment for light injuries, but... »

« But what ? »

« There are around 40 people that say they can't go further and they ask us to help them. Some are orphan, other lost everything during the battle with the dragon... Do you think that LaPointe will accept refugees ? »

For a moment, everyone blocked on this question. The mission was to scout, not to bring refugees, but again LaPointe authorized Recon 3 to escort the villagers.

« If you accept locals into the base's hospital, I guess that we can accept a few of them, answered Anthony. Chaumond, ask command if they're ready to accept around 60 refugees. »

« Yes sir. »

The private turned on the radio, and after a small conversation with the radio operator, he came back with the news.

« It's ok to bring them back at base, but we'll have further details there. »

Anthony smiled, stood up and, the medical captain next to him, he took the direction of the group of villagers.

As described by the captain, a group of 40 villagers, incertitude on their faces. In the middle of the group, he saw the gothic girl sharpening her axe and the magician duo on the only carriage of the group.

The Lieutenant cleared his throat and started in the local language.

« We're getting you to safety. Leave it to us. »

Joy may be the most appropriate word to describe the feeling of the whole group. Their struggle was finally over.

* * *

 **Checkpoint Echo, November 8th 2016, 1710 AT**

In the distance, the holy hill of Alnus appeared. The last time Lelei had saw the hill a few weeks ago when she was searching for medicinal plants, the only thing that was on the hill was the Gate, surrounded by the camp of the imperial army.

Now, on top of the hill was a fortress. A massive fortress.

From where she was, it looked like it was bigger than the Imperial Palace in the capital. But she was far away, on her carriage, next to her master, behind the strange vehicles of the so called "men in green".

They had free the horse and attached the cart to the smallest of the vehicle, making her realize the speed that it can achieve.

After a few minutes on the Tessalia Highway, the group had diverted on the small road leading to Alnus Hill.

For a small amount of time, the group was advancing, but suddenly everyone stopped.

There was another group of men in green blocking the road. Their steed were of the same general shape than the vehicles that transported the healers, but it was different. It had a strange thin snout on the top, fixed to a part of the vehicle that could rotate.

This vehicle was parked next to a big sign, written in the Empire language, followed by what seemed to be it translation in two other languages written in the Elder's alphabet.

* * *

 **You are entering territory controlled by** **the NATO Special Region Task Force.**

 **Prepare to be searched.**

 **Obey all orders given by NATO soldiers or you will be considered hostile**

* * *

They were at a military checkpoint, and they'll need to prove that they're not dangerous.

The men manning the vehicles marked with the red crosses opened the doors of their vehicles to reveal the villagers, injured or not, that were riding with them. The checkpoint's men in green started to check every bag and every pouches, taking away every object they considered dangerous like daggers and swords.

One of the man got next to the cart and tried in a language he obviously didn't mastered.

« Please, can you step aside and let us search your cart ? »

Lelei looked at her master. He nodded and jumped off his seat without a word. Following him, she did the same.

From the vehicle that was parked, another man in green got out holding a leash in his hand.

At the other side of the leach, a black and orange dog started sniffing what was in the carriage, like he was trying to find something. But when after a few minutes he stopped to search, the dog's master made him go back inside the vehicle. Nothing was found, and they were free to go.

When the convoy restarted, one of those men shouted.

« Welcome to Camp Alnus, you're safe now. »

* * *

 **Thanks for reading Chapter 5 of OMJ, hope you liked it.** **  
**

 **I know that I'm not the best for writing action scenes. The encounter with the Fire Dragon is normally really fast paced, but I don't know if I managed to transcribe it well. Don't forget to bring up anything constructive in the reviews, I'm what we can call a "noob" in fanfic writing.**

 **I also admit that the part between the end of the battle and the end of the chapter was kind off rushed, but I needed to arrive at this point in the story at the end of the chapter.**

 **grievousrommel - I'm sorry, but 80's Metallica all. Ride the lightning and Master of Puppets are the best albums ever.**

 **The Tundra Fox - I'm want credit and 10% of the revenues of your subreddit post ! (And I got 19/20 in english during my finals. So yeah I can say that I'm at least decent ^^)**

 **Insanis Mens - *Voice of South Park's PC principal* Wait there's more French bros here ?  
Sérieusement merci pour le retour positif, c'est sympa de voir que des gens apprécient ce que tu fais.**

 **Major Simi - For now I'm sticking mainly to the canon, but expect changes with Yao and the dark elves.**


	8. Chapter 6 : Une hospitalité rarement vue

**In memory of all the innocent victims of the Nice massacre.**

* * *

The tactics used by the Empire's military were really similar to those that were used during the last years of the Roman Empire. Even if there was some differences, the military historians clearly identified strategies of the early Middle Ages. Our technology was already an advantage, but knowing what your opponent will do for a given situation is the best advantage any general could dream of. Those tactics also influenced the construction of Camp Alnus. The apparition of modern artillery made the walls around cities and bases fall, but facing someone who only has catapults made us choose to build concrete fortifications around the base. We didn't modified the configuration of a modern FOB, but all around it we built a 10 meters tall wall in the shape of a Vauban Fort. Not having dead angles is in itself a pretty good thing, but when those walls are protected by mounted machine guns, tanks, artillery and AA guns and that the supply comes from the inside, you can say that your base is siege proof. That, and an area 10 kilometres in diameter patrolled by motorised infantry, assured us that everyone in this radius would be safe.

That's why I accepted Coda's refugees : this area was really big, so finding a small place for 60 people wasn't difficult. Saving them was one thing, but providing them with a shelter, food and water really built a relation of trust between NATO and the locals. In a way, they wanted to pay us back, to give us something in return. So when we asked them questions about their world, they always answered really precisely. Some may say that accepting refugees is a mistake because they are something that consume precious resources, but the value of the intel we got was too important to pass.

 **Extract of General LaPointe's interview for french TV, November 2026**

* * *

 **Alnus refugee camp, East of Camp Alnus, November 11th, 1400 AT**

The sight of the massive fortress impressed everyone. For the refugees, the enormous wall made of something different than stone was a display of power from the men in green that put them on the level of a lord. For the soldiers of the third reconnaissance team, it was a display of the efficiency of modern engineering. But for "safety reasons", the refugees that didn't needed medical treatment weren't allowed to enter the walls. Instead, they were lead to a small terrain at the border of the forest surrounding the hill, right next to one of the access road that has been built to make the crossing of the forest way easier for wheeled vehicles.

On this terrain, a group of Génie soldiers was already putting up tents as a temporary lodging. The day after, as the refugees were registered, those tents were replaced by prefabricated buildings.

* * *

 **Name :** Lelei La Lelena  
 **Race :** Human  
 **Sex :** Female  
 **Age :** 15  
 **Occupation :** "Mage", Student of Mr. El Altestan  
 **Skin :** White  
 **Hair :** Short, silver  
 **Height :** 163 cm  
 **Weight :** 55 kg  
 **Note :** Willing to learn French and already knows a few words. Can be a translator.

 **Name :** Kato El Altestan  
 **Race :** Human  
 **Sex :** Male  
 **Age :** 70  
 **Occupation :** "Mage", "Master of the Lindon School of Magic", Teacher of Ms. La Lelena  
 **Skin :** White  
 **Hair :** Short, white  
 **Height :** 175 cm  
 **Weight :** 67 kg  
 **Note :** Seems to have become the leader of the refugees.

 **Name :** Tuka Luna Marceau  
 **Race :** Elf  
 **Sex :** Female  
 **Age :** 165 (!)  
 **Occupation :** Huntress  
 **Skin :** White  
 **Hair :** Long, blond  
 **Height :** 176 cm  
 **Weight :** 70 kg  
 **Note :** Might need psychological treatment due to visible early signs of PTSD.

 **Name :** Rory Mercury  
 **Race :** Human  
 **Sex :** Female  
 **Age :** Unknown (According to Ms La Lelena : "Too scary to ask. Don't want to die.")  
 **Occupation :** "Apostle of Emroy"  
 **Skin :** White  
 **Hair :** Black  
 **Height :** 152 cm  
 **Weight :** 39 kg  
 **Note :** Has some kind of religious influence on the refugees, but doesn't seem to abuse it. Always carry her axe with her. According to RCT3, she can throw it at long distances. Don't look hostile but caution is advised.

* * *

While the five other recon teams had to leave base to perform other recon missions, the soldiers of Recon 3, Recon 4 and Recon 5 had the luck to guard the refugee camp.

The camp in itself was just composed of two long military prefabricated buildings. On each side of the improvised street, the white walls were cut by grey doors situated at the same distance of each other. Each door was leading to a lodgement with one or two beds, an eating table, chairs and a big closet. For someone in our world, it was the bare minimum to live, but for the villagers it was more luxurious than their dreams. On top of that they were given three good meals a day and they had access to what felt an endless reserve of water, so it's not hard to understand why a lot of the refugees were happier here than in there homes.

The whole camp was surrounded by a metallic fence that prevented anyone from leaving, even though no one ever had this idea. Entering and exiting the camp could only be done by a single entrance guarded by two men of the Recon Team currently in service.

When the villagers were moved from the tents to the solid buildings, Recon 3 had the "honour" to be the first team with guard duty. Anthony decided that every one hour and twenty minutes, the two soldiers guarding the door will change, fully knowing that this guard duty was a real joke and that they could relax.

As Gomez and Elkader got into position after picking the shortest straw, the lieutenant sat down on one of the camping chairs that were next to the picnic tables installed in the middle of the "street". Almost immediately, Marc did the same and was about to tell something about working on the 11th of November, but the voice that was heard by everyone in the vicinity was the one of Kato El Altestan, the spokesman chosen by the villagers.

« On the behalf of all the villagers that are here, I sincerely thank you for accepting us. You helped us in those difficult times, you managed to fend off the mighty Fire Dragon and now you give us lodging better than the Emperor's. There is nothing in this world big enough to represent our gratitude. »

The old men bowed, revealing behind him a group composed of his apprentice and other adults.

« You don't have to thank us, replied Anthony, taking off his helmet and putting it on the table. We're just doing our jobs. »

« But we don't know anything about you, continued the old man like he didn't heard him, and with all due respect we would like to ask you some questions about you and your world. »

The two French soldiers looked at each other, not sure of what to do.

After a few seconds of a heavy silence, Marc nodded towards his officer.

« Well... If I can answer them, I don't see why I shouldn't. » answered Anthony, turning his head in the direction of the group. « What's your first question ? »

Obviously, the first question asked by Kato was "Who are you ?"

« My name is Anthony Marceau and his is Marc Sostat. We're soldiers in the army of a country called France. » answered the Lieutenant, pointing the French flag that was on his right shoulder.

« Are all of you coming from Fran-se ? I saw other banners on the shoulder of some of your group. »

This time, Marc decided to answer.

« Most of the NATO soldiers here are French, but soldiers from other countries are deployed with us. For example, Trevis is from Great Britain, Clark is from the United States and Moltke is from Germany. » he explained, pointing the soldiers as he gave their names.

« What is "N-A-T-O" ? It's written everywhere but no one explained what it mean. » asked a young man with a bandage around his right arm.

« NATO... It is an acronym that stand for "North Atlantic Treaty Organisation". To simplify as much as possible, it's a powerful military alliance in our world. »

« Are all the armies in your world equipped with such machines ? »

« Yup. Even the small armies of the poorest countries have at least a few armoured vehicles. But you haven't seen everything we can do. You haven't see our... flying machines. »

This last statement attracted the attention of everyone that could hear the voice of Marc.

« You have unlocked the secret of the birds ? » asked Lelei with her same emotionless voice. « Without using any form of magic ? How ? »

« I can't tell you that... You'll see for yourself when the engineers will finish the landing areas for the helicopters. Even when you know how it works, it's always impressive to see one. Do you have more questions ? »

The discussion continued for at least a hour. Each question from the villagers on subjects like electricity, hygiene, education or politics getting an answer. Everything said by one of the soldier was listened by focused and amazed refugees. Things like cars, running water, soap, schools or democracy were completely unknown concepts.

But this improvised Questions and Answers session was interrupted by a P4 stopping in front of the camp's entry. The driver turned off the engine, got out, quickly got at the level of the left back door and opened it, revealing General LaPointe.

By reflex, Gomez and Elkader passed from their relax position to the military salute while the rest of the team tried to look as serious as possible, despite the lack of seriousness since the start of the guard duty.

LaPointe quickly saluted the two privates guarding the entrance and entered the refugee camp. As he was walking along the camp's "street", the general was attracting curious looks. Who was this man ? On his clothes was the strange green pattern of the warriors of France, and even the soldiers of other countries were saluting him...

He stopped in front of Anthony. The two men first exchanged a salute before shaking their hands in a military way.

« My general. » started Anthony, following the protocol.

« Lieutenant Moreau, responded LaPointe before shifting his attention towards the group of refugees that was chatting with Anthony and Marc before he arrived. I came to see how our guests were doing. »

Feeling the numerous eyes that were all turned towards him, he tried to present himself in the local language.

« I am General Pierre LaPointe. I am the leader of this Task Force. I am happy to see that everyone here seems in good health and happy. You must be Mr. El Altestan if I am not mistaken. »

LaPointe rose his hand in the direction of the old man, but the Mage didn't knew about what was called "a handshake". Trying to imitate what Anthony did a few seconds earlier, Kato rose his hand not exactly sure of what to do next. The scene was a little awkward for the soldiers observing it, but the case was closed when the General grabbed the hand and shook it.

« Yes, I am Kato El Altestan, Master of the Lindon School of Magic. As I said to Sir Mo-ro, we really thanks Nayto for welcoming us here. We really owe you. »

« One of the mission of the French Army is to protect populations, including foreign countries'. You don't owe us anything. But if you really want to assist us, we accept any useful information about this world. »

« So the powerful warriors on their majestic iron steeds only expect informations in compensation of such a luxurious lodging ? started a giggling juvenile voice coming from an unknown place. Things so pious are rare this days. »

Everyone looked up to see who was the source of those words. The soldiers of Recon 3 and the locals weren't surprised to see Rory, sitting on the metallic roof of the building behind the general, her head on her knees, just like how a child would sit. But for LaPointe, it was a premier. Sure he had read the all the refugees' files. Sure he saw written in it that a girl was manning a halberd taller than her. But when it comes to Rory Mercury, nothing beats the surprise and the bizarreness of the first real encounter.

In a swift movement, she jumped off her platform and landed lightly and without a sound in front of the commanding officer of the NSRTF.

« But I forgot the etiquette and I didn't introduced myself. »

Grabbing the sides of her black and red dress with the tip of her small fingers and crossing her legs, she bowed like a princess in an over-the-top historic movie taking place in the renaissance.

« I am Rory Mercury, Apostle of Emroy, the God of war, violence, madness, crime and darkness. It is always an immense pleasure to meet the leader of powerful armies. » she continued, keeping the same voice full of giggles despite the seriousness of her words.

This demonstration was enough to put a veteran of the most important military operations of the last decades into an uneasy position.

« Well... Huh... The pleasure is shared, Miss... huh... Mercury... » he tried to come back while searching a way to escape the eyes that seemed to search in the deepest part of his soul.

And he found a way.

His driver had received a message on the radio and he had to transfer it to the general. When the man approached, LaPointe almost jumped on him.

« What is it ? » he asked, trying to mask his uneasiness.

« Sir, there is a problem at Checkpoint Bravo. »

* * *

 _Earlier..._

 **Checkpoint Bravo, 5 km south of Camp Alnus, November 11th, 1453 AT**

* * *

 **Playing :**

 **The White Stripes - Seven Nation Army**

* * *

The small speaker was spitting the iconic bass line as the soldiers were trying to fight boredom.

Every trail entering the 5 km radius around the NATO base were the location of a checkpoint. A group of ten soldiers from one of the four countries, an infantry fighting vehicle, a Humvee and a sign stating that the NSRTF was controlling the area was, according to command, enough to guard those small roads.

Checkpoint Bravo was situated at the south of Camp Alnus, on top of a small hill. This hill wasn't as big as the occupied one, but it offered a good visual on the empty plain that laid between their location and another set of hills.

The sign, installed at the right of the road, was written in French, in English and in the local language. The thing is that everyone expected the locals not knowing how to read, and thus everyone had written down on a paper the most important sentences to make everyone understand what they have to do.

On the other side of the trail, the M2 Bradley and the Humvee were parked, their engines completely silent, like sleeping behemoths. The three crew members of the IFV were still in their box, their head out of their hatch, smoking and chatting with each other. Under the shadow of a lone tree, three of the soldiers were sleeping and two other were reading a book. Next to the car, the rest of the group was trying to look like they were actually on-duty soldiers, checking their ammunition, making sure their weapons were on safety and looking through binoculars searching for any "threat".

Breaking the monotony of the day, every hour was the radio check.

« Checkpoint Bravo, this is Overlord. What's the situation ? Over. »

The captain of the group made his look sweep one last time over the landscape. To be honest, he himself didn't really knew why he was doing that... Maybe it was to be really sure nothing was wrong...

His last verification finished, he grabbed the microphone of the long range radio.

« Overlord, this is Checkpoint Bravo. Everything is clear. We didn't saw anything on the road since we're here. Copy that ? Over. »

« Solid copy, Checkpoint Bravo. Maintain surveillance. Overlord out. »

The usual sound of ending transmission was heard, and everyone went back to their laziness.

And in the blue sky of the Special Region, the song faded away.

« Shit, groaned the soldier whose phone was plugged in the speaker, my playlist ended. So it means two hours passed. »

« Only two hours ? It's going to be so fucking long. » complained the driver of the Bradley.

« When I think about my old man saying that guarding checkpoints was something really intense. » commented another soldier.

« Yeah... It's intense when the enemy is equipped with RPGs. But now the only thing really dangerous are arrows, so I don't want anyone complaining. »

The silence returned as the improvised DJ was looking for another playlist in his phone.

But he didn't had the opportunity to launch his "Playlist of Awesome".

A private that was watching the area with his googles saw something moving on the other side of the plain, directly at their south.

« Am I the only one who sees something on the hill at 12 o'clock ? »

Everyone that seemed to care enough grabbed their binoculars to look at whatever it could be.

The answer to the "what is it ?" question came when the Bradley's commander used his magnified optics.

« Huh... There are three men on horseback, they look lightly armoured and armed and they don't wear an Imperial uniform. »

The captain nodded, his eyes glued to his goggles.

« Hum... They're maybe bandits or someth... »

« Wait ! interrupted the commander of the fighting vehicle. They're coming towards us. »

« You sure ? »

« Dude there ain't shit between them and us, so yeah I'm pretty sure. »

The captain nodded and started to yell at his soldiers, just to make sure to wake up the ones taking a nap.

« Alright ladies ! We have our first guests on their way. I want everyone in their designated position before they arrive. I don't want to make a bad impression. Understood ? »

A general « Sir ! Yes, Sir ! » showed to the officer that his orders were heard and he himself got into position in the middle of the road, between the sign and the Bradley.

Behind him, the other nine soldiers formed a group that was ready to deal with anything.

In the meantime, the crew of the infantry fighting vehicle dived into the giant box of steel and made it come back to life with the usual roar of the heavy engine. The gunner made the turret move left and right, then up and down to make sure everything was working for what appeared to be the only highlight of the day.

In only a few seconds, everyone went back to the reality of their jobs, repeating in their head the standard procedure.

They were professionals, and professionals always do their jobs right.

Deep inside their concentration, no one felt the time passing before the three riders reached the checkpoint.

« Stop ! » yelled the captain. « This area is controlled by the NATO Special Region Task Force. Identify yourself and state your business. »

The three men were all equipped in the same way. A simple leather armour, an iron helmet and a small sword. As described by the Bradley's commander, their uniform wasn't similar to any known Imperial ones : their clothes' main colour was purple and not red, like the numerous torn apart shirts found on the numerous corpses of the army that tried to retake the hill.

The rider in the middle whispered something to the other two before making his steed take a step forward.

« We are only... pilgrims coming from Elbe and making their way to the holy Hill of Alnus. We have nothing to hide. »

Not a single soldier was buying it. Why would people do a pilgrimage to a hill where the only structure is the Gate in itself. The only trace of human activity was the remains of the Imperial Army's camp.

« Well I'm sorry, but for now we don't let anyone pass. You and your friends must leave now. »

The turret of the Bradley turned towards the group, the 20mm cannon ready to shoot.

The sudden movement of the behemoth's snout took the horsemen by surprise, but the leader seemed to be more experienced and went back to his men.

After a new exchange of whispers, the group turned around and started to leave. But after a few meters, the head rider turned his head and shouted in the direction of the checkpoint.

« Thanks you for telling us. We will tell our numerous friends about it. Good day. »

And, way faster than they arrived, they left and disappeared behind the hills.

« Went better than expect. » yawned the Bradley's driver.

« Am I the only one who thought they were acting weirdly ? »

« Yeah, nodded the captain. They weren't legit... Be cautious everyone. »

A group of soldier went back under the tree, the vehicle engine was turned off and boredom reappeared.

Until a real swarm of flying beasts appeared from behind the hill.

A swarm of mounted flying beasts.

Followed by a tide of men in armour.

Tens of thousands of men.

Without a word spoken, the captain rushed on the radio and everyone entered either the IFV or the Humvee.

« Overlord, Checkpoint Bravo ! We have a massive enemy force coming our way from the south ! Several tens of thousands ! And a lot of small dragons ! We need immediate support ! »

* * *

 **I'm usually happy when I write my notes at the end of each chapter. But now I'm not.**

 **The french television channels are repeating the same informations over and over again.**

 **At least 84 people were killed by a man with a truck in Nice last thursday.**

 **ISIS claimed this attack, and already the politicians are criticising the government for no reasons.  
**

 **Everyone is depresed right now, but we must continue to live, no matter what.**

 **So here is the sixth chapter of Gate : OMJ. It's basically the fourth episode of the anime, but with a small modification : this is were the Allied Nations' army shows up. I think it makes more sense for them to show a few days after the crossing of the Gate instead of them being there almost immediatly.**

 **MODERN ARMED FORCES - If by "lame", you mean the whole harem thing that appeared in the second season, don't worry. I'll try to focus more on the politics that got rushed in the last four episodes.**

 **Major Simi - Thanks !**

 **The Tundra Fox - Wasn't it clear that the checkpoint scene was Lelei's point of view ? Did I wrote something that made you think it as the point of view of a peasant ?  
The emergency state PLUS an attack by another sovereign nation... My god I don't know what it could really do to our society...  
Btw I don't know why, but when I was watching the parade on TV, I imagined a delegation made of knights from the Rose Order, Imperial soldiers and dragon riders parading down the Champs-Elysées... Am I weird ?**


	9. Chapter 7 : Fantômes

**Checkpoint Bravo, 5 km South of Camp Alnus, November 11th, 1505 AT**

« Overlord, Checkpoint Bravo ! We have a massive enemy force coming our way from the south ! Several tens of thousands ! And a lot of small dragons ! We need immediate support ! »

« Come again, Checkpoint Bravo. You have a what ? »

The radio operator was obviously surprised, like all the soldiers assigned to the Checkpoint. Nothing happened for four days after a major victory, and with the logic of modern conflict, everyone thought that an attack was very unlikely.

But unlikely don't mean impossible.

« A freaking army appeared from behind the hills two clicks south. At least fifty thousands infantry and a lot of small dragons, and they don't look friendly. We need immediate reinforcements ! »

« Copy that, Checkpoint Bravo. What is their ETA on your position ? Over. »

« Huh… I would say they will be on our position in twenty-five mikes. Over. »

For a few seconds nothing came through the radio, making the tension of all the group rise.

« Checkpoint Bravo, be advised, we are sending mechanized infantry and tanks to your position. ETA ten mikes. Don't change position and try to lie low. Overlord out. »

The captain switched his radio to the squad's frequency.

« Alright ! Everyone in their designated vehicle and don't move a fucking inch. Cavalry's on its way. Understood ? »

As expected, a unanimous "Yes sir !" came back through the net.

The captain was at the wheel of the Humvee with three other soldiers while the rest of the group was at the back of the Bradley.

Around them, everything was silent. Only the whisper of the light wind blowing from the south was coming to the ears of anyone in the area. One of the machine gunner who had a small experience with hunting made the remark that it was a good thing. The small dragons should be able to sent their presence. Obviously, an other soldier had to make a joke about taking showers and a private's reputation of "scenting a lot."

Trying to be as discrete as possible, the two engines were turned off, even if it meant not being able to use the turret of the Bradley, thus neutralizing its optics. At that moment, the only eyes of the squad were the googles of the Bradley driver, commenting every move of the large opposing force.

They were seeing the enemy without the enemy seeing them.

They were also hearing the enemy.

It was faint at first, but it was growing louder.

The sound of boots striking the ground in rhythm.

A hundred thousand boots, to be precise.

For everyone, those ten minutes were the longest ten minutes of their lives : stuck with 9 other inside an infantry fighting vehicle with little to no information on what was going on.

Until the rumble of boots was replaced by the rumble of tracks and engines.

The dismount order was given by the captain and the back door slowly started to open, revealing to all the soldiers numerous armored vehicles, especially one M1A1 Abrams that stopped right next to the sign.

Its jet engine was producing a loud noise, forcing anyone wanting to talk to yell or to do hand signs.

The commander's hatch opened, revealing the black man assigned to this position. He tried to tell something to the captain, but all the people looking could only see the moving lips. Realizing that a discussion in such conditions was impossible, the commander yelled an order to his driver through the boom microphone.

In an instant, the engine was turned off, and the rumbling noises were now only coming from the other vehicles getting into position along the small crest to have the best position possible compared to the coming enemy.

« Thanks, Little John, started the tank commander. So, as I was saying, cavalry's here… » The interrogated looks coming from everyone that had heard him were better than any word to tell how lame it actually sounded. « Hum… I guess that it was better in my head… »

With embarrassment on his face, he dived back in his vehicle and reach for the radio.

« Overlord, this is Horsemen 4, we are in position at Checkpoint Bravo. Confirming presence of large enemy force one click south of our position. Over »

« Copy that Horsemen 4. Is the OPFOR still heading towards your current position ? Over. »

« Huh… Wait for a second, Overlord. »

He looked through his magnification. One kilometer away, the army was still in movement, but it wasn't advancing anymore. From a formation were the groups of soldiers were one behind the others, they were getting into a battle formation. The cavalry and was moving to be in front of the groups of archers, and the dragon riders were making their steeds hover over the army.

A battle position could only mean one thing, the enemy saw them.

« Overlord, the enemy is getting into some sort of attack formation, nine hundred meters south of our position. Over. »

« Roger, Horsemen 4. To all active units in the AO, this is Overlord. Be advised that allied artillery is in position and ready to fire. Stay on standby. Overlord, Out. »

In the distance, the enemy forces were convinced that their victory was assured. Their scouts told them that the area was guarded by twelve men and a strange metal carriage, and since a few minutes other carriages appeared on the top of the small hill. They estimated that there should be less than a hundred and fifty men directly opposing them, and in all the army occupying the Holy Hill of Alnus was around ten thousands men strong. The coalition summoned by the Emperor was ten times bigger, and there wasn't a way such a small force could win.

But those thoughts were coming from military commanders that didn't knew what a 155mm artillery shell was.

At that exact moment, they discovered it "the hard way" when in an instant a strange object fell from the heavens at high speed and transformed into a fireball, transforming several dozens of men into a rain of limbs, blood and gore, and making another dozen scream of pain because of the injuries.

And another one fell, and another group disappeared.

And another one.

And another one.

It was literally raining explosions on the Allied Army.

Some generals ordered their armies to charge, but the men on the hill started to mow down anyone getting too close with their thunder-summoning magic and their giant behemoths that spat explosions.

Seeing how the number of men was melting like snow in the sun, the majority of generals ordered the retreat of their men. In less than a few minutes, twenty thousand men were lost, either dead, injured or captured. In recorded history of this world, never an army with such a small number of soldiers managed to force a superior fore to retreat.

* * *

« How did it come to this ? » started to cry Mert, king of Mudwan

All around the table, the faces of the few leaders remaining were closed. The day before, they were eighteen kings or generals, each one representing one of the eighteen vassal states of the Empire. Now they were only eight. Seven were killed, two fled with their armies and one disappeared, his body nowhere to be found on the battlefield. Under the tent marking the center of the Allied Army's camp, the first assault survivors were completely depressed.

« For now, we were just pushed back. » started Duran, king of Elbe. The army of his kingdom was representing one fifth of the whole coalition manpower, or twenty thousand men.

« You can talk, came back a general of a principauty east of the Empire. You weren't at the front and you almost didn't suffered any losses. »

During the attempted attack, each army sent around half of their forces. And losing up to half of your entire army in an instant isn't something that makes any general happy.

« For now, we should not divide ourselves. The real enemy is currently on top of the Holiest place in all the land. » Duran was trying to rally everybody under a common banner, but even if treaties and agreements were saying so, the Army started to slowly lose its characteristic of "Allied".

« And what is the Imperial Army doing ? » asked Mert, starting to panic.

Next to him was the helmet of the Duke of Ligu. The right side of the helmet was completely blackened by the intense heat it was exposed to. The highly decorated visor was perforated by a piece of a broken sword, and the stuck piece of shrapnel was red, showing how brutal the death of the Duke was.

« Knowing Faram Em Lanti, I'm sure that he threw all his men at the enemy thinking he could overrun them. We can't rely on any Imperial support. »

« But they can destroy us way before we reach the range of our archers… How can we fight ? »

Over the plain were the Allied Army's camp was situated, the sun was setting. Between the colored tents, the soldiers were starting to light up bonfire and to cook their rations. Not taking the battle into account, this day was one of the most beautiful of the season. Not a cloud in the sky and a small wind in theory perfect for the numerous dragon riders. But it was only in theory. All day, dragons were sent to scout the enemy position, but to everyone's horror every single one of them was shot down over the forest surrounding the hill. The legendary Elbe Dragon Corp was supposed to be the most powerful tool of the Allied Army, with the highest number of dragon prepared for combat in all the land. But for the first time in history, they were facing an invincible enemy.

« Maybe a night raid could work. » thought Duran out loud.

« You are crazy, Duran ! barked another general. It will be another massacre, and we'll all die. We must retreat ! The stability of the whole continent is at stake. » The general stood up and grabbed on the table a highly decorated sword broken in half, the only remain of Formar, Count of Italica. « Look at this sword. Look at it ! Do you know what it means ? It means that the most important trade center of the whole continent is now ruled by an eleven years old girl with almost no political education. Ligu didn't have a heir, meaning that it will fall in conflict as soon as the news will arrive to the ears of the local nobles. »

He continued for every noble that died during the attack. The list was long, and each name convincing a new leader to leave the battlefield to return to their wives and their children.

« Fleeing will only allow the enemy to walk to your castle's doors. But I will not try to convince you. I'll leave at noon to attack them with all of my forces. Either I will be victorious, or Emroy shall greet me with open arms in his realm. » came back Duran, that started to leave the commanding tent.

As the cloth was closing behind him, he heard Mert yelling in his direction.

« I wish you good luck, but I will start writing my letter of condolence to your wife. »

And Duran disappeared between the tents, heading towards the camp of the Elbe Army.

* * *

 **Enemy Camp, South of Alnus Hill, November 12th, 0224 AT**

« Fantôme Actual, Fantôme 3. There is a large movement of troops, north of the camp. Little less than twenty thousands men, and a lot of dragons. They are in attack formation. »

« Copy that Fantôme 3. Maintain position while I transmit this to HQ. Fantôme Actual Out. »

In his headset, Sergent Fréderic "Soul" Roux heard the click meaning the transmission between him and his superior, Lieutenant Nicolas "Sergei" Pantov, has ended. In all, they were eight from the _Treizième_ _Régiment de Dragon Parachustistes_ positioned all around the camp. They were here since sunset, observing every movement in that enormous hive made of colorful tents, hidden by their Ghillie suits. The mission was in no way different than the usual ones. Find a place where you can see without being seen, conceal yourself, try to find something interesting and wait for the order to either extract it or blow it up. But this time, _Les Fantômes_ weren't observing a village occupied by a hundred jihadists like the majority of their missions. Instead, through their night vision googles, they were surrounding soldiers equipped with simple wooden shields and short swords. Nothing was easy for Special Forces, but this was the easiest operation in the regiment's history.

« Hey Soul ! started another voice, this time on the local net. Do you think they'll understand what will happen to them. »

This voice was coming from his partner, Caporal Thibault "Fünf" Wermer, or Fantôme 4. He was a few meters away on Soul's left, hidden behind a small bush.

« I don't know and I don't care, Fünf. If you don't have anything useful to say, shut the fuck up. » Even if he was whispering in his microphone, his tone was clearly showing that Soul was taking this mission really seriously.

« Well, I can observe that those guys aren't good at protecting their leaders. In five fucking minutes, we already knew where they are and how they are protected. And now we're sitting on out asses for six hours without anything to observe. Is that useful ? »

« Shut the hell up and be ready to move. The rendezvous with Sergei and Doré is in five mikes. »

The two stood up in the darkness and started to make their way to the position of Fantôme Actual and Fantôme 2. Slowly jogging in the middle of the night, wearing their dark vegetation suits, they were shadows.

They were ghosts.

They were _fantômes_.

The survivors of the first attack managed, in their collapse, to reach their camp. It was situated at a safe distance of Alnus, for a Middle Ages like army, next to one of the numerous isolated groves that filled the large plain surrounding the Hill, using it as a natural fortification for the eastern side.

After two minutes, Soul and Fünf entered the forest and reunited with two other shadows.

« Alright, started one of the two men in ghillie suit, we have identified two positions of possible HVTs at opposite sides of the camp. We're taking this one while the rest of the team is taking the other, west of our position. Our target is the big tent with blue and yellow on it. »

Between the four operators and the tents, there was only a few hundred meters and less than ten guards.

« We enter by the back, we take the HVT, we plant C4 and we get out. Copy that ? »

« Solid copy. »

« Ok go ! »

The group started to progress toward their objective, tree by tree, waiting the right moment to change cover. For a simple grove, the vegetation was really dense, allowing the _Fantômes_ to blend perfectly into the background.

Now, they were behind the last line of trees, at only 50 meters of the targeted tent. But they couldn't progress anymore.

« Front, 25 meters, two men talking. 3, take the one on the left, I take the one on the right. On my go. »

In a quick movement, Soul switched off the safety of his suppressed M416 and place the reticule of the Holographic sight on an unprotected part of the guard's body.

« 3… 2… 1… »

The two shooters emptied their lungs.

« Go. »

The fingers squished the two triggers at the same time, and the two guards fell down, their bodies pierced by subsonic 5.56mm rounds.

The suppressors reducing the gunshot and the grass having a cushioning effect on the corpses' fall, none of the other guards patrolling heard anything.

They were ghosts, taking lives in darkness and silence.

With a hand signal, Sergei gave his indications.

 _Clear. Progress to objective._

Getting out of the forest, the four started to crawl toward the tent.

They stopped next to the cloth wall, trying to know what was going on inside. A voice came from inside.

« My lord, the moral of our men is at the lowest. We can't follow the Army of Elbe. »

« Don't worry. We are not attacking. In fact, we will go back to Mudwan. The one-eyed is mad. »

« I'm sure that your wife the Queen will be happy to see you sooner than expected. »

The sound that came after that was the sound of someone biting into a piece of meat.

Those three sentences meant a lot. There was at least two people inside, one was a king and he was eating, so the element of surprise will be at a maximum.

Another set of hand sings came from Fantôme Actual.

 _4, make a hole in it. 3, throw a flashbang. Understood ?_

Fünf and Soul made the sign showing that they understood.

 _3_

 _2_

 _1_

 _Go !_

Fünf grabbed his knife and stuck it on the fabric higher than man height and pulled it down, ripping the "wall" in two. At that same moment, Soul threw the small brown metallic tube into the tent. The four men in ghillies, turned their back to the made up entrance, waiting for the detonation. The loud bang was the signal. In a second, the four entered.

In point, Sergei swept the room with his look. Three armed guards, what looked like a general and the HVT. They were confused, temporarily blind and/or deaf. Like in training, every hostile element was dealt with immediately.

When the king regained consciousness, he was grabbed from behind by an hand made of leaves. What were those strange creatures ? What kind of magic could incapacitate him for a few seconds and kill his strongest guards and his general in the meantime ? But before he could ask himself other questions, the second arm of the beast wrapped around his neck and started to squeeze, making him fall into an unwanted sleep.

« HVT secured. » whispered Soul.

All around the tent, agitation was at its maximum. The detonation of the incapacitating grenade and the fall of the guards on the dirt ground made enough noise to alert the occupants of the surrounding tents.

« 4, grab as many documents as you can. 2, plant the charge. We're getting out of here. »

Under the body of the three dead guards, Doré slid a charge of plastic explosive.

« Charge set. »

Before anyone could enter in the tent, the operators left by where they appeared with their prisonner.

« Your highness ? asked a lieutenant entering the tent. Wha… »

In front of him, three corpses and a highly injured general.

« My general ? What happened ? »

His chest plate was perforated in three point. Three clean red points just under his heart.

« L… Leaves… Monster… They took… the King. » he tried to say, coughing a lot of blood.

« What ? Leaves monsters ? »

Another soldier entered and tried to examine one of the royal guard. Under his body, he found a strange package. It was soft, and on it a small red light was flashing.

The light was the small thing he saw before he was violently blown up with the rest of the tent and the surrounding ones.

Even if they were where they had parked their ATVs, the eight operators had a good view on the two simultaneous massive explosions.

And on their small steeds, the _Fantômes_ disappeared into the night.

* * *

 **Alnus refugee camp, East of Camp Alnus, November 12th, 1400 AT**

The night has been a short one.

At 3 o'clock in the morning, the sound of mortars, artillery, tanks and anti-aircraft guns woke up everyone in the camp. Those sounds were scary for the locals during the first attack, but when it wake you up, it's difficult to go back asleep.

Because of that, the majority of the refugees slept during the morning and the camp usual agitation reappeared by the time the Third Recon Team relayed the fifth one.

Like the day before, Gomez and Elkader were ordered to guard the camp's entrance, and Anthony sat on the same camping chair.

He noticed Lelei getting closer, the same lack of emotion on her face. The only thing that shown she was tired were the small purple circles under her eyes.

« Good morning, sir Moreau. » she started, with a lot of respect in her voice.

« Good morning Lelei, he came back. But, please, I don't like when people call me by surname when they don't have to, so call me Anthony, alright ? So… How can I help you ? Need something »

« Yesterday, we saw that one of the dragon fell in the forest near the camp and I would like to examine it. Can I go out to do that ? »

Anthony thought about it. Can he let a refugee out of the camp ?

« Can you tell me where this dragon is ? »

With her staff, she pointed north, deep inside the forest.

« Over there, I could reach it in less than two minutes of walk. »

« Well I can't let you go alone, so I'll escort you there. Ok ? »

She nodded and turned around towards one of the grey door and entered. While she was inside, Anthony stood up, put back his helmet on his head and grabbed his rifle. When Lelei got out of her room, she had a small knapsack on her back.

The two took the direction of the entrance and passed in front of the two improvised guards that were chatting with a group of kids.

« Where are you going ? » asked Gomez, holding in his hand a coin he made appear behind the ear of a confused small girl.

« She wants to see something in the forest. We'll be out for maximum ten minutes. If you need me, radio me. »

The two privates nodded and the Lieutenant started to follow Lelei that has already stepped in the forest.

To Anthony, this forest felt really familiar. The same trees, the same plants, the same atmosphere as the forests of the Limousin. At one moment, he closed his eyes and imagined himself back home, in the forest that was right on the outskirts of Limoges.

His nostalgic day dream was interrupted by the sight of a massive dark corpse.

« A wing dragon of the Elbian Army. » commented Lelei as she searched for something in her bag.

Anthony looked up. In a tree, several meters over the ground, the dead body of the rider was hanging to a branch like a broken puppet in a purple uniform.

« I have never seen such wounds. » told the young mage pointing one of the red spot that was breaking the plain black color of the scales with a small knife. Not without difficulty, she extracted a large piece of metal from the wound.

She was observing it under all the angles possible, trying to figure out how it could have caused such damage.

« Twenty millimeter armor piercing round. It's normally designed to cut through the hardest metals, so I'm no surprised it could kill that thing, answered Anthony before she could ask the obvious question. But what are you going to do with this corpse. »

« The scales of winged dragons are really solid and very researched, but all winged dragons are used by armies, so those scales are rare, and thus expensive. You can make enough money with one scale to live for two months. And now, we have a dragon's corpse with only a few damaged scales. If we manage to trade them, we could provide for ourselves and not rely on your help. »

When he heard that, he couldn't believe that such a small thing could worth so much. And at that moment, he remembered the rumors that circulated at the mess. It was said that a lot of these flying lizards were shot down during the night raid.

« Maybe if I talk with my superiors, you could take the scales of those corpses. But for now, we have to go back to the camp. »

Anthony turned his back to the dead dragon, making a first step back towards where they came from, but immediatly returned to his former position when he heard Lelei whisper something.

In front of him, the dead dragon that was at least heavier than a man was floating, surronded by a blue light.

Before he could say something, Lelei took the direction of the camp.

« And where are you going to sell those scales ? » he asked, trying to print in his head that magic was definitively something.

And for the first time, the Lieutenant heard the name of the town that will change his perception of war.

Italica.

* * *

 **And that lame cliffhanger conclude the seventh chapter of this fic. Really hope you liked it. For me, this entry means a lot because it's the first one longer than four thousands words. Those who write 10K words long chapter might think it's not a lot, but it is my first story and I'm still learning the fanfiction world.**

 **The tankers of Horsemen 4 are characters created by Faust1812 for his story "Here We Go Again" and thus belong to him. If you haven't read it yet, you're missing something. This story in every way better than mine.**

 **But now, it's time for the reviews.**

 **AznMagicman - Well I was thinking a parade of Pina's Empire, like several years later, when the tensions died, but I get what you mean.**

 **Apollonir - Thanks a lot ! Always feel great to see that people want to read your stuff.**

 **Tundra - My google translation detector is going crazy, you definitively need to learn the basics (no offense)**


	10. Chapter 8 : Pas l'air très amical

Good evening. We're Sunday, November 13th, it's 8 pm and here are the head titles of the today's news.

Special Region first. A rumor has appeared a few days ago saying that civilians were killed while they were under the protection of NATO soldiers. According to an anonymous military source, around one hundred and fifty civilians were killed while they were evacuating their village under the supervision of twelve NATO soldiers of a scouting team. The group of civilians was, still according to this source, originally composed of around six hundred people. This rumor spread so much that it triggered the reaction of politicians. For example, the senator Jacques Retal declared that, and I quote, « if we have such a technological advantage, there shouldn't have been a single victim. »

In the meantime, the defense minister Jean-Luc Le Drian and General LaPointe, commander of the NSRTF, confirmed the death of one hundred and forty-nine civilians and said that those villagers were killed by a wild animal that could best describe as an enormous dragon.

A parliamentary investigation has been opened to figure out what really happened.

* * *

 **General LaPointe's office, Camp Alnus, November 13th, 1125 AT**

« Yes… I understand… I'll tell them the date… Yes… Goodbye, mister minister. »

LaPointe sighed as he put back the phone on his basis. He was expecting that one of his soldier would be summoned to answer a few questions, but now they also want to hear the refugees ? It was going to be a real mess to organize.

His thought were interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

« Enter ! » he said, gathering a few papers to give his desk a clean impression.

The wooden door opened, revealing Anthony in his camouflaged suit.

« Oh Lieutenant Moreau ! I was about to send someone to make you come here, but here you are. Please have a seat. »

The young Lieutenant nodded and sat on one of the chair that was directly facing the General.

« But if you are here, you have something to tell me. What is it ? » asked LaPointe.

« It's about the refugees, sir. Lelei, the young mage, told me that the scales of the small dragons we shot down during the battle are really expensive. Apparently, they want to be as independent as possible, so they want to know if they can take the scales from the numerous corpses that are all around the hill and if they can go sell them to a town called Italica, west on the Tessalia Highway. »

« They want to be independent ? » LaPointe was surprised by such a news. He was expecting refugees to remain as passive as possible, food, water and lodging given to them without a work. Maybe it was the morals being different, who knows ? « Hum… Those scales don't have any advantage for us. They're hard, but we can't model them to use them for things like armor or stuff like that, so I don't see why I shouldn't allow it. But how are they going to sell them ? »

« Well, that's the problem. I looked onto the reports of the recon teams sent to the west, and none of them have encountered it yet. According to Lelei, it is one of the most important trade center of the region, so maybe the sale of those scales could be an opportunity to make contact with local authorities. »

LaPointe stood up and made a few steps towards the small window that was behind his desk. Outside, the base was bursting with activity. He had a plain view of the dome that was hiding the Gate and the numerous trucks that had been going through it since the start of the day.

The payload they were transporting ?

EC665 Tigres and UH-60 Black Hawks.

The engineers had finished the day before all the infrastructure needed to host helicopters, and now the ALAT and the US Army airborne cavalry were joining the party.

« And how much time do the refugees need to gather those scales ? » asked the General, still looking through the window.

« From what I understood, it takes a lot of time to gather, to select and to treat the scales. I think that in two weeks they will have a shipment ready… But it could vary. »

« Hum… I can't pass on such an opportunity. When the refugees will be ready, I'll send your team with them to escort them and to make first contact. But now, I have something to tell you, Lieutenant. »

Those last words made Anthony feel really uncomfortable on his chair. The seriousness of whatever was going to be said couldn't be doubted.

« Someone revealed the news of the death of the civilians during the dragon attack, and it ignited some controversy… To make it short, people want answers, and you'll give them. »

« Wha… What do you mean ? » asked a confused Anthony.

« A parliamentary investigation has been opened, and they want you, the three other officers of your team and some refugees to tell what really happened that day. You are all summoned on the first of December, and it'll be broadcasted live on TV. The entire world will be watching. The thing is, I know who is going to ask you the questions, and it's someone who doesn't… how can I say that ?... support the idea of us being here. So I want you to think about every word you will say. Am I clear, Lieutenant ? »

« Yes, sir ! »

« I'll send you the paper. Now go, I believe that you're expected. »

Anthony stood up, saluted and started to make his way towards the door. As he put his hand on the handle, he heard LaPointe say one last thing.

« When you'll go to Italica, please try not to bring any trouble. »

* * *

 **XXXXX**

The room he was in was small. It had no furniture except for a metallic table, two chairs, and a mirror built directly inside one of the four grey wall.

Mert was sat on one of those light chairs, his hands tied together by small iron cuffs.

At first, when he woke up, he was in a cell. He didn't had the time to understand what happened to him that a group of men dressed in green-doted clothes grabbed him and forced him to enter this small room. Mert didn't knew how much time had passed since then. A few minutes ? A hour ? A day ? But those questions weren't the most important the King was asking himself. The interrogation that was in his mind was "What were the creatures that attacked me ?"

He remembered that he was eating in his tent, his most important general asking him not to join the night raid of Duran, the sound of his tent's cloth being ripped apart, the small brown cylinder that rolled inside, the bright flash, the loud noise and the leaves hands that grabbed him. After that, nothing.

Suddenly, the door opened.

The man that entered was dressed in unusual clothes. A white shirt, black pants and leather shoes weren't things you could saw at the court of Mudwan. He was holding in his hand some scrolls made of something that definitively wasn't the skin of an animal and a thin cylinder.

With a few steps, the man reached the chair and sat in front of Mert.

« What is your name ? » he asked, pressing a button on top of the cylinder that made a small tip appear at the other side.

« Wha… Who are you to talk to me like that, started to answer Mert as he was standing up in rage. Where am I ? And what have you done to… »

He was interrupted by the look that his interlocutor gave him. It was a look that hit you like a spike, telling you everything that can happen to you if you do something against what he wants. Just thinking of those leaves shaped like men and what they can do with their magic, the king sat back down on the small iron chair and looked down, like a dog that had just been beaten.

« I… I am Mert, third of my name, king of the Mudwan Kingdom. »

To his surprise, the man that was in front of him started to write directly on the scrolls with the small cylinder.

« Where is Mudwan ? » asked the man, as he was writing the last word of his sentence.

« It's at the south east of Alnus, east of The Elbe Kingdom. »

Again, the man took notes on his rectangular parchment.

« What is the link between your kingdom and the Empire ? »

« Well… At the same time we are independent, but under the protection of the Empire. Sometimes, the Emperor can summon the Army of the Allied Nations to fight a common enemy, like you… »

« So the army that was currently south of our position was composed of different countries ? How many countries in total ? »

« Eighteen. Those are the eighteen countries other than the Empire on Falmart. »

For the first time since the discussion started, the man looked surprised.

« Falmart ? What is Falmart ? »

The answer to this question felt obvious to Mert, but he remembered that the invaders are coming from a completely unknown world.

« Falmart is our world, everything we know… Some are saying that there is another continent, beyond the oceans, but they are just mad old men… »

« When you talked about eighteen countries composing the Army, which one is the most powerful and where is it ? »

The tone of the man had changed, his voice wasn't harsh anymore. Now, he was talking to him like a merchant talking to another merchant, and not like a torturer interrogating a enemy general made prisoner.

Was he a torturer in the first place ?

It was only now that Mert really noticed the fact that there wasn't any torture tool in the room.

« The most powerful ? It is without a doubt Elbe, the kingdom directly situated south of Alnus. But Duran tried to attack you during the night and I guess that his whole army was destroyed. The only thing I now is that his brat of a son will inherit. »

The man wrote a few more words on his scroll, but before he could ask another question, Mert dared to confront him.

« Are you not going to torture me ? »

The man smirked, almost like he was expecting that question.

« We don't torture our prisoners anymore. »

The man also expected the reaction of the king.

« Wha… You don't torture your enemies ? »

« We have laws for war in our world. » simply answered the man, putting back the cylinder on top the scrolls.

« Laws of war ? That don't make any sense. Why would you regulate war ? »

« Let's just say that if we not regulate it, it quickly becomes inhuman. »

« In… Inhuman ? What do you mean ? »

« If we wanted, we could have used green clouds that creeps through the enemy lines to kill their soldiers by burning their lungs, but we don't because this kind of weapon is banned and because we are human. »

Just thinking about it almost made Mert puke. He heard the stories of some alchemists experimenting on slaves different potions that could be used in warfare. He remembers seeing the skin of a warrior bunny covered with enormous blisters.

« Then what do you expect me to do ? »

« I will ask you questions, and you will answer. »

* * *

 **Alnus Refugee Camp, East of Alnus Hill, November 28th, 1257 AT**

« So we are a delivery service now ? » Marc asked as the three vehicle of Recon Team 3 exited the concrete walls of Camp Alnus.

« It's still technically reconnaissance, answered Anthony. No one made contact with this city of Italica yet, and selling those scales is the perfect opportunity to say "Hey ! We're actually not here to invade your ass" to the local authorities. »

« And the best part is that we are taking civilians with us to that place we don't even know… »

« Hey what do you prefer ? Going there with people who know the place or risk your butt trying to communicate with guys that are convinced that you are going to invade them. »

« Touché. »

The large forest surrounding Alnus Hill had been, in four places, cut down and replaced by trails, allowing every vehicle to cross with ease, instead of having to cross "Bumpy Street", as it was called by some soldiers.

Overhead, a Gazelle was flying at low altitude, going towards the south to accomplish aerial reconnaissance missions. All of Recon 3 remember the first time a helicopter flied over the camp. The loud noise of the two engines, the spinning blades, the size of the helicopter and the fact that it was actually flying caused terror in all of the camp. The only ones that didn't fled to their lodging when the Black Hawk drew near were Lelei and her master, trying to figure out how such a massive machine could fly.

The group of vehicle slowed down and pulled over at the entrance of the refugee camp.

« And who is going with us ? » asked Jenkins, pulling the hand brake lever of the Humvee.

« Lelei is coming, but I don't know who is tagging along. »

« Really hope that we'll not have to support Ro… » started Clark, but he interrupted himself when he saw who got out of the former inhabited lodging that had been transformed into a simple workshop for the refugees to work in.

Lelei, holding a large fabric bag that looked really heavy.

Tuka, holding another bag that was similar to the first one but seemed a little lighter.

And Rory, holding her halberd over her shoulder, the same smile on her face.

« Oh fuck me ! »

Everyone who heard the American officer shared a small laugh while the trio made their way towards them.

The two men of RCT5 that were on duty at the entrance of the camp, a German and a British, saluted as the three passed in front of them.

« Hello there, started Anthony with the warmest smile he could do. There are only two bags ? »

« Yes, answered Lelei. Those are the highest quality scales that we have gathered so far. »

« Well, put them here and hop in. We are leaving immediately. » he continued while opening the back doors of the Humvee and giving a hand to help them climb inside the vehicle.

Everyone got back to their position in their assigned car and waved goodbye to those who observed the departure from behind the camp's fence as the convoy started to roll away.

« So, Lelei, you never actually told us how big this city actually is. What should we expect ? »

As usual, the answer came with the same lack of emotions in the voice.

« Italica is the capital of the Formar county. It is situated at the cross of the Tessalia and Dessria Highways, making it one of the most important trade center of all Falmart. It is governed by the Formar family, but I saw a lot of Formar banners on the battlefield, so I guess that the count was killed. It is certainly Muyi, his daughter, who is around eleven years old, who governs now. »

« Is that me or she is just basically reciting a Wikipedia article by heart ? » asked Jenkins to herself in English.

« What is a Wikipedia ? » Lelei asked, showing that she was now understanding the language of Shakespeare.

« It's nothing… I'll explain it later. » tried to come back Jenkins, surprised that her comment had been understood.

« Anyway… Who are you going to sell those scales to ? » asked Anthony, wanting to quickly change the subject of the conversation.

« My master knows a merchant. His name is Lyudo. He knows a lot of people that could be interested with those winged dragon scales, so he will certainly buy them for a good price. We can trust him. »

« Well here is the Tessalia Highway, continued Jenkins as she made the Humvee slow down and stop at the intersection of the two trails. Ah fuck ! I forgot my compass. Where is the west ? »

Searching in one of her pouches, Trevis quickly pulled out the small green military compass and opened it, revealing the small white capsule and the needle it contains.

After the few seconds needed by the needle to stabilize, the medic pointed her right arm towards the direction wanted by the driver.

« West is over there, so turn left. »

« Ok thanks ! » nodded Jenkins while turning the wheel towards the indicated direction.

« What is that device ? » asked Tuka, wanting to know how can the soldiers know the cardinals points without using a more traditional technique.

« This is a compass, Trevis answered while reopening the compass that had already returned to the pouch it was in. It allow us to know where is the north. »

She turned her head towards Lelei that was listening very carefully.

« Do you know what magnetism is ? Metals that can attract other metals ? »

The silver-haired mage nodded. The fact that some rocks could attract iron was something that gave birth to a debate inside the community of mages about that : was it magic mastered by a non-living thing or not ?

« Explaining the whole thing would take too much time, so to make it simple, a needle made of a certain magnetic material can show the direction of the north. »

« But we have plenty of time until we reach Italica. » giggled Rory, like she knew that it would make Trevis mad.

« Oh great… »

* * *

 **Tessalia Highway, East of Italica, November 28th, 1557 AT**

« So that is how our guns work. »

Since they have leaved Alnus, Trevis had been asked a lot of questions about the different technologies used by the NATO soldiers. From the compass to the grenade, without forgetting the engine, almost every question imaginable was asked. The last had been about how bullets work, thus allowing the British officer to explain how every gun and cannon used in modern warfare was functioning.

During the whole improvised lecture, the three girls were amazed. Lelei was holding a 5.56mm casing in her right hand and the remains of the 20mm that she had extracted from the dragon on her other hand, imagining how big the anti aircraft round was. On the other bench of the Humvee, Tuka and Rory were looking at Jenkins' M249 SAW, obviously without any ammunition, under all angles possible.

« Shouldn't take long until we arrive at Italica. » said Anthony, looking at his watch. Based on the time needed to go from Alnus to Italica on foot, the time needed to travel that same distance but with cars going at 50 kilometers per hour had been estimated to three hours.

« Can I keep it ? » asked Lelei towards Trevis, still holding the casing in her hand.

« Sure ! Spent casings aren't useful to us, so yeah, keep it if you want. » answered the Staff Sergeant.

On that word, the mage put the little metal tube in her knapsack that was almost full with objects that Jenkins assumed was magic stuff.

As Tuka started to pull the arming lever of the machine gun, Jenkins raised her voice.

« You see this big ass smoke cloud, right over there ? If we aren't far from Italica, I really think that this is coming from it. »

In the distance, everyone could see a big black cloud, coming from the ground. Actually, it wasn't just one cloud, but instead dozen of small clouds that united themselves to form the giant dark shape that was floating over the plain. The origin of those small clouds was hidden by one of the grove characteristic of the area that surrounds Alnus.

« Well I hope it isn't that fucking dragon again. » commented Cavendish over the net.

In the Humvee, the radio had been put in such a way that everyone in the vehicle could hear everything. It means that Tuka heard the word that designated the beast that was haunting her dreams.

The Fire Dragon.

If everyone heard Cavendish on the radio, everyone also heard the violent noise of the M249's lever returning to its normal position thanks to its spring.

The attention of the group shifted from the fire to the elf.

Her pupils were dilated, her mouth was closed, her skin was pale and her ears were pointed towards the ground. Just like she had saw a ghost.

Just like she had saw the Fire Dragon.

« Hey ! You alright ? » asked Anthony, snapping his fingers in front of her eyes.

In a second, the elf that was often depicted as happy and joyful returned to herself, like if this black out never happened.

« Yes… Yes, I'm alright… I just… thought of something. » she answered, her voice returning to normal.

Anthony and Trevis shared a worried look that said a lot. They witnessed Tuka's PTSD for the first time. When they'll be back at Camp Alnus, the first thing that they'll have to do will be to find the psychologist to help her.

« Well, if everything's alright, we must continue. » he said, while grabbing the radio's microphone.

« Recon 3 Actual to all. We continue towards the objective. Caution is advised. How copy ? Over. »

« Recon 3-2. Solid copy. »

« Recon 3-3. Roger that. »

* * *

 **Italica's East gate, Italica, November 28th, 1621 AT**

« Who is there ? If you are not enemies, show yourselves ! » yelled the knight that was on top of the wall.

Around him, men were holding bows and crossbows, pointing them at the three vehicles that had appeared on the road.

« Well… They don't look super happy to see us. » said Anthony towards his men and the refugees.

« It looks like they were under siege or something. Parts of the wall are damaged and there are bodies all around. » commented Jenkins.

« I think we should find another town to sell… »

« No, interrupted Lelei. They are scared because they don't know what your cars are. I will go and show them that we are not dangerous. »

Before anyone could protest, she opened the door and jumped off, the first bag of scales in one hand and her staff in the other. Following her, Tuka also got out of the Humvee with the other bag, Rory behind her.

 _Shit !_ Anthony thought to himself. _I don't want them to get killed._

« All, we follow them and we stay in alert. At the first sign of hostility, we grab them and we go back at base, he ordered to the three soldiers that remained with him in the vehicle. Ok ? »

The three nodded and got out after they indicated the plan to the other in the _VBL_ and the P4.

Quickly regrouping with the girls, they all chambered a round in their rifles. The tension that could be seen on the faces of those on the walls was clearly saying that at any moment they could be under a rain of arrows.

Arriving at the stone wall, Anthony took a few steps towards the side door and knocked.

For a moment, there was no response. The silence was just long enough to make him start wondering about how heavy a large wooden door like the one that was in front of him actually was.

He surely didn't expected to have an answer immediately.

In fact, he didn't expected the door to open towards him.

He realized all of that when the door opened violently, and all faded to black.

* * *

« Who is there ? If you are not enemies, show yourselves ! » yelled Norma, on top of the wall.

Behind the small side door of Italic's Eastern gate, Princess Pina Co Lada was observing the scene thanks to the small opening on the door.

« What are those strange boxes ? asked Hamilton, the closest advisor of the princess. Armored carriages ? »

« Maybe… But I don't see the horses. » came back the red-haired princess.

Again, for a few seconds nothing happened.

« Norma, tell them that this is the last warn… »

« Wait, someone is getting out of those… things. » It was coming from Grey, former knight of the Emperor, mentor of the princess and the only one that didn't feared interrupting her.

From behind the first green box appeared three people.

A blue-haired mage that was apparently coming from the Lindon school, according to her staff.

An elf dressed in strange clothes made of unknown fabric.

The two were holding heavy bags. It could be anything, maybe something magic that could destroy the walls.

Finally, the last person was…

« Rory Mercury ?! »

Her enormous halberd over her shoulder, she was just walking casually next to the two. The enormous smile made it clear that she was ready to fight. And every knew about the surname of Emroy's apostle.

The Reaper.

« Is this really Rory The Reaper ? » asked Grey, wanting to be sure about such an important news.

« Yeah ! I saw her once before, at a national religious office. » answered Pina, closing the small hatch she was looking through.

« What shall we do, Princess Pina ? »

« If she had joined the bandits, Italica would have already fallen. »

« That's true. » agreed Hamilton. Like all the member of the nobility, she had heard the stories of entire camps of hundreds of men destroyed by the power of the Apostle, and the argument used by the princess made perfect sense.

« But there are no proof they are not our enemies either ! »

 _Knock knock_

They were at the door.

 _What do I do ?_ Pina thought to herself. The fate of the entire city was resting upon her shoulders. _Open the gates, and risk to let enemies inside the walls, or deny access and certainly unleash the wrath of Rory Mercury ?_

« If they are not our enemies, we must get them on our side ! »

Pina was determined. It was the best solution for now.

In a hurry, she threw the wooden bar that was blocking the door on the side and pushed the door.

« Welc… »

On the other side of the door, there was the three girls, as expected. They were looking confusedly at something on the ground.

She looked down to find out what it was.

An unconscious man in green dotted clothes.

Rising her look, she was know facing three other people in similar clothings, pointing their black wands towards her.

* * *

 **Hello Reader that actually reads the notes at the end of the chapter, hope you enjoyed this chapter of OMJ.  
**

 **It's not my best chapter, I'll admit it. It's basically take the characters from point A to point B, but this is needed for the build up the thing that is coming in the next chapter...**

 **The Battle of Italica... (Or at least the beginnig)**

 **So to "spice things up", I tried to put the beginnig of the summon arc here, and also because it makes more sense than in the source material where they never actually talk about it between them before 2 days before the summon.**

 ** _Bref_ , onto the reviews**

 **The Tundra Fox - Good luck if you want to learn french. Even I, that speak french since forever, can make mistake so obvious that when you see them parts of your brain start to melt.**

 **Major Simi - I should have thought about that... I'll correct it later by modifying the "general" in the SF's perspective to "another armed guy" or something.**


	11. Chapter 9 : Est-ce une bonne idée ?

**Italica, East Gate, November 28th, 1624 AT**

« Actual is down ! Actual is down ! »

By reflex, the three soldiers raised their rifles towards the woman that had opened the wooden door.

« Cover me ! I'm checking the Lieutenant ! » yelled Trevis, reaching for Anthony, lying on the ground, not moving.

Pressing her fingers on his neck, she felt the small pulse of the blood passing through the carotid artery.

« I have a heart beat. He's just unconscious. » she stated, pulling back the body by the shoulder behind Jenkins and Denham.

« Just wake him up ! Don't want to be stuck here. » Jenkins barked, the finger ready to switch of the safety of her M249 at any moment.

« Was… Was that my doing ? » asked the red-haired woman, the confusion visible on her face.

The synchronized nods of Lelei, Tuka and Rory replaced confusion by fear. Did she just sealed the fate of Italica ?

The medic raised her right hand high over her head, and as hard as she could she slapped the sleeping Lieutenant.

The large red mark on Anthony's left cheek and his sudden rise were the witnesses of the violence of the shock between the gloved hand and the unprotected head.

« _Ah… Putain de merde_ , muttered Anthony, passing his hand over the hot skin. Can someone explain what happened ? »

« You got knocked out by the lady over there. » Answered Denham, pointing his G36 at the woman in an elaborate white armor that was paralyzed.

But at first, Anthony didn't noticed the armor, sign of her nobility.

« Hey, he launched towards her in the local language while standing up, can't you be careful ? »

The answer didn't came from the red-haired, still paralyzed in the middle of the door, but from a shorter woman in a similar armor, but with less decorations.

« Impudent fools ! she yelled, making a step in front of the other woman and blocking the way. This is an affront to the Third Imperial Princess, Pina Co Lada ! »

« What ? »

« Third Imperial Princess ? »

« Pina Co Lada ? »

The news this time paralyzed the four soldiers. Meeting a princess here was the last thing they expected.

Anthony, taking off his helmet as sign of peace, tried to say something to kill the tension.

« We are not going to attack this town. We are not enemies. We are just here to sell things. »

Turning his head towards his men, he ordered them to lower their weapons. On top of the walls, those that were holding bows and crossbows did the same.

« Please follow me. »

On this words, Pina turned her back and started to walk away, towards the castle that sat above all the medieval looking buildings of Italica.

* * *

« For generations, Italica has been ruled by the counts of Formar. The links between the Empire and Italica has always been strong. »

The group was walking down a long corridor as the princess was explaining the history of the town. The sounds of each step made by either the four soldiers, the three refugees or the princess on the white marble were bouncing on the fancy red velvet covering the walls.

« But when the news of the death of the last count arrived here, the two oldest daughter that had already been married started to struggle on who should be the guardian of the rightful heir, Myui, the youngest sister. »

« That stuff happens in every worlds, huh ? » nodded Jenkins.

« You can understand what she said, Mary ? » asked Lelei, apparently surprised that the machine gunner understood the language without having to translate, like she often did at the refugee camp.

« Yup. Even if I don't know some words, I get the whole idea. Always liked hearing about the family drama in history. »

« When the Emperor asked for the formation of the Allied Army, the whole Italican Army left to meet with the armies of the others vassals. Not a single soldier returned. Now, the security situation in the whole county is at its worst. Even defending the city has become something difficult. »

This NATO soldiers shared an embarrassed look. In a way, they were responsible for the current situation. Maybe if they could do something, it would help and show the good intention of the NSRTF.

The princess stopped in front of a large wooden door. On it, a scene representing the coronation of a count in front of a large crowd was engraved. There wasn't a doubt on the fact that it was the door leading to the throne room.

« Beyond this door lies Myui, the current leader of Italica and countess of Formar. » she stated, putting her hand on the handle.

The door creaked in its long opening.

The throne room of the Italica wasn't as big as Anthony expected. Sure, the Italica castle wasn't big, but he thought that it would have been larger.

At the other side of a long blue and yellow carpet, on a small podium, a small blonde girl in a pink dress was sitting on one of two large wooden chair between two guards holding tightly their spears.

This, however, was expected. The fact that the leader of this city was a child was known since the recon team leaved Alnus and Lelei explained the high probability of such a thing.

In the blue eye of the young girl turned countess a little too soon, the Lieutenant felt the fear, the terror and maybe a small amount of doubt.

She knew that they had killed her father, but she also heard the stories of similarly dressed men that fended off the Fire Dragon to save the villagers of Coda.

Pina took a few steps and positioned herself on the small platform, next to the slightly decorated throne.

« As you can see, it is too much to ask her to lead an army. As such, I took command in her stead. »

« Princess, who are those people ? » asked Myui with her acute voice, another witness of the innocence of the countess.

Without letting the princess answer, Anthony took a step in front of the group and saluted like he was expected to salute an official.

« Lieutenant Moreau, madam, officer of the _126_ _e_ _Régiment d'Infantrie_ of the French Army. I am with Staff Sergeant Trevis of the 1st Battalion of the British Army, Lance Corporal Jenkins of the 36th Infantry Regiment of the US Army and Private Denham, 3rd _Aufklärungslehrbataillon_ of the German Army. We are member of the NATO Special Region Task Force and you can be assured that neither us nor our respective armies desire to threaten you or your city. »

« So, if you are not enemies of Italica, can I ask for your help ? The princess' knights are going to reach the town tomorrow, but I am pretty sure that we will not be able to defend ourselves this night. »

The small girl in a dress that was slightly too big for her talked like a political leader despite her young voice. Those who were teaching her apparently were efficient.

Anthony expected this question too. If the decision was only relying on him, he would have accepted right away. But he had superiors, and those superiors might not accept the fact that twelve of their soldiers helping out the enemy.

« I can't tell for now. I would like to help, but I need the approval of my superiors first. »

« What ? Your camp is at Alnus ! Two days of walk are needed to reach it ! You can't possibly ask for permission ! »

Just to show the might of long distance communications, the Lieutenant grabbed his radio and turned it on in front of the confused princess and countess.

« Recon 3-3, Recon 3 Actual. Local authorities, including the imperial princess, are asking for our help to protect this city from bandits for this night. Can you contact HQ and ask them if we can modify our current mission. Over. »

« Huh… Roger that Recon 3 Actual. »

« Oh ! And don't forget to say that it would be a perfect occasion to show our true intentions. Over. »

« I was doing to do that ! Why do you always have to think I can't do stuff on my own ? Recon 3-3 Out. »

Putting back the radio in its pouch, he smirked, perfectly knowing what question was about to be asked.

« What did you do ? »

« Me ? I just talked to one of my men that is still at the town's gate and asked him to do something. »

The eyes of the princess, the countess and the two guards were open enough to say how much of a surprise it was.

« Wha… Are you also a mage ? Why don't you have a staff ? » asked Myui, confused but also curious.

« Not a single one of the ten thousands men of the NATO Task Force is a mage, answered Lelei. Everything they do is possible thanks to their advanced technologies. »

« Advanced technologies ? »

On that question, the radio came back to life.

« Huh… Recon 3 Actual, Recon 3-3. Command is ok with us helping the city, but they want as much intel as possible and ASAP. Over. »

« Roger that 3. I'll try to gather as much information as I can. Actual out. »

« What did it said ? »

« That our officers back at Alnus are willing to let us help you to defend this city. »

Maybe for the first time since a few days, hope came back on the faces of those that were under siege. They knew that it will make the moral of the few fighters left rise.

« Well if you are going to help us, started back Pina, we must start to plan our defenses immediately. Follow me please. »

She stepped down from the small stage, Myui on her heels, and opened another door in the wall that was behind her a few seconds ago.

The group of soldiers and refugees that was still at the entrance of the throne room quickly reached this door and entered the next room.

It was some sort of reception cabinet. A table surrounded by sofas and armchairs was sitting in the middle of the small space. The wall at the opposite side of the door was almost entirely made up of a large bay window, while the other three walls were covered by paintings of Italica and portraits of the different counts and countesses that had sat in the throne before the young girl that was with them.

A woman with short black hair, dressed in an almost cliché blue maid outfit was dusting off the lower panels of the large window. Hearing the steps getting closer, she stopped, turned around and bowed at the sight of her mistress and one of the most important person of the Empire.

« Countess. Princess. » she saluted in a very humble way.

« Mohmu, can you please bring some beverages for our guests and one map of the city ? » asked the countess with a delicate voice, almost making it not feel like an order.

« Obviously, Countess. »

She bowed again and left by a smaller door on the right of the room.

« Please, have a seat. » Pina said while pointing the sofas. It was obvious that they have been made with looks in mind instead of comfort, and the seating was even more uncomfortable with entire modern combat gear on.

Anthony was in the middle of one of the sofas, facing the two nobles, with Dehnam directly at his right and Rory at his left, trying to put her ebony halberd somewhere it doesn't get in the way.

« Did I pronounced the name of your unit right ? » whispered the Lieutenant to the German soldier.

« Meh… It was close enough… »

As the rest of the group was sitting down, the maid reappeared from the same door, holding a large tray. On it were nine golden cups, a big pitcher and a trolled up parchment. Putting everything on the table, she gave everybody a cup and filled them with the content of the jug. The beverage was a bright pink liquid that looked like having a wine-like texture. When all the cups were full, the maid unrolled the map.

Even if it was only a drawing, it was really precise. Every roads, streets and alleys were represented.

After taking a sip of the sweet drink, Anthony returned to his position of soldier by grabbing a pen and a small notepad.

« So… I need to know how many men are currently under your orders and how strong do you estimate the bandits are. »

« We can count on at least a thousand men to defend the city, while we think the bandits are only seven hundred or so… But we don't know what they still have up their sleeve. »

Anthony nodded while taking notes.

 _Defenders : At least 1000_

 _OPFOR : Around 700 but maybe more_

« So in theory, we have the advantage on the number. » commented Anthony.

« But this is only in theory… The bandits are former soldiers that survived the attempted attacks on Alnus. They all endured basic training when they joined an army, and a lot of them have combat experience. On the other hand, those who want to defend the city are mainly just peasants and farmers with spears and pitchforks. » stated the princess.

Next to his notes concerning the defenders he added the detail that change everything.

 _NOT TRAINED_

« As you can see, she continued pointing the map, the northern wall stand directly next to the cliff of this rock, which in itself is right next to the river, meaning that the enemy will not attack us from this side. »

On the map, the north of the city was like glued to a geological formation that was shaped like an almost perfect rectangle. This rock was pierced in the middle by the part of the Dessria Highway that leaved Alnus from the north.

« The bandits attacked from the south gate last night. The doors are heavily damaged and it is very likely that they will try to attack us from there. »

« What are those dots on each walls of the city ? » asked Anthony. It was explained in the map's legend, but the hand writing was too hard to decipher.

« Ballistae. To fight dragon riders. There are four on each wall. »

Again, Anthony wrote another important detail on his notebook.

 _4 basic AA on each walls_

« Can the castle welcome every non-fighter ? I don't want a civilian to be in the middle of the fighting. »

The princess turned towards the countess.

« Normally yes. We might be a little cramped, but I think this will be possible. » answered Myui very seriously.

« Good. I want as many empty houses as possible for security reasons. »

The girl nodded before launching the most important question of the whole discussion.

« What will be your strategy ? »

Before he could answer, Pina took the initiative.

« I want you to guard the south gate. They will without a doubt try to attack us from there, and if the rumors we heard are true you will be able to push them off. »

Anthony almost agreed before realizing something.

« I'll agree to your plan if one of my men is at the other doors. If they decide to attack us from there, we will know it and we will be able to help as reinforcements. » he stated, trying to post his strategy as the best while still looking as friendly as possible.

The princess looked at the map and at the group. She witnessed this instant communication between two people that weren't in the same location. If the bandits ever attacked the other two gates, it could be great to have them help.

« Then we have an agreement. With your men, head to the south gate. If you ever need something, I'll be here. »

Anthony stood up and saluted before leaving the room, his men and the refugees following him, by where they entered, leaving the Princess and the Countess alone in the room.

« Is it a good idea to let them inside the wall ? » asked the younger one, still unsure on if they were good or evil.

« Only time will tell. »

* * *

 **Camp Alnus, Briefing Room, November 28th, 1700 AT**

« Attention please. »

The brouhaha that was filling the room suddenly stopped as LaPointe stepped onto the small stage.

« Today, Recon Team 3 made contact with the city of Italica, the most important trade hub of the region. The thing is it is currently under the attacks of a large bandit force. The local leaders asked for assistance and we are going to help them. »

Behind him, an aerial image of the city taken by a reconnaissance helicopter a few days before the beginning of the siege.

« According to our men there, the south gate has already been damaged by previous combats and maybe will be the target of the next attack, he continued while pointing the gate he was referring to with his finger. The problem is the attackers are way more trained than the defenders and we will likely have to send reinforcements. Now that the 1st Cavalry Division and the _5eme Régiment d'hélicoptère de combat_ has joined us, they will have their first combat in the Special Region. I want all the Black Hawks, as many men as they can carry and the _Tigres_ of Shooter squadron to be ready for sortie during the night. Understood ? »

As the spectators were all nodding, one raised his hand.

« Just a question, sir. »

LaPointe turned towards the american officer.

« What is it ? »

« Why are we not going there now ? Or why aren't we sending armored infantry ? Won't it be more effective ? »

The other officers exchanged a few looks. The question was legitimate and many didn't thought about that, but discussing an order given to you by your general might be considered insubordination.

« Well… How to put that simply ? Let's say that we don't want to sent troops right now when there is not a direct need because it might be considered to be a hostile move. And one of the "local leaders" that I mentioned is actually a princess. We are talking about the fourth most important in the Empire : Princess Pina Co Lada. »

Obviously, the whole room burst into laughter. How could someone be name like that. But the face of the general was telling how serious he was.

« Gentlemen… »

The small crowd quickly to the seriousness of military officers.

« So… As I was saying, we still need to make a solid impression, and this is the perfect opportunity. The only things they ever saw flying were birds and dragons, so imagine how she is going to see us when you'll arrive with the helicopters… She will certainly become a support. I understand that her alone will not change anything, but she has influence and could probably be of great help. It is an opportunity we must take. »

* * *

Anthony stopped at the corner of the corridor. From behind the angle, he could hear the screams and the swords slashing through bodies. They were piercing his ears.

The sounds of pain.

After taking a breath, he slid a fresh magazine into his FAMAS and jumped out of the corner, knowing his men to be behind him.

Being completely focused on the combat and under the effects of adrenaline, he only noticed the group of enemies in the center of the large room. There was no time to think about what they were doing or what they even were in the first place, so he and his men emptied their rifles towards the shape, bringing them down in an instant.

But as the combat euphoria was slowly disappearing, they realized what was going on in the room.

A pile of corpses had been erected in the center.

Bodies, limbs or just gore stacked up in front of the soldiers. Between the tiles of the tiled floor, the blood was slowly spreading following the square pattern.

The sight of pain.

On top of the gruesome pyramid, one body moved and grunted.

It was a woman, aged less than thirty years old, dressed in trendy clothes. As the soldiers tried to let her get off, they noticed the long open wound that had been piercing completely through her chest.

She couldn't be saved.

But she was suffering.

The best thing to do was to end her suffering.

Anthony pulled his PAMAS out of his holster and aimed it for the head of the woman that smiled at the sight of the pistol.

He looked away, towards the bright blue sign which white letters were saying where they were.

 _Station Franklin D. Roosevelt_

And he shot.

* * *

 **Italica, South Gate, November 28th, 1854 AT**

For a moment, Anthony was lost.

He felt like the gunshot had pierced his ears, but feeling the cold stone with his hand, he realized it was just a dream.

Nightmares.

The same images of him and his team going into the subway, trying to help as many civilians as possible, only to encounter the macabre spectacle were haunting him each night since that day. The medication was helping him forget it, but it suddenly reappeared. Maybe because he was about to fight to protect innocents from merciless men that only want to bring chaos and destruction.

The Lieutenant shook his head and stood up.

He was on the wall, just over the gate. Along the walkway, several soldiers were setting up sandbags under the curious looks of the locals.

In the small plaza that was laying behind the gate, another group of soldiers were helping some members of the militia fixing the wooden barricade representing the second line of defense.

On a small table, Chaumond and Elkader were cleaning their rifles, Lelei behind them, observing silently the two privates disassembling the guns and wiping the different metallic parts.

A few meters away, Tuka was shooting a target painted on a haystack with a bow and arrows given to her by a local armorer. Only two arrows were a little off, but the dozen other wooden projectiles were stuck in the center red spot.

« Slept well, Anthony ? »

The voice coming from behind was identifiable between thousands.

« Could have been better, answered Anthony while he turned around to face Rory, but at least I will not fall asleep this night. »

« You were moving during your sleep. Bad dreams ? »

She was putting the finger on the thing he didn't wanted to talk about, but he was forced to answer by her piercing red eyes that were always making him uncomfortable.

« It's just… I saw terrible things happen to innocents, he started to explain. It's printed in my head and I often dream about it… In a way, I want to protect this town to redeem myself. I don't want to see the same things happen to the civilians here. It's one of the reason why we fight here. »

« And what are the other reasons ? » she asked, feeling like something interesting was hidden from her.

Before he could answer, Trevis appeared from behind by the small stair making the connection between the ground and the top of the wall. She was holding several night vision googles.

« Lieutenant, here are your NVGs. » she said, handing one of the device to her officer.

Anthony simply nodded and grabbed the googles. Without really thinking, he tried to fix them on his helmet while it was still on his head, but wasn't able to fix it.

« Huh… Why can't I get it in ? » he mumbled.

« Give me your helmet. I'll hold it for you. »

Anthony turned around to face Rory, her arms open. He kneeled and put the SPECTRA helmet between the child-like hands of the Apostle before starting to slide the mount into the shroud rived into the helmet.

« And why are you interested in our reasons in the first place ? » he asked as he was checking if the googles were strongly fixed.

« Emroy is the god of war. He does not consider killing a sin, but your motive is the most important thing for him. He welcomes at his side warriors who fought with honor and bravery, but he makes the bandits undergo the worst tortures. Falsehood and deceit will contaminate your soul. »

Like a Queen knighting him, Rory put back the helmet on the head of Anthony, still kneeling before her.

« It is true that we want to protect the people here, but we have another reason. » stated the Lieutenant, making Rory tilt her head of curiosity. We want the princess to understand that it is better for them to work with us than to fight us. »

Those last words caused a large smile to appear on the face of the Apostle.

« I like it. No… I love it ! Fear ! Terror ! You are going to terrorize the princess to her very core with the power of your terrifying weapons ! » she started to shout, spinning on her heels in a small dance.

It was obviously drawing the attention of everyone in the vicinity, making Anthony feel uncomfortable.

« If that's it, I would be happy to help. It has been such a long time since I've had an opportunity to go crazy, and I can't wait ! » she continued as she bowed exactly as she did in front of General LaPointe.

« Not really what I had in mind… » tried to say an embarrassed Anthony.

Shortly after, the radio came to life as it received a communication.

« Recon 3 Actual, this is Recon 3-5. Everything is set up here. Over. »

« This is Actual. Roger. Do you need anything else ? » he asked, walking down the stairs to join the soldiers that were taking away fires.

« The only thing I need is someone to tell Knighty MacKnightFace to stop looking at me like I'm going to blow the fucking place up. »

« Just ignore him and focus on the enemy. Once the fight will start join us here ASAP. Ok ? »

« Yeah I know. Recon 3-5 Out. »

* * *

 **Italica, East Gate, November 29th, 0544 AT**

In the Special Region, the night was dark. Numerous bonfires were lighting up the barricade standing behind the gate and the walkway. Away from the different groups of militias that were slowly falling asleep, in the darkest area she managed to find, Jenkins was checking the road, her night vision googles in front of her eyes.

The problem was that she was falling asleep too.

Even if it was night, sunrise was drawing closer and the probability of an enemy attack was getting smaller.

Jenkins put her M249 down on the ground of the wall's walkway and sat down on the small stool that has been given to her, watching the small grove next to the road without really paying attention.

At first, she saw the figures getting out of the bushes, but didn't really realized who they were until she noticed the dozens of small bright dots appearing in front of the group.

Bright dots that started to fly towards the wall with a curved trajectory.

One landed violently next to her.

It was a burning arrow.

After understanding that the city was under attack, she turned around while grabbing her machine-gun.

Now, from the grove, an important group of men holding heavy shields and ladders were now running towards the walls.

She armed the M249, switched off the safety and started to return fire.

She expected that the loud detonations of automatic fire would be accompanied with the fall of the attackers, but none of that happened.

Instead, each 5.56mm round was diverted by a blue force field.

Not believing what she just saw, Jenkins fired another burst. But the result was the same.

Running along the wall towards the gate, she started to yell through her radio.

« This is Recon 3-5 to all Recon 3 elements. The Echo Golf is under attack ! I repeat, Echo Golf is under attack ! I need assistance ! »

But what came back was only a loud buzz, letting Jenkins all alone under the rain of burning arrows.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading the ninth chapter of Gate : OMJ. Hope you liked it.  
**

 **So, the fun part of the story is coming next week. I know that I am not the best at writing action scenes, so I'll try as hard as I can to produce something interesting.**

 **You may have noticed that the attack takes place at 6 in the morning, and you might think that it's too late compared to the 3 o'clock of the original story. Why did I chose to do that ? Well because in the manga/anime, I have the impression that time pass to quickly. Itami and stuff leave the south gate in the night, and they arrive at the East gate in the clearest day possible.**

 **With that said, see you next week.**


	12. Chapter 10 : Operation Roman Charlie

**Italica, East Gate, November 29th, 0545 AT**

In an instant, death and destruction stormed on Italica's eastern gate.

Her head down, Jenkins was running on the wall's walkway towards the blond knight ordering men with bows to fire back at the bandits, only to realize the same thing as Jenkins did a few seconds earlier.

A blue force field was getting in the way of every projectile that tried to hit the group of attackers.

« Hey ! she yelled to the knight whose name she didn't remember. What the hell is going on ? Why can 't we hit them ? »

« One of them is using magic ! » yelled back the knight, dodging an arrow that was coming his way.

« Ah fuck ! » she cursed, taking one of her M67 grenade in her hand.

After taking off the pin, she launched the small ball-shaped high explosive device to see if it would be useful. To her disbelief, the grenade was like grabbed by the blue light and thrown away, exploding in midair and causing no damage. In the middle of the war cries, almost no one heard the explosion and the attackers continued to progress towards the wall with their ladders.

« Look ! barked the Staff Sergeant to anyone that could hear her. In front of the door ! Green hair ! I think we have our fucker. »

In the middle of the group of bandits, a woman was standing out of the rest of the rogue soldiers. She was small, maybe as tall as Rory, but the vivid green of her hair made her a visible target. Her hand was in the air and she was muttering something. Without a doubt, she was responsible of this magic protection.

« A Harpy ? We need help ! Have you contacted the ones at the South Gate ? » asked the knight.

« I tried but it is not working ! answered Jenkins while trying to start another communication with the rest of the team. Recon 3-5 to the rest of Recon 3 ! Do anyone copy ? »

But nothing came back to her except for the same buzzing sound.

« Shit ! She must be jamming my comms ! I can't contact them ! »

Turning towards the inside of the walls, he started to yell in the direction of the group of militias waiting for the battle.

« I want the two fastest runners to go warn the princess in the castle and the Men in Green at the South Gate ! »

Without really checking if he had been understood, he returned towards an enemy that had managed to put his ladder against the walls and started to step on the walkway.

« It's now the time to battle. Fight until your death ! » the attacker yelled before his chest plate was ripped apart by a burst of several five fifty six rounds.

But something felt wrong to Jenkins. On the face of the recently killed bandit, there was no witness of pain. Instead, it was showing a completely different feeling.

He was smiling.

* * *

 **Italica, South Gate, November 29th, 0600 AT**

« Am I the only one who hears gunshots ? » asked Marc, waking up Clark that was almost asleep next to him.

« The fuck you're talking 'bout, Marc ? »

« Shhh… » was the only answer the Corporal gave, putting his hand in front of his mouth.

The American officer tried his best to hear something. At first, he didn't noticed anything unusual, but after a few seconds being focused, really faint noises came to his ears.

Each one of them was really short, and they were coming in groups of three or four.

Like a machine gun.

« Oh fuck you're right ! Lieutenant ! »

« I heard that. West or East ? » asked Anthony, taking his FAMAS that he had put on the ground.

« I think it's coming from the East… »

« AN ATTACK ! THE EAST GATE IS UNDER ATTACK ! »

A young man appeared from behind one building running as fast as he could, sweat and blood making large marks on his shirt. He arrived so fast that it took the whole group of soldiers by surprise. Anthony noticed that he wasn't older than 18 when he stopped next to the barricade, trying to take back his breath.

« What did you say ? »

Anthony heard him right, but he just wanted to be sure.

« The bandits ! They're at the East Gate ! There are too many and we need help ! »

« Oh fuck ! » he cursed.

Quickly grabbing his radio, the Lieutenant tried to contact Jenkins that was at the East Gate.

« Recon 3-5, this is Recon 3 Actual. What's your status ? Over. »

But the only noise that came back was a loud buzzing sound.

« Recon 3-5 respond ! Jenkins, can you hear me ? »

The buzz continued for several seconds before Anthony turned off his radio.

« _Fait chier !_ he cursed again. Chaumond, you call the reinforcements if we can contact Command. Clark, get the Humvee. Elkader, you stay here with the girls and the militia. Everyone else is going to the Echo Golf. Understood ? »

« Understood. »

« Yup. »

« Affirmative. »

In an instant, the whole plaza became full of activity. The diesel engine of the light utility vehicle roared back to life, waking up anyone that was sleeping, including Rory, Lelei and Tuka. Hypnos doesn't care if you are a mage, an elf or a demi-goddess. Tiredness always strike.

« What is going on ? » asked Tuka to an Italican passing near the haystack that had been transformed into a large improvised mattress.

« The East Gate is under attack, and the Men in Green are going to help them. »

« The East Gate ? They were supposed to come here ! » yelled Rory, definitively upset that the fight was not going to her.

As the Humvee was heading towards the fight, the elf tried to reach for her bow, but was interrupted by Ellkader, jogging towards them.

« You don't need them right now. You all have to stay here. »

« What ? »

Rory started to poke the ground with halberd in frustration.

« For our brass, started to explain the private, you are all civilians, and we don't want to take the risk of one of you getting killed. »

« Me ? Getting killed ? You definitively don't know… » the Apostle started, but she stopped by herself.

She started to shiver.

« Huh… Miss Mercury ? You are alright ? » asked Elkader, unsure of what to do.

In front of him, she was tightening her grip on the black handle, breathing and sweating like she was feeling some kind of intense pleasure. A pleasure too strong that forced her to sat down against the wall of the building they were right next to.

« No ! It's… It's too much… At this rate, I… I… I'm going to go crazy ! »

« What the hell is going on ? The fuck is she doing ? » Elkader launched to Lelei as he started to panic.

The facial expression of the young mage was unchanged even if she was in front the Apostle that started to scream.

« She is the Apostle of Emroy, she started to explain, the god of war. When a warrior dies in a battle she is near to, his soul will pass through her body to ascend faster to the realm of Emroy. It affects her like an aphrodisiac might. »

« Seriously ? Holy shit it doesn't look good. Can we do something ? »

« No. For now she is trying to restrain herself to not cause any damage, but it makes her suffer. It will be less painful for her if she "goes crazy", but she'll start to massacre anyone she'll identify as an enemy. »

« So you mean that there is no risk for us ? » asked the private, starting to feel fear of the demi-goddess that couldn't control herself.

« As long as you don't directly attack her, you'll be fine. She knows the enemies are the bandits, and she will target them, but it is always useful to be careful. »

* * *

 **Camp Alnus, Airfield's Briefing Room, November 29th, 0604 AT**

« What time is it ? »

« It's five past six. Fucking hell I hate white nights. »

« Sun will rise soon… Staying up for nothing. »

The two lieutenants yawned at the same time, much to the indifference of the other officers and pilots present in the room. Some were playing with their phones, other were reading the translation guide and a handful of them were taking a nap.

« Imagine they attack now. » started to laugh one of the two, not thinking it seriously. But he stopped his laugh as the radio turned on.

« Overlord, this is Recon 3. Echo Golf is under attack by a large enemy force. We need reinforcements now ! Over. »

« Copy that Recon 3. We are sending the Cavalry right now. Overlord, out. »

Without any order launched in their direction yet, everyone in the room started to prepare themselves, waiting for the word.

« This is Overlord to all Nomads and Shooters elements. Everyone to his helicopter. Operation Roman Charlie is on the go. »

In an instant, the briefing room emptied itself, each officer going towards his men and each pilots going towards their machines. The air was now filled with the sound of rotors spinning and boots striking the macadam of the tarmac.

Every Black Hawk was equipped with two miniguns on its sides, except for two. Those ones had powerful speakers mounted where the gunners normally sat.

« Overlord, this is Nomad Leader. Are we clear for Psyop ? » asked one of the few passenger of the helicopter, a laptop on his knees.

« Nomad Leader, you are clear for psychological operation. Just stick to the chosen music this time. »

« Copy that Overlord. Nomad Leader out. »

As the pilots of the Black Hawks and the Tigres were receiving the take off authorization from the control tower, the man selected the song that was sitting at the top of the song list.

* * *

 **Playing :**

 **Creedence Clearwater Revival – Fortunate Son**

* * *

The first guitar notes were welcomed by numerous cheers coming from the helicopters that were taking off in direction of Italica. The psyops guys had the reputation of being huge fans of Vietnam war movies, so some soldiers expected something more classical like the Ride of the Valkyries and not especially a rock song.

As the large group of aircraft flew over the walls of the base, some started to sing along.

 **Some folks are born, made to wave the flag,  
Oooh they're red, white and blue.  
And when the band plays Hail to the Chief,  
They point the cannon at you, Lord.**

Passing over the refugee camp, they saluted the locals that had been woken up by the noise of the cavalry unit.

« Where are they going ? » asked Kato to the Lieutenant of the Recon Team currently tasked of guarding the camp.

« Italica. They are going there as reinforcements. » answered the officer as he was lighting a cigarette.

« And when will they arrive there ? »

« I don't know… Half an hour maybe. »

« Half an hour… Incredible… »

The sun started to rise behind the Black Hawks and the Tigres. They were heading towards their first fight in the Special Region.

 **It ain't me. It ain't me.  
I'm no senator's son.  
It ain't me. It ain't me.  
I'm no fortunate one, no.**

* * *

For the bandits, the battle was going well. The first wave of attackers completely took the Italican militia by surprise and captured the East gate in only a quarter of an hour. The large doors were now opened and the melee was now taking place between the gate and the large barricade.

For the princess, the battle was getting worse every second. The bandits hadn't fall into trap that she had planned at the South Gate. Now the East gate was burning. Behind the barricade, she was on her horse, trying to coordinate the defenders.

« Prevent them from passing the barricade ! » she yelled to anyone that could hear them.

The sky was slowly loosing his dark blue color in favor of a light orange. The day was rising, making the fight easier for everyone.

She heard a rumbling sound coming from behind. At first it was very faint, almost inaudible, but it rapidly drew closer.

On the large street, one of the three metallic carriage was speeding towards the battle. It stopped right next to Pina, making her steed panic for a second. The doors of the vehicle opened and the nine men in green that were inside hoped off. The officer quickly jogged to encounter the princess.

« What is the situation ? » he asked, his hand on the grip of his wand.

« Can't you see ? We are losing this fight ! she yelled back with an anger she couldn't control. They are too many of them and my men are massacred ! »

« Well… That's all I need. » he simply came back before turning back towards his men and yelling something in their language.

The two men in green that were holding the longest wands nodded before entering a building and going to the upper floors.

But before she could say anything else, she was took by surprise by a group of detonation coming from the intense fight.

The "Lieutenant", as he was called by his men, cursed as he realized who the only person capable of producing those detonations was. So he started to yell in the direction of the melee.

He yelled a name.

« Jenkins ? Get over here ! »

In the middle of the group, the black skinned woman in green yelled something back to show her position to the others. She was struggling with a bandit that had managed to close the gap between him and her and was trying to stab her with his sword. She dodged the blade in extremis before taking her knife and putting it on his back. He fell down, his face on the ground twitching of pain as blood started to pool under him. After quickly taking back the dagger-sized elaborate blade from the bandit slowly becoming a corpse, she started to scan the fight with her eyes, looking for someone.

The Harpy.

She was on top of the wall, a strangely shaped bow in her hand, shooting at any clear target she could find. Every arrow was finding a piece of Italican meat to cut through. Without thinking, Jenkins started to lie suppressive fire on her while going towards the stairs. This girl was capable of blocking bullets with her magic, and capturing her was now the main objective of the machine gunner.

Feeling the numerous impact of the men in green next to her, the Harpy stopped shooting her bow and created by reflex a small barrier to protect her. All round her, the other bowmen where falling dead from the thunder magic coming not only from the woman rushing towards her, but also from one building situated behind the barricade and from the barricade itself. In the middle of the battle, she was facing a dilemma. Should she lower her defense to attack the woman and risk to be hit by the magic ? Or should she keep her barrier up and let the woman attack her on hand to hand combat without being able to fight back ?

With only a split second available to think, she decided to let go of her magic and drew her sword. If she was going to join Emroy, better do it like a warrior. But at the instant when the blue field surrounding her disappeared and she started to run towards her opponent, she felt an intense pain going through her right leg, making her fall heavily on the ground. As the black woman was getting closer, the Harpy realized that the tan scales of her leg were pierced by two circular wounds. The blood was flowing as she tried to put her hands on the red circles. The woman quickly arrived at her level and grabbed her to put her on her shoulders, but at this point the pain was strong enough that she didn't really care. The thunder continued to fell on bandits as the woman in green started to bring her back towards the barricade.

The Lieutenant asked something to his subordinate in their language as she passed over the pile of rumble that was making most of the barricade. The princess guessed that the question was in the lines of "Are you fine ?". She answered with a large smile while putting her prisoner against the wall and doing a hand sign to the other woman in green. She jogged towards the Harpy and from her bag, she took bandages and a strange small belt. As she was putting the belt on the bird-woman's flesh part of the right leg and tightening it, Pina asked the question that was burning her lips.

« Why did you captured her ? » she yelled to be sure she would be heard over the noise of the battle.

« She was jammin' our comms with her barrier shit. The intel guys are going to be so happy with the information she'll give to them. » answered Jenkins with half the words of her sentence being in their language that was completely unknown to the princess.

« What she means, simply continued the Lieutenant, is that apparently a side effect of her magic was blocking our long-range communications and that our higher ups are certainly willing to know why. Now everything should work just fine. »

The princess simply nodded as she went back to the battle she was trying to win.

 _"_ _Recon 3-9, Recon 3 Actual. Do you hear me ?"_

 _"_ _Recon 3 Actual, Recon 3-9. I hear you just fine. Everything's calm here except from Rory having basically orgasms from the death of people."_

 _"_ _What ?"_

 _"_ _I'll explain it later. It's complicated."_

 _"_ _Ok, just don't let them go here. Actual out."_

 _"_ _Recon 3, this is Shooter Leader. Be advised, reinforcement's ETA is fifteen mikes. Over."_

 _"_ _Copy that Shooter. We're waiting for our relief. Recon 3 out."_

The leader of the men in green started to shout something to his subordinates who almost all responded by cheers.

« What did you say ? » asked Pina, wanting to know what news could bring such an amount of joy in the hearts of soldiers.

« Our reinforcements are on their way and should arrive in less than fifteen minutes. »

« Fifteen minutes ? And how strong are those reinforcements ? »

« Huh… Fifteen helicopters and around a hundred and ten men I think. »

The princess sighed in relief. If only twelve of those men in green could fend off a fire dragon, a hundred of them will save the city. She didn't knew what a "helicopter" was, but she knew that the victory was here.

But they still needed to survive for fifteen minutes, and that was not going to be easy.

The number of Italican fighters was going down really fast. Too fast even. The numerous minutes that had passed since then had been the time when the highest number of defenders died in the melee.

Even the boost of the moral of those behind the barricade was almost entirely canceled by the arrival of an injured defender, coming from the northern part of the wall.

« Princess ! They've attacked the wall from another angle ! They were too many of them ! We had to flee ! »

« What ? Do that mean they have captured the ballistae ? » she asked as she started to panic again.

« Yes. We have lost the control of the ballistae. They can surround us now. »

The Lieutenant heard the news and cursed. He immediately reached for the black device of communication and started to talk in it.

 _"_ _This is Recon 3 to all allied aircraft in the AO. Be advised that the enemy has control of the east wall's ballistae. I repeat, the enemy has now basic anti-air capabilities. How copy ? Over."_

 _"_ _This is Shooter Leader. Solid copy, Recon 3. Now be advised that our new ETA is two mikes. Mark the target. Over."_

 _"_ _Roger that, Shooter. We'll mark the Echo Golf with a red smoke."_

 _"_ _Solid copy, Recon 3. Shooter Leader out."_

After ending his conversation with whoever he was talking to, the leader shouted another thing to the men in green. This time, it was an order. In no time, all the other-world soldiers leaved their position on the barricade and joined him right next to the princess, forming a circle. Now that the enemy could arrive from anywhere, it was better to watch every angle to survive until the arrival of the reinforcement. He then ordered something the one man in green that was literally facing the gate from his position. The soldier nodded, opened the tube that was situated under his wand by sliding one part, grabbed a metallic cylinder from one of his numerous pouch and slid it inside the tube. Pina noticed that he was now holding his wand in a different way, pointing it towards the sky instead of the bandits.

 _Thump._

She heard the noise, she saw the small cloud outside the tube and she understood that the man had launched the cylinder over the wall. She expected an explosion or the thunder, but instead, behind the wall, a cloud of red smoke started to rise. She wanted to ask so many questions, but she kept them to herself to not destroy the state of concentration the men in green were in. But the black device came back to life again.

 _"_ _Recon 3 Actual, Recon 3-9. Rory is closing in on your position."_

 _"_ _What ? I told you to keep them at the south gate !"_

 _"_ _She jumped on the fucking roofs started to run towards you Naruto style ! She's so fucking fast I couldn't do a thing !"_

 _"_ _Fuck ! Keep the other two from getting here, alright ?"_

 _"_ _Copy ! Recon 3-9, out."_

He turned his head towards the roofs of the buildings, like he was trying to find something. Noticing that, Pina started to look in the same direction like if there was something wrong.

A shadow passed on the roofs and jumped behind the barricade.

The sudden arrival of Emroy's Apostle stopped the fight between the few remaining defenders and the bandits, paralyzed by the surprise of her arrival.

 _"_ _This is Shooter Leader to all. In weapon range in 30 seconds."_

The sudden silence allowed for a faint melody to arrive to the ears of everyone. It was like coming from the heavens, produced by an unknown instrument. The distorted were following each other in a rapid succession as they grew louder and louder, a strange whisper coming with them.

 **Mmmmm…**

The bandit that was the closest of Rory Mercury, a large man with his face completely covered by a helmet made of several heavy iron plates, tried to attack her as she was rising from her landing position with his flail. As fast as light, she dodged the large spiked ball and swung her halberd in the direction of the man.

 **Mmmmm…**

At her feet, the decapitated corpse fell and the head rolled a few meters away, blood pooling from the two recently separated parts of the bandit's body. The whispering transformed into words. Words of the other-world's language.

 **Thunder.  
Mmmmm…**

In the background, the notes started to be accompanied by a strange flapping sound. But only a few inside the walls noticed as they watched in terror the Apostle simply wipe off the blood from the blade of her enormous axe. She was laughing.

 **Thunder.  
Mmmmm…**

Outside the walls of Italica, the majority of the bandits was petrified by the music. Those behind the attacking army noticed the small strange black figures that appeared on the rising sun.

 **Thunder.  
Mmmmm…**

They were growing closer at a fast pace. After a few seconds, one bandit believed seeing two different types of "birds".

 **Thunder.  
Mmmmm…**

 _"_ _This is Shooter Leader to all. Target is in range. Weapons free. Rocket away."_

" _2, fired."_

 _"_ _3, fired."_

 _"_ _4, rocket away."_

And in an instant, death and destruction stormed again on Italica's eastern gate.

 **Thunder !**

 _"_ _Target hit. Current targets are now the AA weapons."_

The shockwave of the massive explosion that had hit the main group of bandit made Rory's hair fly in the wind. Four green flying monsters passed over the wall, their small snouts pointing towards the ballistae and spitting thunder like the men in green's wands, but at a bigger scale. The sounds of destruction made Pina's horse panic, forcing her to focus on the steed for a few seconds.

 **I was caught in the middle of a railroad track.**

The Apostle immediately jumped in the pack of bandits and started to slash the flesh of the former soldiers as a hot knife in butter.

 **I look round, and I knew there was no turning back.**

Outside, the other flying machines that were all smaller in height, longer, larger and painted black started to attack the mass of bandits with their thunder spitting snouts mounted on the side. In the terror and the chaos no one noticed the men manning the revolving tubes making those snouts.

 **My mind raced, and I thought : what could I do ?**

Some tried to flee, some tried to find shelter inside buildings and some tried to fight back with their bows, but the green and black flying beasts were relentlessly pursuing them.

 **And I knew there was no help, no help from you.**

The bandits came to Italica to bring death and destruction. Now they were the victims of this merciless destruction.

 **Sound of the drums, beatin' in my heart.**

 _"_ _Shooter to all Nomads. Enemy AA is destroyed. Proceed to your objectives."_

 _"_ _Nomad 6 to Recon 3, mark your position for support, over."_

 _"_ _Copy, Nomad 6. Marking our position with a flare."_

 **The thunder of guns, tore me apart.**

The black machines entered the princess' field of view as they flew over the city's walls. She saw the men in green that they were caring in their inside.

Pina noticed the leader of the man in green grabbing another small device and pointed it at the sky. From it, a small shining light started to rise. She didn't had the time to wonder what it could do that one of the machine stopped over them. The wind produced by it spinning wings was making the dust and her cape fly. But it wasn't facing towards the bandits trying to fight the Apostle. Instead one of its side snout was pointed in their direction. Rory, seeing it getting in position, jumped out of the densely packed group of bandits and started to run towards the group of men in green. Pina hadn't witnessed yet the destructive power produced by the device called in the other world the M134 Vulcan Minigun.

 **You've been…  
Thunderstruck**

The sound of thunder striking hundreds of time per seconds pierced her ears, but she didn't moved an inch, paralyzed by the infernal spectacle taking place in front of her. She couldn't believe it. Everything was disappearing in the flames without anyone being capable of opposing themselves to such an indescribable force. A force of an incomparable violence that annihilates in a few seconds the notions of honor, bravery and pride.

Tears started to run down her cheek and fall onto the ground like the golden cylinders falling from the machine's snout. From where she was, she could hear the sarcasm of the goddess of war.

When the thunder stopped, two long ropes unrolled from the side and other men in green rappelled down to ground level. Pina was still silently crying as she looked at whatever remained of the large group of bandit occupying the east gate.

Just a pile of cut limbs, blood and fresh gore.

What power did she just summoned to save Italica ?

The last man in green coming from the flying machine touched the bloodied dirt and the rope fell on the ground. What appeared to be the leader of the reinforcements group started to talk with the Lieutenant. Overhead, the green machines were still flying in circle like vultures, looking for a target before making thunder strike with their snout or launching tubes exploding at the contact of the ground.

The leader of the scouting team nodded, showing his agreement with whatever the leader of those with the yellow and black insignia on their shoulder said. As the machine riders started to clear the streets and enter the buildings that could have hosted remains of the bandit army, she was called by the Lieutenant.

« Princess, he started, the cavalry is taking it from here. We have the order to bring you back to the castle while they secure the area. »

The princess simply moved her head slightly to show her approbation and turned her horse towards the castle. The odd group started to make their way to the manor while Pina was deep in her thoughts.

Those soldiers were still the Empire's enemies, and now they were about to capture the most important vassal city of the Empire. Will she have to kiss their boots to save the countess from prison ?

* * *

 **It has been a hell of a challenge to write this battle of Italica.**

 **As you might have noticed, the majority of the battle has been written with the point of view of either the princess or some bandits. It is something that most of the fic I read didn't do. Most of the time you have the POV of the main character who knows helicopters, and the reaction of the locals to them are secondary. So I tried to switch things around. Plus it is also my first chapter longer than five thousand words.  
**

 **Also if thought that Thunderstruck by AC/DC was a cool music that went well with images of choppers flying and blowing stuff up.**

 **There wasn't any real reviews for the last chapter, but I still want to salute Junior VB. I don't know if I can speak spanish correctly, but thanks for following my story and enjoying it. No creo que puedo hablar español correctamente, pero gracias para seguir mi historia y disfrutarlo.**


	13. Chapter 11 : Une troupe de femmes

**Italica, Formar Castle, November 29th, 0930 AT**

For the past three hours, Pina stayed in front of the large window of the reception cabinet. She was watching every move of the helicopters and the men in green from where she stood. They were very carefully cleaning each street, e ach alley, each buildings from bandits. The thunder cracking every now and then made the princess, her cheeks still wetted by the tears, realize the power of the men in green. They were not men with powerful magic and strange carriages, they were soldiers of a country at war with the Empire manning weapons and vehicles stronger than the legendary Fire Dragon itself. She was now sure of one thing, she must do everything in her power to protect the Empire from them. The commander of the NSRTF was coming and negotiations will start over the fate of Italica. If they decide to conquer the city, the citizens will certainly welcome them with open arms after they protected them from the bandits.

Behind her, on the different couches of the room, some members of the third recon team were si*t. Trevis and a few of them had left the group for the parts of the manor where the civilians had been regrouped for the night to see if any of them needed help. Other were patrolling on the walls of the castle to assure the security of the building until the all clear signal comes. In results, the princess was in the room with the Lieutenant, Chaumond, Jenkins and Moltke, unsure if they were detaining her or just providing security. She hadn't said a thing since she entered the room, deep in her thoughts, but now she felt she needed to say something.

« What are you going to do with this city ? » she asked, still looking by the window.

« What did you say ? » asked back Anthony, not sure he heard the princess correctly.

« What are you going to do with this town under your rule ? »

Her voice was deep, full of determination.

« What ? We're not going to annex Italica, princess. That's not our mission. »

Pina turned her head towards the group of soldiers. In her eyes, Anthony saw relief and surprise.

« You… You… You are not annexing… Italica ? Why ? You have one of your enemy's most important city under your control and you are not claiming it as a victor ? »

« It is not how it works in our world, the officer started to explain. We are not here in Falmart to invade and to subject others. Citizens of my country died under the blade of soldiers, and now our world wants to find the ones responsible of the death of hundreds of innocents and make him face the consequences. »

« You… You want… revenge ? » she faltered.

« No. We do not fight for revenge. This Task Force is deployed for _Opération Marteau de Justice_. Justice's Hammer. What we want is justice for the ones who died for no reason. »

« Justice… For your people… »

Pina was there, paralyzed by this statement. The soldier of the other world were not fighting for the fame, the honor or the money, but for their people…

« This is Overlord to all elements within the Italica AO. The last enemy has been neutralized. Operation Roman Charlie is a success. » buzzed the radio.

« And you saved Italica… »

« Because we also care about the other people, simply answered Anthony. There is a proverb in our world that says "do not do what you do not want to be done to you." Do you understand, princess ? »

« I think I understand. » simply nodded the Princess, her mind not sure of what to think.

The silence fell back again in the room and the soldiers went back to their occupation.

« Did you counted your remaining ammo ? asked Moltke, sliding a empty STANAG magazine in one of the front pouches of his plate carrier. I went entirely trough five of my six mags, there is twenty five fifty-six left in the last one and I didn't touched at my pistol. »

« Hum… About the same for me. » Chaumond simply said.

« Only used three magazines, stated Trevis. A lot of men needed medical treatment so it explains it. And you Lieutenant ? »

« Huh… Let me see… Two, four… » he started to count but was interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

« Enter. » ordered the princess that went back to her observation position.

From the door, one maid simply made a step inside before bowing. None of the soldier really paid attention to her as she started talking.

« Her Holiness Rory Mercury, Miss Lelena and Miss Marceau want to talk with Mister Moreau, and they are asking if he can meet them in the corridor. »

« Sure, simply answered the Lieutenant as he stood up and turned his head towards his men. You stay here with the princess, alri… »

« No, interrupted Pina. Make them enter. This might be the only room of the castle that is not full of people, and it doesn't disturb me. »

« Very well, your Highness. » simply agreed and notified the three girls that were waiting behind her.

Anthony's back had been facing the door the whole time, so when he turned around to say something to the three new people entering the room, he noticed a detail showing that the maid wasn't a human being.

She had large bunny ears.

In a way he wasn't surprised at all. When you are in a medieval city with a mage, an elf and a gothic girl apostle of the god of war, large ears isn't the weirdest thing.

« We found Lyudo among the citizens that had been gathered here last night, started Lelei as she sat on one of the couch. He told us that he is willing to pay two hundred gold cinque and four thousands denarii. He will give us the gold and a thousand silver coins when we will pass at his shop, he will make a draft for two thousands more and he will also give information on the different markets. »

Tuka was looking at the numerous painting of the counts of Italica and Rory was looking through the window next to the princess, making Pina feel very uneasy.

« Well that's a lot of money. Do you know how you are going to use it ? » asked Anthony.

« For now, we will work to secure a food income to rely the least possible on NATO… »

Like almost every time, the radio buzzed in the middle of a sentence, interrupting the mage.

« Recon 3, this is Overlord. Be advised that the General helicopter is inbound at Castle LZ. ETA 2 minutes. Over. »

« Copy that, Overlord. Moving with the princess to meet LaPointe. Recon 3 out. »

The soldiers stood up and Anthony made a few steps in the direction of the princess, trying not to show her fear of the Apostle that was observing the helicopters flying over Italica.

« Princess, the leader of the NATO Special Region Task Force, the General LaPointe is in his way to meet you. If you could please follow us. » stated the officer in an official manner.

Pina took a deep breath. She was going to negotiate with the most powerful man of the terrifying Nayto army. Apparently he will not ask for the annexation of the city, but what will he want from her or the countess ? The only thing left to do was to pray the gods.

Silently, she nodded and started to walk towards the door of the room. The soldiers started to escort her along the long corridor towards the castle entrance. By the open doors, they could see large groups of Italicans that were waiting for the authorization from the cavalry soldier to go back to their homes.

The group passed through the hall and met with Hamilton and the countess. Outside, she could hear the noise of the spinning blades of a helicopter getting close to the manor. As two guards opened the large wooden doors, she was almost immediately attacked by the wind produced by the rotating wings of the large machine hovering a few meters over the gravel of the court. It was another type of helicopter. It was painted with the same green as the one of the iron dragonfly, but it was shaped like the black ones but taller and less large. On the machine tail was written a phrase with the same old runes.

 _Armée de Terre_

Pina noticed a man in green wearing a shiny orange vest doing hand signs to the machines to guide it, making the line between the machine and the beast blur a bit.

The helicopter touched the ground and the blades started to slow down, making the loud invading noise slowly disappear. Anthony raised his back and yelled an order to his three men.

« Attention ! »

The princess heard the shocks of heels against the ground as a panel of the side of the beast slid on its side, revealing a grey-haired small man dressed in a simple uniform. It didn't had the same pattern as the other men in green and the numerous pouches and protection. Instead, it was just plan tan and on his torso was several colored line, looking like decorations. Behind him was a man similarly dressed man but with almost no decoration and a group of several men in green fully armed.

Even if he clearly wasn't as young and as strong as the other NATO soldiers, Pina felt his authority as he made his way first towards the Lieutenant.

« General. » Anthony said, saluting his superior with the rigor imposed by the protocol.

« Lieutenant, saluted back LaPointe. You did a great job. As soon as you are ready, go back to Alnus with the refugees. You deserve a long break. »

« Thank you, sir. »

The General made a few steps towards Pina, stopping a few feet in front of the fourth most important person of the country he was still technically at war with. He bowed with respect.

« Your Highness, Countess, I salute you on behalf of the NATO Special Region Task Force and the Government of the Republic of France. I am the General Pierre LaPointe, and I am honored to meet you. » he stated in the local language that he clearly hadn't mastered yet.

« I am also honored to meet the leader of such a great military force, she answered trying to also show as much respect as possible. But we are not going to talk outside, so come with me. »

With a formal way, she turned back towards the castle and lead the General, the man that looked like a translator and his escort into the same reception cabinet as she had been for the past hours.

She pointed one of the sofas to the officer and his assistant and sat with Hamilton on the one facing them at the opposite of the table. Myui, technically the mistress of the place, sat on the most decorated armchair and started to watch the negotiations knowing that, being only eleven years-old, she must let the political discussion to the adults and learn from it.

« First, started the princess, I would personally like to thank Nayto for the assistance it provided to defend the city of Italica from the Bandits. »

The translator whispered the meaning of the sentence into LaPointe's ear.

« It is always a pleasure, answered the General making pause regularly to allow his translator to catch up with what he said. But I will be direct, we want to assist you more. When you will try to rebuild, you might be attacked by another group of bandits without being able to defend yourself. »

« So you want to take control of the city ? » asked Pina that had believed the contrary from what the Lieutenant had told her. Hearing that question made fear quickly run through the heart of the countess.

« Yes and no. We don't want to annex or politically take control of the city, but we want to help rebuild it and assure the security of Italica and its vicinity. And for that we will need one thing. A base here. »

Hearing that, the two leaders sighed. If this was their only demand, they were ready to accept it right away. But there was always other demands in negotiations.

* * *

 **TREATY OF ITALICA**

 **Imperial year 687, second day of the month of Mist**

 **1\. The present treaty marks the end of all hostilities between the Formar County and the NATO Special Region Task Force.**

 **2\. The NATO Special Region Task Force is authorized to take five prisoners of their choice, including their belongings, from the group of captured bandits**

 **3\. The rest of the prisoners are under the responsibility of Myui, the Countess of Formal.**

 **4\. Said prisoners are to be treated according to the Geneva Convention and other war laws in vigor.**

 **[…]**

 **7\. The Italican Authorities are to indicate possible positions for a Forward Operating Base for the NATO Special Region Task Force to use.**

 **8\. The NATO Special Region Task Force is to help the rebuilding and humanitarian operations taking place in Italica.**

 ** _Lu et approuvé par_ General Pierre LaPointe**

 **Seal of the Formar Countess**

 **Third Imperial Princess Pina Co Lada**

* * *

« This thus conclude the negotiation. » stated Hamilton, rolling the large scroll the treaty was written on.

« Then I believe it is the right time for a toast ! » launched the countess, making a hand sign towards the human maid waiting in a corner. The black haired woman bowed and leaved through the door.

« Our reserves of food are at an all time low, she continued, so I hope that you will understand our inability to hold a banquet. »

« I perfectly understand countess. It must be difficult to live under such condition… »

He was interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on the door.

« Enter. » Pina simply said. She knew that the maid bringing the drinks would not have to knock, so she was confused about who could need to enter in the room as they were still in it.

The door quickly opened, revealing one man in green apparently in great haste.

He quickly saluted before telling what the matter of his visit was.

« Sir, we have a problem with the third recon team. »

* * *

 _Earlier…_

 **Tessalia Highway, 50 km east of Italica, November 29th, 1035 AT**

The saying goes "an image is sometimes better than a thousand words", but at that moment, a sound could be the best to describe the situation.

A yawn.

The three vehicles were on the road for an hour now. Almost half of the soldiers of Recon 3 and the three girls were asleep, and the rest was either almost sleeping or feeling the tiredness enough to frequently yawn.

« The beds of the barracks are going to feel so good when we'll arrive. » started Jenkins to fill the relative silence of the Humvee's interior.

« May I remind you that the things called "paper work", "ammunition retrieval" and "vehicle cleaning" exist, Staff Sergeant ? » simply came back Anthony, watching the seemingly infinite cereal fields that were laying until the horizon.

« Why do you always have to break our hopes and dreams when we need them for morale ? » sighed the driver as she turned her head to face the Lieutenant. The road was long and almost perfectly strait, so she didn't felt like she needed to absolutely watch for any danger.

« There is a difference between crushing your dreams and making you face reality, Jenkins. » he laughed, returning to observing a group of farmers apparently curious about the strange green carriages passing on the road at a high speed for those that only knew horse powered vehicles.

A few minutes passed, the rumbling of the engine simply rocking Anthony that yawned again.

« Boss ! Smoke on the horizon ! » suddenly barked Jenkins at the moment he was about to fell in Morpheus' arms, also waking the other passengers of the Humvee.

« Huh… The heck's going on ? » asked Trevis, confused by the suddenness of the call.

« Looks like something is coming towards us… It's producing a lot of smoke, answered Anthony already grabbing his radio's microphone. To all, this is Actual. Pull over on the side of the road. Something is coming towards us. »

« An allied convoy ? »

« No… Command said that the first convoy going to Italica will leave at 1100 hours. »

« Well if we saw them thanks to the smoke, they probably also saw us with our smoke. » stated Denham, looking for his googles. Anthony also pulled out his binoculars to examine the group coming towards them.

« Large group of horse riders. They're armed and they have shiny armor… Wait, are there only women ? » said the Lieutenant.

« There are three roses on their banner… Isn't that the princess' knight order or some shit ? »

« It looks like it is, agreed Anthony before taking again the radio's microphone. This is Actual to all. The group ahead of us is not hostile, but they might not know about what happened in Italica and the treaty, so caution is advised. Copy ? »

« This is 2, copy. »

« This is 3, copy. »

« Good. I'm dismounting to show were not hostile. Actual out. » concluded the Lieutenant, already taking off his plate carrier.

« You're doing what ? » asked Jenkins, absolutely not sure about what she heard.

« What better way to show you're friendly than to expose yourself unarmed, he simply stated as he opened the door and stepped outside, only wearing his combat fatigues. Heck I sure that nine millimeter is enough to scare them if needed. »

Without hearing any opposition, Anthony made a few steps in front of the three now sleeping machines and started to wait. The cloud of dust was growing as the group of knights was closing in at a high speed for a group of cavalry women. They were only five hundred meters away when he noticed how the hair of the one leading the pack was cut. Her long blond hair had been modeled into ringlets that you don't often see on the "normal world".

The group closed the gap between them and the green carriages before stopping in the middle of the road only a dozen meters in front of the parked vehicles. Another woman from the head of the pack made her steed advance to meet Anthony.

« Where are you coming from and where are you going ? » she asked loudly to be heard by everybody.

« Where are coming from Italica, and we are heading towards Alnus. » answered calmly the officer, showing his empty hands as sign of peace.

« What ? Are you the enemy from the other world ? »

« Yes, we came from the other world, but you can be assured that we do not… » tried to come back Anthony to calm the situation, but he stopped when the knight he was talking to drew her sword and pointed it towards him.

« Surrender ! » she yelled with the clear intention of attacking the Lieutenant if he don't cooperate.

He was completely focused on the blade and didn't noticed that the blonde knight stepped off her horse and started to walk towards him. Anthony only heard the sound of her moving armor when she was only a few meters of him. He just had the time to turn his head before she violently grabbed him by the collar of his camouflaged shirt. The rest of the third recon team had been tense since the first knight had grabbed her sword, but now they were all ready to intervene if needed.

« Wait ! Wait ! launched Marc through the radio. Don't give them a reason to attack ! »

« What did you just said ? » asked the blonde woman with zeal in her voice and a dark look.

« We are coming from Italica and we are heading back to our camp in Alnus. » he answered, slowly making his hands come down along his legs, trying to reach for his holster. In his mind, he was planning to grab his PAMAS and shoot a few rounds on the ground to scare the knights and their horses to reach the Humvee and contour them.

But the knight noticed that the man she was holding the collar tried to grab a small device that was on his leg. Immediately, she grabbed the man's arm to prevent him from using the device and punched him with her hand covered by the iron glove of her armor.

Anthony screamed in pain before turning around, the knight's hand still tightening around his arm, and yelled to the rest of Recon 3 an order that no one, not even himself, expected.

« Run away ! Inform HQ ! Don't bother about me ! Just run ! »

Almost immediately, the three vehicles roared back to life and quickly turned their back to the group of knights and accelerated on the road, creating a large cloud of dust.

« Overlord, this is Recon 3. We encountered the group of knights from the Rose Order ! They thought we were hostile and managed to capture Recon 3 Actual. We ran away to not break the treaty. They're heading towards Italica ! We need assistance. »

« Copy that, Recon 3. Sending reinforcements your way. »

* * *

 **Camp Alnus, Interrogation Room, November 29th, 1200 AT**

Behind the one way glass, the interrogator was looking at woman he was going to question. Taking a last sip of his small cup of coffee, he was trying to find all the differences between her and a human. At the moment he had noticed the hair made of green feathers and the legs similar to a bird's, but he knew that he should expect more. She was silent, but scared of the guard that was tightly holding his rifle in a corner. Her right leg was covered by bandages, witnesses of the bullets wounds she had suffered during the intense battle.

After putting the empty white cup on the table of the observation room, he grabbed a handful of documents and walked towards the door linking the two rooms before stopping in front of it. He took a deep breath, his hand on the handle, like he was bracing himself for what was coming.

« You are alright, George ? » asked another man, sitting in front of numerous screen showing live the feed of the numerous cameras covering all the angles of the interrogation room.

The man named George let go of the handle and turned to face his colleague. The two were dressed similarly with a simple white shirt and black costume pants.

« It's just that I have problems realizing what is actually going on here Franck, he answered. Two weeks ago a freaking king from the middle ages was sit in this room, and now I'm going to ask questions to a bird woman that can use magic to deflect bullets. »

« I see what you mean, Franck came back as he laid down in his swivel chair. I personally try to not think about it. It must be a mission like all the other missions. »

« If you say so. It's just that it isn't what I expected to be my first real mission. » sighed George as he opened the door and stepped inside the room.

He slowly closed the door and took the direction of the empty chair. His entry hadn't apparently be noticed by the woman that was keeping her head down. The interrogator sat on the opposite side of the small iron table and put down the papers he was holding on it.

« Hello. » George simply said with the softest voice he could do.

The girl raised her head a little to observe the man that wanted to talk to her, but it was enough to allow him to see the mark of the tears on her cheeks.

« Don't worry, he continued, we are not going to torture you or to hurt you. I'm just going to ask you simple questions and I want simple answers. Alright ? »

She remained silent as she stared into his eyes like she was trying to find something. It was an intense look that was reflecting even more the tears in her eyes. George looked inside the pocket of his shirt, pulled out a handkerchief and put it in front of her. Unsurely, she reached for the piece of cloth with her tied hands and wiped her cheeks.

« What is your name ? » George asked, trying to be as friendly as possible.

« Myuute… she answered with the voice similar to the one of teenager. My name is Myuute Luna Sires. »

He took a few notes before asking another question.

« And how old are you ? »

« I'm 19. We sirens have a similar lifespan than the humans. »

« Siren ? This question might feel obvious, but is that your species ? »

« We are known by many names in this language. The best term is Siren, but we are often called Harpy in a pejorative way. »

« Why did you joined the group of bandits that attacked Italica ? »

Myuute stopped her action, paralyzed. The tears started to reappear in her eyes that she quickly buried in her hands still holding the piece of fabric.

« Did I asked something wrong ? »

« No… she started to answer, sobbing. It's just… It's just that… I was forced to join them after they attacked our village and… they killed all my family. If I didn't followed their orders, I would have suffered the same fate. »

George put his pen on the table and grabbed softly her arm.

« If you help us, we can stop the groups of bandits that exist here. » he whispered to the Siren.

« Really ? » she asked before sniffing.

The interrogator nodded before letting go of the thin arm of Myuute.

« After the Battle of Alnus, a lot of soldiers were willing to find a place to have a real fight. When our leader heard about the destruction of the Allied Army, and thus of the Italican Army, he immediately launched us to recruit as much men as we could to attack the city, promising them that they will have a last fight. »

He wrote a few notes on his papers before putting back his pen in his pocket.

« Thank you Myuute. I have all the information that I needed for now. I will probably ask you more things in the future. » George said, raising from his chair.

Passing next to her, the Siren followed him with her look. As he put his hand on the door's handle, she raised her voice.

« You forgot your handkerchief, sir. » she said, George noticing the confidence that had appeared in her voice.

He turned his head, and, a large smile on his face, he answered with a voice full of sympathy.

« You can keep it. As symbol of our good intentions. »

He was about to open the door, but launched a last sentence before leaving.

« And don't call me Sir, my name is George. »

* * *

 **Tessalia Highway, 45 km east of Italica, 1100 AT**

The group of knights was still going as fast as they could after the capture of the enemy commander. The man with the strange green clothes had his hand and his feet tied together and had been laid down on his belly on the back of Boses' horse. It was the best compromise she could find between keeping the speed of the convoy and being a torture for their prisoner.

The blonde knight was galloping in front of the rest of the Rose Order detachment that tried to keep up with her.

« Slow down, Boses ! yelled Panache, trying to make her steed reach the one rode by Boses. The rest of the group is too tired to follow. »

« I know Panache ! I know ! yelled back the knight that had hung the sheath of the man in green's small weapon to her saddle. But the Army from the other world is already in Italica, and they might have captured the princess ! We can't slow down. »

The man tried to say something, but the gag in front of his mouth and the constant punching of the horse's back on his stomach transformed his words into a muffled gibberish.

« You, shut up ! » she yelled again in anger after she punched him with her elbow.

Silence returned on the group, only broke by the sounds of the horseshoes striking the dust of the Tessalia Highway.

« Panache, do you think that the princess will be alright ? » asked Boses, fear and lack of confidence starting to rise in her voice.

« You know Pina for longer than I do, answered softly the white haired knight to reassure her friend. She always knows how to get out of trouble. »

Boses simply nodded before returning to focusing on the road and on their destination.

Italica.

On the horizon, a group of black dots appeared and started to quickly close in. And another sound filled the air.

Bells.

Bells that, a few seconds later, were accompanied by a slow melody of metallic notes. Boses ordered the group to stop, making the music even clearer. But the knights also heard another thing.

A muffled laugh.

Still on the back of the horse, the captured man in green was laughing without any control. The knight dismounted before grabbing her prisoner and launching him on the ground. After the violent impact with the ground, she tore the piece of cloth in front of his mouth with the force of rage, making the laugh even more hearable.

« You are all doomed right now ! Doomed ! » he launched, still on the ground before Boses stroke him with her foot.

« What have you done ? » she screamed in his ears.

« My army is coming to save me. Flying machines that can launch explosive projectiles larger than your arm will reduce your worthless group ot ashes in an instant. Those bells ? They are Hell's Bells. »

« Hell's Bells ? »

Seeing a large smile on the face of the man made the fear grow even more in the heart of the knights.

 **I'm rolling thunder, pouring rain,  
I'm coming on like a hurricane.**

« Combat formation ! » yelled Panache.

Immediately, the knights executed their training and formed a large circle, the ones carrying long spears in front of the ones equipped with bows and arrows.

 **My lightning's flashing across the sky,  
You're only young but you're gonna die.**

Taking him from the ground, she gave another punch to the man in green, spilling blood on both the torn uniform and the shiny armor.

 **I won't take no prisoners, won't spare no lives,  
Nobody's putting up a fight.  
I got my bell I'm gonna take you to hell,  
I'm gonna get ya, Satan get ya**

The machines arrived over the group in only a few minutes. Large black beasts and green metallic dragonflies turning around the scared knights liked a group of vultures around a dying animal.

 **Hells Bells !**

The music stopped and was replaced by the loud voice of a man.

 **"** **You are surrounded. Let go of your prisoner or we will be forced to open fire."**

« What have you done of the princess ? Where is she ? » Boses asked back as loudly as she could, he hand on the knob of her sword.

One of the flying machines that was sticking out by its shape different than all the others and its color close to the one of the green triangular beasts landed at a safe distance in front of the group.

The door at the side of the machine slid open revealing someone that Boses didn't expected, making a few steps on the dust road.

« Princess ! I… I… » she faltered before kneeling like the rest of the members of the Rose Oder.

« Boses, let him go. Those men helped us defend Italica and are not our enemies. » Pina started with a solemn voice.

Behind her, another flying beast, this time being one of the majority, landed next to the first one and men holding a large plank got off.

« Sure… Surely your highness. » answered the knight, standing up from her bowed position.

She made a sign with her hand to two of her knights, ordering them to pick up the poor man, and grabbed his weapon on the saddle of her horse.

The men in green holding the plank, all having a red cross on their arms, laid down the former prisoner on it and carried him back towards the open door of the machine.

Pina took a few steps towards Boses, and whispered in her ear.

« I want to see you in private as soon as you arrive in Italica. »

* * *

 **Here it is, the new chapter of Gate : OMJ. Hope that you enjoyed it.**

 **First, I would like to apologize for the lack of update since the 14th. I have several reasons, like a preparation stage before the start of the school year and the fact that I lacked an internet connection the last two Sundays.**

 **Second, I want to announce that I will not publish my chapters every Sundays anymore because of said school year. I enter Preparatory Classes for Great Schools in maths, which means that I will have more than 40 hours of works a week, without counting the homework. Don't get me wrong I am not going to pause writing OMJ, but I will slow down. With enough time, I'll try to associate work and writing. Plus having more time will allow me to increase the quality of my writing.**

 **recordman – I noticed that a lot of fictions never really focused on the locals POV, only using it secondary for a few things. But it's actually quite difficult trying to think like people that live in the middle age. You have to find what the best way to describe cars or helicopters with things from a thousand years ago.**

 **Celestia's Paladin – Helicopters, machine guns and music is always a good thing.**

 **MRMercenary47 - Maybe I should indicate the sudden change of music, but I wrote that in helicopter you need half an hour to reach Italica and they're not going to play Fortunate Son in repeat for 30 minutes.**


	14. Chapter 12 : Qu'avez-vous fait ?

When we arrived in front of the East gate of Italica, it didn't looked like we were in front of a city that had managed to fend off a group of bandits. Instead, soldiers of an enemy army were patrolling on the walls and black and green flying beasts were either flying in circle over head or resting in the field under the curious look of the inhabitants of the city. Usually, when a detachment of knights arrives in a city, the peasants show respect in front of the clean armors, but now the only thing we were attracting was the curiosity of the man in green. For the first time, we had to decline our identity and wait for an authorization to enter in an allied city.

The stone of the wall and the dirt of the ground all around the gate had been blackened, like burnt by fires of an intense force, and marked by hundreds… No… thousands of circular impacts. From what I heard, the flying machines are the one responsible for such damages. All around us were Italicans, piling up bodies on wooden carriages before getting them to large fires which smoke could be seen several leagues away.

Escorted by several men in green, we made our way towards the castle of the city. Constantly, we were hearing the cheers of the citizens. But we knew they were not directed towards us, but towards the men with the yellow and black insignia. I almost felt ashamed under the dark look of the peasants through their window, in their head the Empire was the reason why the Italican Army had been destroyed at Alnus and why the city almost fell to the bandits.

The castle also was guarded by several men in green. The feeling of being in a city on the brink of annexation is strong, but the princess is constantly telling me that they are here to help. I have trouble trusting them.

I know that Lucius disappeared on the other side of the Gate. I know that he is probably dead by the hand of those men in green. But if the princess said they are friendly, there is a good reason. Even if I am one of her closest friend, she didn't hesitated to spit out her rage in front of me.

 **Extract of Boses Co Palesti's diary, Written in her room of the Italica Castle, November 29th 2016**

* * *

« What have you done ? » yelled Pina, throwing her empty glass to the other side of the reception room.

The golden cup flew over the table and violently hit the forehead of Boses. A few drops of the dark red wine ran down the face of the confused knight. Without really understanding what happened to her, she fell on her knees with the loud sound of iron on the marble.

« What did we did wrong, princess ? asked Panache as she rushed towards Boses with an handkerchief. We did as we learn. How could we knew about this treaty ? »

« I sent a messenger just before the leader of Nayto even arrived, Pina answered with panic starting to appear in her voice. I thought that he reached you… »

For a few seconds, nobody dared to move. The two guards simply looked at the scene that almost felt like being out of a bad comedy you see the Sunday on the market place. One knight on her knees, another one trying to help, a princess burring her face in her hands to hide her tears, the brown aide-de-camp worried about both the princess and her fellow knights and the bald man in grey armor that seemed to be the only person that was not on the brink of mental breakdown.

« Bre… Breaking such an important part of the treaty… It could lead to Nayto attacking us… » faltered the princess, rising her head a little to look at her subordinates.

« The breaking of treaties indeed was a Casus Belli used numerous times by the Empire to invade other countries, stated Grey with the deep voice of an experienced veteran. They could in a legitimate way declare the annexation of Italica. Hopefully, not a single death is to register. Maybe that they will accept apologies. I would personally advise to persuade the… How do they call him ?... the Lieutenant that we don't have bad intentions. »

« You say that I should go to Alnus to kiss his boots ? » asked Pina, throwing a dark look to her mentor.

« Maybe not going as far as that, but if you prefer to fight their flying machines and Rory the Reaper, I will not get in your way. »

Panache that was helping Boses to get back on her feet, stopped in the middle of her action.

« What… What did you say ? Emroy's Apostle is… is with the men in green ? » the White Rose asked, not really believing what she just heard.

Pina simply nodded, making fear appear in the heart of the two Rose knights.

« Hamilton, is the General still here ? » asked the princess to her subordinate.

« Yes, princess. He is currently coordinating the first operations of reconstruction at the east gate. » stated the short woman.

« Can you please tell him to come here as soon as possible ? I need to talk with him about all of this. »

« Surely, princess. »

Hamilton bowed before leaving the room to fulfill her task. Silence returned under the look of the portraits of the numerous counts that had transformed during the years the small town hidden behind its rock into a prosper trade center. The princess shifted back her intention towards the two women in armor that were not moving by an inch.

« You… disappear from my view… I'll summon you when I will need you. »

Sadly, the two bowed and exited the room.

* * *

« You wanted to see me, Princess ? » asked LaPointe as he entered in the room, one man of his escort and his translator behind him.

« Yes, General, simply answered Pina as she was looking at the sky slowly becoming orange with the setting sun. Mohmu, make Boses and Panache come here. »

The black haired maid bowed before leaving by a small door. Pina turned around to face LaPointe. With a hand sign, she invited the officer and his translator to take a seat on one of the couch. The General nodded before sitting on the designated chair. The escorting soldier, without any order coming to him, made a step toward one of the corner of the room to watch over this impromptu meeting, much to the interrogation to the two italican guards.

« I am guessing that you made us come here to talk about this incident. » launched LaPointe to break the heavy silence that was installing itself.

« Yes… I really want to show my good intentions. My subordinates made a mistake and I really hope that I will be able to convince you not to restart the Nayto war machine. »

Pina watched worriedly the translator whispered the meaning of the sentence in the ear of the General. Surprisingly, the officer let out a small laugh, making the princess rose her eyebrow.

« You are worrying for nothing, your Highness. I perfectly understand why the members of your Order thought that the recon team was their enemy. In a way, I also have a part of responsibility in this. I shouldn't have let them go before they reached the city. »

The door slowly opened, revealing Boses and Panache through the opening. Their faces were dark, perfectly showing how the two were feeling. Sacrifices might have to be done, and they must be completely ready to do it.

« Oh… We finally have the possibility to meet peacefully. » launched LaPointe towards them with a large smile.

For the knights, this simpathy was destabilizing to say the least. For a few seconds, they were just standing there, not really sure what to do or what to say. Seeing the two paralyzed, the General continued.

« Do not worry. The Lieutenant Moreau is currently undergoing an appropriate medical treatment at Camp Alnus' field hospital and will, according to what I heard from the doctors, be fine when he will cross the Gate in two days. »

The three women sighed of relief at the same time. But Panache's curiosity forced her to ask an apparantly innocent question.

« And, with all due respect, may we know why Sir Moreau will go back to your world ? »

« Oh nothing related with you. He is going to appear in front of the French Parliament as a witness in an investigation about the death of civilians during a battle. It made quite a lot of noise when it had been heard, so he is going ther to explain why they shouldn't sanction us. »

In an instant, Pina felt like the world all around was falling apart. Even if the General has all the best intentions in the world, a direct order coming from his Senate will force him to return to an offensive. She had to think fast and act fast.

« Then I must accompany them ! »

She only realized at that moment that she was now standing up, all the looks turned towards her.

« Huh… I… I don't think that you could appear in front of the Parliament, but if you are so desperate I could arrange a meeting with our Minister of Foreign Affairs. But I can't promise anything, your Highness. » answered the General, clearly took by surprise.

The princess sat back on her sofa, the emotion rollarcoaster striking again. Passing from relief to anxiety several times in a few minutes isn't what we can call a good experience for a heart, as young as it could be.

« Thank you, General. I deeply thank you. »

« Oh, it is nothing. Helping other is technically what NATO is all about. »

On those words, the General stood up and started to walk towards the door, directly followed by his translator and the escort. As he wait one of the guard to open the door, he turned around one last time.

« Princess, I will contact you as soon as I will have more informations. Miss Boses, Miss Panache, it was a pleasure. » he said before stepping outside.

For a few seconds, the room became quiet, the two knights sharing worried looks.

« You… You really want to go to the other world, your Highness ? asked Panache. You really want to go to the enemy's capital ? »

« It is the only opportunity that I have to save the Empire. » she answered, trying to stay calm.

* * *

 **Camp Alnus, Base's Hospital, November 30th, 0932 AT**

 _Beep beep._

 _Beep beep._

When he woke up, Anthony had the feeling of a bad hangover. He tried to open his eyes to figure out where he was in the first place, but was quickly forced to close them by a bright white light. Passing his hand over his face, the Lieutenant felt a bandage over his cheek.

For a few seconds, confusion blurred Anthony's mind. But memories, far from being pleasant, quickly reappeared. The images of the blonde knight punching him and tying him up onto her horse forced him up out of his gaze and made him completely open his eyes. He waited for his vision to focus of his surroundings and started to examine them.

As he expected, he was on the bed of a hospital room. The room in itself was small and full of diverse medical equipment. Anthony was wearing, like any other patient of the military clinic, a simple white tunic. All over his arms and legs were other bandages, witnesses of the numerous wounds that he had suffered during his few hours as a prisoner.

« Oh, Buttercup is finally awake ? » asked a voice coming from the door.

The Lieutenant turned his head towards the source of the voice. In the small entrance was visible Marc, wearing a kaki t-shirt and cargo pants. Anthony laughed before answering.

« That's how you greet someone that sacrificed himself for you. » he stated, imitating the heavy toulousian accent of the Caporal.

« You really deserve one enormous pack of beer. » launched another voice, the German accent clearly hearable.

From behind Marc, Moltke appeared and entered the room, followed by the other soldiers of Recon 3, all telling a good word to their officer.

Hearing the noise of happy chatter coming from the room, the doctor also made his way inside the cramped space, holding a clipboard.

« Good to see you are awake Lieutenant Moreau, he started while looking at the papers on his plastic board. You should consider yourself lucky, the only injuries you got were simple cuts and bruises. Nothing broke and the only thing you really needed was a good amount of rest. »

« And how much time did I slept ? » asked Anthony, in a way freaked out by the fact that he couldn't tell what happened to himself.

« Well, started again the man in white blouse, according to the medical team that brought you here, you fell from tiredness when you boarded the Black Hawk at five past eleven, and now it's around twenty before ten. »

« Twenty three hours… Damn, I think I broke my record, laughed Anthony. But does that mean that I still have to go to the summon ? »

The doctor simply nodded, causing the Lieutenant to sigh.

« Even dead they would have found a way to make you come, joked Chaumond as he drew closer to the bed. Plus you managed to have yourself fine guest. »

« Wha… »

Anthony wanted to ask a lot of questions, but he was immediately interrupted by Cavendish that had been watching the corridor of the hospital.

« Here they come ! » he barked, causing the rest of the soldiers to get into an organized line in the corridor.

The Lieutenant heard the sound of a pair of boots on the tiled floor getting closer, but it was accompanied with an unusual one for a military hospital. The sound of heels.

Through the opening of the door, he saw the soldiers snap into a rigorous salute, which indicated without a word who was coming.

Anthony, still laid down on the bed, put his flat right hand next to his forehead to form the closest thing to a salute he could do when the General LaPointe entered the room. As he expected, he was wearing his dress uniform. Behind him entered the princess and the blonde knight, wearing the same purple dress embroidered with golden thread representing the emblem of the Empire, a Targaryan-like single headed dragon. It was obvious that they were dressed for a diplomatic meeting.

« At ease Lieutenant, started LaPointe. Good to see that you are alright. Those fine ladies wanted to see how you were doing. Princess… »

Pina took a step forward and bowed respectfully while her knight was curiously observing the medical equipment.

« Sir Moreau, I am happy to hear that you are not severely wounded. I believe that now is a good time for proper introductions. » she said, before turning her towards the blonde woman that nodded and also made a step forward and bowed.

« Sir Moreau, my name is Boses Co Palesti. I deeply and sincerely apologize for what happened yesterday. »

Her voice was reflecting shame, like a child that had done something stupid.

« Oh it's nothing, simply answered Anthony as he waved his hand. I understand why you thought we were enemies. We are not used to the slow speed of the information anymore. »

The Lieutenant let out a small laugh before grabbing a small glass of water on the night table and taking a sip. As the liquid ran down his throat, he felt the burn of an irritated esophagus.

« Anyway, continued the General, we already delivered the six uniforms of those that are going to Paris tomorrow in the barracks. »

« Six ? Don't you mean four, sir ? » asked Marc, not really sure if he had heard LaPointe correctly.

« No, Caporal, six. The four uniform of those that are going to appear in front of the Parliament, plus yours and Private Chaumond's. »

The two French soldiers confusedly looked at each other. They didn't expected this good news.

« But… But why are we going back to France, sir ? » asked Chaumond, still confused.

« I managed to establish a meeting between the Princess and the Minister of Foreign Affairs, and I'll need you to stay with them during that time. »

« Oh great… » sighed Anthony, now that has redressed himself to sit on the bed.

« Did you said anything, Lieutenant ? » launched LaPointe towards the Lieutenant.

« No, nothing. »

« Anyway, the rendezvous is at 0700 hours tomorrow. » said the General before indicating with his hands the exit to Pina and Boses.

The three made a few meters in the corridor before being stopped by LaPointe, launching a last thing to his soldiers.

« And don't forget to pack some civilians clothes… You will need them. »

* * *

 **Camp Alnus, Refugee Camp, November 30th, 1400 AT**

« Me ? Going through the Gate ? »

The surprise was clearly visible on the elf's face. The news was clearly unexpected.

« Yes, answered Marc as he opened a cold Oasis can. There, the only non-humans they saw were mindless brutes and I guess they want to show that intelligent species exist here. »

The Caporal took a sip of the soda before closing the door of the fridge. The refugee camp's common room was as big as a standard lodging, but instead of the bed and the large closet, the Genie had kindly installed a small kitchen, a couch and a small television. He made a few steps and stopped by the opened window offering a view of the Camp Alnus' grey walls.

« And who else is coming ? » asked Tuka, putting down the pen she had been using to dress a basic list of the different plants that could be found in the region and their known effect on the body.

« Well… Lelei is coming to do the translation, and I think that someone else is coming but I don't know who…. » launched Moltke, lying on the couch and looking at his phone.

« And what are we going to do there ? Are we going to visit French cities ? »

« Well first we will go to the Parliament where senators and delegates are going to ask us questions about what happened when… huh… we helped… the refugees. » The German officer had trouble finding his words, trying not pronounce the name that could literally blow Tuka's mind.

« Then apparently LaPointe's approved a "tour" of Paris and a few other things. » continued Marc as he turned his back to the opening in the wall to cover Moltke's hesitation.

The two shared a look full of relief when after a few seconds, the elf's facial expression was still unchanged.

« Oh and before I forget, you should have received a package with clothes in it. »

« Yes, there was a heavy white wool shirt and a black tunic… Jenkins told me how it is called… Huh… a suit ? »

Tuka was literally the only thing remaining from her village if you don't count ruins and burnt corpses, and the traditional elf clothing she was wearing then had been cut in two by Trevis. Since then, she was either wearing white t-shirts or sweatshirt provided by NATO.

« Well you will have to wear the suit when you'll be at the _Assemblée_ , and the heavy shirt will be for later because right now on the other side, it is currently winter. »

« And what about me ? »

The question came from behind Marc, where nobody was a few seconds before. After slowly turning their heads, the two Recon 3 soldier were now looking at Emroy's Apostle, sitting on the ridge of the window and holding her axe behind her back.

« Oh huh… Rory… I don't know if… » faltered the Caporal, clearly surprised the apparition of the girl just behind him without him noticing.

« They're surely think that you're just a regular child dressed in weird clothes. Nobody will believe that you are a demi-goddess. »

« I could still perform some miracles. » she simply launched as she jumped down from the window and made her way towards an open pack of cookie that was on the table.

« If by that you mean miracles like in Italica, it's not going to be possible. » Moltke came back, rising from the couch.

« Enough ! Rory suddenly yelled, poking the ground with the handle of her halberd. You want to leave me here and go have fun together, isn't it ? »

Everybody stood still, frozen by the sudden change of mood of the Apostle and by her dark look sweeping across the room. The only one that dared to move was Marc, grabbing his own phone and dialing the Lieutenant's number.

 _« Euh, Anthony, je crois que Rory veut nous suivre demain… Quoi ? T'es sûr ? Et sa hache alors ? Je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée… Attends, ils sont d'accord ? Ok alors… C'est leur problème après tout… Ouais, je lui dis. »_

He pressed the red button on the tactile screen before putting back thee device in a pocket of his cargo pants.

« You can consider yourself lucky. Anthony is alright with it. » sighed the Caporal.

The Apostle expression returned to her usual happiness as she started a little dance like a kid that just learnt that his parents will bring him to a theme park.

* * *

I am currently in the middle of the camp of the Nayto army. Well, I say camp by habit, but there is not a single tent visible within a radius of several leagues. Everything here is metal, bags of sand and a strange grey stone that they call "concrete".

Early this morning, the officer leading the men in green staying at Italica told us that the General LaPointe managed to arrange a meeting with the French Minister of Foreign Affairs, the head of all their diplomacy. With my position as the Third Imperial Princess, I expected to meet their minister but for now I can only take the opportunities they give me. Boses and I had already packed the bare minimum to stay on the other side of the Gate for a few days in simple cloth bags. This maybe was an official visit in another country, but it is a secret that I must keep from Father and the rest of the Empire and that Nayto must keep from their foes. With little ceremony, we were lead to a group of vehicles that they call "Humvees" and asked to get inside one. Even after flying in one of their "helicopter", being locked inside a vibrating metal box was still terrifying for me, but for Boses, it was even worse. The fear of being eaten by this enormous green monster was constantly on her face before being replaced by the fear of the speed. The heavy machines were moving faster than anything imaginable by someone from our world. It was so fast that from Italica, we reached the Holy Hill of Alnus in only a few hours. The times of the empty hill subject to yearly pilgrimages are over. Now this is a real city, populated by all of the soldiers of this powerful army, protected by large walls shaped like a star that lays all around a large iron dome. But before we even entered, Nayto started to show its power to us. Flying machines were passing overhead constantly, heavy armored wagons bigger than the one we were in transporting a dozen men and even bigger iron elephants moving their large snouts around before making the ground shake and producing the largest explosion we both ever saw.

The vehicles lead us to the largest building of the camp. From the outside, it looked like the manor of a rich merchant of Sadera, but the numerous flags that were situated on the plaza in front of the entrance made it clear that it was an important place in the area. On each side of the door were a line of soldier holding their wands in a way that was obviously meant for protocol. When the vehicle stopped, I saw the General LaPointe and his translator getting out of the front door and heading towards us. With a large smile, he opened the metal door and extend his hand to help Boses to get out of the cramped carriage. I saw that she was unsure of what to do, and in a way I understand her… Knowing what power this man was handling was terrifying. With hesitation, she grabbed the hand and almost let herself be pulled out. LaPointe then closed the door before turning around and opening the door at my left. I can still remember his words and how he told them.

« Your Highness, I really hope that you had a good trip. »

Those were words that showed how he was considering me, and by extension the Empire. People he can have friendly relations with.

I think he was expecting the answer I gave him.

« I never thought that something on land could go that fast. »

« You know, a lot of things here and on the other side are imaginable for you, but I'm not going to say anything. I hate ruining surprises. »

After that he lead us inside the building. All around us were men and women in green uniforms walking or running around. Some were holding papers, others were transporting crates… It was like walking in the middle of a market in Akusho during the rush hour. From all the men surrounding us, maybe half of them didn't noticed us.

We entered inside the General's office. Compared to where I work in my palace of Sadera Hill, it was a small room. A small but definitely not empty one. Large pieces of metallic furniture full of scrolls, books and a few pieces of memorabilia. Even on the desk that was sitting at the opposite side of the room, free space was rare.

After making one step into the room, he saluted a woman sitting behind a smaller table right next to the door. In front of her was a strange black object that looked like a book, but resting sideway as she was pressing on buttons marked with letters. They exchanged a few words in their language before the General turned around and invited us to take a seat. If you ever thought that the sofas of the Imperial Palace were the most comfortable seat someone could dream of, then they must try the ones coming from the other world.

But I digress.

LaPointe sat behind his desk and started to explain to us what will happen in the next days. We will cross the Gate with the group that accompanies Sir Moreau on his way to the Senate of France before splitting with them to meet the Minister, a man called Jean-Marc Ayrault. We will then reunite with the group to what he said is going to be, and I directly quote him, "two days of discovery." He then noticed Boses picking up and looking curiously at a small painting that was next to her on the desk.

It was like someone froze time and put it behind a piece of glass, and I doubt that it was made by a painter, as such level of details are impossible to accomplish with a brush. On it, the General was younger next to other men in uniform. Strangely, their clothes weren't green, but yellow and tan and all around them was the bright yellow sand of a desert.

« What is that ? » asked Boses, really confused.

« That ? It's a photograph of me and other officer in Iraq, twenty five years ago… »

I felt a sort of melancholia in his voice, like he was missing those times. But he continued his explanation before I could say something.

« This might be the best example of modern war, your Highness. The country of Iraq invaded one of its neighbor, Kuwait, for natural resources and a larger access to the sea. A large coalition, lead by the United States of America, declared war on Iraq because their claim weren't founded. We went to war not for the land, but to protect legitimate borders, populations and peace despite being the ones of a country on the other side of the planet… »

This and what the Lieutenant already told me yesterday was making it clearer that the Empire, even with a similar power than Nayto's, would suffer because of how we consider our neighbors and our vassals.

After this little discussion, he then lead us to another building where a large room equipped with two beds was waiting for us. Despite the lack of decoration, our small apartments maybe are the things that are the most surprising. A small door is leading to a room where metallic pipes comes out of the wall. Next to those curved pipes are lever. If you pull on a lever, the pipe next to it start to spit a waterfall directly into a pierced bucket. According to the men in green I could talk to, this apparently is used to clean yourself faster than a regular bath and can be found in a majority of houses in the other world.

Now, the night is falling and I must sleep as much as possible before tomorrow. Every single detail will be important.

Tomorrow might be the most important day in the history of the Empire.

* * *

 **Well, when I said I will slow down writing OMJ, I didn't thought I would slow down that much.  
**

 **But hey, I finished it and now it is all yours to enjoy. I know this chapter is not the most interesting, but it is always better than having just a few lines quickly explaining it all. You all know what is coming next...**

 **The crossing of the Gate and the discovery of Paris.**

 **But I won't say anything, you'll have to deserve it.**

 **New Universe Returns - Thanks. For now I'm trying to focus on the main group visiting our world, but having other characters doing it later could be a good idea.**

 **The Tundra Fox - As I said one day on the forum, yeah I noticed how it sounded french and that at first without realising it, I called Anthony "Marceau" before changing it. Only now I realize how dumb I am because it would have helped making the whole "daddy issues" make sense... I'm currently still thinking on wether or not including this part to the Fire Dragon part. Plus adding the interrogation scenes make it easier to have exposition comming from the characters not sound awkward.**

 **Nicodemus V - I used AC/DC's Hells Bells, but I didn't knew that there was other Hells Bells made by other people.**


	15. Chapter 13 : La France

**Inside the Gate, Between Alnus and Paris, December 1st, 0710 Alnus Time, 1100 Paris Time**

 **Is this the real life ? Is this just fantasy ?**

Anthony was asking himself those question, his headset playing softly the introduction of Bohemian Rhapsody. Behind the large windows of the white bus, large spotlights were passing regularly in front of his blank look as the Lieutenant was loosing himself in his thinking.

 **Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality.**

He was at the front of the bus, just behind the driver seat. On the other side of the alley were Princess Pina and Boses, either looking at the passing lights or at the rest of the group. A few rows behind, Leilei, Tuka and Rory were chatting with Marc and Chaumond about what it is like on the other side. Anthony noticed that the elf didn't felt easy wearing the suit she had been given, like it was small enough to not be confortable while still looking perfectly fine. The rest of the soldiers sitting alone, listening to music, reading a book or simply thinking like the Lieutenant.

 **Open your eyes, look up to the sky and see.**

He noticed Lelei pointing at the silver medal hanging of a red ribbon that was pinned on Chaumond's uniform. The medal was a _Légion d'honneur_ , and Anthony also had one. The Lieutenant perfectly remembers that day at the _Palais de L'Elysée_ , where in front of the cameras of news stations from all over the world, all the soldiers and policemen that fought during the incident received decorations.

The incident, or as the media called it "The Battle of Paris", was the perfect occasion for Francois Hollande to regain a good amount of points in the polls before the upcoming presidential election of May. Giving a speech full of emotion and giving medals to men and women generally recognized as heroes was an opportunity that every politician would take. But that day, the cameras weren't focused on the president, like they do in such occasions. Instead, Anthony had felt them looking at him with all the angles possible. If all of those that were invited were described as heroes, for the witnesses and those that heard them, he was the Hero of the Battle of Paris.

The 19th, he was the one leading the different patrols of the _Champs-Elysées_ area for _Opération Sentinelle_. And when the press release of the Interior Ministry told to everyone that the first military response was coming from, and I quote, "men of the _126ème Régiment d'Infantrie_ under the orders of Lieutenant Moreau", the spotlight simply turned towards him.

Every single television, radio and newspaper requested an interview and the ratings and sell numbers of the few appearances he accepted were way higher than the national football team's games. Dozens of millions of people were listening to his answers to the same questions, "What really happened ?", "Do you know why this happened ?", "Were there real monsters from fantasy ?", "What will the Army do next ?".

Now, Anthony already knew that the same number of people will be in front of the parliamentary TV channel to hear more from him, but also to see for the first time people from the Special Region. He cracked a small laugh imagining how the public would react to the three girls. He already knew that the internet will go wild on the sight of Tuka, the real life elf like the ones in Lord of the Rings, and Lelei, the emotionless mage. But the Lieutenant was focusing more on the impact Rory will make if she declares that she is a demi goddess older than everyone in this world. The news of the existence of actual gods will probably enrage the most extremists of every religion and will probably cause them to call her a liar or demon of some kind.

Did he really cared ? No, not really. Anthony, despite going to a catholic private school until he entered in a public high school, had never been a man believing things without really seeing them, and thus never went to church apart from weddings of a friend or burials of the old members of his family.

Pina noticed the man chuckle in his seat, his ears covered by small black boxes tied together by a frame similar to the ones she had to put on when she rode with LaPointe inside the helicopter. After traversing the alley of the bus, she softly poked him in the shoulder to get his attention.

« Sir Moreau, why are you laughing ? » she asked while he was taking of his headset.

« Oh nothing. I was just thinking about something funny that you wouldn't understand. »

Anthony was about to put back the headset on when he noticed the curious look of the princess directed towards the device.

« You want to know what this is ? » he asked, handing it towards Pina.

Slowly, she put it on her head, trying to imitate how it was a few seconds ago on his head. Anthony looked for a few seconds in his playlists, mainly made of metal classics and Vietnam war-era rock, before finding a song appropriate for the Princess that had only listened to modern music through the loud speakers of the psyops choppers.

* * *

 **Playing :**

 **Michel Sardou – Le France**

* * *

He knew that the first seconds were a loud melting pot of several instrument and he immediately saw the princess' reaction of surprise and fear to what was a form of aggression to her ears. But when the soft notes came in, Pina's expression returned to normal as she focused on the voice of the man that started to sing.

 **Quand je pense à la vieille Anglaise, qu'on appelait le Queen Mary.  
Echouée si loin de ses falaises sur un quai de Californie.**

Like everybody that listens to a song in a language they don't understand, she was wondering what the lyrics were meaning.

 **Quand je pense à la vieille Anglaise, j'envie les épaves englouties.  
Long-courriers qui cherchaient un rêve et n'ont jamais revu leur pays. **

Little did she knew that it was the rant of an old boat that was supposed to cruise for a thousand years before ending on a dock far away from his birth place, replaced by more modern ones.

 **Ne m'appelez plus jamais France. La France elle m'a laissé tomber.  
Ne m'appelez plus jamais France. C'est ma dernière volonté.**

She closed her eyes, like to focus every part of her brain on the powerful voice of the man. Anthony sighed as he watched the princess and her naive expressions. "This is probably what is going to happen to your world and your way of life style." he thought to himself as he noticed a small white dot appearing in the blackness of the limbo far in front of the bus.

* * *

 **Paris, Champs-Elysées, December 1** **st** **, 1105 Paris Time**

What would be the best words to describe the discovery of what was for half of the group a new and unknown world ?

Unexpected. Sudden. A leap forward in time. Something barely describable with words.

From the moment the bus had emerged from the iron dome sitting on the Champs-Elysées roundabout, the five were in awe behind the windows of the vehicle.

Sure, they were still inside a small military facility surrounded by fences, concrete walls and watchtowers, but all over them were grey stone buildings more beautiful than the ones you could find in the Imperial Capital.

The bus parked next to a small green container-sized prefabricated cabin. Following hand signs from several guards, the group got off their heated vehicle into the cold air of the European winter. Even for those that braced themselves the shock was quite brutal and some started to shiver. But even if their breathes were transforming into a light white cloud and their whole bodies were shaking because of the biting cold, the five women were trying to focus on something that one could classify as completely normal, before being distracted by another one.

« I'm going to take some papers. » launched Anthony to the group before opening the door of the booth.

As he expected, the only answer he got came from his subordinates, the rest of the group too busy to even hear the Lieutenant in the first place. All around them, patrolling soldiers were trying as hard as they could not take pictures. Some of the guests were not supposed to be here, and the right orders were given in consequence. All the guards had missed the chance to actually cross the Gate to be deployed in the Special Region, and having a part of it coming like to envy them was making them even more jealous of the lucky ones. But orders were orders, and they had to be respected. Who knows what would happen if one of the numerous security cameras caught you not being obedient ?

Anthony got out, holding a few sheets of paper. As he was about to indicate the next thing to do to the group, a voice came from behind him.

« _Bien, bien, bien… Qui avons-nous là ?_ »

Everyone, even those that didn't understand French, turned around trying to identify the origin of the question. A group of men, all dressed with long black winter coats, were slowly making their way towards them. Before anyone could answered, the man in front launched another question, obviously aimed not at the whole, but at the Lieutenant.

« Everyone is constantly talking about you for the past months, and they're so many names that I genuinely don't know how to call you. Lieutenant Moreau ? Mister Moreau ? Or the Hero of Paris ? »

The looks shifted from the mysterious man to Anthony.

« Call me what you want, but don't get too fancy… I don't like when people thinks I'm more than I really am. But who are you anyway ?... _DGSE_ ? _DGSI_ ? »

The man smirked and let out a small laugh.

« We can't hide anything from you, can we ? My name is Bonisseur, _Direction Générale de la Sécurité Intérieure_. I did my researches about you, Lieutenant. Went to a small private school of Limoges before going to a public high school. Good grades all over your files, and according to some comments, "without doing much." You started to study for a degree in computer engineering. But, to the surprise of everybody, you decided two years in to go to _Saint-Cyr_. Here, you did just enough to become _Sous-Lieutenant_ in the _126eme Régiment d'Infantrie_. Then, Paris happened. Your first deployment in _Opération Sentinelle_ , your first experience of combat and your promotion to the grade of Lieutenant. »

« I don't want to know how you got all those information. You got it all right. » commented Anthony.

« It is my job, replied Bonisseur with a large smile. But if we continue to talk here, we are going to be late at the Assemblée. Plus, those ladies seem to be cold. »

Anthony turned his head to see the Princess and Boses that started to strongly shiver.

« Well… We follow you… » Marc simply said, already walking towards the open side door of the white bus.

With some hands signs, the girls were asked to returned inside the vehicle. Quickly, the whole group returned to their seat and waited for black SUVs to take position as an escort.

And then the gates of the camp opened and the convoy inserted itself into traffic.

At that moment, the only way to interact with any of the girls was by answering their numerous questions about everything they saw.

« Why are the trees decorated ? »

« Are commoners allowed to drive those carriages ? »

« Why is there so many people here ? »

Each of those interrogation were coming directly after the previous one without even waiting for an answer to come back. Clark and Trevis surely tried to make themselves hearable in all this cacophony, but they were making the scene even more comic.

Bonisseur let out another small laugh before continuing his discussion with Marc and Anthony…

« You probably already know the schedule, but I'm going to say it again. First we go to the _Assemblée_ and you'll eat there. Then you, Caporal, and Private Chaumond will go with the Princess and Miss Palesti to the _Ministère_ next door. Then everyone will do what they came here to before we reunite and go to the hotel. Understood ? »

The two man nodded before refocusing on the happy chatter.

« What is that big stone… tower ? »

« You built a giant metal wheel that actually spins ? »

« Boses… Look at this palace… It looks bigger than the Emperor's… »

« Are those boats ? Why don't they have sails ? »

Anthony also laughed a little when he heard the voice of Lelei, distinguishable between the six others by its total lack of expression.

« Boy, they are not at the end of their surprises… » he whispered to himself.

* * *

« Priority to the direct. We interrupt this story to bring you in front of the _Assemblée Nationale_ where our reporter Myriam Gerbeau is. Can you hear me, Myriam ? »

In a matter of seconds, the football player that was speaking about his performance during his team's last game was replaced by a small metis woman with curly hair standing in front of the large gates of the _Assemblée_ 's entrance. Her right hand was tightly holding her microphone next to her mouth. She was nervous like a student taking a important exam. Through the lens of the camera, she was feeling the millions of eyes watching her.

« Yes, Julie, I can hear you perfectly. The bus transporting the soldiers of the NATO Special Region Task Force and the three citizens of the Special Region is arriving at the _Assemblée_. »

While she started to point to her left, the cameraman made his device turn in that direction, revealing at first only the policemen staying at the crossroad to block the street.

Then suddenly, a black SUV appeared from behind a corner and turned to roll on the tiles of the empty _Rue de l'Université_. Another quickly followed before everyone focus their look on the subject of all the day's fuss.

A small white bus bearing a military plate.

The flashes of the numerous journalists' cameras immediately went on, trying to find the shot that would sell millions of papers. Unfortunately, all the curtains were drawn, keeping the interior of the vehicle a secret to everybody.

Almost as fast as it arrived, the bus turned again and passed through the gates that closed behind it.

« The summon will start in a little more than an hour, started again the young journalist as she returned in the middle of the frame. After that, they will be escorted to their hotel in the center of the city. An homage ceremony will take place at the _Champs-Elysées_ Memorial in two days, but until then, the schedule of the refugees is unknown. Back to you, Julie. »

* * *

« Princess, if you thought that our food was delicious with what you have eaten at Alnus, you should brace yourself. »

I remember these words perfectly. They were those of the Caporal as we entered in a small room next to the main dining hall of the _Assemblée_.

Despite the size of the room, a big table was standing in the middle. All around it were eleven chairs, and in front of each of them was a plate filled with different vegetables and sauces. The man that had lead us here turned around and asked us to take a seat. To be honest, this man was doing the same thing as a noble's manservant, but I wasn't feeling in his actions the weight of having to do his job right in fear of heavy sanctions. Another thing from this world that I have to get used to.

After everyone sat down, the man indicated what was inside the plate. I have to say it again, but the language used in France sound similar to the one I always used.

« It is a Caesar Salad, translated to me Lieutenant Moreau. It is made up of lettuce, small cubes of hard bread, cheese and some other stuff. »

Saying it tasted like the food of the gods is clearly an understatement. The combined efforts of the finest chefs of the entire Empire could not go even close to this simple salad. Even after thinking about it, I can't find any good words to describe the taste.

After that came another plate, this time with meat in it. It looked like Ma Nuga meat accompanied by other vegetables, but again it tasted even better. At the end of the meal, a third plate was brought to us. This time, it was a small black cake in the middle of a tan cream. From the whole meal, this cake made of something they call "chocolate" is the thing that I remember the most. The best way I can describe it is by saying that it is a dozen time more sweet than the pastries that you can find during banquets.

From what I wrote, you would probably think that this meal was made of food that only the richest people can afford. Here are the exact words of the Caporal after we were separated from the rest of the group : « You should be aware of the fact that almost everyone can afford a similar meal at a restaurant. And by everyone, I really mean every regular citizens. »

But enough talks about food.

After the meal, we headed outside were a "car" was waiting for us. With little ceremony, we left the courtyard of the Assemblée.

There was a large crowd waiting in front of the court's gates. I knew they were waiting for us with their flashing devices that produce paintings called a "camera", but they paid little attention to the lonely vehicle, keeping us under the silence of secret.

I thought that we were going through the city, but we literally stopped in front of a neighboring building. I quickly understood that we were at the French Foreign Affairs Ministry.

The car entered the courtyard facing the building. In some kind of protocol, it stopped right in front of the large stairs leading to the entrance. But there was not any fancily dressed guards waiting for us. Instead, a grey haired man was standing at the top of the stairs. He was dressed in the same dark costume as almost every man I saw. Behind him was a second man, similarly dressed but younger.

We got out of the vehicle and went up to his level. He started to talk in French, and the soldiers translated his words.

« Princess Co Lada, he said, it is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Jean-Marc Ayrault. I am the Minister of Foreign Affairs of the French Republic. »

He slightly turned around and looked at the other man that nodded.

« And I am Jules Costi, he introduced himself in our language. I was assigned to lead the diplomatic missions in the Empire. But I still have to practice speaking your language so I'll let Caporal Sostat and Private Chaumond do the translation. »

He looked like a citizen of the Empire with his slightly tan skin compared to the others. It is very likely that this characteristic allowed him to obtain this post.

The two lead us through corridors and antechambers to the Minister's office.

The room was large, and like the rest of the building's interior, filled five majestic decorations. Everything was either masterfully painted, engraved, plated with gold or the three at the same time.

The Minister and Sir Costi sat down behind a large elaborate table and invited us to do the same in front of him. Sir Sostat was next to me and Bozes while Sir Chaumond was on the other side, directly translating in the Minister's ears.

« I will start by apologizing for how this meeting was arranged, said the grey haired man through the voice of the young soldier. The protocol would have been normally enforced, but for a lot of reasons we don't want to reveal to the public that we are having contacts with such a high ranking person as you are. »

Diplomacy is a war of words. The meaning of each sentence must be perfectly measured to make sure your opponent understand your intentions. By apologizing, he was making sure that I understood right away that he, and through him France and NATO, were trying to solve this conflict with most peaceful accord possible.

But I didn't meet him to negotiate peace. As third princess, I don't have such a political power. However, being a princess, I have influence over the senators.

For a long time, we discussed about the number of diplomats that they will send, the preparation needed to their travel and who shall pay the cost of those mission. We settled on one diplomat, Sir Costi, and his escort at first that I shall host in my personal palace. Others will then come if their mission need more diplomats.

On the other side, I managed to have members of the Rose Order hosted at Alnus at the expenses of NATO. There, they'll learn the French language to facilitate communications and help with the reconstruction of Italica.

I can't write down the rest of the agreement here. The minister and the diplomat insisted that certain details are to be kept as secret as possible. However, they never said anything about another moment I'll never forget.

« Now comes the problem of the war prisoner. » started the minister, grabbing a black book from a pile of documents.

Boses and I weren't able to see what was written on it.

« They are currently scattered in numerous prisons throughout the country and some are even detained in Germany and the United Kingdom, continued Sir Costi. The number is too high for our capabilities and we desire to give them back to you. »

I started to feel uneasy. I knew that the scales of everything in this world was bigger compared to Falmart. So when the words "too high" reached my ears, I couldn't help myself but wonder what couldn't be handled by them. Strangely, I also felt something in Boses. She had her eyes rived on the book, focused, like she was trying to use some sort of magic on it.

The minister noticed, and with his finger he turned the book around to show us what was written on it. On the black cover were large white letters coming from the two alphabets of the two worlds.

 ** _Liste des prisonniers de guerre Imperiaux_**

 **List of Imperial war prisoners**

« The total number of captive soldiers from the Empire is about six thousands. »

At that moment, a chill ran down my spine. It was like the world was crumbling all around me. I started to imagine the amount requested for the ransom, and the number I thought were the most logical were too high even for the wealth of the Empire.

« How much do you want ? » I asked with an unsure voice.

The two men looked at each other and both smirked.

« Do not worry, Your Highness. We are not requesting any money. »

He slowly pushed the book towards us, his face suddenly returning to his seriousness.

« However we are sure that some name here will change the mind of some senators. »

But before I could take the black covered pieces of paper, Boses literally threw herself to grab it. She started to frenetically turn the pages, like she was looking for something.

Someone's name.

I didn't had to ask. I already knew whose name her eyes were looking for in the middle of the list.

Lucius Co Palesti.

General of the Imperial Army.

Second in command of the detachment sent to Alnus.

Leader of the invading party.

And Boses' brother.

When she handed me the book, her mouth smiling and her eyes wetted by tears of joy, I knew that she had found it. And a part of me was happy too. Lucius is five years older than both of us, thus when I started the creation of the Rose Order, he gave me numerous lessons and advices on the arts of war. Through the years, he became a friend.

The list was long. From the high ranked general to the simple soldier, the six thousands name were following each other in the alphabetical order.

Cassel, Dussie…

The sons of numerous senators crossed the Gate with the Army. Not a single one came back. For their parents, they were dead, and promising their safe returns in exchange for peace was a deal that a lot will accept.

« Can I have a copy of this list ? I asked politely. I imagine that the first draft of freed prisoners will be small, so I would like to deeply think about it… »

« Surely, your Highness. » nodded the diplomat as he took back the list and placed it back on the pile of documents.

« The last thing you will have to set up, continued the minister, will be how we are going to set up our operations in the Capital… But it is not our domain anymore. You will have to talk with General LaPointe at your return at Camp Alnus. »

After a few seconds of silence, the two men stood up. The minister extended his right hand, completely open towards me.

« Princess, I honestly thank you for being the first step towards what I hope will be great and peaceful relations between our two countries. »

Almost everywhere, I had saw people from this world greet each other by shaking their hands. It is what one could call a tradition, and I was better respecting it. I also lifted myself out of the chair I was sitting in and, unsurely but not without good intentions, I grabbed the hand of the man.

Is that really how contracts are signed here ?

And this is how my first meeting with the French diplomats ended. Deep in my heart, I can feel that a bright future for the Empire is possible.

* * *

« Come on, Gomez. Hurry up. We're fucking going to miss it, mate. »

The words yelled by Cavendish bounced on the walls of the refugee camp's street. On the picnic table, Gomez was using his laptop. Thanks to his phones' shared data and the first antennas installed at Camp Alnus, he managed to link the computer to the internet.

« I know ! I know ! I'm doing what I can ! yelled back the American soldier. Should probably yell on the antennas instead of me ! »

The two men were attracting the curious looks of numerous refugees.

« What is going on ? asked Kato, calmly walking towards them. Why are you making so much noise ? »

« Lelei and the others are going to speak in front of the French… huh Senate. It's broadcasted live but I have the slowest connection ever. » answered the Puerto Rican.

The mention of the mage's name brought even more attention on them. Over the years in Coda, she had become a popular figure for the villagers by giving medicine to the sick and helping all the ones in need.

« So this is one of those… "computers" ? It is really going to show Lelei ? » asked a villager, pointing at the black laptop.

« Yup, nodded Gomez. Thanks to this magical place called the internet, you can have access to almost everything at any time. But it is not magic… It's… Huh… »

But as he was planning how he was supposed to explain the principle of the world wide web, the blank screen of the computer shifted to the live broadcast of _La Chaîne Parlementaire_.

At that moment, their were only white letters over a purple animated background.

 _A suivre : Auditions sur la responsabilité de la FORSO sur la mort de civils dans la Région Spéciale._

« Ah… Fucking finally… sighed Gomez. What does it says ? »

« It says "Coming next: Hearings on the NSRTF responsibility over the death of civilians in the Special Region", translated Cavendish in the local language. It's going to start soon so if you people want to see it, you should come now. »

On this statement, almost every lodging emptied itself and the majority of the refugees gathered behind the laptop's fifteen inches monitor.

As the last villager sat down on a chair he brought from his lodging, the purple image started to fade to a shot of a large room filled with a lot of people.

They were all sitting behind tables with microphones in front of them. Only seven seats were empty, and everyone knew who were supposed to sit there.

The camera swept across the room before stopping, a large pair of doors in the middle of the frame.

And the doors opened, revealing to the world a part of the region that was stretching on the other side of the Gate.

* * *

 **Operation Marteau de Justice is back !  
**

 **Why were there no update during a whole month ? Three words. Work, work and even more work. Right now, I can only write between 250 and 300 words a day, so I need at least 20 days to reach the 5k words chapter length. But anyway, it's reviews time.**

 **Celestia's Paladin - It is sure that because she is not in Japan but in France, a lot of things are different (cough cough "art" cough cough).**

 **recordman - It's not yet the time for the true "exploration" of the city is probably coming in the next chapter coming next month... I hope.**

 **MRMercenary47 - I saying it right away. There will be a Hakone type scene. I'll try to make it way less stupid than Yanai's tho by not sending any Black Ops SFG or some shit.**


	16. Chapter 14 : Vous sentez-vous coupable ?

I think I'll remember the first of December 2016 forever. I was the director of _La Chaîne Parlementaire_ at the time, and I had to set up almost everything when the four soldiers and the three Special Region refugees came to the _Assemblée Nationale_. Back then, the Gate and the NATO operation on the other side were on every lips. A simple news coming from there was the key to selling dozens of millions of your paper, so imagine when people learnt that locals were coming here and pass on TV. It was absolutely crazy. The thing is, _La Chaîne Parlementaire_ is owned by the Parliament and detains the exclusive rights to the diffusion of any sitting, reunion, and yes, summons for parliamentary investigations. From the hour the meeting was announced to its start, I was flooded with demands from channels and papers from all around the globe. CNN, the BBC, RT, the Times… You name it and I should be able to find at least one letter or e-mail coming from it. They all wanted the same thing : the opportunity to have their camera inside the room were the Summon took place. But every single time, I had to decline. It would be too complicated to explain everything, but in the end, the only journalists were sitting with the public and the only cameras were ours. The results ? The biggest number of viewers recorded not only in _La Chaîne Parlementaire_ 's history, but in the whole country's. Before the first of December, the record was held by the 2006 World Cup semi-finals between France and Portugal with more than twenty two million viewers. The Summon recorded thirty million. You find this number impressive ? Well we are not done yet. This number is the number of people that watch the Summon on _La Chaîne Parlementaire_ in front of their TVs in France. You can at least double it if you want to include all of those that watched it through our website or on other TV channels that literally showed our Internet broadcast. Hopefully, we had prepared ourselves for such a huge amount of connections on ours servers. Sure, we might have burnt a huge part of the small budget of the station on renting those servers, but it was worth it. We were sure that everyone was able to witness what was and still is a historical moment.

 **Extract of** ** _La Chaîne Parlementaire_** **director's interview for French Television, November 2016**

* * *

 **Paris,** ** _Assemblée Nationale_** **, December 1st 2016, 1300 Paris Time**

It was only when the group sat down on their designated chairs that they all really noticed all the people looking at them. From the members of the commission of inquiry to the simple spectator, all of them had they eyes aimed in their direction. But only a few were actually looking at the soldiers. Rory, Tuka and Lelei drew all the attention and sparked reactions before even a single word was spoken.

 _Anonymous Hey the blue haired one is holding a staff… Magic ? #DébatFORSO_

 _Anonymous WTF ? Is the one in the dark dress a child ? What is the thing she carries ? Looks like an axe… #DébatFORSO_

From where he stood, the chairman invited everyone to put on their headphones for the translation. The only three without one were the three refugees, Lelei whispering the meaning of every sentence in Rory and Tuka's ears.

The man cleared his throat in his microphone to stop the small brouhaha that was starting to fill the room.

« Well now that everyone understand everyone, we can start. I declare this questions and answers session open. I recall you that the goal of this meeting is to determine the responsibility of the NATO Special Region Task Force in the death of one hundred and forty nine civilians in the Special Region. »

He stopped for a few seconds, looking at the long table where all the members of the commission were sat.

« I give the floor to _Monsieur le sénateur_ Brafort. »

The man named Brafort grabbed a list of questions from a pile of documents before pressing the button turning on his microphone.

« Thanks, he nodded with his heavy accent from south-western France. My questions will be directed towards Staff Sergeant Moltke. Can you please describe the encounter with the "dragon" ? »

Everyone was taken aback by who this question was asked to. In the light of the media coverage of the event, it was globally accepted that the first interactions would have been with the Lieutenant and the refugees. But apparently, the senator had decided otherwise.

« Huh… Ye… Yes, faltered a surprised Johann. We were escorting a huge convoy of carriages on a small road in direction of the local highway. In all there was like around six hundred villagers with us. We almost reached our objective when, from literally out of nowhere, the dragon appeared and attacked the civilians. The time we react, I'm sure that more than a half of the victims already died. »

« And can you describe the dragon ? How it attacked ? » the senator asked, looking at his sheet of question.

« Well… Huh… I can't say exactly… In the middle of the action… If you want something similar in shape and size, you should look at Smaug from The Hobbit. Big, red, breath fire… A big dragon just like in every fantasy book or movie ever… Oh and it's armored like a tank… »

 _Erebor06 : Is Middle Earth confirmed ? Sign me the fuck in #RealDragons #DébatFORSO_

The statement sparked a small agitation in the public. The chairman asked for the return of the order in the room.

« Thank you _Sénateur_. Now, the floor is to _Madame le député_ Fermat. »

A woman dressed in a suit similar to Tuka's adjusted the small microphone and looked directly at Clark.

« Sergeant Clark… What was the equipment issued to your Recon Team for your reconnaissance mission ? »

In front of millions of televisions, almost the whole public sighed. What they were waiting for was not yet here.

« The standard equipment for a Recon Team… Well, apart from the standard infantry equipment… We had three vehicles, one being equipped with a heavy machine gun, and a bunch of single shots anti-tanks rocket launchers. We are a recon force… We must go fast, not hit hard… »

The _député_ checked on one of her papers if she had anything to add before returning to Jordan.

« Staff Sergeant Moltke just said that it was "bulletproof", does that mean that your attacks didn't had effect on it ? »

Clark smiled a little. For all the soldiers, the answer was obvious. Even if you weren't at the junction between the Tessalia Highway and the Coda Road, the word bulletproof was pretty self-explanatory.

« I think it is what the word "bulletproof" means. If you want something as an example, picture the dragon as a big, flying, flame spitting tank. The only way we made it flee was using one of the rocket launchers… But we almost missed it and it only blew its arm off. »

Again, it sparked a wave of reactions from the public. The chairman brought back the calm before pointing at an expert that requested the permission to speak.

« According to sample took after the Battle of Paris, started a man with large glasses, the scales of small dragons like the ones used by the armies of the Special Region are as hard as the armor of lightly armored vehicle. From the few damage free scales that had been gathered, we can assume that this… species… of dragons is as armored as a late Cold War main battle tank. »

 _ARMY87 : Now I'm picturing myself an enormous M60 Patton with wings… WTF ? #DébatFORSO_

 _Treerend : ARMY87 Don't forget the flamethrower #DébatFORSO_

« Thank you for your questions, _Madame le député_. Now, the floor is to _Monsieur le Sénateur_ Bernard. »

This time, an old man pressed the button of his microphone.

« Is it on ? Hum… My question will be directed towards Staff Sergeant Daniella Trevis. »

Again, the feeling of disappointment swept through the entire public. The wait was not yet over.

« Staff Sergeant, you were the medic of the Third Recon Team, right ? »

« I was and still am. » simply answered Trevis.

« Well… You were then the first to provide medical support to the refugees after the battle. Can you describe what kind of injuries were dealt ? »

Daniella sighed. If she had to remember one thing from her deployment in the Special Region, the aftermath of the encounter with the Fire Dragon was low on the list.

« I guess you all had access to the numbers. The nine refugees that had been highly injured were because they miraculously survived the flames. The twenty five others were just people that hurt themselves while they were trying to flee. A broken leg, scratches… Nothing too enormous. »

She had launched those last words like the subject wasn't important. It's sure that when you had to rescue the only survivor of a completely burnt down village, nothing really impress you anymore.

« So you mean that the actual survival rate of the attack is in reality smaller than we thought ? »

The British let a few seconds pass to add a form of dramatic effect to her answer.

« Yes… And when I say they miraculously survived, I really mean it… Around half of them were barely breathing when reinforcements arrived… »

This time, the public stayed silent, showing how shocking this revelation was.

 _PseudoOriginal : Fucking hell… Must have been brutal… Those guys must have went through horrible shit. #DébatFORSO_

The silence remained, heavy, weighting on the shoulders of the interrogated. A small feeling of discomfort started to appear in Anthony's heart. He knew who was next.

Him.

He was going to have the eyes of the whole world turned towards, and even if he tried not to think about it, now he was losing the control over his heartbeat.

The chairman broke the silence as he thanked the senator.

« Now, the floor is to _Monsieur le sénateur_ Jacques Retal. »

At the moment the name of the main opponent to the FORSO deployment was pronounced, everyone started to hold their breaths. They perfectly understood that what they were waiting for was finally coming.

« Thank you, sir chairman. My first question will be directed towards the Lieutenant Moreau. »

Anthony took a deep breath before turning on the device that was in front of him.

Was he ready for this ? Probably not, but he had to answer every single questions with well thought words.

« Lieutenant, started the 40 years-old-looking man. Do you feel guilty ? »

« What ? »

« Do you feel responsible for the loss of those one hundred and forty nine lives of innocent civilians ? » asked again Retal, looking straight in the eyes of the Lieutenant.

Anthony understood what strategy the senator wanted to use. In spite of himself, the Lieutenant had become one of the figure associated with the NATO intervention in the Special Region. If the senator manages to ruin his image, the whole support gave to NATO by the population might crumble, leading to a public uproar against the deployment, protest and maybe the end of the intervention. Even if this plan was relying on many ifs, migths and maybes, there was a logic behind it.

But it was not the time to think about the senator strategy. He had to answer.

« I regret the death of all of those villagers, he said as a small grin appeared on the face of his interlocutor. I would have preferred to see all six-hundred of them being alive after the skirmish… But I am not going as far as considering myself the responsible of their deaths. »

Retal expected the denial, and quickly launched the question that he had prepared.

« Then, what, or who, do you think is responsible ? »

The Lieutenant sighed, causing the senator to smirk just like he had manage to hit his opponent in a sword fight.

« You heard Staff Sergeant Moltke and Sergeant Clark, _Monsieur le sénateur_. This beast was resistant to almost all of our weapons. We weren't fighting against raiders or soldiers, we were like fighting against a natural disaster that no one could have known about. Nobody can take the blame. Not me, not the soldiers under my orders, not the NATO officers, not LaPointe. Nobody. The only thing that I can call responsible is that beast itself. »

Retal silently scribbled down some notes with anger. The Lieutenant wasn't going to break as easily as he had expected.

« Thank you for your answers Lieutenant, he said as he looked through the list of the witnesses' names. Now, I would like to ask questions to Miss… Huh… Lelena. »

Hearing her name, Lelei did as she was told to allow the microphone device to capture her voice and send it to the numerous loudspeakers.

 _Anonymous : The refugees are finally going to speak ! They took their time #DébatFORSO_

« I believe you talk a little of French ? » the senator asked as he tried to understand the usage of the staff that the girl was holding ever since she entered the room.

« _Oui_ , answered Lelei without showing any emotions. There are a lot of similitudes between our languages, so I had no trouble understanding it. »

« Good… You live in the refugee camp. Do you lack any living necessities ? »

Lelei slightly adjusted the thin trump of the microphone to enhance the quality of the recording.

« No. Food, water, shelter, protection, the soldiers of the NATO Special Region Task Force provides with every of our needs. For a lot of the villagers, the life that they have now is even better than the one they had before. »

Again, Retal looked for half a second to his questions to pick the one that was the best suited.

« Miss Lelena, I apologize in advance if my question feels rude, but I had trouble understanding your profession with the documents I had access to. Apparently you are a student. Could you explain ? »

« Yes. I am the student of Kato El Altestan, Mage and Master of the Lindon School of Magic. I spent my entire life trying to understand the complex art that is magecraft. »

« Wait… Did you said Mage ? »

The surprised reaction of the senator was shared by every single spectator watching the broadcast. A Mage ? Magic ? Magic can't exist. Scientists had found that having species of flying reptiles the size of a horse was probable under the theory of evolution. But magic as described in fantasy novels can't exist because it doesn't make any sense scientifically.

To prove her point, Lelei closed her eyes, silently rose her free hand and started to mutter. Everyone's attention was attracted by the staff's blue crystal that started to shine.

And magic appeared in our world.

Not a single word was pronounced as the stack of documents sitting in front of the senator started to rise in the air.

As the pieces of paper were hovering a few meters in the air, mobile phones were drawn to capture the scene under all angles imaginable.

Magic just became something real.

 _Erebor06 : OMG ! Am I dreaming ? #MagicIsReal #DébatFORSO_

 _Anonymous : Erebor06 IT'S HAPPENING ! #MagicIsReal #DébatFORSO_

The documents slowly returned to their position on the senator's desk and Lelei stopped muttering. Opening her two eyes, she saw the awe in the eyes of the chairman, the members of the commission and the public.

« I can hardly do much without drawing into my energy reserve and tiring myself. Also the number of mages and sorcerers in our world is very small. Only a few can learn it and an even smaller quantity manage to master it. Magic is not going to be a problem to your military forces. »

As a huge part of the spectators were still in shock, Retal was quick to return to his questions.

« Miss Lelena, do you think that the soldiers of the Third Recon Team failed their mission of protecting civilians ? »

« No. »

The answer was quick, and emotionless.

« Well… Huh… Thank you Miss Lelena. I would like now to ask questions to Miss Tuka Luna Marceau. »

Lelei whispered the meaning of the senator's words in the ear of the elf that, imitating her mage friend, turned on the microphone.

« Miss Marceau, continued Retal, again I apologize for my indelicacy, but are your ears real ? »

The senator silently watched the mage translating his question to the blond woman. She smiled and laughed a little bit before looking directly at the man.

In a swift movement, she brushed away the small hair bundle that was hiding the basis of her right ear and made it twitch.

« Yes, she answered with as she moved the blonde hairs. It is a characteristic shared by all the Elves. »

Immediately, dozens of flashes rained upon the sight of those ears. It was another surprise that the Special Region had brought in front of the world.

 _Erebor06 : Whoa… Was Tolkien right all this time ? #ElvesIRL #DébatFORSO_

« Order ! Order in the room please ! » yelled the chairman, his authority slowly getting weaker.

As the calm returned inside the _Assemblée_ , people were still looking at the elf in an intrigued way. Was she really not a human ? Does other fantasy sentient species, like dwarves and hobbits, exists ?

« _Sénateur_ , you may continue. »

« Thank you, simply nodded Retal. Miss Marceau, do you think that the soldiers of the Third Recon Team took enough actions during the encounter ? »

As she heard the question through Lelei's voice, a flow of sentiments took over Tuka. Mainly sadness with a small amount of regret. Her expression changed and her ears dropped.

« I… I don't know… I was still unconscious then. But I imagine that if we are here to talk, then they did the things that had to be done. »

She said her last sentence like she tried to cheer her up. She knew that beyond the public present in the room, a lot of people were watching her, and she didn't wanted to make a bad impression.

« Thanks for your answers, Miss Marceau. I now call Miss Mercury. »

As she was hearing the translation through Lelei's voice, Retal silently observed the last witness. She was just a child dressed in a black dress. Her face was hidden by a black veil. Obviously, it was a mourning outfit. Who said mourning mean a dead relative or family member. A family member that probably died in the battle with the dragon. And it might probably lead to negative comments on the Task Force under the force of anger and sadness. Being friendly with her was the first step.

« Miss Mercury, can you describe your life in the refugee camp ? »

« Every day, I continue to perform my activities as the Apostle of Emroy. During the day, I can pray and perform religious rituals without being disturbed. At night, I sleep. I, like all the villagers, am restricted in my movements but for reasons that I perfectly understand. »

Her voice was juvenile. She wasn't older than thirteen or fourteen years old. But the senator wasn't focusing on that aspect of the answer. He expected the positive comments about living the camp and now that the discussion had started, he could freely exploit the scars of her relative's deaths.

« From the look of things, you lost one or several people that mattered to you. Do you think that the soldiers of the Third Recon Team can be held accountable for their deaths ? »

The two refugees whispered between them. Despite using his softest voice, he knew that the question was heavy of meaning.

But the blue-haired translator started to talk before the black-dressed one spoke.

« Rory does not understand your question, she said still without any emotions. Her family… »

« According to the reports made public by NATO, a fourth of the village's population died while the soldiers didn't suffered a single injury. Did the soldiers put civilians at risks to protect themselves from this beast ? »

Without realizing it, the senator launched this question with a voice becoming more and more angry at each word that came out of his mouth. But what he noticed was the girl's reaction. She had slightly moved her head back and put a hand over her mouth like she was in shock. He had hit a sensible point, and now he was expecting a tearful answer.

The girl adjusted the microphone in front of her mouth and took a deep breath.

« _Est-ce que vous êtes stupide ?_ » she yelled powerfully in the device.

The loudspeakers made the voice echo through the room, forcing everyone to put their hands on their ears.

« Wha… Did… Did you just spoke French ? » faltered the senator after recovering his hearing capabilities.

« This is not the matter, she giggled. I listened very carefully to your questions, and I am now asking if you are stupid. You keep asking the same thing over and over again. »

She stopped before sighing like a parent that was having a hard time teaching something to a child.

« During my long life, I saw countless times the ruins of entire cities destroyed by the Fire Dragon. Surviving an attack alone is worth praises, and yet you are still complaining over small things. For you, one fourth of the villagers died. It's wrong. Your soldiers saved three fourths of them by doing the exact opposite of using them as shields. The first thing they did was distracting it away from the defenseless villagers. Then, they managed to blow its arm off and made it flee. In only a few minutes, they did something that no one managed to do in centuries. That is my answer to your stupid question. Do you understand ? »

The senator's anger rose again as the comment was arriving to his ears. He had spent nights preparing each questions, thinking of every answers imaginable, only to be contradicted by this arrogant girl.

« I don't know how it works in your world, he almost started to yell, but here, kids respects the adults. You should probably do the same thing and not speak to me with that tone. »

The girl laughed again before answering.

« If the young ones respect their elders, then I believe that I should be the one respected here. »

To prevent Retal from literally scream in his microphone, the chairman stopped the discussion.

« _Monsieur le sénateur_ , he said, please calm down. Miss Mercury, I must also ask you to watch your words. »

Anthony had been watching the scene unfold in front of his eyes with amusement. Seeing the statesman that was trying to take him down getting literally destroyed by Rory made him smirk.

But this small smile had disappear when he noticed that the Apostle's face was now full of seriousness. This wasn't foreshadowing something good. Knowing Rory, the situation could completely change in an instant so he had to act fast.

« I think Sir Retal is gravely mistaken about Miss Mercury's age, he launched without warning to grab everyone's attention. It might come as a surprise, but she is actually the oldest person here. »

A second of silence followed. A very awkward silence to say the least.

The only one that dared to break it was the old senator that had ask questions to Trevis.

« I am almost seventy, he laughed. What you are saying doesn't make any sense. »

Anthony quickly looked to the side towards the young looking apostle. He and the rest of the Recon Three soldiers were used to the difference between how she was looking and who she really was. But the rest of the world was only watching a girl with a total lack of respect. On her face, he saw some sort of vicious smile slowly reappearing, just like she was going to drop the biggest punchline ever.

« Do you know it is not polite to talk about a woman's age ? » she giggled, maintaining an intense eye contact with Retal.

« How old are you, Miss Mercury ? » he launched to her, not looking away from the deep red of her eyes.

Was he trying to survey her soul, or was he just showing that he wasn't backing off ? Nobody could really tell.

« I'm nine hundred and sixty-one years-old. »

The silence brutally returned inside the _Assemblée_.

« Wait… Wha… What ?... Nine hundred and… » faltered Retal.

« You heard me right. I am almost a millennium old. » Rory simply launched back at the senator like it was something that wasn't really important.

« And… And Miss Tuka ? »

« I am one hundred and sixty-five years old. » simply answered the elf with a large smile.

It was like being hit by a hammer. Not a single word could describe the atmosphere inside the audition room and in front of the millions of TV screens. Some were in awe in front of such an impressive age while other were shaking their heads, still believing that lifespan was something that couldn't be changed, other world or not.

 _PseudoOriginal : Boy ! That escalated quickly. I mean that really got out of hand fast. #DébatFORSO_

« And Miss Lelena ? »

The question was almost desperate, like if the senator was trying to hear something believable coming from the Special Region to keep his sanity.

« I am just fifteen. »

Retal let out a sigh of relief shared by almost the entire audience. At least someone from there was somewhat "normal" even if she knew real magic.

« I am a human, continued the young mage. With what I learnt, there are no differences between the humans from your world and us. We live for seventy years and we are the dominant species in our world. »

Everyone was drinking her words like they were coming from a fountain of knowledge.

« As Tuka said, she is an Elf. They have a lifespan way superior to ours, and they are a rare sight for the humans as they live hidden in the woods, only trading with a few trustworthy villages. »

She stopped for a few seconds, thinking carefully about the words she was going to use to describe Emroy's Apostle in front of her.

« Rory, on the other hand, was a human being once. But it was a long time ago. Now, she is an Apostle, a demi-goddess. An immortal being of flesh and blood that, when she will reach the age of a thousand, will ascend and become a goddess. »

Again, silence.

 _Anonymous : Demi-goddess ? Does that mean that deities are a thing now ? #DébatFORSO_

 _Anonymous : There isn't a religion about gothics girls around, is it ?_ _#DébatFORSO_

Retal, the other members of the commission, the chairman, the audience. Everyone had a blank look on their faces.

« _Sénateur_ , do you have any more questions ? » simply asked the chairman to break the silence.

« No… I don't have any… » Retal let out with his head down as a way to admit his defeat in the verbal battle that took place in front of the world.

« Then I conclude this session of questions and answers. I'd like to thank the witnesses from the Special Region for their presence. I will also remind that the commission's deliberation will take place next month. »

The seven stood up and passed through the same door they passed when they entered.

« Well, laughed Bonnisseur that was waiting for them, that's quite the revelation. »

« I think that I can add "destruction of religion, fantasy and science" in my achievement list. » answered Anthony with a slight sarcastic tone. For him, the stressful event had passed. Now came the time for the two days that everyone were waiting for.

* * *

« Cut it, ordered one of the men that were watching a small television. I've seen enough. »

In all they were a dozen around the monitor that had been set on one of the numerous crates that were filling the empty storage room of an abandoned factory.

The man that had launched the order was sitting in the middle of the group, directly in front of the TV, as a way to still show dominance to his subordinates.

« They can't be telling the truth. How could that bitch be nine hundred years old ? » asked one of the youngest.

« I doubt that they modified the images, calmly answered the leader. We saw that witch and her sorcery. We must deal with them as soon as we can. »

He turned his head towards one man that had already pulled out a laptop.

« They say they will be staying at a hotel for the two nights before the commemoration ceremony, but I doubt that they would take the risk to have their bus leading every single journalist to their location. Thus, the bus that will leave the _Assemblée_ will probably be a decoy. Find their real location. But do it quick. We won't have an infinite number of tries. »

Behind the screen, the man simply nodded as he was already making a list of possible places were the "guests" of the special region could stay.

« May success be upon us all. » the man muttered before standing up and leaving the room, his men already pulling out weapons out of the crates.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading the fourteenth chapter of Gate : Opération Marteau de Justice.**

 **I am perfectly aware that because all of the chapter is the summon, it might not be the most interresting one to read. But I tried to make it at least readable.**

 **As you may had noticed, I didn't use real names for senators. I don't want that people think that I have a particular political view based on this fic.**

 **But anyway, on to the reviews.**

 **Fallschirmjagers Kommandan - The thing is that the French prisons are completely full, so I think that having some neighbours host some prisonners to avoid too much overpopulation is a thing that could happend.**

 **DreadCraft - Well technically Pina isn't negotiating peace, but how will be French diplomats hosted. But I still take notes for the future.**

 **Goodalwayswins98 - Merci pour la critique mec. Je suis conscient que je vais devoir retravailler les premier chapitres. Je pense que je vais commencer à modifier le canon quand on arrivera à la "saison 2" de l'anime.**

 **Insanis Men - The exploration of Paris is coming next time. I already thought about the Louvre, but describing the Parisians in themselves is a good idea. I might do it.  
Et pour finir : On dit Pain au chocolat putain de bordel de merde ! Chocolatine c'est moche comme mot !**


	17. Chapter 15 : Un tour dans le metro

« Boss ! I have something. » launched the man as he looked at an address on his laptop screen.

« What is it ? » answered the "Boss".

« I made a list of the possible hotels, and I tried to take as much info on large reservations by hacking on their servers. And only one of them has been entirely filled in one reservation. »

« You did good. We now have a target. Where is it exactly ? »

« In the _dix-huitième arrondissement_ , literally right next to _Montmartre_. I've noted the address. »

« Everyone ! We are going there ! To your vehicles ! » yelled the leader with his naturally powerful voice.

Instantly, all the ones that were in the room grabbed the equipment that they had prepared and rushed out. Waiting for them inside the barren hall of the abandoned factory were a black van and two old SUVs. At the same time, they were large enough to contain the entire group and their weapons and discreet enough to not attract attention.

As bags were thrown inside the trunks, the three engines started to roar. But before getting inside one of the SUVs, the leader turned around and looked at all the young men that were following him.

« Men ! You all know what we are going to do. You are probably asking yourself why we are not following our original plans, and why we are throwing ourselves into the unknown. You are probably starting to be scared. But do not fear, and believe. Believe in me, believe in your brothers, believe in your weapons and believe in our goal. Some are not going to return, but in the end the gates of eternal salvation will open to us all. Are you with me ? »

A roar came back to him. He muttered a small sentence in another language as a way to give luck to everyone and, after a last look at his men, he entered the car.

The three vehicles left the building and entered the road that was going through the empty industrial area.

* * *

This day had started like any other in the last months. Waking up, going to the cafeteria for the breakfast, working on the tasks given to the prisoners, spending the free time available outside. The same movements are slowly becoming reflexes, like the one of the golems, soulless monsters of clay that are the slaves of the mages that created them.

But there is also the same looks coming from the other side of the metal fence that separate us from the prisoners of this world. Their eyes are always full of a sentiment similar to disgust, especially towards the non-humans. For them, we are freaks of nature that shouldn't exist apart from books. But we are here, and we are judged for that. Despite being treated well by the guards, I somehow still feel ashamed, humiliated.

At noon, while we were eating our lunch, I noticed a small agitation between the guards. Something important was going to happen, and I needed to know what it was.

It turned out that some Imperials citizens were going to appear in front of members of the French Parliament, and everyone could see it thanks to the device they call Television. When I asked for the time of this meeting, I found that it was going to take place during a break time shared by almost all prisoners. So, using the small authority I had left as a General, I ordered that all the prisoners not having any task at that time had to watch it on the television of the break room.

We were all waiting for several minutes when the first images appeared on the screen. At first, there was just a room full of men and women from this world, but shortly after a group entered. I still have trouble describing the group and how absurd it looked like.

The first one was a young student of the Lindon school of Magecraft that showed little to no emotion when she was questioned. Then, there was an Elf dressed in clothes from this world. After that was a dark figure that a lot noble officers, including me, recognized immediately.

The Apostle of Emroy, Her Holiness Rory Mercury in person came there to say what she was thinking about the behavior of the NATO soldiers in our world. I vaguely remember the religious ceremony where I saw her once, but I never forgot how she looked and acted. When she said that a small group of twelve soldiers of the "Task Force" successfully managed to make the mighty Fire Dragon flee by making it losing an arm, one part of me couldn't believe it while another one thought the exact opposite. I had witnessed a part of the power used by "modern" armies, and I could totally imagine one of their rifle being powerful enough to at least hurt those kinds of monster.

I was the only one to recognize the last man to enter.

I still remember perfectly how he yelled at me that day, how we looked in each other's eyes just before the chaos of battle engulfed us both. When he was appearing in some part of the screen, I just couldn't look away from him. It was personal. But deep down in my heart, I have respect for him. I was completely at his mercy when he knocked me out, but he still let me live another day. I may be a prisoner of war, but at least I am alive. On his chest was a shining medal, and I knew that he got it thanks to what he did that day. And he probably deserve it.

This world actually has laws for war. And they are not coming from any deity, but men that gathered around a table and decided that certain weapons must not be used and the non-fighter be spared.

I know the names of some generals that would have trouble understanding why a nation would restrict his military might for such a mere reason that is the greater good. But here, it's globally accepted as facts, the world revolving around trading with your neighbor if you need his resources instead of invading him, spreading hate amongst peoples.

I still have to fully understand some of the most important notions like globalization, consumerism or socialism, but as of now, even if I don't know when I'll be freed from this prison and return to Sadera, I can assure that this world changed me.

 **Extract of Lucius Co Palesti's diary, written in his cell of Fleury-Mérogis, December 1st 2016**

* * *

 **Paris,** ** _Assemblée Nationale_** **, December 1st 2016, 1630 hours Paris Time**

« This is Gilbert. The scapegoat has left the Temple. I repeat. The scapegoat has left the Temple. »

« Understood Gilbert. I'm starting the walk. »

Bonisseur whispered those last words in his hidden radio before turning around to face the waiting group, all dressed with civilian clothes.

When Bonisseur had proposed his plan to his higher ups, even he thought that concealing the soldiers and the refugees in the constant flow of tourists was a little too ambitious. But the idea was still approved and the precautions were taken. It was a comical sight that the one of middle agers trying for the first time modern clothing, and Bonisseur even had a thought for the two soldiers that had to do the exact same thing but with a princess and her aide de camp.

The soldiers had brought their personal clothes. Anthony was wearing a heavy and warm black windbreaker, Johann was going with a really heavy sweater of a famous clothing brand while Jordan and Daniella both brought tan down jackets. Tuka had taken off the suit she was wearing during the summon and put back the white sweater on. The only addition made to the clothes that had been given to her before crossing the Gate was a black Peruvian beanie given to her by Anthony. Even if it was partially to warm her head, the main reason to why such a beanie was to hide her ears. Lelei had on her a simple white winter coat and a white beanie on to hide another very recognizable element, her natural light blue hair.

Lastly, there was Rory. And the soldiers couldn't help but smile at the irony of the Apostle of the god of war Emroy, maybe one of the most powerful being in combat ever, being given a jacket made for children. But the ones task to go buy the clothes had chosen something that looked like adult but in a really small size.

In the end, apart from the giant axe covered by a large white fabric sheet and Lelei's staff, the group that was in front of Bonisseur was looking almost exactly like any group of tourist visiting Paris.

« Perfect, he launched. The bus just left the front court and every journalist is after it. We are all clear, so let's go. »

Without any word spoken, the agent led the soldiers and refugees through the corridors of the office part of the _Assemblée_ , sometime passing in front of an employee either too busy with his task or not recognizing them with the outfit change.

When the two glass doors of the office building entry hall opened automatically in front of them, the three girls truly made their first steps in the world where every single soldier of the FORSO was coming from. There wasn't politics anymore. Now was the time for real life.

Following the instructions given by the man in the black coat, they started to walk down the Parisian streets. There were bystanders, walking, driving, and living their lives completely oblivious to the fact that just a few meters away from them were people literally coming from another world.

After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at a triangular intersection between the street they were in and a larger one with trees covering the sidewalks. In the pavement was what felt like a gaping hole. Stairs leading under the city, down inside the earth. Next to it was a large sign with a map of the entire city. Lelei stopped in front of it and started to examine this map. As she expected, Paris was the largest city she had ever saw.

« I never asked, but how many people live in Paris ? » she said with the same emotionless voice as she turned back towards the rest of the group.

« Huh… I don't know… Maybe two millions just for Paris in itself… And like ten millions if you count the suburbs… » answered Anthony as he looked down the staircase of the subway station entry.

The memories from that day of August were still engraved in his memory, and despite him not trying to think about it, they were still reappearing from time to time. Sometimes he was just hearing the words launched by the enemy general, sometimes he was seeing the faces of the scared policemen. But this day, what came to his mind was that encounter in the corridors of the Franklin D. Roosevelt subway station, situated just under the Champs-Elysées roundabout. The same image flow of blood and civilian corpses were appearing, and his eyes started to stare into the distance, empty.

« Hey, you with us ? » asked Daniella, poking her Lieutenant's shoulder after a few seconds of an awkward silence.

Anthony shook his head like to shake off the memories before looking at the British.

« Yeah… I was just… thinking about something… » he said.

« Are… Are we really going down there ? »

This time the question came from Rory. What surprised everyone was the emotion coming with it.

It was like fear, or something really close to it. It was almost like she was scared to go underground.

« Yes we are, Miss. » replied Bonisseur like he didn't cared.

She took a deep breath like to swallow her pride and started to walk down the stairs with the rest of the group.

* * *

« It's here. » said the man, his look quickly switching between the screen of the laptop put on his knees and the old looking building.

« Are you sure ? We only have on shot at this, and you perfectly know it. »

Behind the wheel, the leader kept his tone calm as he has always done.

« Yes, I'm sure. The suites of the hotel are on the last floor, and the whole building is probably full of armed guards. But I noticed that this last floor is separated from the building next to it only by a wall. It is probably our way in. »

The leader took a few seconds to look at the facades of the two building. Both were old haussmannian buildings that could only be differentiated from each other by the large signs showing the hotel's entrance.

« Perfect, he muttered before turning around to face the two that were on the back seats. You two, take the explosives we have prepared and plant them somewhere we will be able to enter. »

The two nodded and exited the SUV. One of them opened the trunk to grab a large and heavy sport bag. Trying to be the less suspicious possible, they entered the apartment building and called the elevator. Immediately, the doors opened and the stepped in. After the doors closed, the phone of the one not carrying the bag ringed.

« Ok, so when you'll reach the last floor, head to your right. According to the map I found, there is a maintenance closet which is right next to the suites. You should be able to plant the explosives here without attracting attention. Just remember, it is highly unstable so be really careful, and don't activate the detonator yet. »

Slowly, the lift stopped and the doors opened again, allowing the two men to get off. They turned right as they were told and started to look for the indicated closet. After a few seconds of walking, the two found themselves at the end of the corridor in front of a numberless door. Without much resistance, the lock broke, allowing the men to enter. Apart from some brooms and bottles of cleaning products stored on a shelf, it was empty.

In an instant, the sport bag was on the ground and his content was taken out. There was some jars filled with an unknown liquid, packs of a soft rubber-like material and several electronics boards. Slowly, the man that had been carrying the bag started to assemble the device as he practiced several times. His hand started to slightly shake under the effect of stress as he was connecting wires. Doing it with a fake one was one thing, but it was the real thing now.

As he slowly finished the last step of the preparation, he left a long sigh of satisfaction. But worry quickly returned as he realized something was missing.

« It should have beeped when I finished. » he muttered, comparing what he had just done with his training memories.

For him, everything was in the correct position, but there was undeniably something wrong.

He quickly passed through the list of possibilities, before finally identifying the most probable. There was a problem with the chemicals. After picking up one of the jars, he noticed that one of the cable linking it to the detonator was strangely looking. Here was his problem.

But as tried to fix it, the detonator started to beep. But it was not the small and discreet sound supposed to indicate that the device was planted. Instead, it was longer, and louder.

« Fuck ! he yelled as he was trying to get up. Run ! »

But before the other could even open the door, they were both engulfed by a fire ball.

* * *

 **Paris, Between** ** _Assemblée Nationale_** **and** ** _Concorde_** **subway stations, December 1st 2016, 1645 Paris Time**

« And this allows you to get around the city with great speed thanks to a complex network of underground tunnels. »

The emotionless statement bounced on the wall of the almost empty subway car.

« I told you that our world is really different. But when you get used to it, nothing is really incredible. » simply stated Anthony as he looked around.

He was standing in the middle of the alley, his hand around one of the metal poles. Sitting next to him was Lelei, looking at the map of the subway hanging on one of the walls. Despite her face staying like it has always been, it clear that she was amazed by the technical achievement that digging such a high number of tunnels was.

In front of her were Trevis, looking boredly at her phone, and Bonisseur, his finger on next to his small earpiece like he was waiting for a transmission. A few meters away, Clark and Moltke were chatting with Tuka, answering the numerous questions the elf still had on her mind.

Lastly, standing behind the Lieutenant, was Rory. She was holding the covered handle of her halberd really tightly and was looking somewhat uneasy. Anthony didn't asked her why, thinking it was the rumbling and slight instability of the car that was making the apostle feeling like that.

Strangely, the group was alone in the car thanks to not being in a rush hour and probably some tricks Bonisseur had up his sleeve.

Suddenly, the Interior Security agent pressed a button on his concealed radio to answer a message he just received.

« This is Promeneur, we are arriving at _Concorde_. We are in the head car. »

A few seconds later, the underground train stopped near an almost empty platform. The door opened, allowing the passengers of the other cars to get in or out. But for the head one, only five people had been waiting and got in.

« So… How did it went ? » asked Anthony to his subordinates while the _DGSI_ agent that was accompanying them started to whisper a report to Bonisseur.

« To be honest, answered Chaumond, the meeting went better than we expected. But convincing the two to enter the subway wasn't easy. Though in the end… »

The private didn't finish his sentence and simply turned his head in the direction of Marc.

The Caporal started holding with his right one of the metal pole of the car after he got in to keep balance in the moving vehicle. But he also had this same role for someone else.

Holding tightly to his left arm was Boses, the fear of the underground monster they were in on her face. But on Marc's, Anthony could only see the bright red of the Caporal's embarrassment induced blush.

The Lieutenant smirked and let at a small laugh.

« What ? » launched Marc, without a bit of shame in his voice.

« Nothing... Nothing… Just well played man… » Anthony continued to laugh as the train started to move again, forcing the blonde knight to tighten her grip even more.

Calm returned in the car as the subway continued his way down the dark tunnel. But before entering a relatively sharp turn, the train strongly braked without warning, causing those without support to loose balance.

Anthony felt in his back someone suddenly pressed against him, holding his sleeve to prevent them from falling.

It was Rory, the same uneasy look on her face. But this time, he noticed a drop of sweat running on her forehead. Now, the Lieutenant was really worried.

« Hey, you alright ? The subway scares you ? » he asked in French, knowing that he was understood by the Apostle.

« No… It is not that… I… Just don't like to go underground… »

To be honest, after almost one month of seeing her daily and hearing the refugees talk about her, he hadn't expected her to be scared by something. But apparently she was, and it was just by being under a few meters of ground.

« You… don't like being underground ? »

« No… It's the territory of Hardy… Goddess of the Underground, the realm of the dead… For the last two hundred years, she asked me the same question over and over again… I can't stand it… It's like I feel her presence… »

« And what did she asked you ? » asked Anthony, thinking about the fact that he was talking with someone involved in the god drama you see in mythology.

« She wants me to marry her… »

Somewhat of an awkward silence fell inside the car.

« So… You are harassed… By a god… That want you to marry him… But the god is actually a goddess… Did I understand everything ? » Chaumond asked.

The only answer he got from Rory was a small head nod.

« Great… » he sighed.

« And just why are you so close to me ? It is kind of embarrassing. » launched Anthony, his sleeve still being pulled by the Apostle.

« She… Does not like men… So maybe it will keep her away… »

The two French soldier shared a small amused look.

« So I'm basically being used as a deterrent, right ? »

« R… Right… »

« Well at least I'm useful… » laughed Anthony before realizing that Daniella had been watching them the whole time, probably without hearing Rory's word, and thus, without context.

The Lieutenant smiled to the medic as to tell her that everything was normal. She only answered by lightly shaking her head and returned to whatever was on her phone screen.

A few seconds later, the unknown _DGSI_ agent finished his report to Bonisseur. The older of the two coated man stood up and made a step to arrive right next to Rory, Anthony and Chaumond.

« So, how did the bus worked out ? asked the private. Hope we didn't go through this mess for nothing. »

« It worked perfectly, answered Bonisseur with the voice of a successful man. Every single media is convinced that you were onboard and followed it at the complete opposite of where we are actually going. »

« Did you actually trained for this or is… » started to say Anthony before being interrupted by Rory pulling his sleeve again.

He turned his head and was about to ask what was going on, but stopped when he saw the Apostle's face. She was breathing heavily, and what was a simple drop of sweat a few minutes ago had like multiplied.

« I want… No… I need to go out… » she faltered like she was badly injured.

« Hey… There are two stations left, then we go off the train and rejoin the surface. Can you wait ? »

Now, he started to really worry. If she, out of all the people in the group, was like that, then whatever the problem is, it had to be taken seriously.

« No… I can't take it anymore… Hurry up… »

Those last word convinced Anthony. Seeing how fast her state deteriorated and the time remaining before arriving at their destination, he could think of one thing to help the suffering Apostle.

 _« Prochain arrêt : Notre-Dame-de-Lorette. Vérifiez que vous n'oubliez rien derrière vous._ Next stop : _Notre-Dame-de-Lorette_. Please check that you don't forget something behind you. » announced a soft voice through small speakers, indicating they were arriving at the next station.

« Alright… I'm getting off here with Rory… I know where the hotel is, so don't worry about me. » launched the Lieutenant as he felt the train slowing down to stop.

« What ? No you are not ! replied Bonisseur violently. We have a plan to follow… »

But the agent's words weren't heard as Anthony stepped on the platform as soon as the car doors opened, the Apostle still holding his sleeve.

« Who loves me, follows me. » launched Anthony with somewhat of a laugh.

And apparently, the five soldiers that was with him and the other two refugees were loving him, as they quickly joined him on the platform. Bonisseur muttered a swear word before making a hand sign to his subordinate.

« Plus we are not technically here, do we ? » launched the Lieutenant as another nail in the coffin.

The corridors of the subway station were almost completely empty as the group was taking the direction of the exit. After each flight of stairs making them closer to the surface, Anthony could sense Rory feeling better.

But, after crossing the gates indicating the point of no return, Bonisseur received a transmission.

And apparently, what he was told wasn't good.

But the agent made another hand sign, telling them to continue without him.

No one asked a question as the rest of the group walked up the last stairs and stepped on the paved sidewalk.

As soon as her two feet were on the ground, Rory let go of Anthony's sleeve and started to stretch, her two arms pointed towards the sky in a giant V shape.

« You feeling better ? » asked Anthony as he observed her return to what was for him "the normal Rory".

« The air is filthy but it's a thousand times better than being underground. » she giggled back, giving a final proof of everything being back to normal.

« Well you kind off get used to it after a while. It's not like it's unbreathable or some… » started Jordan, who grew up in the polluted air of one of the United States biggest cities, but stopped in the middle of his sentence as he saw Bonisseur quickly joining them.

In his eyes, everyone understood that something bad happened.

« What's going on ? » questioned Chaumond.

« There was an explosion at our hotel ! Apparently, it was too big to be just a gas leak or an accident… »

« Wait… Which hotel ? The fake one or the one we are going to ? »

« The real one ! » simply stated the agent, making a heavy silence fall on the group.

« Fuck ! barked angrily Daniella. What are we doing now ? »

« I don't know… We don't have another place ready for you… »

As agitation started to appear in the group of soldiers, the refugees and the two nobles watched the scene unfold in front of their eyes.

« Lelei, do you understand what they are saying ? » asked Tuka, the beanie still on her head.

« It seems that there has been an incident at the inn we are going to, calmly answered the young mage, and now they can't decide what we should do. »

« Oh… An incident you said ? »

« Yes. They say it was probably intentional. »

« Does that mean that someone is acting against us ? »

This question came from the princess that had remained silent during the whole subway ride.

« No, your Highness. Apart from a select few, nobody knows you are here. If the one that made this are looking for this group, then it is probably for the three of us. »

Again, silence returned on the group. Those seconds of calm finally allowed Anthony to find out where they were. In the urge of getting Rory out of the Subway, he hadn't payed attention to the sign indicating their position in the city.

They had exited the metro by an exit situated next to a stone building that was really familiar to Anthony.

« I think I might have the solution. » he launched towards Bonisseur and the rest of the group as he pulled out his phone and started to look through the contacts.

« What are you doing ? » returned Moltke, trying to heat up his hands by blowing inside them.

The German got no answer apart from seeing the Lieutenant putting his phone next to his ear.

« _Allô ? Ouais, c'est moi… Ça va, Ça va… J'ai pas trop de temps donc dis-moi : t'es chez toi ?... Super, je suis à Notre-Dame-de-Lorette. J'arrive. A tout de suite. »_

Anthony put back the phone in his coat pocket before turning around like a cliché action movie hero about to say a punchline.

« I found ourselves a solution. I know someone that lives a few blocks away. You can all trust him. Any objections ? »

The silence that came back to him was his negative answer.

« Well then… Let's go, gang. »

Following the Lieutenant, the group started to walk down another street that was different from the ones had walk down before taking the subway, despite having a similar feel.

« What is that building ? It looks like one of the temples in the Capital. » whispered Boses into the princess' ear.

« Indeed… It even has markings in the Elders' language. »

Lost between those grey buildings, the columns supporting the triangular roof of a large building front porch felt like a part of her home in this different world.

She had already asked several times why some buildings where looking that way, and the answer she got each time was the same.

There were built to look like Roman temples.

Roman was also a word really familiar to her. In the ruins of Elders' settlements, there was often the name of a powerful Empire that was dominating all the land known to the first humans that arrived in Falmart.

Roma.

The princess knew that there was link between the two worlds history. Maybe that the true origins of Humans are this world that was technically way ahead of the Empire. But to find out the truth, she'll have to look at the past of this world.

After a few minutes of leading the group through another set of streets, Anthony stopped in front of one building similar to all the other buildings of the neighborhood.

« It' here. » he said before pressing one of the intercom button.

After a short silence, the panel small speaker came to life.

« Hello… Who is this ? » asked a male voice.

« It's Hugh Mungus, answered the Lieutenant with a large smile on his face. No seriously it's Anhtony. Open the door. »

There was another second of silence before a click sound was heard coming from the heavy doors of the building.

Bonisseur and the other agent entered first to check if it was safe, their hands buried inside their winter coats as to grab a concealed gun, and the group followed.

« He lives in the apartment number fifty-four. It's on the fifth floor. »

The group quickly made his way up the stairs and into an empty corridor.

Again, Anthony led the group to a door and stopped in front of it before knocking.

The lack of answer made him smile as he put his hand on the door handle.

« Unlocked. Why is he so predictable ? » he sighed before stepping inside the apartment.

The entry door was giving on a small corridor, leading to a large living room.

« Come in, whispered Anthony as he took of his coat. Don't forget to close and lock the door. »

The rest of the group made its way inside and the two agents started looking for anything suspicious in the room.

« You know it's not polite to not greet his guests ? » the Lieutenant yelled like he wanted to talk with someone that wasn't in the room.

« The fuck are you talking about ? » launched the same male voice that through the intercom.

Suddenly, one of the doors that were all around the living room opened, revealing a man.

If his sudden appearance was a surprise for the group, seeing so much people in his living room was also a surprise for him.

« What the fuck… » he let out as him and the group were mutually observing each other.

He was wearing a black tee-shirt with the logo of an obscure metal band on it and sweat pants, making it obvious that he was nowhere near expecting such a visit.

« Huh… Who is this person ? » asked Pina, being somewhat uneasy with her first true contact with a normal inhabitant of this world.

« Well this person is my brother. »

There was again another silence that was only broke by Chaumond sighing.

« Why am I not surprised ? »

* * *

 **Thanks for reading the fifteenth chapter of Gate : Opération Marteau de Justice.  
**

 **I'm actually amazed that I managed to write three 5k words chapters from a single anime episode. I know that some of you are really wanting to see the whole city exploration, but it should be coming next month. Now something I noticed while rewatching and rereading the source material for this part is that when Itami and the gang are in the Tokyo Subway, people are watching them but no one posts about it on the Internet. I tried to fix that little detail by saying that the subway is almost empty and that they wear different clothes, but in the end I don't really know if it makes more sense.**

 **But now, it's time for the reviews.**

 **First, I'd like to talk about the guest that pointed (with some violence) that some part of the last chapter could have been interpreted as "religions are gone". What I wanted to say was that there isn't a religion around saying that there are gothic lolitas with giant axes, but I realized that I could be easily misunderstood, so I edited the "were religions wrong the whole time?" to better show my views. Still, I haven't touched at Anthony's comment because it's suposed to be sarcasm. Hoping that this anonymous reviewer will read this and understand that I don't want to disrespect anyone's beliefs.**

 **Celestia's Paladin - According to my quick search on Wikipedia, LCP is basically the French C-SPAN but with public fonds. And yes there will be an Hakone-like part, but making a lot more sense.**

 **Apollonir - You see, I have already planned to switch the focus of the story later on, so it will not be only about the Recon Team.**

 **Insanis Men - It's sure that someone arrives and says: "Hey, you believed that there was only one god ? Well it's actually bullshit and here's the proof", it's going to make some happy.**

 **Mathiasosx - Thank you and welcome on the fantastic adventure that is me trying to do so some shit on the internet. It's sure that the British aren't playing a huge role, but I'll try to squeeze the soldier of her Majesty somewhere.**


	18. Chapter 16 : Découverte

It was surely not easy trying to integrate the life of a common citizen of this world. The first contact with a person not related to the army or diplomacy had not helped, but in the end, the Princess and I are starting to understand how living here really is.

The man owning the apartment we are in is called Mathis Moreau, and he is the brother of Lieutenant Moreau. It always hurt me a little when I was seeing two siblings together, but now that I have the certainty that Lucius is alive, this pain didn't appear when this revelation was made.

One thing I'll never forget is when Sir Mathis had to buy a large quantity of food for the entire group. It's sure that when such an important number of guests suddenly arrives, you can't prepare yourself. When he asked if someone was willing to help him, the five of us expressed our interest. But the man in the long coat shook his head and ordered that the three refugees stay in the apartment for their safety. Though, he agreed, not without resignation, that the Princess and I go with Sir Mathis if there was going to have someone going with us.

And that is how I ended up visiting what they call a "grocery store". The quantity and diversity of the products available are beyond the imagination. From simple treats to meat stored in machines capable of producing cold, you can really find anything. And when you find what you want you still have choice between variations of the same products, produced by different "brands". I still don't quite get the ideas behind this kind of diversity, but I know this is one of the many surprises this world has to offer.

The one that accompanied us in this little adventure was Sir Sostat, and we had the opportunity to exchange a few words.

« Why did we wanted to conquer such an incredible city ? » I whispered to myself as we left the store.

« It is sure that sending an entire army isn't the best way to make first contact, he laughed back after hearing me. I understood that the one that lead the invasion was your brother, right ? »

This question surprised me. But I was quick on the reply.

« Yes. » I answered.

« I'm guessing that it wasn't his first time leading an army… »

« Indeed. He had already led legions during the campaign against the Warrior Bunnies. According to him, despite their savageness, their lack of organization allowed for an easy victory. »

He didn't answer immediately, like he was thinking about his past.

« I'm going to tell you something. I too already saw combat in far away lands against an unconventional enemy. There is a quote from a man called Larry Foulke that I always keep in the back of my mind, especially in such an unbalanced war. "Those who survive a long time on the battlefield start to think they are invincible." I always try to remember that. »

This sentence has remained in my head ever since. Did the Empire became so blind by its power that we just couldn't imagine an enemy with a greater military might ? Did we forget what a peaceful diplomacy is ?

Despite the somewhat sudden change in today's event, the visits that had been promised to us are maintained, and I have the feeling that what we will see and hear are going to change our perspective of this world even more. In which direction ? I can't tell. But I can affirm that it is going to be beyond our imagination.

 **Extract of Boses Co Palesti's diary, written in Mathis Moreau's apartment, December 1st 2016**

* * *

 **Paris, Mathis Moreau's apartment, December 1st 2016, 1803 Paris Time**

« Seriously, why didn't you tell me you were that many ? » asked Mathis, taking a large bite of his ham sandwich.

« We didn't have the time for you to give us your approval. » sarcastically answered Anthony after sipping from a glass of soda.

Inside the living room, everyone had found a place around the small coffee table, either by sitting on the couch or one of the chairs that had been moved away from their usual position around the dining table.

It sure wasn't a usual sight. Four soldiers, the brother of one of them, two Interior Security agents and five women from another world dressed in regular clothes, all eating what was basically a large inside picnic in a cramped space.

« Why do you always have to drag me into your mess ? » sighed the brother.

« I don't know… The safety of five really important people, I guess. »

Again, Mathis sighed, much to the delight of his sarcastic brother.

« Anyway, started Bonisseur, I have transmitted our position, and guard teams are in position. Everything is now returning towards the original plan. »

« And does that means what I think it means ? » asked Jordan as he took another chicken wing from a plastic bag laying in the middle of other foods.

« If what you are thinking about is the free time in the morning, Sergeant, then yes it is what you think. »

The Texan made a fist and shook it slightly. It was an obvious sign of joy for some, but not so obvious for the Princess and her aide that looked confusedly at the American non-commissioned officer.

He laughed before starting to explain to the two the meaning of the gesture and also translate the news that Bonisseur gave.

There was nothing to worry, and everything was under control.

Silence returned on the group, only interrupted by chewing sounds. You may come from one world or another, but eating is always a sacred moment. And for some, it was another part of the discovery of a brand new environment.

« Is there anything on TV right now ? » asked Trevis that had just finished her bag of chips.

« Well… I don't know… » simply answered Anthony as he grabbed the remote of the screen.

The scene that appeared on one part of the display was the summon, and more precisely Rory's answer to Retal's question, the other part being a so called expert that was trying to give an answer to the question "Can someone be nine-hundred years old ?". All around the screen were the symbols and banners of a news network, and according to the several "Breaking News" symbols, those images had been showed ever since the summon ended.

Did anyone cared about what this expert was talking about ?

Well, apart from the princess and Boses being amazed by the moving pictures, they were the people that everybody was talking about. So the only thing they were focusing on was the rolling banner at the bottom of the screen.

And the news they actually wanted to hear about appeared shortly after.

"Explosion in an apartment building near _Montmartre_. Two dead and five injured. First investigations identified a gas leak as the cause."

« A gas leak, huh ? » simply stated Mathis, looking suspiciously at Bonisseur.

« Let just say that's how we try to patch things up. » sarcastically replied the agent.

« Gotta give credit to those guys though, let out Moltke. The media and the rest of the world were sure that we were at the other side of the city, and yet they found where we were heading in reality. They might have fucked up at the end, but I still find it impressive. »

Some nodded at the words of the German soldier.

It was somewhat of a scary thought. Did someone leaked the information to those people ? And who where they anyway ?

Again, silence returned. This time, it was a little more awkward.

« Anyway… said Mathis to break the stalemate, we should probably find a room for everybody. My roommates aren't here, so I have two bedrooms available… »

Anthony felt the look of his subordinates on him, being technically the leader of the whole group.

« Well, guess it will be "sleep on the couch" tonight… »

* * *

« What the fuck happened ? » yelled the Boss as the three vehicles stopped in the large hangar that they had left a few hours earlier.

« I… I don't know… I told them it was not stable… It might have blew up without them pressing the actual button… It is probably just an accident. » answered the laptop man, a drop of sweat running down his cheek.

« An accident ? Just an accident ? We lost two men, their entire equipment, an entire bomb, and those we are hunting are out of the radar ! »

His powerful and angry voice echoed on the rusted wall of the factory.

The faces of his men were closed as they got out of the van and the other SUV. Some of them knew the two, and they were either sad about their death or enraged at the missed opportunity. Or maybe both.

Silently, they returned to their planning room. The weapons and the bags returned to their containers, and the men sat back on their made up chairs.

The leader was the last one standing, all the looks turned towards him.

« Men, he started with his usual calm voice. I know it might be hard for you right now. But I will ask you all to do one thing. Don't lose your faith. Those monsters might have fled, and are maybe back to their filthy world. But there is still one event where they will publicly appear. In two days, a commemoration will be hold near the Gate. We still have a chance to strike, but be ready to intervene earlier. We might have another opportunity and I want you to brace yourself for it. Make that their sacrifice was not in vain. »

He stopped for a few seconds. His men were still looking at him, but he could see through their eyes that hope was coming back. In a dramatic way, he pointed towards the dark ceiling.

« He is still watching us, and he is still protecting us. He knows that we are fighting for him, and we will not be defeated under his watch ! »

Some started to stand up and to shake their fists in the air.

« Are you going to let me down ? Or are you going to continue the fight with all your forces ? »

The response he got wasn't coming from humans. It was a beastly roar, full of a hatred that was more than justified.

They had a mission and they will accomplish it, even if the price to pay was their lives.

* * *

 **Paris, Esplanade du Louvre, December 2nd 2016, 0712 Paris Time**

« I have to say that I'm always impressed when I come here. » let out Anthony as the group exited the white minibus.

It was still night, and the air was cold, every breath being accompanied with a white cloud. But, to the east, the sky was changing color in favor of a lighter shade of blue.

In the back of his head, two memories emerged thanks to the weather. The first one was from his high-school years, when he had to wait for the bus in the morning with similar conditions. At that time, he was naïve. The only things that mattered where his friends, his grades and his PlayStation 2. Then came the images of ten years later, an assault rifle in his hands, lying in the mud next to a VAB and shooting at Roman Legionnaires that were charging at him.

He sighed at how he evolved in ten years. Did he improve or did he regress ? He hadn't found the answer yet, but the Lieutenant knew that it will come in the future when he'll look back at those times.

« Is that a palace ? » asked the Princess as Marc was helping her and Boses getting out of the vehicle.

« Yes your Highness, answered the Caporal, or at least it was. During a long time, the French kings and queens lived here. But more than three hundred years ago, Louis XIV decided to live in a more magnificent one and left with all the court. It became many things, but know it had become one of the largest museum and one of the most visited place in the world. »

The large plaza was empty of tourist so early in the morning, much to the delight of Bonisseur.

« A… museum ? »

This time, the question came from Boses, still standing relatively close to Marc as the group made his way towards the big glass pyramid.

« Well… What do you do when you want to remember a great event or a great person ? »

« Huh… We ask a painter or a a sculptor to make a painting or a statue. » answered the princess, a little surprised by the question.

« And what happen to those paintings and sculpture when you receive them ? »

« We… expose those pieces of arts in our palaces. »

« Yeah, but apart from you, your family and your guests, no one will be able to admire it. And thus, museums exist. This is a place where a lot of pieces of arts are gathered for everyone to enjoy. That doesn't mean that you can't own art and keep it to yourself, but it sure is better when you give or sell it to one of those museum. »

« For… everyone ? » asked Pina, not conscious of the condescending tone of her voice.

« And why not ? replied Daniella that had been listening to the discussion the whole time. Everyone can enjoy art. The entertainment consumed by "the commoner", as you say, is art by all of its definition. »

« And if you are elitist about art, well most people will consider you as a jerk. »

The two knight shared the same look they had shared countless times already the day before. Their entire education relied on the fact that they were inherently superior to the simple farmer, but they had been suddenly thrown in a society where the line between the classes had blurred.

The group finally arrived next to the triangular glass structure. Two men, wearing the same coats as Bonisseur and his agent, were waiting outside the large doors that were only visible thanks to the metallic structure of the pyramid.

The princess took the time to look around as they opened the doors. The entire plaza was delimited by the stretching arms of the palace. The base of its architecture was simple, but every arch, every pillar was an excuse for a statue or a bas-relief. Compared to it, the Imperial Palace was just the estate of a courtesan, and her own personal palace was not even worth the comparison.

As she was already starting to think about all the work needed to add elements of this architecture, she was lightly pushed towards the large flight of stairs that were leading them a few meters underground.

Suddenly, the architecture completely changed. Now, everything was simplistic, cold and, according to the standard of this world, "modern".

At the bottom of the stairs, a lone woman was waiting for them. She was dressed very similarly to the Elf when they had crossed the Gate and appeared at the _Assemblée_.

« Good morning, she said with excitement in her voice when the group arrived at her level. My name is Christine, and I will be your guide during your tour of the _Musée du Louvre_. You can consider yourself pretty lucky to have the opportunity of seeing all the pieces of art exposed alone. This lobby is usually full of tourists, and it being empty is surely a rare sight. »

The look she got as a reaction quickly made her return to her goal in this premature and exceptional visit.

« Hum… So we are going to start right away… We don't have a lot of time. »

In a respectful gest, she asked to be followed and started to walk towards another flight of stairs going up inside the actual palace, much to the relief of Rory that was already holding tight to her covered halberd.

After a few minutes of walking through several corridors, the woman stopped next to an open door. From where she was, Pina wasn't able to see what was in it.

« So… We are going to start with the Greek, Etruscan and Roman department. » she said before stepping inside, the group following her.

And suddenly, it was like Pina and Boses were back home.

All around them were statues and carvings, all in a style too similar to the wonders one can find in the Imperial Capital. The characters represented were wearing togas, using short swords and longbows and, according to the small signs next to each statue, bared the names of forgotten heroes.

Jupiter, Juno, Mars, Pluto, Hercules…

She remember those names. At the court, the news of discoveries made in the ruins of Elder's settlements were often discussed and having a relic of the history of the Human species was a real privilege. During banquets, the one studying those relics were often asked to tell the myths and stories they had learned from found scrolls and tablets. That is how Pina knew those names : as the character of children stories shared by old men during feasts.

It was the last proof the Princess needed. Now, it was impossible to deny that the two worlds had already been in contact a long time ago. According to those same signs, all the statues were a little more than two thousand years old, and finding an accurate history of the Human race so much back in time was unthinkable. Even the foundation of the Empire, six hundred years ago, was mixed with myths and legends that can't be certified.

But if the priests of Hardy had taught her one thing, it was that the Gate always opens with a purpose. So why would the same two worlds be connected to times in a row ? Were all the NATO and Imperial soldiers pawns in a game of chess between gods stretching over several worlds ?

She had no time to ask herself such questions as she and Boses, still looking intrigued at the statues, were indicated the way towards the next step of their visit.

The woman, still having excitement in her eyes, led them to another section of the palace. The pieces of arts exposed there were completely different. All over the walls were thousands of paintings, each one bigger than the other, spanning hundreds of years of art styles.

But in one room, one painting was alone on its wall, protected by a thick panel of glass. There was only a woman painted on it, her hands slightly crossed and an enigmatic smile on her face. At the moment Pina started looking at her, the piercing eyes were like scanning her soul and her feelings, making the princess feel uncomfortable, like she was being judged by the unanimated woman.

Pina asked herself what "Mona Lisa", the woman represented on the painting, was thinking about her. The small smirk at the corner of Mona's mouth could mean many things.

Was she smiling at all the effort made to bring peace between the two worlds ? Or was she mocking the princess for begging for mercy almost at the boots of the French leaders ?

The rest of the visit was flawless as the refugees were passing from one wonderful painting to an even greater sculpture, shaming all the artists of the Empire along the way.

Everyone had a thought in their mind as they exited the museum. Rory was thinking about probably the most represented man in all the paintings, a man called Jesus Christ and apparently the closest person to an Apostle according to Daniella and Jordan. Lelei's mind was focused on the technical prowess of those who built the palace without the modern equipment she had saw at Alnus many times. Tuka was wondering what they were going to do during the rest of the day, because despite her basic understanding of French, she hadn't understood the words _boutiques_ and _shopping_.

But for Pina and Boses, the thoughts were darker. Sure, they were impressed by the art they had seen inside the palace, but what happened to the one that lived in this same palace ? The Caporal had briefly mentioned a King when they arrived and many Kings had been painted, but now France was ruled by an elected government and a parliament. The conclusion of the intense discussion between the two as they returned to the minibus was simple : they had to learn as much as could about this world history during this day.

As the white vehicle started to roll on the pavement to leave its parking spot, everyone could see the numerous and larger buses stopping to dump an almost endless wave of tourists from all over the globe.

During the few minutes that followed, nobody dared to say a word, creating an awkward silence inside the cabin.

After a few minutes, the man driving made the vehicle turn to enter an almost empty parking lot. As he looked around for a discreet spot, Bonisseur, who was sitting in the front passenger seat, turned to face the group.

« Right now, he started while looking at his watch, it is zero nine thirty hours. We are going to split up and you will have two hours to look around and do some window shopping. Then, rendezvous here at eleven thirty hours. Alright ? »

The synchronized nod of the six soldiers and the Lieutenant's brother was a good enough answer for Bonisseur.

« So the groups are the same as last time, he added before looking at Mathis, and you… You are going with the princess' group. »

The door of the minibus opened and Anthony put a foot on the cold asphalt.

« Oh… One last thing, launched the agent now looking at Rory and Lelei. You have to let your staffs in the bus. No negotiation. We have to be the most discreet possible. »

The young mage simply executed the order and put back her staff inside the cabin. But obtaining the Apostle's agreement wasn't going to be as easy.

She swept an annoyed and almost angry look on the group before stopping it on Bonisseur to intimidate him. But for the agent that had many years of experience, he was just looking at a weirdly dressed child doing a whim.

« Rory, we don't have time for this… So please do as he says. » said Anthony, with a boldness that surprised the princess and the blonde knight.

« Ugh… Fine… » she sighed before heading towards the vehicle, scrapping her heels.

« Did he just… ordered something to Her Holiness ? » whispered Boses in Pina's ear, not believing what she had just saw.

« It… looks like it, whispered back the princess. How powerful really is this man ? »

This was yet another question she had to find an answer to.

But there was no time to wonder, as the Lieutenant indicated a nearby street to Marc.

The group separated, and for the three refugees and the two knights, it was the start of another period of discoveries.

* * *

 _\- Boss ! Luck might be on our side !_

 _\- What do you mean ?_

 _\- Got a call from a contact… He spotted our targets at the Halles mall._

 _\- Great ! I will relay the information._

 _\- So what are we going to do next ?_

 _\- Tell your contact to follow them… We will see where they'll pass the night._

 _\- But we have a shot right now !_

 _\- No. If they are in a commercial area, there will be too many people and reaching them will be too hard._

 _\- Oh… I see…_

 _\- I have to admit that those who planned this visit are smart. But every plan has a weakness. We are going to find it and we will strike. Spread the word to your brothers. They must be ready for the call._

 _\- Yes boss !_

 **Extract from encrypted transmission found on a suspect's phone, December 2nd 2016**

* * *

 **Paris,** ** _Les Halles_** **mall, December 2nd 2016, 1120 Paris Time**

« Why do know all of those places anyway ? asked Johann as he took a drag on his cigarette. Isn't your base like four hundred kilometers from here ? »

The question was directed to Anthony who was next to him, his headphones on only one ear.

« Yeah… sighed the Lieutenant. But you heard Bonisseur yesterday when he presented the results of his "researches" on me. I started to study computer engineering before passing the entry trials to become officer in the Army… And I was studying in a school here in Paris. Used to hang out here with friends. »

The air was filled with the deep rumbling sound of the large crowd getting in and out of the stores, buying, eating, drinking and chatting, totally unaware of the presence of the guests.

« Computer engineering ? launched a surprised Jordan before shortly whistling to show that he was impressed. You can get a fine paying job with that. So why the hell did you enlist ? »

Anthony let the question without answer for a few seconds.

The three soldiers were waiting in front of yet another clothing store, this time one specialized in woman underwear, for the three refugees, Daniella and Bonisseur. From where they were, they could see through the window the British Staff Sergeant giving advices to Tuka over something hidden by a mannequin.

« I was always looking at military stuff when I was a kid… sighed the Lieutenant. My two grandfathers went to Algeria and my dad was in the reserve. At first I wanted to become an Air Force pilot, but at twelve I had to start wearing glasses. So I pushed my dreams aside and started studying. But I could feel the routine starting to install, and when I saw I could pass the _Saint-Cyr_ entry tests, I jumped on the occasion to break it. »

Silence returned between the three despite the loud background noise.

« Personally, started Jordan to prevent any awkwardness from settling in, it's my family that kind of forced me. My mom's side has been full of soldiers since World War 2. »

« Must be hard having all of them watching and judging you… »

« Yeah. When the great-grandfather stormed Normandy, the granddad survived 'Nam and the dad knocked on Saddam's door in '91, you know you have to achieve something. And I honestly think we all did. Anyway… Why did you joined, Johann ? »

The German shrugged his shoulders with a small smile.

« I thought going to college was a good idea… Boy was I wrong ! So I said fuck it and joined. I really had nothing better to do… »

Moltke looked at his watch before looking again through the shop window. Making some hand signs, he caught the attention of Daniella and the others.

The five exited the store quickly after, each of them holding bags branded with the name of different shops. As Anthony expected, it was mainly clothing and souvenirs, but he noticed the distinctive color of a computer store in the middle of the ones hold by Lelei. Apparently the electric sockets installed in the refugees' lodgings were finally going to be useful to someone.

« I know that you are all payed by the Task Force, but isn't it a little too much ? » sighed Jordan as he counted the packages.

« I never imagined that I could buy such a quantity of clothes in only one day, said Tuka with a large smile. I'm starting to prefer these over elvish clothes. »

« Even with my position, it is difficult to get those kind of goods in our world. Only a few craftsmen can make them and it's very expensive. » added Rory.

Much to everyone's expectations, the main color of what she had chosen was black.

« Anyway, we have to go. »

And so, through the even more populated alleys of the mall, the group took the direction of the parking they had left two hours earlier.

They were almost drowning in the crowd as they went through alleys and upstairs. At each step, Anthony felt one of his shoe starting to get loose around his foot and, when the crowd made itself less dense, he stopped and kneeled down to retie the lace.

But in the corner of his vision, he saw a man quickly change his trajectory in a really uncommon way. The Lieutenant turned his head in his direction and crossed his look for a second before he disappeared in the wave of bystanders. The only things that he could notice about this man was a black beard and a beanie with a white symbol on it.

« Something's wrong ? » asked Bonisseur that was with the rest of the group a few meters away.

« I don't know… Just noticed someone acting weird… Beard and a beanie with a white logo… He completely changed direction when I stopped. »

The agent simply nodded and the group continued on his way to the parking.

At the entry of the lot, the rejoined with the second group. Obviously, the Princess and Boses were both carrying numerous branded bags, answering already any question about their content.

« So… How did it go, Your Highness ? » asked Anthony as he opened the glass door marking the entry of the parking.

« It… It was… I am still taken aback by the fact that all that I saw in those shops are available to the masses. »

He let the door go after everyone entered and started to walk right next to Marc and Pierre.

« And how much did they spent ? » he whispered into the Caporal's ear.

« Too much… And who had to pay ? The two of us and your brother because the guy that went with us had nothing to pay… »

« They better classify that as a business expense… » sighed the Private.

« Bought anything for yourselves ? »

Pierre shook his head as a negative answer, while Marc grabbed from his pocket a white CD case still wrapped in the transparent plastic. The only thing represented was an amalgamation of four faces, all grimacing, while letters looking like from a glitched computer were reading _"Metallica"_ and _"Hardwired… To self-destruct"_ , making Anthony and Jordan crack a smile.

« Didn't you say that they died in '96 ? » launched the American with an accusatory tone.

« I said it before I listened to the three singles… Really hyped me and it was probably my only chance to buy it in months… »

« Or you could have listen to the rest on YouTube or Spotify… »

« With the shitty connection there ? Might as well try to build the airfield on your own. »

The three laughed before reaching the bus. Bonisseur checked if everyone was here, opened the door, the bags were stored inside and Rory literally threw herself inside the vehicle to be reunited with her axe. A happy chatter appeared as the rest of the group boarded the bus. Only Bonisseur seemed to remain focused on his task, and now that someone was apparently following them, they had to be extremely careful.

« And where are we going next ? » asked Boses as she sat down next to the Princess, but still close enough from the rest.

« First we are going to pick up food, and then we are going to France's National Library. » answered Anthony, quickly looking at a notification on his phone.

« And why are we going to a Library ? »

« You are going to learn… »

* * *

 **Another month, another OMJ chapter.**

 **I'm going to start with wishing all of you a happy new year. The last few months were great for me as the public for this story grew bigger after each chapter, and I really hope that this trend will continue in 2017. I already have some ideas for other projects, but now I'll focus on OMJ.**

 **So I know that a lot of you waited for this part of the story, the first part to really diverge from the source material. Not only did I remove the whole "lolo the princess likes gay hentai lol xD", but I tried to focus even more on the discovery part of this trip. Now what will come next is going to be what I like to call "fixed Hakone". Some might have already understood, but I won't go in anymore detail now.**

 **And now it's time for the reviews.**

 **Major Simi - Murphy ? Sorry but I don't understand what you mean. English not being my primary language, I can't say if this is an expression or writer slang. Can you please explain.**

 **Junior VB - That's for sure, but you have to understand her. Being harrased for two centuries is surely not the best way to improve relations.**

 **The Tundra Fox & kevinkocher1 - Can't say right now, don't want to ruin the surprise.**


	19. Chapter 17 : Histoire brève

**Paris, Bibliothèque Nationale de France, December 2nd 2016, 1430 Paris Time**

« So… We are going to start with some scales. »

As every other Friday evening, the Library conference room was empty.

Or almost.

This time, an unusual public was listening to the unusual lecturers.

Sitting side by side in the middle of the stands were the Princess and the blonde knight, each of them holding a pen and pieces of paper, while on the stage the Daniella, Johann, Jordan and Anthony were standing next to the desk. A laptop was on the piece of furniture, and a video projector was projecting on the large white sheet a satellite picture of France.

« With our units, started the Lieutenant, the straight distance between Alnus and Italica is around one hundred kilometers. To give you a scale, this is the distance between Paris, here, and the city of Orléans, here. »

With a laser pointer, he created a small red dot that moved over the locations of the cities as he named them. The reaction he got from the two were nods and the sound of the pens that started rolling on the paper.

« Now let zoom out a little. »

He pressed the button on the small remote he was holding, and the picture was replaced by a larger political map.

« This is the continent of Europe. As you can see, France is here. Germany, where Sergeant Moltke comes from, is here and the United Kingdom, Staff Sergeant Trevis' country, is here. Other important countries include Spain, Switzerland, the countries of Scandinavia, Benelux countries… »

The red dot was still moving from country to country as the Lieutenant gave the names, and the pens were still rolling on the sheets of paper, creating words with both Latin and Saderan letters. When the two focused back on the soldiers, Jordan started to speak.

« Now you might have noticed that my country is missing, so we are going to zoom out again. »

Anthony pressed the button again and the projected picture changed again.

« This is the map of the entire world. If Alnus to Italica is a hundred kilometers, then the circumference of the planet is forty thousand kilometers. »

He stopped for a few seconds for dramatic effect as the two spectator's eyes widened. Falmart, what was the entire known land for them, wasn't even close to be half as big.

« And my country, the United States of America, is here. »

After another press on the button of the remote, a large blue shape appeared on the northern part of the western continent. It was possibly larger than the Empire itself, even without including the territory that also turned blue to the north east.

« But we will go back to it later, continued Daniella as she took the remote from Anthony's hand. Now we go back two thousand years ago. »

The map refocused on Europe, but with only large red country represented, surrounding the southern interior sea that was called the "Mediterranean Sea" and reaching the islands of the United Kingdom to the north. It size was comparable to the Empire.

« This… Is the Roman Empire at its largest. »

This name immediately grabbed the attention of the two women. This was the common point between the histories of the two worlds.

« After centuries of conquests, Rome had united European territories under the control of one government to bring the _Pax Romana_ , the Roman Peace, over the land. And what were not theirs were just empty territories populated by barbarians. And from what we heard, your Empire has been doing the same thing in your world, am I right ? »

The princess only answered with a nod. For hundreds of years, the military might of the Empire had served as a deterrent for any vassal that dared to conquer other lands.

« Well after four centuries of domination, only the eastern Byzantine Empire remained, though culturally and religiously different, and the western territories were split up between barbarians kingdoms that slowly changed and became powerhouses like France, the Holy Germanic Roman Empire or England. It is the start of the era we call the Middle Ages. »

Several slides showed the evolution of borders during this period.

« We are quickly passing over this period, but if I had to resume it in one word, it would be "War". Whether it is religious crusades or simple territorial conquests, the history of the continent was made on hundreds of battlefields. »

The British turned towards Johann that grabbed the remote from her hand.

« We date the end of the Middle Ages at the end of the fifteenth century with the start of the Renaissance. One main event that marked this transition is the discovery of an entire new continent in 1492 by Christopher Columbus. The main things there are to remember from this period are the birth of the Colonial Empires, the ancestors of the rifle started to be used, fortifications started to slowly disappear, the new territories were slowly discovered and France and England really hated each other. »

That last statement made Anthony and Daniella share a look. The Lieutenant passed his thumb over his throat and the Staff Sergeant hissed like an angry cat before both starting to laugh. The princess raised a curious eyebrow, but was interrupted by Johann before she even asked her question.

« Also, the vast majority of the painting you saw this morning came from this period. But I digress. We fast forward a little to end up at the middle of the eighteenth century. »

The map zoomed on Northern America, where three large red, blue and yellow shapes were represented over the western territories.

« Those, continued Jordan, are the territories of the three main colonial empires in America in 1756 with France, Great Britain and Spain. After a seven year war, Britain came on top. But a few decades later, some changes in taxation laws cause unrest and a feeling of independence started to appear. And in 1775, in the state of Massachusetts, the War of Independence started. »

He stopped, letting Pina and Boses finish taking notes. When the two raised their heads, the American nodded in the direction of Johann, still holding the remote, and the map was replaced by a picture of a large and green open field.

« Now I'm going to show you an extract of a movie called "The Patriot" that shows how battle were fought at the time. Keep in mind that those are actors and it's a reenactment of a battle. »

A light hearted music played by a fife and drums started to be heard, and on both side of the screen, two armies started to appear. With the shots switching from one to the other, Pina understood who were who.

The American were wearing dirty blue uniform and the lack of experience was visible on their face, while the British in bright clean red were looking way more confident.

The two armies were walking in rows with uniforms made in no way to camouflage them, and yet all of them were holding rifles, much to the Princess' confusion.

Suddenly the two groups and the music stopped, and the soldiers on the front rows knelt down, shouldering their rifles.

And before anyone could ask themselves what was going to happen, large clouds of white smoke exited the barrels of the rifles, and a large number of men in blue fell to the ground wounded or killed. From time to time, a group of three or four would disappear behind a large cloud of smoke and dirt as a heavy projectile hit the ground.

In the end, it was what felt like the perfect balance between the fighting styles of both worlds.

The scene disappeared, the map from earlier taking its place on the screen.

« Now at that time, France was very angry at Great Britain because of all the territories lost after the Seven Year war. So King Louis XVI jumped on the occasion to piss off the British and helped the American insurgents by sending men, money and equipment. And in the end, it paid off. In 1783, the war was over, and The United Stated of America were independent. »

« But France, continued Anthony, was engulfed in a heavy economic crisis at the time. The King had enormous debts, and to find a solution, in 1789, he summoned the _Etats Généraux_ , an assembly of representatives from the three component of French society at the time : the nobility, the clergy and the _Tiers-Etat_ , including the common people. The problem was that despite representing only a minority of the population, the clergy and the nobility was holding half of the decision power. So, the representatives of the _Tiers Etat_ started to meet outside of the official session in what they called The National Assembly. They promised to give France a text of law to base the political power on : a Constitution. But as members of the other groups started to join them and sympathy for the Assembly rose in the collective opinion, the King took measures to try keeping things under control. But it had the complete opposite effect, and on July 14th, an angry and armed mob stormed the Bastille, a prison and stronghold in the center of Paris that was a symbol of Royal authority. During the rest of the year, militias pillaged castles and palaces all over the country, leading the National Assembly to ban feudalism and bring everyone on an equal footing. And, still in 1789, the Declaration of the Rights of Man and the Citizen was published. This text is really important, even today, as it represent a base for all the other laws. Its first article reads "All men are born and remain free and equal in rights." »

For Pina and Boses, every word said by this man were golden, and all the information that he was giving had to be transcribed on paper.

« At first, the revolutionary wanted a constitutional monarchy, a king and a parliament sharing the power. And officially, the King itself declared that he was approving such an idea. But in reality, he wanted the power only to himself, and tried to flee to Austrian territories to the east, but he failed and was brought back to Paris. And from that point, the revolution turned into a blood bath. »

The silence that fell on the room was heavy, almost uncomfortable.

« Tension between revolutionary faction and war declared by a coalition of kingdoms against France led up to a lot of people dying, whether on the battlefield or by the guillotine. And in 1793, the parliament decided to completely destroy the monarchy, and the former King was executed shortly after for High Treason. »

Almost at the same time, the two nobles gasped in shock. They had never feared being executed for whatever reason, the might of the Empire protecting them from aggressors and keeping revolts down. But here, the people rose up and took the power away from the ones that held it for so long.

« The instability continued, and in 1799 a Coup d'Etat orchestrated by a general named Napoleon Bonaparte overthrew the First Republic to create The Consulate, that became The First French Empire five years later, in 1805. The revolution started with a monarchy and ended with an Empire. The instability continued throughout the nineteenth century, with two monarchies, a second republic and even a second empire succeeding themselves up until 1870, when the Third Republic started, finally bringing stability to the country. But the rest of the continent wasn't really stable… »

For a few seconds, he stopped to think about his next words under the curious look of the two knights.

« Tensions between countries were at an all-time high, and everyone was on the path to war, trying to develop the best weapon to crush their rivals and waiting for the spark that will ignite the powder. And in 1914, the assassination of the Austro-Hungarian heir in Sarajevo by a Serb nationalist plunged the world in chaos. Austria sent an ultimatum to Serbia before declaring war, and by the game of alliances, the whole continent was engulfed in the First World War. For the first few months, the fronts were moving, and everyone was certain to be back home by the end of the year. But the fronts stopped, and on both side they dug trenches and raided to capture the other side. I'm going to show you another movie extract to show you how battles were fought. »

On the screen, the map showing the borders of the year 1914 disappeared, letting place to what looked like a muddy trench made of wood planks and sand bags. Two men, apparently an officer and a soldier, were walking down the pathway. Overhead, they could hear the sounds of explosions every few seconds. The two arrived next to a group of soldiers, all holding their wooden rifles, waiting along the parapet. The officer started to give his orders in French to the soldiers, every one of them having fear in their eyes.

And then, the sound of explosion ended.

The officer whispered something to himself before blowing in his whistle.

The group of soldier started to roar as they climbed up the ladders and stepped outside the trenches, finally revealing the exterior to the audience.

The earth was grey, burnt by thousands of explosions that created an incalculable number of craters, bodies from previous attacks still lying in puddles of mud and blood.

The French started to charge in the direction of the German lines…

And a few seconds after, they started to die.

The young men were engulfed in a chaos of artillery and machine gun fire, one falling after the other, either dead or mortally wounded.

The scene unfolded in front of the knights' eyes for several minutes. Both were shocked by the brutality and by the pain. Even by the standards of people that always fought close to the enemy, it was completely horrific.

When the carnage stopped and the map returned on screen, the two were completely paralyzed, their hand in front of their mouths.

« Now imagine this happening on a daily basis, over several front, for four years. In the end, more than eighteen million people died, soldiers and civilians. And no one really crushed the other. Both sides agreed on a peace treaty because nobody had any resources left. So an Armistice was signed on November eleventh, 1918 and everyone met in Versailles in early 1919 to discuss peace. And somehow, everyone agreed that Germany was the main cause of the war and should pay compensations to everyone. After that, a few years passed, and the economic situation in Germany was terrible. Promising jobs for everyone, Adolf Hitler and his Nazi party democratically rose to power, and after careful manipulations, created the Third German Reich, claiming to unite all the German populations that had been unfairly separated by the Versailles Treaty. Austria and Czechoslovakia had already been annexed by 1939, and the next territory on the list was Danzig, owned by Poland in between two pieces of Germany. They asked for it, and when Poland refused, Germany declared war on Poland. Seeing such a clear violation on the 1919 treaty, France and Britain declared war on Germany and its allies. And in less than a year, thanks to the important use of armored vehicles and air strikes, the Blitzkrieg, the Reich took all the territories they wanted, forced France to surrender and contained the United Kingdom on the British Isles. But, unhappy with what they already had, the Germans started to advance into Soviet Russia. »

Anthony stopped for a second, looking around if anyone wanted to take the relay. Daniella sighed before standing up.

« Meanwhile, she continued, the United States were looking from a distance, sending aid and supplies but not getting directly involved. It changed when Japan attacked Pearl Harbor in their quest of domination over the Pacific Ocean. The US declared war on the Axis and joined the fight in Europe and in the Pacific, but Germany still had the upper hand. Then, the year 1942 rolled in, and the tide of the war changed. Major defeats in Russia and the first Allied landings in Northern Africa are the witness of such a change. The following year, the Russian Army started to push the Germans outside of Russian territory while the Allies performed several landing operations in Sicily. The Reich was losing more and more ground every day, and this trend continued into 1944. As the Russians started to enter into Germany, they came across an awful sight. »

She stopped, and several slides made up of several photographs appeared on the screen. The look of shock and disgust reappeared on the faces of the two knights as they looked at the images of morbidly skinny men, piled up corpses and awful living conditions.

« Extermination camps. Racial genocide brought to the industrial level… And why did those people were killed ? Because they were practicing a particular religion that was transformed into a scapegoat. Between the start of the "final solution" policy in 1941 and the liberation of the camps, six millions Jews died in the gas chambers. »

Daniella stopped for a second, letting the number sink in. Pillaging or enslaving the races of beast men wasn't uncommon in the Empire, but what the Princess and Boses just learnt was indescribable, painful to watch, horrible.

« Meanwhile, she continued, the war was continuing, and the Allied planned an invasion of France thanks to amphibious assaults. After days of bombings, sabotages and intelligence gathering, the most important mission of the war started. Operation Overlord. We are going to show you one last extract, this time coming from the movie "Saving Private Ryan", showing the first American troops landing on Omaha Beach. »

Again, the map disappeared, letting place to soldiers packed inside metal landing barges. They were silent, focused or too terrified to say a word, and the deep rumbling of the engine was the only sound one could hear.

Then the engine sound stopped, the large door of the barge opened…

And death started to rain.

For several minutes, everything was chaos, yells of pain, explosions, screams of terror and gun fire. Young men were literally throwing their lives in front of the enemy without almost any possibility to fight back. Limbs were flying, blood was raining, soldiers were dying and the survivors were crying.

The carnage stopped when a cloud of white smoke appeared in front of the entrenched positions, and the video disappeared.

« A month later, Paris was liberated and the western front started to close on German borders, and by late spring 1945, the Red Army was at the gates of Berlin. In their bunker, Hitler and some of the most important ministers committed suicide, and the ones left in charge decided to surrender, ending the fighting in Europe. But the war wasn't over yet… Japan was not surrendering despite losing all their conquered islands to the United States Marines… In the summer, the United State command was planning a full invasion of the Japanese mainland, but it was going to be costly in lives and extend the war for at least another year. So they asked for the Japanese surrender. But, for honor, the Japanese emperor refused. So, as a last resort before the full invasion, they utilized the most powerful weapon ever created and used by mankind : the nuclear bomb. »

A large mushroom shaped cloud appeared on the screen, but without anything to compare it with, the two listeners hadn't got the scope yet.

« On August 6th, 1945, the B-29 Superfortress "Enola Gay" dropped the A bomb "Little Boy", which was containing sixty-four kilograms of uranium. The explosion itself killed around seventy thousand people, and everything was destroyed in a twelve kilometers radius. Three days later, "Fat Man" was dropped on Nagasaki, killing thirty-five thousand. On the fourteenth, Japan officially surrendered. A war that had started in Eastern Europe over a port city ended six years later at the other side of the world by the use of two weapons of mass destruction, causing the death of an estimated seventy million people in the process. »

The numbers were so big that Pina and Boses couldn't really grasp their true scale. But one thing was sure : these numbers were enormous.

Johann looked at his watch before loudly clearing his throat, dragging the attention towards him.

« Now, you might have noticed something, Your Highness. My country went to war with their countries two times in less than a century, and yet now we are allies. Despite all of those deaths, now we are not willing to fight each other. And today's enemies are not old rivals. It is because we learnt from our history, and we are trying not to repeat the same mistakes. The French Revolution showed us how unstable a country is after a brutal government change, the First World War was the perfect example of how far war can go and the Second one taught us that a single man with enough determination can engulf the entire world into chaos. So instead of blaming the Germans and the Japanese, the Allied decided to rebuild their countries with them, hand in hand. We don't have time, so we can't talk about the Cold War, but to sum it up in one word, America and Russia really hated each other but never fought one another directly because they thought they were so powerful they'd destroy themselves mutually in the process. It ended a little more than thirty years ago and now we are in a relatively stable world with some minor threats like… »

The German was interrupted by the sound of the large double doors of the conference room opening, revealing Bonisseur, his agent, Mathis and the three refugees.

« Well… Looks like class is over. » simply stated Anthony as he took back the flash drive from the laptop and pressed the shutdown button.

« Yup, answered Bonisseur his usual smirk, and you better hurry or else we are going to be late. »

The group made their way outside the conference room and started to walk in the direction of the parking lot.

« Let me guess, launched Anthony to his brother, Lelei wanted to read about science, Tuka was interested in art and for Rory… it was religion and military equipment. »

« You know them that well ? » answered a surprised Mathis as Pierre and Marc both nodded.

« Oh when you don't have anything else to do but guard a small camp for weeks, you start to know them… »

The soldiers shared a laugh, and small talk reappeared in the group.

As they arrived next to the parked minivan, Anthony noticed the pile of book Lelei was carrying, and to no surprise the words "Physics", "Chemistry" and "Mathematics" were present on the majority of covers.

« And what are we going to do next ? » asked Rory with her giggly voice full of excitement.

Bonisseur sighed, thinking about what the soldiers had went through with her constantly with them for several weeks, before answering.

« We are going to the train station. »

* * *

« What ? The Austerlitz train station ? »

The surprised voice echoed through the almost empty room.

« Yes Boss ! nervously answered the other man. My contact continued to follow them after they left the Library, and now they entered the train station. »

« What are they trying to achieve ? They are leaving the city ? »

For the first time, the group wasn't in a force position, and the enemy had the advantage.

« I don't understan… started the second man but was interrupted by his cellphone vibrating again. Oh… They've just got on a train to… Toulouse ? What ? »

« So they are really leaving the city… They'll probably disembark somewhere safe and pass the night there before quickly returning here tomorrow. Tell him to follow them on the train and find where they go. »

« Right away, Boss ! »

As the man started to quickly type a text on his smartphone, the Boss looked at several printed photographs taken by the contact during the day.

The four soldiers, the three targets, some unidentified men probably acting as bodyguards, and two unidentified women, one having a strange shade of red hair.

« I have to admit, he whispered to himself, they are bold. But is it really the best strategy ? »

In front of him, a list of names was pinned to a board. The amount of information one can find on the social media being so important, an almost complete bio was printed next to the soldier's names. There was a strange diversity for such a small group.

One last time, he looked at the picture of "the Demon", as they called her. Everything in her was demonic, imitating a child to deceive the men, but the hellish red of her eyes made clear that she was not a force of good.

If someone ought to kill her, it was them.

He also quickly looked over the portraits of the other two targets : "the Witch" and "the Elf".

« Boldness or not… You are going to meet your fate soon… »

* * *

 **Inn "Le Chateau des Bois", A few kilometers north of Orléans, December 2** **nd** **2016, 1805 Paris Time**

« Whoah… You really have chosen that… For us ? »

As the group was exiting the grey minivan that had picked them up at the train station.

They were in the front courtyard a seventeenth century castle, isolated in the woods. Behind them, the large gates allowing access from the only road leading to it were still open.

The train trip had been free of any noticeable events, the soldiers answering questions that the refugees or the knights had up their minds.

« I guess you'll have to thank the Defense Minister for that. » answered Bonisseur with a small smirk.

As the guests and the soldiers were discovering their new environment, a man dressed like an employee of the gite opened the front door of the building and made his way down the large stairs.

When he arrived at the level of the group, he started to talk with a smile.

« Good evening. I hope you all had a good trip. Welcome to our gite. You can call me Sergei. I will show you your rooms. »

« Have fun ! » launched Bonisseur as he turned around and started to walk back to the front passenger seat of the minivan.

« You don't stay with us ? » asked Marc with a raised eyebrow.

« Oh I don't need to… We have eyes watching you everywhere. »

No one answered as the engine roared and the minivan left by the small road, the gates shortly closing behind it.

With a hand sing, Sergei invited the group to follow him inside the large building.

Its interior was architecturally similar to the museum, but his interior was more accommodated to welcome guests.

After climbing up to flight of stairs, the man stopped in front of a long corridor with several similar doors on each sides.

« Those are your rooms. There is one for each of you. »

He pointed out to everyone the ones that had been assigned to them, the most luxurious ones going to the Pina, Boses and the refugees.

As they started to make themselves comfortable, Anthony sat on the large bed of his room, staring at the forest down below. The scenery was really similar to Alnus Hill, the only difference being the lack of a hilly terrain.

Again, a flow of memory from the first hours of the initial assault came back in his mind. He sighed and opened his bag, looking for his phone charger.

« Aw shit ! Are you kidding me ? » suddenly said Jordan, that had the room in font of Anthony's, loud enough to be heard through the corridor.

« What's going on ? » asked Anthony as he made his way to where the Texan was.

Jordan was next to the window of his room. Before asking his question once again, the Lieutenant took a glance to see what the American was watching.

Grafted to the one of the wing of the castle was a large glass structure, protecting a square swimming pool from the elements.

« Hadn't expected to see a swimming pool here… » let out Anthony.

« I know right, answered Jordan. Too bad we don't have any… »

« Swimwear ? interrupted Sergei causing the two to rapidly turn towards the door that was still open. Do not worry about that. They will be provided to you. »

The two soldiers shared a curious look.

« You serious ? »

« Absolutely serious. »

And that's how, fifteen minutes later, the entire group ended up in the pool of heated water.

Inside the changing rooms, the men had found black swimming trunks while the women were given one-piece swimsuits of the same black color.

It wasn't a true swimming pool, and more of a relaxation tub. For the princess and Boses, it was really a familiar experience as they often went to the hot springs that could be found near the Imperial Capital, even if having to wear those stretchy clothes were making them a little uncomfortable.

Everyone stayed silent, finally able to enjoy calm and rest in the comfort of the hot water as the sky slowly turned black and a light snow started to fall on the glass canopy, only to melt on contact with the hotter material.

« So ? Your impressions ? »

The refugees and the knights looked at each other to see who was going to answer first.

Being probably the most important of the group, Pina was the first to answer.

« Overall… It was beyond my expectations on all the subjects. This world is at the same time very different from ours, yet really familiar. Everything is different, yet the same. We… »

She stopped for a second, thinking about how to end her sentence.

« We are far from different, and peace should be what links our countries. »

Boses, who was sitting directly next to her, simply nodded as a sign of agreement.

The elf was the next to answer with her almost permanent smile.

« It sure is really different from the forest. Even what are for us big cities like Italica are just small towns for you. The only complaint I can have was that the air was a little hard to breathe at first, but I got used to it. I can't wait for my dad to see this one day. »

Despite the happy tone, the soldiers knew the story behind it and shared a look as to tell that nothing must be said for the moment.

« The advances you have made in science in a few hundred years are truly incredible, continued Lelei that had been toying with a small water bubble for a few minutes. Knowing how matter works is going to greatly improve my capabilities of modifying it with my magic. »

Finally, there was Rory. Everyone was eager to hear what she had on her mind.

« It was fun. » she simply answer in a giggle.

« Just… Fun ? » asked Johann, not sure if the few words were actually her answer.

« Yeah. Fun. Especially with that senator. He almost asked for it. »

The memory of the summon was still fresh in everyone's mind, and remembering such a verbal burn was enough to bring a smile on the faces.

And with that started small talk, the last questions being asked and the slow realization that the break was over the day after.

* * *

« This is Fantôme 3. All the VIPs confirmed in the pool. I repeat. All the VIPs confirmed in the pool. »

« Copy that, Fantôme 3. Maintain overwatch. »

As the sound of the radio operator died in his ear plug, Soul looked at the small watch on his wrist. The night was just starting, and it was probably going to be a long one.

VIP protection isn't a kind of mission that the 13e RDP often do, and Soul had yet to hear the true reason for why they had been chosen over more specialized teams. Something about hiding this as a training had been the most probable rumor, but nothing was confirmed.

« Yo Soul. » suddenly whispered the man that was lying next to him.

« What Fünf ? » he sighed.

In a similar situation, he would have told his teammate to shut up, but here boredom was really close. So a small discussion wasn't really bad.

« Do you believe in that nine hundred years old demigoddess bullshit ? »

« To be honest, so far we have encountered a copy of the Roman Empire, dragons, elves, magic and beast men. I'm not believing it just yet, but I wouldn't be surprised if it turned out to be true. »

« Yeah… I still think it's complete bullshit. » laughed Fünf before gluing his eyes back on his binoculars.

A few minutes passed as Soul looked around inside the forest, searching for threats that were probably nonexistent.

« _Oh putain_ ! » suddenly exclaimed Fünf.

« What ? »

« She… She looked at me… » the younger soldier faltered.

« The fuck are you talking about… They can't see us. » answered Soul as he took his own binoculars.

But when a closer image of the interior of the glass structure appeared in front of his eyes, he quickly swallowed his last words.

The only thing he could really see were the two red eyes directly looking at him. The look was intense, and it was clearly headed towards the two men hidden under their green suits.

« _Bordel de merde_ … » he simply let out, unable to detach his eyes from hers.

« How is she doing that ? » asked Fünf not really expecting an answer.

« Do you need another proof to believe that she's not normal ? »

Through the goggles, Souls saw her smirk like to mock the failed attempt at camouflaging before she returned to her conversation with the other VIPs.

A long silence remained between the two before Soul ordered his teammate to check the small cameras they had installed in the castle park.

It was really going to be a long night.

* * *

A few hours had passed after the group had left the swimming pool.

Almost immediately, Sergei had shown them the direction of the dinner room, and in an almost perfect respect of an untold French tradition, the dinner had lasted forever.

Anthony left the table as soon as he finished his dessert and headed to his room.

At the moment the door closed, he took his phone out of his pocket. He looked for a contact and put his finger next to the call button, but he doubted for a few seconds.

The Lieutenant took a deep breath and pressed the button, his cardiac rhythm rising, before putting the phone next to his ear.

The line ringed two times, and the voice of a woman took place of the dialing sound.

« _Allô ?_ »

« Hi mom… It's me, simply said Anthony. I finally have a little of time to call you. »

« Anthony ! How are you doing ? Where are you ? »

The voice of his mom was reassuring to the Lieutenant, and his heart returned to normal.

« I'm fine, but I can't tell you where I am. Security measures… How long has it been since we last talked ? »

« If we don't count the texts… It's been almost a month. Since you deployed, everyone has been worrying about you… Even your uncle wanted to know how you were going. »

He let out a small laugh. His uncle had always been what can be called an extreme pacifist, and his relation with him had been at an all-time low ever since Anthony had entered Saint-Cyr.

« Anthony. I'm serious about this. I know that you are probably happy doing this, but you have to understand it's not easy for us. Every time I see a patient, they talk about you and the Special Region. And it's hard. »

« I know, he sighed, be someone has to do it. We can't just close the doors of that giant dome, sweep the corpses under the rug and pretend nothing happened. And you are worrying too much. That Dragon is the only really dangerous thing, and we injured him enough he won't mess with us again. »

There was a small silence, and Anthony thought he heard a faint noise through the phone, like a really soft sobbing.

« Mom… If I had more time, I would have come to Limoges to pay you all a little visit. And right now the only thing I can say is that I am alright. »

Again, there was silence.

« It's late, she simply said. I'm working tomorrow morning. So goodnight, honey. Love you. »

« Goodnight mom. »

The phone ringed three time, indicating the end of the call, and Anthony put back his phone in his pocket.

After a few seconds, he stood up, exited his room and headed towards a large pair of doors on the first floor.

When he opened it, what he saw was disturbing if taken out of context.

A basketball game on television, a princess trying for the first a beverage bearing the same name as her, a lot of bottles of alcohol opened on the tables and the rest of the group half drunk.

A beer being shoved in his hands was the last thing remembers from this unconventional party before his memories started to drown in alcohol.

* * *

« Fantôme 3, Fantôme 4, this is Fantôme Actual. I have two large thermal signatures in the woods, south of your position. Go and verify. Over. »

Soul sighed of relief, there was finally something coming that was more interesting than watching people through the windows.

« Copy that. Moving south. »

The two dark figures stood up and, silently, they started to progress in that direction. After a few minutes, they finally started to see their targets through their night vision googles.

Two crouched men dressed in black clothes and wearing balaclavas. They were completely unaware that they were watched as they slowly walked towards the castle.

« Fantôme 3 here, started Soul on the radio. Confirmed contact on two men heading towards the house… Oh shit ! »

He just stopped as he made a terrifying discovery.

« What is it ? » buzzed his earpiece.

« They are both armed with hunting rifles. I repeat the contacts are armed. Are we clear to engage ? »

« _Merde_ ! Eliminate them ! Quickly ! »

« Copy. 3 and 4, engaging. »

The two men never saw what it them as they fell on the ground, dead. Soul and Fünf stood up and checked if they were clear before searching the two bodies.

In the end, they found walkie-talkies, two pistols and a lot of ammunition for the four weapons to make a lot of damage.

« Shit, cursed Soul before grabbing his radio. Fantôme Actual, Fantôme 3. Targets eliminated. And I don't think they had peaceful intentions. Over. »

« Copy, answered the voice on the other side of the radio. 5 and 6 also engaged targets. Be very careful. I'll inform you when I'll have additional targets. »

The transmission ended, but before the two operators could even breathe, another voice rose, this time from the walkie-talkie Fünf was still holding.

« Karim ? How far are you from the objective ? »

The two looked at each other, not knowing what to do.

« Karim ? Zacharia ? Shit, nobody's answering… »

The voice stopped and a few seconds passed. Soul was about to report the event to his superior, the voice of said superior appeared in his earpiece.

« Fantôme Actual to all Fantôme elements. Return to the castle immediately ! We are under attack ! »

* * *

Anthony had started to get used to waking up brutally after nightmares. But this time, it was not as usual. He had not seen Paris during his sleep, but Italica. It wasn't the sight of the deadly wounded woman that had caused him to wake up, but the explosions coming from rockets fired by helicopters.

After the blurriness of his vision and the confusion wore off, he took a look around. He had been lying on one of the couches of the large living room of the castle. All around him were the rest of the group, sleeping under the effects of alcohol on the other couches or on the large rug.

The Lieutenant stopped looking around as he started to really fell the hangover.

That, combined with the way he woke up, made him stand up and take a few steps towards the large glass panels of the bay window, avoiding the empty bottles on the ground. He needed to take a big breath of fresh air.

He closed the glass door behind him as the cold engulfed him. It was exactly what he wanted. But when he turned around, he realized he was right next to Rory, leaning on the balcony guardrail, a glass of whiskey in her hands.

The two remained silent for a few minutes, before Anthony broke the silence as she took a sip of her drink.

« It will always feel weird seeing someone looking like a kid drinking alcohol. »

The answer from the Apostle came after another small silence.

« After my ascension to godhood, I will be able to take any physical form I will like. But in exchange I will lose the demands and pleasures of the flesh. So I try to enjoy them as much as I still can. »

Both had spoke in a perfect and natural French.

Anthony didn't know what to say, thinking about whether it was a fair deal or not. But he stopped when he heard Rory sigh.

It wasn't a sigh of exasperation or relief, but more like a sigh of pleasure.

« People are dying really close to here. » she simply said, her cheeks slightly turning red.

Immediately, the images of Elkader explaining what had happened at Italica returned in Anthony's memory, and he realized what was going on.

« _Oh merde_ … » he whispered to himself as he saw Rory sighing for a second time and her hands started to shake.

Suddenly, down the road, the faint noise of engines appeared down the road.

Vehicle were coming, and they were not slowing down.

And before any of the two could react, a large van rammed through the courtyard metal gate, followed by two SUVs.

Rory smiled.

Automatic rifles started firing.

The glass of the bay window shattered.

And a man yelled " _Allahu Akbar_ ".

* * *

 **Thanks for reading Chapter 17 of Gate : Opération Marteau de Justice.**

 **First, I'm going to say it right away, but the last sentence of this chapter is not supposed to be islamophobic in any way. I know that a majority of the readers, in the wake of the last two years in France, will perfectly understand that, given the situtation of this story and the fact that someone affirms that deiteis exist, an armed commando of radical religious extremist is the best way to "fix" the nationalistic mess that is Hakone. But I'm sure two or three would have accused me of islamophobia without even trying to understand.**

 **Now on to better news, OMJ has now a hundred followers. I'd like to thank all of you for that. I started to write just for fun, posting it here hoping a few people would find it interresting. But I wasn't expecting such a success. Now OMJ is followed by what is, at least from my perspective, a lot of people. I'd like to also thank those who write reviews with constructive criticism. It helped me getting better at writing stories and I can see the gap that there is between the earliest chapters and now.**

 **So I announce right now that after the release of next chapter, that will see the return to the SR, I will pause writing new chapter while I rework on the first half of the story that really needs a new overall.**

 **Also I managed to write more than seven thousand words here. I can't say if it will be a new standard, but it's by a large margin my longest chapter.**

 **But now it is time for the reviews.**

 **007 - I know right ? It's just that it doesn't look incredible anymore because we grew used to it, but still it's pretty darn impressive to have so many products available in one store.**

 **SpudyPotato and others - Thanks for the explanation of Murphy's law. Never knew that "if it can, it will go wrong" had an actual name.**

 **Guest - LaPointe is the name of the General leading Task Force 108 in AC:AH, a game that I find fun but not a true Ace Combat game.**

 **Other Guest -** **"Yo Buddy, still alive ?"**

 **recordman and Celestia's Paladin - I hope I made a good job at summing up the history of Europe well enough to show how terrible it was. I think it's something that Yanai could have made to turn this part of the source material into something interesting.**


	20. Chapter 18 : Attaque suicide

**Inn "Le Château des Bois", A few kilometers north of Orléans, December 3rd 2016, 0302 Paris Time**

Those were the last seconds before the action.

The two groups they had sent in reconnaissance in the forest were not responding, and now they had only one thing left to do.

Launch a desperate all-out assault from the front.

It was suicide, and they all knew that. But with the effect of surprise and the help from God, they were more than certain to accomplish their objective : the elimination of the hellish creatures that came from the other world.

As the three vehicles gained speed, bullets were chambered, the last prayers were said and the commandos braced for the violent impact with the front iron gate.

Somehow, the van managed to break through, though not without any noise. But no one cared as adrenaline started to kick in.

The door of the vehicles opened and everyone started to follow the orders they had received. The two SUVs had headed for the sides as an attempt to quickly flank their targets, and the passengers of the van jumped out of the vehicle that had come to a stop a few meters of the now open gate, the engine too damaged to continue.

They were a short distance away from the actual entrance of the castle. One of the men noticed two silhouettes on a balcony of the first floor and immediately started to fire in their direction despite the poor visibility.

Others joined him, and the two shadows disappeared in the sound of gunfire and broken glass.

They stopped when the weapons clicked, their magazines empty.

As they reloaded, only a few noticed the shadow jumping in their direction from the same balcony, but everyone noticed the sound of a large pole violently piercing a large piece of metal.

They all turned around, some even lighting up flashlights, and their hearts almost stopped when they realized what had made that sound.

The Demon.

She was holding the handle of an enormous black axe that had pierced the roof of the van, her feet not even touching the ground. Her black hair were flying in the light breeze that started, her red eyes looking at them and her red lips smiling, revealing pointed teeth.

« Gentlemen, she giggled with her childish voice. Thank you for taking the time to visit us so late at night. I will make sure that you won't regret it. Emroy awaits you. »

The confusion started to wear off as her smile widened in a vicious way, and they started to fire.

The Demon spun around the handle to gain speed, avoiding the first shots in the process. The handle was then suddenly unstuck from the roof of the van, and the blade began to dance.

She was just too fast, jumping or running from one position to the other in the blink of an eye.

Just enough time needed to kill a man.

One body fell down, a large red slash on his torso at heart level, when her shadow passed next to him. The next second, she was next to another man, his head suddenly separated from the rest of his body. The shadow was still the target of a continuous fire of bullets and shotgun shells, but yet one sound seemed louder than any other : her maniacal laugh.

* * *

 _A few minutes earlier...  
_

The first gunshot and the crashing window had suddenly woke up the entire group, the surprise especially visible on the faces of Tuka, Lelei, Pina and Boses.

Anthony grabbed Rory by the shoulder and ducked behind the cover of the stone wall. But he felt the Apostle slipping off his grasp, and the next thing he saw was her jumping from the balcony, holding her black halberd.

« _C'est quoi ce bordel_ ? » launched Marc as he was maintaining both the princess and the blond knight on the floor.

« I don't fucking know ! » yelled back the Lieutenant.

Outside, the storm of lead stopped, and a few seconds later the door of the living room was burst open.

It was Sergei, wearing a heavy plate carrier over his employee uniform and a helmet, holding in his right hand a MP5 and in the other a really heavy bag.

« What the fuck is going on ? » yelled Jordan towards the one they now knew wasn't a simple inn employee.

« Just stay quiet and put on this, extraction is coming. » he simply said, throwing the bag in the middle of the room.

It landed next to Pierre who quickly opened it, revealing a large number of plate carriers.

Without any protest, the group equipped the black and heavy pieces of military equipment.

Outside, the sound of gunfire returned but no projectile was apparently aimed at them.

« Ok, now can we know what is going on ? » whispered Jordan.

« I don't know, replied Sergei as he closed the curtains of the room. But I'm pretty sure they aren't here to give you flowers. »

He checked one last time if his submachine gun was loaded and armed before going to lock and block the door.

As he passed next to Pina, he felt her interrogative look on him, but it wasn't the time to ask or answer questions. He turned the key in the door and buried it in one of his pocket.

« Fantôme Actual, suddenly buzzed the radio in his ear, Fantôme 3. We are inbound to your position. We have a confirmed hostile SUV parked north of the building, but it's empty, and the side door is wide open. You should expect company, over. »

« Copy that. Fantôme Actual out. »

Sergei looked around one last time, a finger over his mouth, indicating that they all needed to be silent.

From behind the closed door, the faint noise of large group breaking doors and storming rooms came to the group.

« Find them ! »

« This room is empty ! »

« Where are they ? »

There was a lot of them, and they were looking for them. Then, it was boots going up the large marble stairs.

« Actual to all Fantômes, what is your status ? The hostiles are closing in on our position. » Sergei whispered in his radio without showing any emotion.

The team leader got his answer, but not through the radio. Instead, he recognized the sound of silenced assault rifles and of confused un-silenced gunfire.

Three holes suddenly appeared on the door, causing Boses to let out a small scream that she immediately silenced by putting her hand in front of her mouth. But amidst the loud noises of the battle taking place outside the room, no one heard her.

Then, it stopped.

« Fantôme 3, confirmed seven targets neutralized in the stairs. Checking for explosives. Stand by, over. » were the words that came a few seconds later through the radio.

« Actual, copy. »

There was another minute or two of silence, and the voice reappeared through the radio.

« Negative on explosive. Staircase is clear. »

« Fantôme 6, started another voice that was directly behind the door, right corridor clear. »

« Fantôme 5, left corridor clear. »

« Roger that. » simply said Sergei as he walked towards the door, still holding tightly the grip of his weapon.

When he opened the door, it revealed five grassy silhouettes holding rifles.

For a moment, Pina thought they were monsters, but she then realized that the "monsters" had human faces painted black.

« Fantôme 2, this is Fantôme Actual. Is our extraction ready ? Over. » asked Sergei in the radio as he started to count to see if all the VIPs were here.

« Yes boss. I'm waiting for you in the front courtyard. Black is already here too. Over. »

Those last words came just as Sergei realized that Rory, codename "Black" for the need of the operation, was not with the rest of the group.

« Copy that. Moving for extraction, out. »

He then turned around and indicated to all that they could stand up.

It was at this moment that Pina realized how heavy the vest she had been given really was. The men hidden under their foliage started to escort them as they started to walk through the corridor.

Next to the walls were bodies of men not wearing any uniform, but still holding rifles with handles made out of wood. They had on their chests one or two red wounds, and the blood that had come out from them was either splattered on the walls or pooling under the corpses. But she couldn't really look at them as she was gently pushed forward by the bush man following her.

There were bodies in the stairs too, and impacts of bullets had ruined the marble columns that had been decorating it. It was sure going to be a lot of work to clean up thought Anthony, looking around for any threats in a paranoid way even if they were accompanied by Special Forces operators.

Outside, the sound of the battle died down, the automatic gunfire no longer hurting the ears of those not wearing ear protection. Nobody dared to break the silence as they progressed through the main hall.

Then, they finally got out in the front courtyard. Again, there were bodies all around, lying on the ground in the middle of blood, gravel and bullet casings. But this time, the blood was coming from large slashes on their bodies. Those were the kind of wounds that only could have been dealt by a heavy blade moving at high speed. No one doubted who had killed them.

« The souls of those men are full of hatred, yet they claimed to fight for righteousness. They all joined Emroy now, and he will make them truly suffer. » Rory said when she knew everyone was looking at her.

She was standing on the roof of the intruders' van, holding her axe, the moonlight bathing her face and her black hair floating in the light wind. She was still wearing the casual clothes she had been given the day before, and everyone could see that there were red holes in them.

She had been hit. But before anyone could move to ask her how she was doing or to call for medical support, a sound grabbed everyone's attention.

It was the light ringing of a small projectile hitting the body of a vehicle.

There was a few seconds of confusion before anyone, refugee or soldier alike, really started to understand what was going on by looking at the Apostle, still standing where she was.

A group of wounds started to bubble on her right arm, and a few seconds later pellets from a shotgun shell were expulsed from the red circles before the skin closed the gap by itself. The only thing that remained from the shotgun hit was dried blood.

Even the Special Forces operators had stopped to watch this spectacle, completely different of everything they had come across during their operations.

« My body can regenerate from wounds, she simply stated as she felt the surprise in the looks that were towards her. We Apostles don't die. »

She stopped for a second, appreciating the moonlight hitting her face as more rounds were expelled and her more wounds closed.

« No... We can't die. » she corrected herself.

She sighed one last time before gracefully jumping off the vehicle roof and walking slowly towards Tuka, holding both her and Rory's bag.

Sergei was patently waiting next to yet another minivan, his weapon still in a ready position. He wasn't really mad at his men for stopping their way to the extraction vehicle despite all the training and the professionalism inherent to Special Forces.

« Alright people, we don't have all night. » he simply launched, snapping everyone out of the surrealist scene that just unfolded in front of their eyes.

The group quickly reached the vehicle and, one by one, they got inside the cramped space, the men in foliage still watching for any possible threat.

Sergei and two of this men got inside too and closed the side door of the van, letting the rest of the operators behind. Anthony thought it was probably to start getting rid of the bodies, but he wasn't so sure.

The engine roared, and the van started to move down the courtyard towards the road. The impact had blasted the metal gates open enough to let them pass without any trouble.

As it gently inserted into traffic a few kilometers away, Anthony started to look at the two soldiers wearing ghillie suits. From the point of view of a simple infantry man, Special Forces members were always impressive to see.

« You are not from Interior Security, are you ? » he asked, knowing perfectly the answer.

Sergei and one of its subordinates shared a look, the first giving a nod of approbation to the latter that answered.

« No sir, he said with a polite voice. We are from the _13ème RDP_. »

« And what are we going to do now ? » launched Marc.

« We are getting your asses back to the official hotel in Paris, answered Sergei. You will clean yourselves up, change to the clothes you had last time you appeared and board the bus to the homage. Then you will get back to safety in Alnus. »

« We will be more safe in a war zone ? Talk about ironic. »

Some laughed at the comment, and silence quickly returned inside the van.

A few minutes later, Sergei received a transmission in his earpiece, but didn't shared its content. Anthony didn't even acknowledge the communication as he looked inside his bag to see if he had everything, but he felt a soft hand on his shoulder.

It was the princess, interrogation and confusion visible in her eyes.

« Huh… Need something, your Highness ? » he politely asked.

« Sir Moreau, who are the ones that attacked us ? »

Her voice was full of concern, but it also reflected her tiredness. After all, she had been brutally woke up by gunfire less than half an hour before.

Anthony shrugged. He had obvious doubts after hearing the words coming from the attackers, but he wasn't going to say anything.

From his passenger seat, Sergei looked at the princess like he was doubting before speaking up in a broken Saderan.

« Some of my men found evidence on the corpses. All lead to believe that they are extremists of a religion that is, let's say, not really okay with the idea of multiple gods. »

Pina was surprised to see this man suddenly speak in her language, albeit not without some difficulties. She was willing to ask more questions, and ask more question she did. But she did not get any concrete answer.

There was more chatter in Sergei's earpiece, and Pina asked one last question. It was something she really needed to know, no matter what those men wanted to hide.

« Have I been sold out ? Are people outside of France aware of the presence of me and my aide ? »

The Lieutenant, the Princess and the squad leader all shared a look.

Sergei sighed. He knew that everything he was going to say was technically top secret.

« No, he first simply stated. One of the attacker had photos of the three refugees on him. Probably to recognize targets. But there were not you nor your knight. They probably didn't even know you were even there. »

Pina let out a sigh of relief as the news came to her ears. The peace negotiations were not bringing any trouble thus far from this side of the Gate.

Nobody said anything after that, the sound of the engine at max speed on the Highway rocking some of them asleep. And that's how Marc ended up with Boses' head on his shoulder for almost two hours, not daring to move.

* * *

A gas station really early in the morning has a particular atmosphere. The noise of the automated coffee machines, two or three truck drivers taking a break over said machines, new employees taking over the ones that did the night shift and the cleaning crew working in the public toilets were things everyone that had ever drove at night knew. In the small store, Anthony and Mathis were filling plastic bags with enough food for a ten people breakfast.

« Seriously, how do you always do to end up in this kind of shit ? » asked Mathis, holding bottles of fruit juice.

« I don't know. » simply answered Anthony.

« First you become a phenomenon for the battle in Paris, then you end up in the Special Region where you meet a princess, an elf, a mage, and a fucking goddess before fighting a giant dragon, you go again on television and finally you are attacked by terrorists. »

The Lieutenant's brother simply ended his sentence by a sigh, like he had been exhausted just by enumerating that list.

« I'm serious when I say that I don't know. Like I was sure to end up just doing heart and minds all over the place, but life has decided to screw me over or something. »

A few minutes later, Mathis went to pay at the cash register, and the two started to walk towards the store exit. As they approached the automated doors, Mathis let out a simple question.

« Which one do you prefer, though ? »

« What ? » confusedly replied Anthony, not sawing that question coming.

« Knowing you, Anthony, you like the looks of the blond one, the mage share that interest for science that you have and the gothic is always sarcastic like you. Am I right ? »

« You know me god damn well Mathis. But they are just friends, alright ? Don't start imagining stuff like one of your manga. »

But the last part of his answer apparently didn't had the wanted effect as Mathis started to giggle.

« You know what ? Fuck you. » launched Anthony to his brother as the two reached the parked van.

Only Sergei was waiting outside, a large coat hiding his machine gun. They all boarded the vehicle and, as it regained speed on the highway, the two brothers started the distribution.

« Hey, just a question. If we are still potential targets, then why are you maintaining the homage ceremony ? » asked Jordan after he had helped opening a package of dry cakes.

« Well first you will be right next to a military base, second the affluence will make you hard to reach and third, if we cancel anything people will be suspicious. It is the best way to keep everything under the rug, alright ? » answered Sergei, taking off his coat.

Only the sound of food being eaten filled the air for a few minutes. In a way, Anthony thought, what better way to make people discover a world than to immersive them in the daily live of its citizens. The shock might have been hard for the princess, commoners doing things she could only dream of, but in the end it was to show trust : something that everyone knew the Empire had not.

« You better try to get some rest now, added Sergei. Because with all the cameras you are not going to get some sleep soon. »

An hour later, the familiar stone buildings of the Parisian center reappeared through the windows of the van. The day had risen while they were on the road, but the sun wasn't high in the sky when they entered the maze of buildings.

Suddenly, the vehicle dived into an underground parking lot. After a few seconds of navigation through the cold grey concrete pillars, the van stopped. Sergei jumped off and opened the back doors, allowing everyone to exit the cramped space.

« Making new friends ? » launched a now familiar voice from somewhere outside of anyone's field of view.

Anthony quickly spun around to face Bonisseur, still wearing the same long coat.

« Hey it's not our fault if those three are so popular. »

Bonisseur laughed for a second as the rest of the group looked in his direction. Behind them, the two operators that had been wearing their grass suits for hours finally had the opportunity to take them off. The two were now truly looking like humans despite their blackened face. Pina noticed how similar the equipment they had underneath their suits was to the one wore by the common soldier at Alnus. From one of their pockets, they both pulled out pieces of cloth and started to wipe the paint of their faces, allowing her to fully describe them.

They were both young, in their early twenties, yet you could read the experience in their eyes, showing that they were not simple soldiers. The first one had a profiled face, a thin nose between his green eyes and short ginger hair. The second was a little shorter than his teammate and had a boxier face with dark brown hair and blue eyes. Along with Sergei's, she had the feeling that she was going to see those faces again.

« Alright, continued the Interior Security agent as he looked at his watch. You have exactly an hour and half to take a shower, take a nap and change back to your initial clothes. Then I want everyone here. Am I clear ? »

The general nod that came back to him was his answer.

And an hour and half later, they were all back at the same place, standing next to the small bus that had brought them through the Gate two days earlier. For some, the civilian clothes had been exchanged with uniform, while for other they had been with traditional clothes.

Pina, Boses, Pierre and Marc were indicated one of the black vehicle of the Interior Security escort and, before the back door of the vehicle closed, Bonisseur launched one last thing aimed at everyone.

« Remember, you stayed here for the last two days. Understood ? »

Again, his question was answered with nods, and the group of soldiers and refugees boarded the bus.

Anthony was the last one remaining outside the bus, in front of his brother.

« So I'm guessing you are going back there ? » simply asked Mathis.

« Yup, simply answered Anthony. And thanks again for that night. »

« Well thanks to you and your friends I almost got shot. »

There was a long silence, the two brothers looking at each other in the eyes.

« Hey, it was great seeing you Mat. » said the Lieutenant.

Mathis didn't answer at first, but after a few seconds he quickly passed his right hand over Anthony's shoulder and pulled him towards him for a hug.

« Just stay safe, alright ? » he whispered in Anthony's ear.

« I will, bro. I will. »

The hug lasted for another couple of seconds before it broke and Anthony finally entered the white vehicle, the door closing behind him.

The convoy started to roll out, and after a few seconds of navigating through parked cars, it exited the parking.

Behind the tinted glass, Pina saw the large crowd that had been waiting for them, just like in front of the _Assemblée Nationale_. They were the same of people, aiming either a black device the size of a rabbit with their two hands or a device twice or thrice as big over their shoulder. Sir Moltke had tried to explain to them the concept of "journalism" during their short stay in Sir Moreau's apartment, but it was still blurry in their minds. Why would so many people try to bring the same information to the ones reading the newspaper or watching the television ?

Pina noticed how their attention was captured immediately by the apparition of the bus. Only the gods knew how long they had waited for those few seconds. Nobody was interested in the black escort cars, though, and she felt weird being like ignored by the people. Usually, she was the reason why people would watch a procession through the streets, but here nobody knew she was here, and nobody knew she even existed in the first place.

The crowd seemed to never end all along the way, a path for the convoy only possible thanks to the numerous men in black uniform blocking the streets and preventing anyone from blocking the way.

After what felt like hours, she started to recognize landmarks. First it was the _Assemblée Nationale_ building, then it was the large Seine river, the _Palais du Louvre_ , the _Champs-Elysées_ avenue and the large iron dome surrounding the Gate.

It was only when the convoy stopped inside the small military base that Pina noticed the stage that had been built in front of the large metal doors of the dome and the large crowd that was in front of it, waiting eagerly for the ones that were going to speak.

From where their vehicle was parked, they had a perfect view on the door of the bus opening, letting the four soldiers and the three refugees out. They were immediately welcomed by a group of men in suits. Pina only recognized one of them, the Foreign Affairs minister they had met two days ago, but she noticed how the soldiers saluted at the sight of the man in the center of the group.

He was rather short, a little fat, an oval face with small eyes behind clear glasses. He had a deep expression on his face, but a small smile appeared when it came to welcome the three women.

« Who is this man ? asked Pina to the two soldiers that were still with them in the car. He looks like an important person. »

« Well because he actually is, answered Pierre. This man is Francois Hollande. He is the French President. »

The Princess' eyes widened. He was the men she wanted to meet all that time, the true head of state.

« But why couldn't we meet him ? » asked Boses.

« He was in a diplomatic meeting somewhere in Africa or something like that. » said Marc, looking at the scene from his seat.

Pina watched as the President indicated the direction of a large stone block that was standing one the sidewalk of the avenue. On top of it was the sculpture of a boat over a sentence in Latin, or as she knew it, the Elder's language : " _Flvctvat nec mergitvr_ ".

Tossed but not sunk.

Underneath the text, and going all around the stone block, were other inscriptions written with smaller letters. But from where she was it was hard to read them.

« What is this ? » she asked, a little confused.

« A memorial to all the innocents that died the day the Empire attacked. »

She felt her blood freeze, an uneasy feeling appearing in her body.

All this crowd was here for an event openly against the Empire. And even if the current leaders wanted peace, what could possibly happen if the people wanted otherwise ?

What if all they wanted was revenge, and not justice ?

But she kept her thoughts to herself as she continued to watch the ceremony. Officers from the "Police", dressed in black ceremonial uniforms, approached, holding large bouquets of flowers covered in ribbons of blue, white and red. When they arrived next to the group, they gave the bouquets to the refugees and helped them putting the flowers at the basis of the monuments.

And then came silence.

The Apostle dropped on one knee, still holding her axe inside the draping, and started to mumble a prayer, probably to her dark lord Emroy. She was followed by the mage and the Elf, but the soldiers, the politicians and most of the people in the crowd simply closed their eyes, still standing up, like thinking about all the people whose names were engraved in the stone.

Even inside the car, silence was heavy. Pierre and Marc were also completely silent, and both Boses and Pina didn't dare to interrupt this moment.

The silence lasted for a full minute, then a group of musician, all dressed in fancy military uniforms, started to play. The song was, without a doubt, a military one, but the melody had a rather light tone. There was also a group of singer, but nobody really heard them as the entire crowd sang along.

In the car, as the song was sang, Marc translated each verse to Pina and Boses.

 ** _Allons enfants de la Patrie,_** **  
**Arise, Children of the Fatherland **  
 _Le jour de gloire est arrivé !_  
** The day of glory has arrived ! **  
 _Contre nous, de la tyranie,_  
** Against us, tyranny's **  
 _L'étendard sanglant est levé._  
** Bloody banner is risen.  
 ** _Entendez-vous, dans les campagnes,_**  
Do you ear, in the fields,  
 ** _Mugir ces féroces soldats ?_**  
The roar of those ferocious soldiers ?  
 ** _Ils viennent jusque dans vos bras,_**  
They come right into your arms,  
 ** _Egorgez vos fils et vos compagnes._**  
To slit the throats of your sons and your wife !

 ** _Aux armes, citoyens !_**  
To arms, citizens !  
 ** _Formez vos bataillons !_**  
Form your battalions !  
 ** _Marchons ! Marchons !_**  
Let's march ! Let's march !  
 ** _Qu'un sang impur,_**  
Let an impure blood,  
 ** _Abreuve nos sillons._**  
Soak our field.

A chill run down Pina's spine as the song faded away in a large mix of roar and applause. With a livid face, she turned towards the Caporal and asked an important question.

« What was this song ? »

« _La Marseillaise_ , he answered. It's our national anthem, a song that symbolize France and that every citizen know. »

This statement made Pina's blood even colder. Pierre noticed how pale she was and felt the need to ask something.

« Don't take it too seriously, though. It dates back from the _Révolution_ , when everyone wanted the Republic's death. Now you should probably understand it as a way to say that we really stand by our values of freedom and liberty against tyranny, and that we are not easy to defeat. »

Pina felt the relief in another rollercoaster of emotions like the numerous others she had felt during this trip. But there was still a rampant worry.

What the French considered tyranny is exactly how the Empire, her own country, has always behaved. One thing was now really certain in her mind now : the Empire as she ever knew it will be forever changed by the ideas of this world.

* * *

Françaises _,_ Français _, it has now been almost four months since this tragedy shook this wonderful place that is the center of Paris. What started as another summer day ended as the day that saw the highest number of death since the end of the Second World War. Behind me stands this Gate that linked, for the first time, two different world. Yet, the nation that made the first move didn't choose to open a peaceful contact. Instead, they chose to attack unarmed people on sight. The first word they spoke was in the language of violence and of war. As a result, more than a hundred and seventy people died, and the entire world was hurt. During our history as a republic, we have often been attacked by oppressive kingdoms and expansionist empires, and each time we fought to restore freedom and democracy._

 _[…]_

 _By attacking before talking, this Empire that came through the Gate made itself into our enemy, dragging all of us into yet another conflict. But I want to address a message. A message to the leaders of that Empire and to the rest of the International community. We are not invaders, we are not colonialists, we are not preachers of a superior culture. What we are, though, are people willing to find answers, willing to see justice and willing to end this conflict as soon as possible. I extend to you an open hand to end this war, to repair the damages caused, to bring decent living conditions to your population, whether it is Human or not, and to walk together towards progress._

 _[…]_

 _I also want to thank all the soldiers, whether they are French, German, British or American, that are currently deployed in the Special Region, and especially those who have been injured in battle. I want to salute their courage, their bravery and their professionalism in front of an enemy in larger number. As a representative of the French people, and as a Frenchman, I say thank you._

 **Extract of François Hollande's speech at the hommage ceremony, December 3rd 2016**

* * *

 **Fort Alnus, Gate parking lot, December 3rd 2016, 0750 AT**

There was a routine on how vehicles crossed the Gate. To limit to a maximum the effects of the large convoys on the life of Parisians, the large group of vehicles carrying large amount of supplies always crossed at night. Only the transport of personnel and some small vehicles were allowed to cross during the day, but it was rare.

As the sun slowly rose in the sky of Falmart, only two Humvees were waiting in the parking area situated next to the dome, their two American drivers chatting.

« I don't know if I should feel grateful for having three off days more, or sad that half the team got to spend those days back on the other side. » sighed Frederico, his back against the driver door of the first Humvee.

« Your just a private, replied Mary with an almost ended cigarette in her mouth. You really think you would get anything other than being bullied by NCOs ? »

« Ah fuck you _gringa_ , he simply replied laughing before looking at his watch. They should arrive any minute. »

A recon helicopter passed overhead on his way to the landing area, but the two didn't pay attention to it. However, their attention was grabbed by the sound of the large metal doors of the dome slowly moving. Usually, it was another sound that just merged into the usual soundtrack of the base, but this time, they had actually been waiting for it.

An entire convoy of black SUVs surrounding a white bus exited the large metallic structure and headed towards the two Humvees. Mary blew a small cloud of smoke before throwing the cigarette end on the ground and smashing it with her foot.

The bus stopped in front of the two American soldiers that immediately started to stand at attention. The SUVs didn't stop and continued towards the Headquarter building where General LaPointe was waiting for his two guests.

The door of the bus opened and, one by one, the people that were in the vehicle exited it, the soldiers of the group returning the salute and the refugees saying hello.

« At ease, said the Lieutenant as he saw the two soldiers with their right hands up. Who is doing the taxi for who ? »

« I'm taking care of the refugees, sir. » answered Frederico before opening the back doors of his Humvee and helping the three loading in their bags.

Anthony simply nodded and turned towards Mary, starting the engine of the second Humvee. Everyone climbed onboard their designated vehicles, and the two started to roll in different direction, respectively towards the refugee camp and the barracks.

« So how was it ? asked Mary. You all look like you didn't sleep. »

In the back seats, the soldiers all sighed at the same time.

« Wow. It was that bad ? »

« Trust me you wouldn't like to be in our place, answered Anthony before mumbling something to himself. They better give me two days off more. »

Silence returned in the vehicles, but was quickly broken by Daniella.

« So, what now ? »

« Apparently, thanks to all the intel given by the Countess, there are a lot of villages in the County of Italica. Guess who is going to make first contact with them ? »

Anthony smiled.

They were back to work.

* * *

 **Hey ! New month, new OMJ chapter.  
**

 **I can finally say that I'm done with the Summon/Hakone arc. This chapter covers the entire tenth anime episode, but to be honest I really don't know how I could have made two chapter out of this. My only guess would have been to make a longer "battle" by having the soldiers actually fighting, but it wouldn't have made any sense.**

 **Now I'm not going to start writing chapter 19 just now. I want to take a small break and I want to rework on the first half of the story that really, and I mean REALLY, needs it.**

 **Also I have now a twitter account ( twitter _dot_ com/TheSlyls ) where I'll post updates on OMJ, other projects and things that come through my mind. So follow me.**

 **But now, it's review time.**

 **All the reviewers talking about historical mistakes - Could you please point them out to me so I can do fixes. I rapidly researched on Wikipedia before writing that chapter so I know it wasn't perfect.**

 **Tundra and shintokyo - Well honestly, I think that only Jihadist gather that much men and resources, especially in France. The other religious extremist might yell on the Internet, but they couldn't gather a full squad and guns.**

 **aiden590000 - If you suspected it, then it's not really an "unexpected Jihad" anymore. Just sayin'**


	21. Chapter 19 : Musique d'un autre monde

The largest city in the entire Empire has many names. Sadera, Sadera Hills or simply The Capital are the ones given by the humans, while every non-human species has given its own name in their dialects.

The Capital sits at the north of the Dumas Mountains, in between large hills that, over the course of its long history, became integral parts of the city. The smallest outside hills, outside of the walls, host camps and fortresses of the Army and of the City Guard, while taller ones inside the protective circle of stone are the homes of the rich nobles of the imperial society. Then come the tallest of them all, completely covered by the magnificent buildings of the Imperial Senate and, most importantly, the palaces of all the members of the imperial family.

This disposition earned the city to be called "The Hills of Marbles" in the language of the Warrior Bunnies, a name with an obvious negative meaning for a species that has always lived in vast, flat and grassy lands.

Or at least it was until the Empire destroyed the many tribes that lived in the Great Eastern Plains and put the survivors under the terrible hammer of slavery.

Their queen, Tyuule, as a last effort to save her kind, offered herself to Zorzal El Caesar, the prince leading the legions, but he still ordered the destruction of all settlements.

In the end, everything backfired. She was seen as a traitor by the other Warrior Bunnies, her lands were burnt down, she became the slave of a spoiled brat and she was locked in a cell with only view a landscape that she could only hate.

But she couldn't hate it more than Zorzal. She perfectly knew that she, alongside the many other slaves, survived only to be the toys of his sickening games. The rapes were daily, and the pain was constant. Somedays, the slave that had been dragged out of the cell never came back, adding to their destroyed spirits the fear of death.

But being that close to the prince can allow you to get a lot of precious information, especially of you have pair of large ears. He was expecting something important related to the opening of the Gate, and for Tyuule, it could bring a lot of opportunities.

Then, one rainy day, it arrived.

In the morning, she saw, from the small and lone window of the cell, a messenger hastily going up the hill. She faintly heard a few words of his conversation with an officer of the Guard, but she still understood its meaning : prisoners from the other world were arriving. When Tyuule told the news to the other slaves, she was met with a variety of reactions. Some remained completely silent, others simply answered that they did not care and some clearly showed their curiosity.

When the convoy of wooden carriages rolled up the hill, the crowd of nobles that followed its path made it hard to see from the prisoners' only point of view, but a feeling of excitement started to appear in the heart of a few girls that wondered how the inhabitant of this world looked like. In a way, it made them forgot the pain for a few minutes, something you always want in that kind of situation.

Then, they waited. The sun rose all the way up in the sky and started to come down, and no guard came to fetch one of the slave at the hour when the prince always asked for one.

It was only when the glowing disc disappeared behind the horizon that the door of the cell opened, and another slave was pushed into the cell, joining the "collection" of Zorzal. The first thing Tyuule noticed was that she was human, barely older than twenty and relatively tall. Her deep black hair showed that it used to be short but grew longer ever since she had been captured. The guard had pushed her so violently that she had fallen to the ground, so Tyuule was not able to see her face yet. Instead, she noticed an elaborate black tattoo in the shape of a bird opening its wings. It wasn't like tribal tattoos that many species use to scare their opponents, but more of a piece of art with small details and clean lines. It could only have been the work of a master artist.

When she finally stood up, all the other slaves finally had a chance to know how she looked like. The things that stroke everyone immediately were her eyes, way thinner than the eyes of a normal human. She was similar, yet different.

As the guard violently closed the door, one of the Cat People slave tried to say hello, but the only answer she got back was a look full of fear. She was lost, terrified and, judging by the stains of blood and other fluids on her rags, already broken.

She looked all around her in confusion, putting her look on every slave like she was not believing the things she was seeing, and nobody could really blame her.

It lasted for a couple of minutes before she found a place on one of the bench in a corner of the room, curling herself into a ball like to make herself the least visible possible. But everyone was looking at the ball shape that started to slowly twitch and sob. Nobody could blame her as she cried, probably for her family, her liberty or her innocence.

She regained a more peaceful face when she finally fell into the slumber of sleep, the moon already high over the horizon.

Tyuule looked at her one last time before closing her eyes too, perfectly knowing that she would bring new opportunities.

The day after, she remained in her corner, alone, not making a sound, trying to be forgotten. Even when she was handed her portion of the small amount of food we had by a Cat Woman trying to smile as brightly as she could, she only shrugged and grabbed it by the tip of her fingers before closing herself again.

It lasted up until two guards opened the cell door at the usual time. Everybody knew that she was going to be picked. The Prince managed to get his hands on a new toy, and he was eager to find out all of its limits.

When she returned a few hours later, that same broken expression had reappeared on her face. But this time, she was holding something in her hand as she came back to her spot in the corner. It was a large music instrument with six long cords that resembled those used by elves, despite being larger.

She sat down on the bench and grabbed the long neck with her left hand rested its body on her lap. She passed her right hand over the strings a few times, creating clean notes that immediately attracted the attention of the few slaves that were not already watching her.

She stopped, adjusted something at the end of the neck and took a deep breath.

And she started playing. The notes were grouped by four, slow, intense. She was focused on her playing, playing just like her life was counting on it. And every one was listening to her in the same way out of curiousness. Tyuule even heard some guards stopping next to the cell door to listen.

All the notes were now played one after another rather than by groups, but the melody remained the same : completely different than anything Tyuule or any other slave had ever heard. But then, the musician closed her eyes and slightly opened her mouth. She was going to sing.

 **I can't remember anything,  
Can't tell if this is true or dream.  
Deep down inside I feel to scream,  
This terrible silence stops me.  
Now that the war is through with me,  
I'm waking up, I cannot see,  
That there's not much left to me.  
Nothing is real but pain now.**

 **Hold my breath as I wish for death.  
Oh please God wake me.**

There was something beautiful about this new language, the words and the deep intonation mixing perfectly with the music. But no one was able to tell what they meant. And yet they listened, knowing that the meaning was linked to their situation as slaves.

 **Back in the womb, it's much too real.  
In pumps life that I must feel.  
But can't look forward to reveal,  
Look to the time when I lived.  
Fed through the tube that sticks in me,  
Just like a war time novelty,  
Tied to a machine that makes me be.  
Cut this life off from me.**

 **Hold my breath as I wish for death.  
Oh please God wake me.**

She then played a short succession of high pitched note, her left hand reaching almost completely down the neck of the instrument. It only made the audience more curious, as this new kind of music had never been heard before in Falmart.

 **Now the world is gone, I'm just one.  
Oh God help me.  
Hold my breath as I wish for death.  
Oh God help me.**

This time, her voice started to change, her anger rising. It was made even more evident as she started to strum the cords faster and more violently, playing the same heavy note despite the clean sound of this instrument. An important amount of anger, sadness and pain had accumulated, and she had to let it go.

 **Darkness !  
Imprisoning me !  
All that I see,  
Absolute horror.  
I cannot live,  
I cannot die,  
Trapped in myself,  
Body is my only cell.**

Now, she was almost yelling, like to have her voice heard everywhere. It was now clear that she was asking for help.

 **Landmine,  
Has taken my sight,  
Taken my speech,  
Taken my hearing,  
Taken my arms,  
Taken my legs,  
Taken my soul,  
Let me with life in hell !**

She continued to strum with a great violence, her eyes closed, focused. She opened her eyes shortly after, and before anyone could think of anything else, she started to play the highest notes with an almost unimaginable speed. She had reached a level of virtuosity that not a lot of musicians in this world had, and her clenched teeth showed how focused she was, all her feelings vanishing to create the melody.

And they all listened, hypnotized by the complex dance of her hands and her fingers on the instrument. But they were only a few to notice some tears that started to roll down her cheeks as the music returned to being the less complex strumming of notes that then violently stopped as an abrupt conclusion to the song.

She stood there, breathing heavily, more tears starting to blur her vision. The spectators also stood there, not really knowing how to react, until one of the Dog Woman slave started to slowly clap, something she knew the humans did to congratulate an artist at the end of a play. At first, she was alone, but quickly other slaves started to accompany her in her congratulations. In the end, with an entire cell full of slaves clapping in front of her, the musician started to fully cry. But those were not tears of sadness, but just tears of tiredness.

And that's how started the daily cycle in the cell, the young woman locking herself in the morning, only opening herself to play what was literally otherworldly music.

* * *

A village isn't a thing you would expect so close to a military base. Yet, from the walls surrounding Camp Alnus, it's impossible to miss the group of a dozen of houses downhill.

The Public Relations officer gave us a tour of "Alnus Village", the former refugee camp turned headquarters of a trade cooperative. The buildings on the outside, the most recent ones, at the entry of the settlements, had obviously been built by the combat engineer for safety reasons but with an old fashion look. As we went, the officer pointed us several shops, all operated by locals : a baker, a barber, and even a tavern, to only name a few. All of those buildings surround a group of smaller, prefabricated buildings that made up the original refugee camp.

We were welcomed by a familiar face to all the journalist of the group : Lelei La Lelena, the young mage that appeared in front of the parliament. She was with an older man that introduced himself as Kato El Altestan, master of magic. They lead us in what was once a former lodging turned meeting room for an improvised press conference.

"The main activity of the settlement is the collect and the trade of dragon scales that can be found all over the remains of the battlefields," she said as an introduction. "We started as a simple group of refugees, and I'm sure you all know why, but when we realized that all those resources were here, we tried to become self-sufficient thanks to trade. We welcomed more people as discovered that many lost their homes, mainly due to a wave of banditry, and they now work here to create a stable community."

[…]

 **You said that your goal was independence, but all the building were made by FORSO soldiers and they are protecting you. Isn't it paradoxical ?**

 _When you want to build a house and you don't know how, you ask a mason and you pay him. Here we are doing the same thing. We use the money made from the dragon scale trade to pay for the materials needed, while the combat engineers greatly offered their services. But it is still the villagers that decided what was built according to what was needed like more houses, shops and commodities like electricity and accesses to water. Thanks to that, we relocated many of the original refugees in larger lodgings, mainly families with children and elders, and we transformed the free lodgings in work spaces and storage rooms. Though some people, including myself and my master, still live here as we don't need more space than we already have._

 **When we walked through the village, we passed next to the "PX" and it was clearly selling products coming from the other side of the Gate, like food and household items. Do you buy those products from the Task Force ?**

 _Yes, we do. The General Store, or PX for some, is an integral part of the cooperative, and the cooperative buys the products directly from the Task Force with our currency. According to them, they are going to use it as an "asset for further operations", but we do not know anything more on that subject. Sometime, we even receive donations from organizations of your world, and we use them without selling them._

 **How many people live in the village at the moment ?**

 _Currently, the number of people living in the village is of one hundred and five. It includes the original group of sixty-five refuges, as well as thirty-five refugees from Italica and five servants of the Formar family, to help run the tavern and the store._

 **Don't you fear that this proximity with troops, with the base and, in general, with the Gate might be a danger for local culture ?**

 _We have taken all necessities to reduce to a maximum any negative effects of this kind of cohabitation. For example the General Store only sells food and hygiene products. But I personally do not think all the consequences of those exchanges are bad. We can always learn new things from one another on every subjects, and culture is one such subject._

 **Now that there is an entire village, are you planning to stay here ?**

 _Sadly, many of us cannot return to their former homes because of pillaging and raids. Between the moment Coda was evacuated and another reconnaissance team passed there, everything that had been left behind by the fleeing villagers was gone. So now, we are rebuilding our new homes here, and even if the Task Force one day leave, we will stay here._

 **Are you planning to change your activities when the supply of scale will end ?**

 _We are already in talks with some companies on your side of the Gate through the Task Force to sell raw materials to merchants once the conflict ends. Those supplies might probably be limited at first because of the literal bottleneck that is the Gate, but we are already working on our future._

 **Extract of "The life at Alnus Hill", article published in _Le Monde_ , December 19th 2016**

* * *

 **Alnus Hill, Base Aérienne 945, January 5** **th** **2017, 1030 AT**

When the delegation of Rose Knights arrived at Alnus Hill, nobody had been able to miss it. The word that the group was coming had quickly circled around the base the day prior, and when the teams in Italica had confirmed that the group leaved the city, it attracted many soldiers, on duty or not, to the outer parts of the base. To add to this, when the large group of shiny armors, fancy banners and complex hair dressing reached binocular range, it quickly attracted more looks. It stayed like that when they arrived at the base, when LaPointe welcomed them formally and when they were given a tour of the installations, even if the blond leader of the knights already knew some of them.

During the visit, many knights had shown their curiosity towards the long strip of black stone and the adjacent facilities downhill, but no one told them what it was used for and they were asked to wait for the day after for a proper visit.

And that is how a group of young women dressed in splendid armors ended up inside an "Air Base", LaPointe and officers from the "Air Force" leading them to a large structure that looked like the half of a tube cut in its length, lying on the cut side.

Also invited were a group of representatives of the Cooperative, as what was going to be revealed to the knights had something to do with potential minor disturbances to the villagers. Those representatives included Lelei, Kato, a few merchants and, obviously, Rory. Her inevitable presence forced LaPointe to make Anthony part of the group of guides, as he had noticed by the past that she was more "obedient" when the Lieutenant was around.

There had been a lighthearted chat in between the different people in this strange looking group, but it immediately stopped as they stopped next to the structure. Two men in green jumpsuits had been waiting for them, and almost instinctively, the knights and cooperative representatives formed a circle around them while the officers stayed behind.

« Ladies, one of the two started in a comprehensible Saderan, I am Capitaine Georges and this is Lieutenant Jordi, and both of us welcome you to the _Base Aérienne_ 945 Alnus. »

It was clear that Georges was older and more experienced that Jordi, not only because of his visible older age, but also because of his voice.

« So tell me, he continued, what do you think of the helicopters you saw at Italica ? »

The answers coming from the knights often included the words "fantastic", incredible", "unimaginable" and "faster than everything".

« And do you think that nothing could be better at flying ? »

Some clearly answered by nodding but the majority remained silent, while the Air Force officers started to smile behind the group.

« So what if I tell you that we have yet another machine that can fly faster, higher and for a greater distance while still having a whole arsenal of weapons at its disposition. »

Smiles also appeared on the mouths of Georges and Jordi as looks of surprise appeared in the eyes of the young women, and curiosity appeared in those of the Apostle, still carrying her halberd with her.

« How… How can it be possible ? » asked Boses, standing in front of the two men.

« You will see, madam. » answered the younger man.

« And when will we be able to see this machine ? »

This time, the voice was more childish, and nobody wondered who asked the question. The two men knew about the Apostle and how to act with her in the vicinity.

For half a second, Georges looked at Anthony like to ask for a confirmation, and the small nod he got back was like a way to confirm he was free to act within reasonable limits.

« Very soon, madam, very soon. Lieutenant Jordi and myself are part of the Thirtieth Fighter Wing, Second Fighter Squadron " _Normandie-Niemen_ ", and the unit is equipped with this kind of machines. We call them fighter jets, and they are some of the greatest pieces of technology available to the French military. They can accomplish numerous missions against targets on the ground, on the sea and in the air. The speed that we can reach is so high that we can literally fly faster than sound itself. »

Curiosity, and even excitement, ran through the group of spectators, clearly showing that the young women could not wait any longer. Georges made a step back and knocked three time on the metal wall of the structure. A few seconds passed, some knights wondering what he did, but those interrogation quickly disappeared.

A loud rumbling noise started, and what they all thought was a metal wall split in two, each part sliding in the opposite direction.

The opening doors allowed for a ray of light to enter the building. As it grew larger, it revealed a grey shape.

It was like a large grey metal bird but ten times bigger, with a large fish-like fin on its back and standing on frail wheeled legs. It had two large circular mouths at the front and two small wings on each side of its nose before the larger, triangular ones.

Georges pointed at the metal bird with a large smile on his face.

« This is the Dassault Rafale, the most advanced fighter jet of the French Air Force. »

A great awe circled through the knights. Even with having passed several days at Italica, the knights were still amazed by any machines of the Task Force, especially if they could fly.

There was a group of men in similar jumpsuits all around the jet, verifying every single part of the machine.

Georges stepped inside the building, inviting the knights to follow him with a hand sign. All the women knew that this bird of prey was just a machine, but they were afraid it would come to life if they came too close like the wyverns in their stables.

« But how does it flies ? » asked an emotionless voice at the back of the group.

« Well, answered Jordi by putting his hand in one of the large holes, the engines suck air from here, mix it with fuel before lighting it on fire causing the expulsion of a large amount of gas at the back, pushing the plane forwards. But without the wings, the plane would just roll on the ground. You see, the shape of the wing creates a difference of pressure that literally sucks the plane up through a process called lift. After that, we control the movement of the plane by making the tips of the wings move slightly up and down. »

Everyone was listening closely to the words of the young pilot as he showed every part, explaining roughly what they did.

« And what about the weapons ? »

This time, it was the childish voice that asked the question, not really to the surprise of anyone.

« Well it has many, answered Georges as he was the one to handle every situation related to the Apostle and the fighters. It has an internally built thirty millimeter gun, similar to those on the Tigers, but that's not all of it. »

He stepped away from the nose and walked towards the tip of the wing, putting his hand on what could only be described as a rail.

« On the Rafale, there are twelve of those rails under the wings and two on each tip. On every one of them, you can attach pretty much everything that can be launched or dropped from high in the sky, like missiles or bombs, or equipment to enhance the plane performance, like additional fuel tanks or targeting pods. »

The presentation continued for several minutes, each new piece of information shattering the knights' ideas on what is possible, and every single one of the young women remembered something as the most incredible. For some, it was the fact that some of the weapons used by the planes could move on their own and track their target without any direct order, for some it was the great speed of the fighter that can "fly from Alnus to the Imperial Capital and back in less than an hour", while other were amazed by the statement of one of the well-dressed Air Force officer that said that even bigger planes existed and were coming to Alnus.

But the discussion where interrupted by another Air Force officer that asked the knights to follow him. He led them outside the "hangar" towards a tower with large windows at its top while Georges returned to his fighter and Jordi entered the second hangar. Climbing all those stairs was an unexpected exercise for all the knights, but the splendid view of the Air Base that they discovered made the effort worth it. To the surprise of some, the entire group fitted inside the room in which were already many men and women in uniforms in front of "computers", those incredible machines capable of almost anything.

« Welcome to the _Base Aérienne_ 945 Control Tower. It is from here that Air Traffic Controllers give orders, information and authorizations to the pilots. » launched one the officer, but nobody really heard him as the knights were either looking outside or trying to understand what was on the different monitors.

Again, there was a new session of question and answers, but this time including confused Air Traffic Controllers, on subject as diverse as the number of men currently deployed by the Task Force or the technics used to create the large black road that was laying at the center of the Air Base.

« Ours One, Ours Two, copy. You are cleared for Taxi to runway Zero Eight Five. » suddenly stated one of the few controller that still had his headset on his head.

At this moment, all the conversations stopped, and the public all placed itself next to the large panels of glass.

From the open doors of the two hangar, the two Rafales slowly started to roll on the road leading to the "strip", a high whistle filling the air. On the ground, men of the Air Force were like guiding the two machines on precise paths painted on the ground.

On the ground, the speed of the two planes was not what one could describe as fast, as even the cars that brought the group down the hill were faster. There was a feeling of disappointment among some of the knights as they watched the men under their pieces of glass pressing buttons and switches.

However, all around the security fences surrounding the Air Base, many small groups started to form. Those were mainly made off curious locals and soldiers on rest that wanted to see the "metal birds" everyone was talking about during the last few days.

The first fighter entered on the large strip and stopped in the middle, while the second one stopped at a line on the access road, and there was a second of confusion in the mind of the spectators.

« Ours One, you are cleared for takeoff. » said the controller in a manner that showed he had done this for years.

Again, a second of confusion.

Then suddenly, the high whistle gradually changed into a loud and heavy growling. Yellow flames appeared inside the two circular holes at the back of the plane. Then, it started to gain speed. It was faster than everything the knights and the villagers had ever saw, and despite the almost painful noise, they all continued to watch. And, after having rolled a few hundred meters, almost by magic, the wheels left the ground and the plane quickly gained altitude before disappearing in a cloud.

« Whoah ! »

« Incredible ! »

« How is that possible ? »

But those reactions remained unheard by the officers as the second fighter rolled to position on the runway.

« Ours Two, you are cleared for takeoff. » stated another controller.

Again, the whistle transformed into a growling, flames appeared, the machine rolled, gained speed, left the ground and disappeared into the clouds.

The awe left everyone silent in amazement while the Air Force officers smiled brightly.

Then, the loud noise of the four jet engines reappeared, and the two fighters quickly passed at low altitude, flying side by side, before violently jerking up at the same time. What followed was an impressive acrobatic demonstration, the two pilots creating an elaborate and beautiful dance to demonstrate the full capacity of their machines.

As the public was looking amazedly at the spectacle, LaPointe was at the back of the control room with all the officers. Seeing the reactions of the knights, he could not help himself but tap on the elbow of the leading Air Force officer.

« Well you sure know how to put a show, don't you ? » he asked in his almost signature friendly way.

« Oh you know, when you go from air show to air show trying to sell those planes at everyone, we end up knowing what has the best effect on the crowds. » laughed back the officer, his blue uniform covered in medals, witnesses of glorious days gone by in the seat of a Mirage F1.

« But why Rafales ? Wouldn't it be cheaper to bring one or two Mirage 2000 ? »

It was not LaPointe who asked the question, but Anthony, still keeping Rory in a corner of his vision if anything goes unplanned.

« Well, he whispered to be heard by as few people as possible, the only thing I know is that some Dassault engineers will arrive to Alnus in a few days. Something with tests in an environment without GPS, but… »

He finished his sentence by passing his hand over his mouth like he was closing a zipper. Anthony nodded and returned next to window, looking at the now larger crowd that had gathered around the base to observe those birds.

Down in his heart, he had a feeling about the future of the conflict.

Even with all the politics, it was going to get messy.

* * *

 ** _Maison d'arrêt de Fleury-Mérogis_ , War Prisoner Aisle, January 10th 2017, 1030 Paris Time**

« Sir Palesti, there is someone for you in the visiting room. »

This statement clearly surprised Lucius in the middle of his daily reading session. Lately, he had been craving to read more on many subjects, and every day brought its new discoveries. But apparently, today was not an usual day.

« The visiting room ? » asked the former general, putting down a book he barely had time to open.

« Yes, sir. Someone wants to talk to you. » answered the guard.

« But who is it ? »

Lucius was clearly confused. He had finished helping with the writing of the translation handbook long ago, making another visit from the translator, the only person he could think of, very unlikely.

« I don't know. I was just ordered to escort you to the visiting room. So please follow me. »

He nodded and started following the young prison guard in the corridors of the prison. He had noticed how the guard used the word "Sir", a word that many guards never used, showing that he was fully conscious of Lucius' ranks. Those signs of respects, despite his status of prisoner of war, showed how different mentalities were between the two sides of the Gate.

While they walked through the corridors of the prison, the guard and the prisoner crossed the paths of other prisoners that always stopped and saluted by putting their fists on their hearts, a reminder to Lucius that he was still their leader inside this jail.

When they arrived in front of the visiting room, Lucius' heartbeat rose and question came back to his head. Why ? How ? And most importantly, who ?

The guard opened the heavy security door, letting Lucius enter alone in the small room furnished only with a table and a few chairs. The door closed behind him, letting completely alone in the room, yet under the continuous watch of other guards thanks to security cameras.

He sat down on one of the chairs, looking directly at the opposite door from which visitors could come in.

What felt like hours passed before he heard footsteps, a key turning in the lock and saw the door opening. Then it was blond hair, blue eyes and a white dress embroidered with a red, a yellow and a white rose.

He did not managed to process the information correctly, only standing up and making a step around the table, before the woman threw herself in his arms.

« Lucius… » was the only word she managed to say, her voice completely drowning in tears.

He couldn't reply as his eyes started to fill with water.

They stayed like that for long minutes, the great emotions preventing both of them from letting go.

Then they both sat down, one on each side of the table.

« How are you here ? » he finally asked, trying to return to his normal self.

« It is very long to explain. We… The Rose Order has found an agreement with France, and some of the Knights are now in Camp Alnus. I can't tell you everything, but when I learnt that you were alive as a prisoner, I immediately asked for a meeting. »

She had trouble containing her emotions too, but they were the only two in the room, so the still trembling voice was completely ignored.

« And do Father and Mother know that I'm still alive ? Did you tell them ? »

It was an important question for Lucius. He always had a lot of respect for his father, Marquis Palesti, a man that had carefully taught his son all the secrets of combat.

« Sadly I couldn't. Not a single information must spread in the Imperial Court to ensure the safety of French operations. »

He sighed. It was a true pain knowing that the people he loved the most were still unsure of his state, but he could not do anything else than asking more questions to his sister. And many questions he had. The subjects were as varied as the transformation that the Holy Hill went through, the quality of life given to the knights or even how some of her friends were going. She answered as much as she could before asking many question herself on the life in the prison, how he was treated, and most importantly how the initial assault unfolded.

« But if you are now living in Alnus and interact daily with the soldiers, does that mean you met _him_ ? »

For Lucius, it was obvious who he was talking about. This man had always been in his mind ever since he saw him on the screen of the television.

« Who are you talking about ? » confusedly replied Boses, not being used to not understanding her brother.

« Lieutenant Anthony Moreau is an officer of the French Army's 126th Infantry Regiment, Lucius started to recite by heart. He was the one that lead the first defense forces during the Battle of Paris. When reinforcements arrived, all the men under his direct orders had only suffered injuries. He was awarded the _Légion d'Honneur_ by the President himself and became a symbol used by the French Army. He was deployed as part of the initial FORSO assault and was later assigned to reconnaissance and first contact missions. During one of these mission, his squad and a group of villagers was attacked by the Fire Dragon but was successful in making it flee thanks to a well-placed shot from a rocket launcher, albeit the death of a hundred and forty nine lives. He was questioned about it by French members of Parliament, but never faced any charge. He is also rumored to be the one that attracted Rory Mercury the Reaper at Alnus. »

Over many days of reading newspapers, he had learned many things about this man that he would almost call his rival despite a lack of any hate.

« Oh him ? I talked to him once or twice. And what I can say is that how we perceive military hierarchy is completely different from the way they do. When they train and when they fight, everything is strict and by the book, every mistake is punished. But when they stop and are in their base, it's like their ranks only define the way they are called and where they eat. Sir Moreau is always with one of his soldier, private or not, chatting about subjects that one could deem useless for a soldier. It is yet another way our ways of fighting diverge, and yet something I have to understand. »

They both remained silent. Lucius had still many things to discover on many different subjects, and all he had ever known before he had crossed was either misunderstood or false.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

« Miss Palesti, said a male voice, you have only five minutes left. »

Boses nodded, before grabbing her brother's hand.

« Lucius, I will do everything I can to help you get out of here. You have my word. »

Her voice was full of determination. She was meaning every word of her sentence. Lucius only sighed, looking her in the eyes.

« I'm sorry Boses, but I can't. »

There was a split second of shock in her eyes.

« What ? »

« I can't leave. I lead the attack and I ordered to attack those that were not armed. I am the one responsible for all those deaths and all this suffering. I will have to pass in front of a court for the charges of "war crimes" and "crimes against humanity". If you really want peace between the two sides of the Gate, some people have to be publicly punished. »

« Do not say such stupid things, Lucius ! »

« Those are not stupid things, Boses. I have the blood of one hundred and seventy six inhabitants of this world, as well as the one of thousands of Imperial soldiers. If I just walk away without any trouble and go back to Sadera, imagine the tensions and the hate it will create. I believe I have to be an example, a scapegoat, someone that will take all the blame to ensure the most peaceful relations. »

Boses could not come back with anything else than looking with wide open eyes.

« It is pointless to lie, he continued. I regret giving that order, and I regret not refusing it from General Lanti. Everything we thought was good or bad about war is not, and it took many deaths to make me realize it. The only thing it can achieve is more suffering. »

This time, he was the one to grab her hand.

« So please, continue your mission to ensure peace, and when you will be able to, tell Father and Mother that I am fine, that I do not lack anything and that I am treated well. »

They shared one last hug before the door opened and the young guard escorted Lucius out. The general followed him back to his cell, back to his books, back to himself.

And when the heavy door loudly closed behind him, the former proud General of the Imperial Army started to cry.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading the nineteenth chapter of Gate : Opération Marteau de Justice.  
**

 **This chapter consist a few side stories that I had in the back of my head for some time. They are not truly important for the main plot, but I thought they could make an interesting addition to the story. What is coming next will be the true continuation of the story.**

 **Also I have a Twitter account ( TheSlyls without all the spaces) where I can answer your questions more directly, as well as posting important updates on the story writing and random things that I want to share. So if you want to be informed, follow me.**

 **But now, it's time for reviews.**

 **mc arno - Un nouveau français qui lit mon histoire fait toujours plaisir, donc met toi à l'aise.**

 **SpudyPotato - It's exactly what I wanted to do, show the fight from the perspective of those that are protected while remaining realistic. That's how we end up with the battle kinda happening in the background, and I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

 **Pacman - Little friendly tip if you want to visit France one day : don't visit Paris only, there are many beautiful things all over the country that deserve your attention (and Parisians are dicks)**

 **Celestia's Paladin - I take notes. Might be useful later.**


	22. Chapter 20 : Position Classifiée

**[Location Classified], Altitude 6,000 feet, [Date Classified], 0210 AT**

After many years of training and operations, the cargo area of a C-160 Transall always becomes a second bedroom for the operators of the _Treizième_.

Soul had a small ritual before any jump. First, he always stretches his arms and legs and do some warmup exercises for his wrists and his neck. After, he personally checks his own equipment even if it had already been verified several times before. Lastly, he recapitulate the mission briefing in his head.

This is Operation Lynx. The main objective is to secure a safe area close to the Imperial Capital that can be used as an operating base and command center for all future operations in the city, then to link up with the Rose Order at the Jade Palace.

After many aerial reconnaissance missions conducted by the two Rafales, intelligence had found out a rather large, isolated facility ten kilometers away from the Palace. It is situated inside a large forest with no population center in the direct vicinity, making it a perfect location. According to the Knights at Alnus, the location of this facility does not correspond with any know Imperial Army camp, and it is suspected that this group of buildings belongs to bandits or smugglers. The facility consists of a house-looking building and a large warehouse, surrounded by basic wooden walls, with a courtyard big enough to make helicopters land, making it an ideal place that has to be secured for the Task Force.

To accomplish this objective, the _Fantômes_ squad will be inserted ten kilometers south using the low altitude jump technique that the Treizième masters. Then, using the night as a cover, they will advance towards the facility and establish a main cache a kilometer away from it as well as several discreet observation posts all around. From this point, the _Fantômes_ will relay themselves on those observations points for several days to confirm that the facility can be seized without risk and gather as much information as they can.

Then it will be the action phase, which is pretty self-explanatory, followed by the arrival of the firsts group of combat engineers who will transform the old buildings in a fully operational base, as well as the arrival of a COS officer that will direct all other operations in the capital.

The ultimate goal of the operators' deployment was to secure a link with the Rose Knights and to provide security for the diplomats in their covert operations. In such light, the equipment provided was a little different than usual. It had to be compact, efficient in close quarters, capable of penetrating steel armors and use a single caliber for the main weapon and the sidearm to simplify logistics. With all those demands, and seeing the COS weapons stock, one solution was possible.

And this is how all the operators ended up with a P90 and a Five-seveN, both guns renowned for their effectiveness and armor piercing capabilities. To that, the few marksmen of the team also had to carry their M417 to use at longer distances.

This diplomat protection mission also meant that they would find themselves in close proximity with Imperial nobility. And because it is always better to know who is who, they all had to learn the names of many important people of the Imperial power.

At the top of the pyramid was, obviously, the Emperor itself, Molt Sol Augustus. As Emperor, he has all the powers on pretty much everything. His age is estimated at almost seventy, but he apparently remains in great shape despite his relatively high age. He enjoys showing his wealth and his status to everyone by spending a lot on his own palace and installations for the local nobility like an arena or large gardens. Caution is advised though, as he is apparently quite smart, as he used some flaws of the succession tree to secure the power.

Then comes his first son, Crown Prince of the Empire, Zorzal El Caesar. According to many Rose Knight descriptions, the best way to describe him would be "a big muscled brat". He spend most of his days doing nothing useful like drinking, partying or hunting with his friends, that are all sons of important families. Despite his status as heir to the throne, he never showed any big interest in politics, and many believes that the one that will gain his trust will truly be leading the Empire. There are also rumors concerning a group of female slaves that he personally owns for purposes that the briefing officer never dared to say despite the obviousness, revealing a little more about the Prince's personality.

There are not many interesting things to say about the second brother, Diabo El Caesar. His situation as the "back-up heir" made him a discreet man, only appearing at parties when protocol strictly demands it. He is so much isolated from the Imperial Family that he directly owns a group of mines in the Dumas Mountains.

Finally, to conclude the trio, comes Pina Co Lada. Despite being a year older than Diabo, she is the last of the siblings on the succession line, not only because she is a woman, but also because she is the daughter of the Emperor and one of her concubine. It is also why she does not have the regular name corresponding to her rank, like "Augustus" or "Caesar", but the one of her mother. According to her, she gain her place as a full member of the family thanks to the love the Emperor had for her mom, and that she is pretty lucky as many other son and daughters of such unions were forgotten through history. She leads the Rose Order of Knights, a unit independent of the Imperial Army consisting of daughters of noble families and old veterans of the Army. They never saw combat on large scale if we do not count Italica, being more of a parade unit that do basic military drills from time to time. The Order is hosted in the Jade Palace, situated at the limit of the city walls. The Knights guarding a small section of the fortifications that includes a gate, it makes it a perfect entry spot for anything we want to bring in the Capital.

After that, they had been introduced to other high rankings officials, or at least their names, that they might encounter during their operations.

Suddenly, Soul felt a hand on his shoulder forcing him out of his daydream. It was the crew member of the Transall assigned to monitoring the jump. With simple hand signs, he asked if everything was ok, and Soul answered in the same way.

« One minute before jump. » launched another voice through his headset.

Then, it was the usual choreography that happens at every single jump. Stand up, attach yourself to the line that runs along the cabin, check the equipment the guy in front of you, tap on it to say it is good, and then wait for the green light.

When the crew member opened the side door of the plane, Soul could not see anything from where he was in the queue.

Then, the small light situated over the door passed from red to a bright green, and the queue of paratroopers started to slowly move forward, step by step.

When it finally was time to jump, Soul only had a split second to realize that, even with night vision googles, he could not see the ground. But there was nothing he could do other than leaning forward into the black emptiness.

During low altitude jumps, there is a small split second when you are truly falling before the parachute opens up. Soul felt his body falling before being jerked up by the many string attached to him by security harnesses.

On his right and on his left, he could see the other parachutes gliding slowly with the wind, and overhead the Transall quickly disappeared into the night, the sound of the engines fading away. He shifted his attention downwards, knowing that the ground was coming and that they were going to land shortly.

In only a seconds, the shadow of the ground appeared and Soul dropped his front bag to reduce his weight on landing. There was still a large rope linking him to his equipment, and when he felt it lose tension, he braced for impact.

Their drop zone was north of the forest in which their objective was located. While he was still in the air, Soul had noticed the large fields full of cereals and other crops inside of which they were going to land. For a split second, he thought about the surprise of the farmer that will find the traces left by the operators in the morning, but this thought faded away when his feet finally touched the ground and he rolled on his side to reduce once more the shock.

Then, it was almost by reflex that he started to fold his parachute, still keeping an eye on his surroundings.

It was a maneuver he had repeated maybe hundreds of times, through training and passed operations, but there always was that small stress of being discovered by enemies so deep behind their lines. It was the thing that always made Soul act fast and precisely, something absolutely needed for any Special Forces.

« Fantôme Actual, landing check. » he suddenly heard through his headset as he was putting on the heavy bag on his back.

« Fantôme Two, check. » said another voice.

Soul pushed one button on his personal radio with one hand, the other grabbing the handle of the black personal defense weapon.

« Fantôme Three, check. »

After that, all the other operators confirmed their status. It was always a nice feeling when nobody get caught in a tree or in a river, especially during a cold night.

« Alright. Condor, this is Fantôme Actual. Team on the ground, I repeat, team on the ground, over. »

There was a second of silence, then a distant growl of the cargo plane passing nearby at a higher altitude.

« This is Condor. Copy that Fantôme Actual. We return to base. Good luck. Out. »

« Alright everyone, regroup on my position. »

Soul started to move towards where the squad leader had landed. The ground he was walking on was soft, dark and without any grass or other plant, and he concluded that it was a field in which grain had just been planted. What it meant was that it was very easy leaving a large trail behind you while walking, so he had to walk slowly in places where footprints couldn't be noticed, while always keeping an eye around to identify his squad mates and any possible threat.

After a few minutes, he finally found Sergei and a part of the squad, already in a circular formation to assure they were clear from danger. One of them flashed his infrared laser in Soul's direction two times, asking for identification. He answered by switching his own laser, mounted inside the front grip of his gun, in the same way. Then, there was another single flash, and Soul knew that he could totally join the group without risking being shot at.

He took his place in the formation, and waited, the gun in his hands, for the rest of the squad to join. It took another few minutes for the squad to be fully together again, some having to walk a longer distance from their landing spots. All the operators were wearing the same equipment: a camouflaged combat uniform, light ballistic protection, a helmet with night vision googles and a big bag containing everything needed for the mission, including the shovels and pickaxes to dig the main hiding cache. In the end, they were all carrying several dozens of kilograms, and they all learned how to cope with it.

« Alright, everybody good ? »

Thumbs ups and head nodding were his answer. He turned around and pointed towards the large forest, visible a few hundred meters away from their position.

« Good. Objective is ten kilometers in the direction of my arm. Move. »

And that is how, completely silently, the large group of shadow disappeared into the darkness of the forest.

* * *

 **Fort Alnus, Detention Building, February 2nd 2017, 0750 AT**

Saying that Myuute was excited was clear understatement. Two days ago, George came to her cell and he brought with him a really great news. « You're getting out of here in two days. » were his exact words, and she even remembered his intonation. After all, she had passed the last three and a half month in the small detention building of Camp Alnus with the other four prisoner from the battle at Italica.

During the first two months, she had been almost constantly interrogated by men working for the "intelligence" on subjects linked to the bandit activity in the Italica County. Then there was what they called "special examinations" where they asked her to perform basic magic tasks, and always with strange wires stuck on different part of her body. Then, for the last month, nothing really happened. Not a single one of the bandit group she knew about was active, the researchers had all the data they needed and she was starting to get bored. The only thing that she had been doing since was learning, with the other prisoners, the basics of the English language, French proving to be really difficult.

At the earliest hour of the day, she had already packed all the belongings she had been able to keep with her ever since she had been brought here. Obviously, her bow and her arrows were not part of the list, but she could live without those.

And since then, she had been waiting, barely containing her excitement, and also knowing that the other prisoners were feeling the same way. She had been so excited that she couldn't even think of what she was going to do next.

When she finally heard footsteps in the corridor, her heartbeat doubled or tripled. It was it. The moment she had been waiting for so long. One last time, she looked all around the room for something that she could have forgotten. One of the most important thing she had kept with her during this period was not something she already had when arriving here, it was the handkerchief that George had given to her the first time he interrogated her. Ever since, she had kept it with her, like a symbol that said that the men from the other side do not have bad intentions and can be trusted.

The door finally opened, revealing George and one of the guard, holding in his hands the heavy keys of the room.

« Hello, Myuute. Are you ready ? » asked George, his armed crossed and a small smile at the corner of his mouth.

« How can one not be prepared for this kind of event. » she happily replied, quickly standing up and grabbing her small bag.

The guard simply asked her to follow him through the corridors, respecting the rules by the book. But she could not really care less as she started talking with George.

« So, how is that leg going ? » he asked, looking at the visible scars on her leg.

« Pretty good. The last time the doctor came, he said that it was almost completely healed and that I could soon run and jump again. »

« Good. You are going to need it. »

« What do you mean ? »

She tilted her head to show her curiousness, causing George to laugh a little. It was in moments like this that her link to birds really showed.

« Let's just say that a particular someone specifically asked to see you. »

He was throwing another piece of wood in the fire of mystery, and she tried to get more information as they continued down the hallway towards the exit. But in the end, he was the one trained by an intelligence agency and she was only a young adult that served as a bandit. The guard, him, did not bat an eye.

It was only when the two finally passed through the main door of the detention building that she got her answer : a small figure not taller than her, a long dark dress and a long and heavy black halberd.

Myuute immediately knelt down when she recognized the Apostle of Emroy. She knew that she was living in the village downhill, but she never expected her to come here that day.

« Stand up, Myuute. » she said, stretching her arm towards the young Siren.

Myuute obeyed and stood back up. It was only at this moment that she noticed the orange band on the Apostle's right arm. On it, written with large visible lack letters, was the word _Gendarmerie_. She knew it was French, but she did not understand it.

« Your Holiness, she faltered. It is an honor. »

« I will be direct, Myuute. I need your services. » replied Rory, looking directly into the Siren's eyes.

« My… services ? »

She turned her head towards George that had been watching the scene, silently, the same mall smile at the corner of his lips.

« So this is what you told me back there ? »

He nodded before answering.

« Yup. And to be honest with you, it is because of Miss Mercury that you are out today. We didn't want to just let you and the others go in the wild without a job or something. »

« And what is the task that you need me for, your Holiness ? »

« When you were with the bandits, Rory answered while making a step towards the Siren, what you did was breaking the law. »

She pulled off the black glove covering her right hand and extended it towards Myuute.

« Now, I am asking you to help me do the exact opposite. »

Confusion was still dominating Myuute's mind. Apostles were praised for their godlike abilities in almost all domains, and it was well known that Emroy hated banditry because it ruins the honor of battle. And now, the Apostle of Emroy was asking a former bandit, albeit a forced one, to help her in a task.

« It… It will be with great honor, your Holiness. But I do not understand what do you mean by "the opposite". »

« Well, I might be a demi goddess, but I still have a human body, and I cannot do everything. I am looking for people with certain skills to help the _Gendarmes_ enforce the law in Alnus Village. »

It was at this moment that everything finally made sense in her head, and that she realized that, with her village destroyed and the majority of the people she knew dead, she really had no idea about what she would have done if the Apostle never showed up. So, even if this was not against her will, she could only accept.

She grabbed the Apostle's hand. She knew that humans used this gesture as a symbol of link, of engagement between to people, and that as of now, she had a new leader with orders to follow.

« Good, smiled Rory. Now, I have personal things to do. Meet me this evening at the _Gendarmerie_ in the village. I, or the _Capitaine_ , will give you more details. »

With those words, the Apostle turned around and walked away, putting back her glove on before waving it to say goodbye.

As Myuute started to walk towards the village, chatting even more with George that was indicating the way, a new feeling appeared in her heart.

The feeling of finally having a true purpose.

* * *

Rocks, sun and desolation.

Those could be the least appropriate words to describe somewhere to live. But, to quote many wise men throughout history, "life finds a way".

A little bit of fertile soil and a small stream of water were enough to give birth to the Schwartz Woods in between the barren and hostile mountains. It became the home of many animals, seeking shelter from the powerful rays of the sun, creating a balance between the plants and the animals living inside and outside the forest.

At the top of this pyramid were sitting the Dark Elves. Darker skin and clearer hair, the distinctive characteristics of this kind of Elves, were the true witnesses of their rash living conditions. Like their more common brethren, they lived in small communities inside forests, isolated from the world of the other species. In fact, all the forests in which Dark Elves live are situated inside only one mountain range, causing many theories on the origin of this people and on whether or not they are just an ethnicity or a truly different species.

But all those debates meant nothing in the Dark Elves' daily quest to survival. A quest that often attracted hunter out of the forest to track the predators living in smaller patches of green scattered in the rocky landscape.

« Oh Hardy, lord of the Underground, hostess of the dead and mistress of these lands. »

Those words were whispered, almost inaudibly, by one of these hunters, or in this case a huntress, shortly after she had spotted a suitable target.

« I call upon you to give me strength and success. »

She swiftly moved behind a rock that gave her a clear and unobstructed view of her target.

« Please allow me and my fellow to live another day at your service. »

She took an arrow from her quiver and stretched her bow before finishing her prayer.

« It is my only wish, oh Hardy, mistress of these lands. »

She took one last breath, adjusting her position one last time, before letting go of…

« Yao ! »

It was a high pitched yell, like someone was looking for her. Yao heard it well, but her prey too. Alerted, it started to move away from the noise source, dodging the arrow by a good foot. The Dark Elf quickly turned her head, trying to identify the source of the noise that ruined her hunt.

Downhill, a silhouette was making its way towards her, trying to pass over the rocks as quickly as it could. After a few seconds, she realized it was an elf from her village, his body covered by the traditional cloth that all Dark Elves had to wear when they had to leave their forest.

« Yao ! » he continued to scream.

She started to move in his direction, trying to understand what he wanted. Needless to say that she was not really happy about his sudden appearance. But as they both got closer to each other, she noticed the emotion on his face.

It was fear.

« Yao… It is terrible… » he faltered, out of breath, when they finally joined.

« Calm down, Todorm. What is going on ? What is terrible ? » she asked, her heart now full of worry.

Todorm did not answer, instead breathing heavily. It was only at this moment that Yao noticed the dried blood on his forehead.

« Todorm, answer me ! »

« The Dragon… The village… Gone… »

« What ? The village… is gone ? »

« Yes… The Fire Dragon came… Nothing we could do… »

Yao did not have to question his answer. She perfectly knew that what Todorm was saying was completely true.

« And where are the others ? Are they any survivors ? »

Todorm wiped out drops of sweat from his face, delaying his response and making Yao more and more worried.

« The canyon… The Elders, with those that survived and those that were not in the village when it attacked… They are in the caves inside the canyon. »

A part of her heart was relieved. The Elders had survived. But another was still full of worry.

« And Cerso ? Is he alright ? »

There was another second without an answer, but this time out of doubt.

« I… I don't know… »

She shrugged before starting to walk on a path she knew lead to the canyon, her hands tightly holding her bow, ready for anything. Todorm was following her closely, but she quickly had to reduce her walking pace as her companion started to tumble out of tiredness. She had many other questions, but asking them now in the open would be too dangerous.

When the two passed over the final crest before reaching the canyon, they both saw two other members of their tribe, on the lookout for the Dragon. One of the two did not have his cloak to protect him from the sun, making Yao realize how unexpected their escape was.

One of the improvised guard left his post, helping Yao carrying Todorm down the path leading to the caves. It was a path that every Dark Elf walked yearly to honor Hardy in large religious ceremonies. And now, the underground was sheltering them from danger in the middle of the scenes painted on the sides of the cave.

The day that followed might have been the hardest. With the arrival of new groups of survivors, the number of Elves confirmed dead rose each time, either by the hands of the Dragon itself, or because of thirst, lost in the rocky and desolate mountains. The most painful moment for Yao was when one of her friend brought the terrible news of the death of Cerso, her fiancée. What filled her heart at that point was no longer worry, but terrible pain and sadness. But, through many prayers to Hardy and grief, she lived through this terrible challenge.

One night, after coming back from a lone expedition to assess the damages and gather anything that could still be saved, she was called by the Elders. They had something very important to tell her, or to ask her.

« Yao, what do you know about the Fire Dragon ? » asked one of the oldest woman, her age clearly visible thanks to the light of a lone campfire.

« I know what we all know, replied Yao. It is an enormous monster, capable of destroying armies in a single breath. I also believed it was supposed to hibernate for at least fifty years or so. »

« And have you heard any rumors coming from human villages recently ? »

This time, the question came from a younger Elder, who always had the reputation of always knowing what was going on outside the mountains.

« No. Not at all. »

« But you still know about the Gate, right ? »

« Yes. I do know about the Holy Gate. »

But like many other Dark Elves, she did not really cared even if it was linked to Hardy. After all, it was not supposedly going to affect their isolated lives in any way.

« Well, the thing is that those who came through the Gate are apparently really powerful. The rumor that runs through the territories of the humans is that the Fire Dragon attacked a group of a dozen "men in green", as they call them. And it is said that this group used powerful fire magic and iron wagons to make the Dragon flee, tearing away one of its arm. »

« Such a power cannot possibly exist… » simply said Yao, reacting out of surprise.

« And during the attack, everyone, including us, saw the Fire Dragon, a large wound where his left arm should have been… »

A heavy silence followed the statement, the Elders wanting to let it sink in Yao's mind.

« If we manage to bring this power here, added another Elder, this beast will certainly be slain… Yao Ha Ducy, do you understand what we are asking you ? »

It could not be less obvious. To be given a task by the Elders themselves was a great honor, but she still had one question.

« But why me ? she asked. There are many that are stronger, more agile and more intelligent than me. And the humans do not have a reputation of being fair with females, especially from a species different than their own. »

« You may not be the best in any of these fields, but being able to find a balance between them is vital for this quest. And to add to that, it is well known that human desires can be used to obtain something from them. »

Again, the meaning was perfectly clear. She had to be ready to sacrifice herself to accomplish her mission. She did not know if she was ready to do it, but what she knew was that the life of all of the tribe was at stake.

« Be very cautious on this journey, Yao. You must travel fast, lightly, find these "men in green" and convince them to help us kill the dragon. You will leave tomorrow, in the night, and reach the nearest human village to find information. Then, you will proceed on your own. »

« We all wish you luck, Yao Ha Ducy. » concluded the old woman that had spoken first.

Yao simply bowed down in front of the Elders before walking away, not saying a word.

As ordered, she left the canyon the next night. The only things she had with her were her cloak, her saber, her bag filled with everything needed to survive, and all the hopes of survival of her people.

* * *

 **[Location Classified], [Date Classified], 1755 AT**

Frankly, in the standard procedure for a deep reconnaissance mission, Soul only hated one part.

The digging.

Not only were the movement needed to create a large hole in the ground repetitive and tiring, but they had to be done after hours of walking in the forest with heavy equipment on the back. He always tried to be on the first team to observe the objective, as setting observation points was less demanding.

But he was not lucky enough, and so he had to dig. He barely had any sleep, but he was a member of the Special Forces after all.

The hole they were digging was very important. It was supposed to become literal brain of the reconnaissance operation. It was in this cramped space that intelligence specialist would gather all the data collected and send it to headquarters, completely hidden from sight. Even the trained eyed of some specialists had trouble noticing the entry of a well camouflaged cache, buried under dead leaves and ground.

Fortunately, the terrain was not too rocky, making the digging part shorter and easier. But in the end, it still took several hours only to dig a large enough hole. Meanwhile, the other operators were already gathering information on the facility.

All the buildings that appeared on aerial photographs had been confirmed, and there was at least a dozen of men inhabiting the facility. But to discover all the secrets of your target, you have to observe patiently, something men of the _Treizième_ excelled at.

After a few hours of well-deserved sleep, Soul finally relayed one of his squad mate in one of the observation point looking over the few buildings.

He always had a strange feeling when he observed people through the high zooming lens of his camera, hidden by a well camouflaged stack of branches and leaves. He could see everything without being seen, creating this feeling of power over the men he was looking at.

Those men were obviously not part of any regular army. Not only was their base too isolated to be of any strategic importance for a military, their clothes and their behaviors were way closer to bandits or smugglers than actual soldiers.

To add to that, almost every day, one or several cart carrying large closed boxes were leaving and entering the warehouse. These crates could contain many things, from food to drugs to other kinds of valuables.

After three days of constant watching, the number of men inhabiting the facility had been settled to twelve and a basic hierarchy structure was found out. They also had the entirety of the outside areas mapped out and every weakness carefully studied.

What they still had to find out, however, was the layout of the building interior. They would have to make an assault at one moment or the other, and preparing it was an essential task for a successful mission. The only way they could achieve that was by interrogating one of the smuggler.

Something they had noticed on the first day of observation was that, in the morning, one man left with an empty cart before returning in the afternoon with the same cart, but this time full of crates of food and barrels of alcohol. When, on the fourth day, the same man left the camp in the morning with an empty cart, Sergei immediately saw the perfect chance to strike.

In the cold morning, the young man driving the cart almost looked peaceful, looking over his horse to make it stay on the small trail passing through the forest.

For a second, he closed his eyes to yawn. But when he reopened them, the only thing he saw was the head of his horse exploding, spreading blood all over the ground, the cart and himself. He did not even have time to react before several silhouettes covered in deep green clothes emerged from behind trees and under bushes. They were saying something in the lines of "put your hands up", but in the confusion and the terror, he did not understand. He jumped down from the cart, trying to grab his sword, but before he even knew it, he was grabbed from behind. He resisted as much as he could, but in vain.

Then he felt a great pain at the back of his neck, and everything blacked out.

When he returned to consciousness, he was even more confused. He was tied to a tree, somewhere in the middle of the forest. In front of him were one of the man who attacked him, wearing the same dark green clothes.

« Finally awake, the green man said with a strange accent. I am deeply sorry about the way my men dragged you here. This kind of introduction never sets up a good mood. »

« Where… Where am I ? What happened ? Who are you ? » faltered the smuggler, the back of his head still hurting.

« Let just say that I made you come here because I need some information. »

« Information ? On… On what ? »

A small smile appeared on the corner of the man's mouth.

« Your little group of friends is living in a place that really interest me, he said before taking a small white stick from a small box and putting it in his mouth. I want know how many you are, how you are equipped, the layout of the building… »

With one of his hand, he grabbed a small device and brought it at the level of the white stick before covering them with his free hand. When he moved his hand away, the tip of the white stick was burning. The smoke did not have a really pleasant smell, but at this point nobody would complaint about that.

« I want to know every single detail about your small fortress. »

« Never ! Who are you working for anyway ? » tried to come back the tied man.

« Look kid, you have a choice to make. Either you keep your mouth shut and I kill you on the spot, or you give me all your secrets and I will make sure you will not be treated too badly. Plus, you don't really have the high ground in this discussion, so you better answer me. »

This was not really a choice, and both parties knew it. The smuggler quickly swallowed his pride and started to tell everything the man in green clothes wanted. After all, if they managed to blow the skull of a horse without him noticing they were there, they could probably do things even more terrifying.

When the confessions ended, the man nodded and stood up. He turned his back to his prisoner and made a few steps before kneeling back down. But this time, much to the surprise to the prisoner, he grabbed a square piece of ground and pushed it a few feet away, revealing a hidden hole in the ground.

« You heard everything ? » launched Sergei to the intelligence specialist sitting inside the cache.

« Yes sir, said the young operator. So what do we do ? »

« Prepare. Assault tonight. »

 **Thanks for reading the twentieth chapter of Gate : Opération Marteau de Justice.**

 **Yes, as you can see, we are back to the main story, but not at a point showed in the canon. Have you ever noticed that it was said how the first team of soldiers arrived at the Jade Palace ? Well I did, and what I wanted to show here is just that.**

 **I also decided to add the start of the dragon arc here. It is at this point that it makes the most to include the attack of the dragon on the Dark Elves, and it also develops a little more Yao's character, as well as the Dark Elves background.**

 **Lastly, to make it clear for everyone, every chapter of this story is posted on the 14th. If I do not annouce anything on Twitter or in these authors notes, then assume it will be realeased on the 14th (more or less one day, because of the time zones.)**

 **But now, time for reviews.**

 **Celestia's Paladin - I think the correct word to describe this would be "shitshow".**

 **alexisdu7442 - Oh oui ! Un compatriote ! Joie ! Mais pour parler de ton commentaire sur les films, c'est un peu ce que j'ai deja fait avec la scene à la Bibliothèque Nationale de France, et je trouve que ce serai un peu se répéter.**

 **SpudyPotato - Thanks. I'll try to make more of them when I will have the time, but for now, expect the continuation of the main story.**


	23. Chapter 21 : Précieuse marchandise

**[Location Classified], [Date Classified], 0000 AT**

The stage was set.

In the middle, a lone group of buildings lost in the forest. On the right, a group of shadows quickly but discreetly progressing towards the small walls surrounding the facility. The only lightning of this strange play was the white and dim light of the midnight moon, yet they were seeing everything. Not only was it thanks to their night vision googles, but also to the small drone flying overhead at an altitude high enough to make its buzzing sound inaudible.

The group of soldiers quickly reached the wall on each side of the facility. Sergei, that had been leading the group, made some hand signals, and the shadows split in two groups. The first one, still lead by Sergei, headed for the main entry while the other had for target a point where the wall was low enough for a man to climb over.

Everything was happening without a single word being spoken. The only sound that one could hear were the soft steps of the operators, but the grass was acting like a cushion, make it even harder to hear.

When Sergei reached the corner of the stone wall, he immediately stopped, raising his left fist in the air at the level of his head. Behind him, the small file of men that had been following him also stopped, their gun still at the ready for anything unexpected.

« Team one at point Alpha. I repeat, team one at point Alpha. » he simply whispered in the small microphone integrated in his helmet.

« Copy team one, replied a voice. Stay on stand by for team two. »

Sergei slightly leaned forward, his look turned towards where the main entry was. As expected, there was a man sitting on a small chair, looking boringly into the flames of the small campfire that was in front of him. He was really close, but if you had to take the shot, you would have to completely reveal yourself and risk being detected.

« Team one, we have a tango at the gate. »

« Copy. Team two is at point Bravo and the drone doesn't give any other target outside the buildings. All, remain on standby for signal. »

There was no reason to ask why they had to wait longer, as only a few second later the guard fell down of his chair, his torso suddenly bursting red.

« Move. » ordered the voice through the radio, and immediately, all the operators returned to their objectives.

Only a few steps were needed to reach where the man's body had fallen, just in front of the cart-sized opening in the wall that was used as the entry of the facility.

Again, Sergei stopped at the corner, waiting for the rest of his team to stack up behind him. When he felt two light taps on his shoulder, he immediately exited his cover and headed inside the facility, towards the main building. Now was the moment where nothing could be stopped.

As he was walking, his P90 at the ready and his men in line behind him, Sergei noticed, in the corner of his vision, the second team progressing towards the large doors of the warehouse that he himself could not see.

After a dozen meters, the first team finally reached the house. The group split in two, both half gluing themselves to the wall on each side of the door.

Sergei, still in front of the group on the left side of the door, slightly pressed his left hand on the handle of the door. But nothing moved. So he started to make some complex hand gestures directed at the man directly in front of him and another one in the middle of the line. The two answered by the same confirmation gestures before executing the tasks they knew they had to do.

The one in front grabbed a flashbang from his plate carrier while the other let go of his submachine gun in favor of a shortened shotgun. The latter stepped out of the line and in front of the door before pulling and pushing the pump, forcing one of the twelve gauge cartridge out of its tubular magazine and into the chamber while at the same time cocking the hammer. The sound of the metal pieces moving quickly against each other was brief, but also really loud in the middle of the silent night.

« Hey ! It's me or I heard something outside ? » launched a heavy male voice from inside the building.

« Are you fucking drunk again ? » launched another voice.

It did not look like it, but it was valuable information for all of the operators. The shotgunner brought his weapon at the level of the handle, aiming at where the locking mechanism was.

« No. I swear I heard something out… »

The man was not able to finish his sentence as a dozen of small pellets pierced through the wood of the door, completely shattering the iron lock. The shooter, after having pulled back his shotgun towards him, gave a powerful kick with his left foot right next to the gaping hole, slamming the door open. He then quickly moved back towards his place in the queue while the soldier in front of said queue threw the small black cylinder inside.

There was a second of wait, the noises of the metal grenade rolling on the ground standing out of the other noises produced by what were probably surprised and confused men.

From this point, everything was happening like in slow motion, muscle memory kicking in after so many years of practice.

Sergei, always in front, jumped out of the right side of the door, made one step inside and started to move towards the right corner of the large common room that was occupying the entirety of the building's ground floor. Behind him, the leader of the right queue, the man that had launched the flashbang, also entered, but this time heading to the left corner of the room. The two file alternated that way while the operators that were already inside started to analyze the situation.

Square room, large fireplace on the left wall, stairs at the back, large rectangular table in the middle, stack of small crates and barrels in the back right corner behind a counter and various pieces of furniture along the rest of the other walls. Three men around the table and one in the stairs, daggers at their belts, short swords on the table in the middle of various pieces of food.

According to the man they had interrogated in the morning, all this men were smugglers, criminals. All twelve of them had blood on their hand. So when Sergei pulled the trigger of his P90, he had no regrets.

Mere instants after the loud bangs produced by the detonations of gun powder, one of the man sitting at the table fell over, the armor piercing rounds not even acknowledging the small layer of leather the target had been wearing on his torso.

The other had started to move their hands towards their swords by reflex, but they hardly had the time to grab their handle before they also felt the lead piercing their bodies. The man in the stair case tried to jump over the last steps to get to cover on the second floor, but sadly, no one can outrun a speeding bullet.

When the lifeless body came to a stop from its roll down the stairs, the last Fantôme finally entered the building while Sergei and the other front man started to move towards the back of the room, checking every single place where someone or something could hide.

« Clear. » he quickly launched after looking behind the counter and quickly turning around, pointing his gun at the upper part of the stairs, ready to shot anything that would dare coming from there.

Again, he felt a tap on his shoulder, meaning that the file behind him was once again complete. Slowly, he started to progress towards, and then up the stairs. At the top, the only way was left to enter in a corridor leading to the smuggler's bedrooms that occupied the entirety of the second floor. But he, like all the rest of the breaching team, already knew that.

When the operators reached halfway up, a man jumped out of the opening. He was only wearing a simple pair of pants, but was holding in his hand a short sword. For half a second, surprise appeared on his face before being shot several times, pushing him against the stone wall directly facing the stairs. As the body slowly slid down the stone, the operators continued their progression.

From the corridor, several mean screamed out of fear, probably from directly seeing their comrade's body pierced by invisible projectiles. But the attackers only acknowledged the fact that there were men in the corridor.

The file stopped when Sergei reached the corner. Again, he made some signs with his free hand. The man behind tapped on his shoulder once before throwing another flashbang into the corridor.

When the small grenade detonated, once again the operators rushed into the opening. The corridor was not very large, but there was enough space for three other men to stand, their hands covering their eyes or their ears. Even if those kinds of grenades were labelled non-lethal, a shattered ear drum can still really hurt.

Needless to say that they could not defend themselves anymore, and that they also fell down on the ground shortly after. In less than three minutes, if you include the two warehouse guards, eleven people had died inside the facility. It was a new record for the team, but it sure was helped by the complete lack of efficient weaponry on the opposite side. All the soldiers kept count of the number of neutralized enemies, so they all new that now, there was only one smuggler left.

Quickly, they checked the two openings on each side of the corridor that were all leading to small bedrooms only furnished with basic bunks and a few chests. All four were empty, and the only room that remained still unsearched was the Boss' bedroom, situated at the end of the corridor and, this time, actually closed by a door.

Like a well-oiled clock, the operators started to reproduce once again the breach-in procedure.

Stack up, evaluate how the door if the door is locked or not, choose an appropriate entry method and then finally enter. In this case, a simple powerful kick was enough to burst the wood panel wide open.

The room it revealed was still rather small, but very large compared to the other bedrooms. The other differences that showed the importance of the one living in it were the actual bed, the engraved drawers and other objects that almost felt out of place inside the isolated building.

But the most surprising thing they saw was their target, or at least how he was acting. He was not trying to fight, he was not trying to defend what he had gained over time. Instead, fear and terror had taken over his mind as he was crying, sitting in the corner, his hand loosely trying to protect his face from a potential projectile.

« Put your hands up ! Put your hands up ! » started to yell Sergei as he rushed towards the man, his submachine gun still pointed at him.

The man obeyed, raising both of his arms as high as he could while still staying in his corner. Now, the distortion caused by fear and terror were clearly visible on his face.

Without waiting, Sergei grabbed the man by the collar and pushed him violently on the ground. The target was now on his belly and only had half a second to realize what was going on before Doré, Fantôme two, grabbed both his arms and zipped them behind his back.

« Clear ! » shouted another operator.

Sergei nodded before reaching for his radio.

« This is Fantôme Actual. Building one is clear. I repeat, building one is clear. »

« Copy that, Actual. Area completely secured. Permission to give advice ? »

Even if he was on the field, Sergei was still the highest ranking officer and team leader.

« Go ahead. » he simply answered.

« You should go see the warehouse. »

Sergei trusted every single one of his men after many years of operations, so he knew that if he had to go to the warehouse.

He signaled his destination to his men before jogging down the stairs and outside the house, passing next the dead bodies, frozen on the ground. He quickly passed the entry door, noticing the scale of the damages caused by a single shotgun shell on the lock, and headed towards the entry of the large wooden warehouse, situated at the complete opposite, without even putting his night vision googles back on.

When he finally passed the corner of the large rectangular building, he saw Soul, Fünf and other members of the second assault team standing next to a campfire situated a few meters form a small opened door that was inside the larger opening panel. From where he was, Sergei could not see what was inside, but he clearly saw the pale faces of his two men.

« What's going on ? » he asked, getting closer to the two operators.

« See for yourself, boss. » simply answered Soul, pointing towards the opening.

When Sergei turned his head, he could not see anything because of the contrast created by the small campfire. So, he stepped inside.

The first thing that hit him was a hideous smell. Then, he saw the beams of light coming from flashlights of the few operators still inside the building.

But it was only when he turned on his own flashlight that he finally understood what the cargo so precious to the smugglers actually was.

« _Putain de merde_ … »

* * *

Almost by definition, a throne room has to be big and full of decorations. The visitor that steps through the giant carved doors has to be impressed when he enters, the thought of all the power that not only the Emperor, but also the entire Empire, holds. Over many decades and changes of leaders, this psychological had only grew stronger. In fact, it was so strong that even those that lived daily in the palace could easily feel uneasy when entering the room.

It was that same feeling of uneasiness that was on the mind of Pina as she walked along the room in her light Rose Knight travel armor. Over time, she had learned to live with it, but this day it was stronger than usual. And there was a single and simple reason to that.

She was going to lie directly to her father, a man that had all her respect.

The original goal for her small adventure to Alnus had been to watch the movements of invaders, but after a series of unpredictable events, she had found herself signing an agreement on the other side of the Gate.

Now she had to convince her father that everything was fine, that her order is working on their mission, but hide that she had privileged accesses to not only the enemy's main camp, but also to their capital.

When she reached the level of the last set of pillars, she immediately knelt down in front of the Emperor that had watched her walk all the way from the large doors.

« Pina, he started, I am so happy to see you. I hope you bring great news. »

His voice had not changed since the last time, yet Pina felt like it was deeper than usual.

« The information that I bring with me is valuable, but I do not think we can qualify it as good. »

The Emperor raised a curious eyebrow.

« And why do you believe such things ? »

« When we were on our way to Alnus, we came across a small monastery that was hosting several wounded soldiers from the different battles with the invaders. One of them was King Duran. His left leg and his left arm were missing, and according to him those wounds had been caused by the weapons of the invaders. He told me they stroke him and his men in the middle of the night without them being able to directly see the enemy. »

« So the rumors that arrived from Alnus are true ? » he calmly asked.

« Yes, she answered almost immediately, but that is not everything. After that, I got the word that the city of Italica was under attack by a large group of bandits. So I decided to rush to Italica, trying to help defend the city. Myui Formar, now countess after the death of her father the Count, was grateful and with what remained of the City Guard, we successfully pushed back the first assault. But then, they arrived. »

Pina stopped for a second to breathe. It was only now that she noticed the small figure of Count Marx, standing next to the throne, always ready to give any advice to the Emperor.

« With their enormous flying machines, she continued, they arrived and asked to talk to the local leader. Then, a long discussion between them and the countess ensued. The agreement they found was that they would help defeat the bandits and rebuild Italica if the countess give them freedom of movement in the county. »

« But I imagine that you would not tell this to me directly if there was a catch. Am I right ? » launched her father before she could continue her speech.

« You are indeed right, Father. The soldiers from the other world do not know a lot about the leadership of the Empire. With the help of the countess, I managed to hide my status as Imperial Princess from them, and some members of the Rose Order are currently in Italica, gathering more information. »

The Emperor did not answered right away. Instead, he whispered a few words with his advisor. Pina's heartbeat started to rise, but she tried as well as she could not to show any emotion on her face.

« Pina, he then started again, you learn fast. You turned the situation to your advantage to accomplish your mission. You are making me proud. »

There was a moment of surprise. Out of all the remarks she had expected, that kind of compliment was not on the list.

« Now, I want to know everything. You shall also send to me every report you will receive from your knights. »

« Yes, Father. » she respectfully answered as a scribe entered by one of the small doors reserved to servants.

Was he buying it ? She could not tell the answer, the face of the Emperor still maintaining the same seriousness during the entirety of the exchange.

After the scribe sat down near a small hidden desk to write down all of the conversation, Pina started to give all the details that she could give that made her testimony consistent while at the same time not revealing the really important information about upcoming operations.

« The nation that we are fighting against is the Republic of France, helped by its allies from a force called NATO. In their world, the Gate appeared in the middle of Paris, their capital city. »

« So that is why we were so easily defeated. And I imagine that their powerful magic only made things worse for us. » the Emperor commented.

« The thing is that not a single one of their weapon or their vehicle uses any form of magic. In fact, before the Gate appeared, they did not even know magic existed. Still, they wield a power that seems unbelievable to us way more reliably than the greatest magicians. »

There was a second of heavy silence.

« This is a crucial detail. Magic negation spells will not have any effect against them. So there is no need to contact Rondel's authorities to try to drag them into the conflict. » he simply said, perfectly knowing that Marx would remember the remark and tell it to every general involved.

« Another important thing is that the countess is still the ruler of the county. Apparently, if the French want or need to change something on how the land is run, they always ask for the benediction of the countess. This might be the first time an occupation force occupy a city this way. »

Her father's head slightly moved backwards in surprise.

« So they are not planning on any annexations… This is great news. »

« However, I have been lead to think it is only because Italica never truly attacked the other world. From what I have seen, the French will certainly try to imprison you and put a new government. »

The Emperor's head returned to his normal position, just like if the situation had just returned to normal. Their enemy was still their enemy.

The Princess' report continued for Gods know how long, the scribe silently writing down everything, before she bowed down one last time.

When she rode away from the Imperial Palace, she was closely followed by Hamilton, her young aide, who had been waiting outside the throne room during the entire discussion. They both remained completely silent, going through the streets of the richest parts of the Capital.

It was only when they passed through the gates of the Jade Palace that she finally dared to ask a question.

« What do we do now, your Highness ? »

Pina took a second to think about it, before giving a firm answer.

« Now, we wait for the French to make their move. »

* * *

 **Alnus Village, Main Plaza, February 5th 2017, 2100 AT**

The blue of the sky was slowly getting darker as the golden circle moved towards the western horizon. From time to time, a helicopter or a plane would slowly pass overhead, creating a black dot on the painting.

This painting was the background of the end of Myuute's third patrol, the bright orange band of the _Gendarmes_ on her right arm. She really liked what she called the backdrop of her new life.

Next to her, as she walked down one of the street leading to the largest plaza of the village, was Rory Mercury and a _Gendarme_ officer. After all, the young Siren was still under observation for being a new recruit and a former convict. But it was less of an observation and more of a lesson about all the things needed to become a law enforcer. Sure, Myuute still had a few problems adapting to the protocol, but it was progressively getting used to it. In fact, some _Gendarmes_ even admitted to her that they had more trouble with the Apostle, despite her effectiveness.

As they almost reached the plaza, the small watched that the officer was wearing started to beep, indicating the end of the patrol. As always, and much to his despair, Rory simply waved goodbye before heading to a place that had quickly become the heart of the village after its opening, and next to which they had coincidently stopped.

 _La Halebarde Noire_. The Black Halberd. The tavern.

From the street, Myuute could see several groups of soldiers sitting around the wooden tables. As the _Gendarme_ started to communicate with his superiors through his radio, she started to listen to a group of anonymous French soldiers that were singing to one Cat woman tavern employee, raising their cups.

 **Quand Madelon vient nous server à boire,  
Sous la tonnelle, on frôle son jupon.  
Et chacun lui raconte une histoire,  
Une histoire à sa façon.  
La Madelon pour nous n'est pas sévère,  
Quand on lui prend la taille ou le menton.  
Elle rit, c'est tout le mal qu'elle sait faire.  
Madelon, Madelon, Madelon.**

The young servant blushed, touched by the lighthearted tone of the tune despite the foreign language, and Myuute smiled. Other world or not, soldiers were soldiers, seducing the local women, drinking alcohol and singing songs.

Laughs erupted from other groups in the tavern, the singing continued and the _Gendarme_ lightly tapped on her shoulder to tell her that they had to return to the _Gendarmerie_ for debriefing. She nodded and they both turned around, her mind completely focused on her upcoming hot bath and meal. So much so that, after her first steps away from the restaurant, she did not notice the shadow that passed through the front door and jogged towards them.

« Myuute ? » launched a woman's voice with an accent that the young Siren immediately identified, before she even turned around, as American.

When she spun around, her suspicion were confirmed by the sight of the pattern of grey squares on her clothes and the Stars and Stripes on her shoulders. She had a deep black skin and her long hair were in a simple ponytail.

« Myuute ? » she asked again with a point of doubt in her voice.

« Yes. How can I… » she started to reply, wanting to ask what the matter was, before finally realizing who this soldier was.

They had already met before, but in a way different context. The Army soldier was missing her heavy ballistic helmet, the heavy plate carrier and the light machine gun, while the background was way too peaceful compared to the one of a city under siege.

« You… You are that soldier… At Italica ? » faltered the young Siren.

« Yes, answered the soldier before quickly saluting. Lance Corporal Mary Jenkins, Thirty-sixth Infantry Regiment. I… I just wanted to say I am sorry about what happened. »

« Oh… Well thanks. But I must apologize too. All of this would not have happened if I did not try to kill you that day. »

« Well it is not like neither of us had a choice huh ? » laughed Mary.

« It is true… It is true. I never wanted to attack Italica. I am truly thankful that I am still alive, even if I had to be injured for that to happen. »

« Oh yeah… How is your leg doing ? A bullet is a pretty difficult thing to recover from. »

Myuute simply pulled up the lower part of her tunic, a piece of clothing that she had managed to keep despite the battle and her detention, just enough to reveal two circular scars.

« Wow. That's pretty impressive. » Mary simply said with the amazed tone of someone that had already seen many bullet wounds during her career.

« You doctors also felt impressed, replied Myuute before the _Gendarme_ tapped on her shoulder and on his watch to indicate that they had to hurry. Oh, I have to go. It was great talking to you, Corporal. »

« Same, but call me Mary next time. »

The American waved goodbye before reentering the tavern, and the two _Gendarmes_ headed towards the _Gendarmerie_.

A lighthearted chat started between the two as they progressed through the small empty streets of the village. From time to time, they would go on the side of the road to let a car pass. It was only when they had the small building flying the French flag in sight that they both heard another question, this time coming from a man with a British accent.

« Hey girls, you don't want to have some fun ? »

The two law enforcers quickly turned around to find, on the other side of the street, two soldiers blocking the way of two villager women, both of them carrying large reusable plastic bags full of groceries. They looked intimidated, not daring to answer to the two men in uniform and their demands.

« Hey you know it's not polite to not answer. » launched the second one, trying to reach for the younger of the two woman.

The _Gendarme_ sighed, rolled his eyes and launched a quick message through his radio before making a step. Myuute quickly understood that, even if she was seeing it for the first time, this kind of scene was way more common than she thought.

« What is going on here ? » he asked with a powerful voice, shifting almost immediately the attention towards him.

« Oh fuck. » left out one of the two soldier.

« Myuute, take care of the ladies. » whispered the officer in the Siren's ear.

She nodded and pulled out a small notepad before gently guiding the two women a few meters away and taking their deposition. But for the _Gendarme_ , things were a little more heated.

« What is your unit, soldiers ? » he asked, not seeing any officer rank on their uniform.

« Fuck off ! » was the only reply he got.

But what immediately hit him was something completely different.

The smell of alcohol in the soldier's breath.

« Alright, that's it ! You are both coming with me ! » he launched, pulling out a pair of handcuffs.

« Fuck off mate ! »

He quickly dodged the drunk punch before grabbing the extended arm and pulling down, forcing the man to fall on the dirt ground and tying his two hands behind his back. But in the corner of his vision, the _Gendarme_ saw the other soldier trying to grab him. In reflex, he raised his two hands in a guard position and braced for impact.

But the punch never came.

Instead, the soldier was terraced by a shadow.

He brought his hands down, only to find out Myuute, standing over the soldier now also on the ground, the claws of her right bird-like foot planted in the dirt and surrounding his neck.

« Do not move ! » she almost yelled.

« I don't think he can really do anything. » sarcastically said the _Gendarme_ as he cuffed the hand of the second soldier.

As he stood up and brushed the dust off his pants, a pair of _Gendarmes_ quickly arrived and took the two soldiers away towards the _Gendarmerie_.

« Are you alright ? » asked the Siren, her heart still beating fast because of the adrenalin.

« Yeah, I'm fine. »

After dissipating the small crowd that had formed in the middle of the street, the two finally reached the _Gendarmerie_ , much their relief.

« So what will happen about those two ? » asked the Siren as she put away her equipment in a small locker.

« Not a lot, sadly. We'll keep them for a night here, then we'll give them back to their units, they will receive a small punition and that's it. » answered the officer, doing the same in a similar locker.

« What ? That's all ? I thought that every crime is punished in your world. »

He violently closed his locker in a great metallic noise before sighing, his eyes closed. He then turned his head and looked at Myuute, directly in her naïve eyes.

« You know… Sometimes, the truth is way different than what we say. »

* * *

 **[Location Classified], [Date Classified], 0810 AT**

Slaves.

The cargo that the smugglers transported in and out of the Capital were slaves.

When Soul and Fünf violently opened the door of the warehouse, the sight that they discovered through the green filter of their night vision google was terrifying.

At least a hundred people, barely wearing any clothes, were lying directly on the dirt ground in enclosures similar to the one where a farmer would lock his cattle.

During their past operations, they had already rescued prisoners and hostages from terrible living conditions, but none of them had witnessed such a horrible sight.

The word quickly made its way up the chain of command, and the word that came back down the chain was that a medical team was on its way in addition of planned reinforcement. And since that point of the night, every pair of hand available in the Fantôme team helped sorting out the slaves.

The operators relayed each other, the mixed smell of urine, feces, sweat and blood being too strong for some. In addition to the long checkup process, the verification lasted up until the sun started to rise over the height of the trees.

Soul and Fünf were slowly helping the last slave, a dog man that had spent a week with extremely tight chains arounds his legs and his arms, out of the wooden building when the faint noise of a helicopter slowly appeared.

« Looks like your ambulance arrived. » said Soul, lightly tapping on the dog man's shoulder.

The slave started to open his canine mouth like to say something, but Fünf cut him before he could even start.

« Hey, you hear that ? » he asked, stopping in the process the walk of the three men in the middle of the large door.

« Yeah, I know. Did you even listen ? » answered Soul with an exasperated voice.

« No, not the chopper. I heard something inside. »

« What ? »

« Hey Doré, can you take my place for a minute ? » loudly asked Fünf to the tall man that was turning them his back.

Doré turned around, simply nodded and grabbed the slave's arm from over Fünf's shoulder before putting it on his. As soon as he was free, the young operator almost ran back inside the warehouse, looking around franticly.

Soul knew he could not do anything about it at this point, so he just sighed before continuing helping the slave reach the house to be given food and water.

Soul came back to the warehouse only a few minutes later. What he saw was Fünf, kneeling down near the back wall, his ear pressed against the wood.

« What the fuck are you doing, man ? » asked Soul, walking towards his teammate.

« There is something behind that wall. The noise is coming from there. »

It was only when he reached the half way point of the barn that Soul finally heard it.

It was like the complaining groan of a dog that had spent too much time locked inside a room. Faint, slow and full of sadness.

« _Oh merde_. » he simply left out as he started to jog to join Fünf.

« There aren't any openings, continued the younger soldier as he pulled on a piece of wood that squeaked, but that plank is kind of loose. Can you give me a hand ? »

Under the strength of the two operators on the plank, the iron nails fixing the piece of wood quickly broke away from their supports.

With the plank gone, the two soldiers discovered another room, completely isolated from the rest of the warehouse. They both pulled out and turned on their flash lights, and Soul grabbed his pistol from its holster on his leg. Even if it was normal procedure, it was justified. After all, an injured animal that feels threatened can be very aggressive.

This space was dark, the only light coming from the two powerful lightbulbs. The size was as they expected, as long as the back wall of the barn, but barely wide enough for one man to stand in it.

The cry echoed between the two walls. Soul and Fünf immediately directed their lights towards where it came from, a small stack of hay in a corner. On it was lying what looked like a fox, closing its eyes to not be blinded by the intense light coming from the torch. Its fur was dirty, the brown of the dirt completely hiding the true original color of the fur and each hair grossly sticking to another.

« Fucking hell… » let out Fünf as he slowly approached his hand.

« Why would they have this here ? » asked the other soldier out loud, not really expecting any answer.

A leather collar was around the fox's neck, tightening it to the point of near strangulation. It was linked to a metal chain coming from a heavy rock, preventing the animal from moving freely around the small space. But the strangest thing that Fünf noticed, just before ripping the leather in half to liberate the fox, was the gem inserted in the back of the collar.

« This is starting to get really weird. » said Fünf, picking up the small animal as Soul observed the stone, shining with the white light.

It was only now that he noticed the discreet outlines of a small trap leading directly outside, but barely a few centimeters large, maybe for throwing food inside what truly was a cell, but he simply waved it off before following Fünf out of the warehouse.

Outside, Sergei was waiting for them as the sound of the helicopter was becoming louder and louder every second.

« So what did you find ? » he asked with the tone he used during off-duty conversation.

« The back wall was fake, answered Fünf while slowly petting the fox like to reassure it. It created like a small space and this little guy was in it. From what I can see, it just suffers from malnourishment and there are traces of light strangulation. »

During his youth, Fünf had lived in a family of cattle farmers, while his farmer neighbors raised many other kind of animals. So when he joined the team, the Fantômes made him their animal expert. Doubting his observations would be close to madness.

« There was also this gem in the collar, said Soul as he handed out the shiny stone to his superior. It doesn't make any sense. Why would they put use such a fancy stone for that ? »

« Well I would ask our new friend, answered Sergei referring to the leader of the smugglers, but he has passed out, and I bet he will not speak easily until we put him in the hand of the intelligence. »

But before any of the three could speak again, each of their radio buzzed.

« Fantôme Team, this is Hawk One. We are incoming on vector one seven six. ETA twenty seconds. Over. »

« Hawk One, replied Sergei after pressing a large button of his radio, Fantôme Actual. Solid copy. We have enough space. You are clear to land. »

The noise of the rotating wings of the incoming helicopter quickly started to become louder and louder, to the point that in the eyes of the majority of the newly rescued slaves, the same look of confusion and fear appeared.

In the middle of the courtyard, some operators had passed the last few minutes moving some of the slaves to create a large area free from any obstacle. Some wondered what the use for such a space was and why it was supposed to be their way out from the smuggler's camp. But all of a sudden, they all got their answer.

Faster than anything they could have imagined, the brown banana-shaped body of a CH-47 Chinook appeared from over the trees, its two large rotors creating a powerful rotating wind. On both side of the helicopter, over the small glass ovals, were painted in dark letters words that many could not even understand, but were going to have a lot of meaning.

 **UNITED STATES ARMY  
FORSO - NSRTF**

As the enormous flying machine started to hover a dozen meters above the ground, Sergei pointed the entry of the house to his two subordinates.

« Anyway, put it with the others. I have to say hi to the medical team. »

The two nodded before heading towards the door. Sergei turned around to face the closed door of the helicopter as the tires of the landing gears finally touched the grass of the ground. The pair of rotors started to slow down, the powerful whine of the two engines progressively disappearing into the blue sky, and the metallic beast opened its large mouth.

Some of the slaves expected to see large teeth and a big red tongue. Instead, it was a group of men in the same green uniform as their saviors and many large crates in a steel interior.

The men started to exit the cargo bay, carrying the heavy crates and their own enormous bags under the suspicious look of the unusual audience.

The one in front stopped just in front of Sergei. He was older than all the other operators, a small scar on his right cheek showing that he had lived through many challenges. The only patch he was wearing other than the FORSO one was representing a golden crossbow on a blue background with the words " _Commandement des Opérations Spéciales_ " written around it.

The two raised their right hands next to their head before putting them back along their legs and shaking them in an act of respectful salutation.

« _Lieutenant_ Pantov. » said the COS officer in a straight forward tone.

« _Mon Capitaine_. » replied Sergei with the same tone, looking his superior in the eyes.

His full name was Grégoire Danpré, but Sergei could not say it out loud to respect the protocol. He was a former marksman of the _Premier Régiment d'Infantrie de Marine_ , the First Marine Infantry Regiment, wounded in action in the first years of the French operations in Afghanistan. It might not have been enough to completely put him out of service, but it was still enough to get a less demanding place in Special Operation Command.

« You know how to discover interesting stuff, don't you ? » he asked as Sergei indicated him the way to the house.

« Well considering the fact that we are basically in the Roman Empire, I can't say that finding slaves is really that surprising. »

The two entered the large common room of the house that had been transformed into a room in which the slaves waited for their turn to get some water and some food. They made their way up the stairs, where the small beds where all occupied by those with broken limbs or needing a lot of rest. They stopped in the large bedroom of the former smugglers' leader.

« Anyway, continued Danpré as he put down his bag. We have already planned the first rotations of the Chinooks to bring everything necessary here and evacuate the slaves. Then, we will make the contact with the Knights and the diplomat will arrive. »

He paused for a second, taking off his helmet.

« So now, we have to go down to business. »

* * *

 **This concludes the twenty-first chapter of Gate : Opération Marteau de Justice.**

 **First, I really want to apologize for bringing this chapter a few days late. I barely had any access to a decent internet connection for the last week and, in consequence, I was not able to post the chapter on the fourteenth, like usual. But only the release date has changed and, when you will read this, I will already have started writing the twenty-second chapter.**

 **Being away from the Internet for a few days allowed me to work a little more than usual on this chapter, and I managed to include a "bonus story" in it in the form of the scene with Myuute as a** ** _Gendarme_** **.**

 **If you want to be informed of any delay, modification or other kind of news about the story and/or myself, be sure to either follow me on twitter (twitter** ** _._** **com / TheSlyls) or be a part of the GATE subreddit's Discord server as I will post any news there.**

 **But now, it's time for the reviews.**

 **SpudyPotato – It's true that not a lot of stories include that part, making Yao simply pop up out of nowhere when the Dragon arc starts. I feel like saying why she left her forest and her people really defines who she is and what she is ready to do.**

 **Soberan 123 – Patience. It will come soon enough.**

 **alexisdu7442 – Petite confidence, j'ai une petite idée concernant le GIGN dans un coin de ma tête, mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite ;).**

 **Sceonn – I can't hide the fact that until the last few chapters, OMJ mainly followed the GATE canon while only modifying a few elements. It's only because I think that many things make actual sense in those parts of the story. But still, the last three chapter are completely original, Yanai not covering these kind of elements.**


	24. Chapter 22 : Six hommes sans armes

The air was getting colder as winter slowly drew closer every day. The first snows were still a few months away, but the rich inhabitants of the tallest hills of the capital had to start wearing light coats to protect themselves from the light winds.

For the noble young women and the old veterans of the Rose Order, this was no important matter, the heavy armors playing the role of those coats at all time of the year. But still, in the boredom of guarding an empty portion of the fortification, the changing weather was a recurring subject of the small talk between the naive soldiers.

The Jade Palace was situated at the limit of the city, its large park limited on its northern side by the tall protective wall. Shortly after the creation of the Order, they had been given the mission to guard this section from the Emperor himself, and the rumor says that it is the Princess that requested it to prevent her Order from becoming a simple group of banner holders for the military parades.

In this section of fortification was a small gate, allowing a trail coming from the woods to enter the park and head towards the palace. There was not an important traffic on this road and the heavy wooden doors remained constantly closed, preventing any unexpected guest from entering the domain without his identity being verified.

From time to time, a lone wanderer would come, seeking shelter from the elements. In this situation, the young knights would host the poor traveler for the night in a small wooden building built near the gate before leading him to the city. But this cold morning, it was not a single man that walked down the trail in direction of the door.

The lookout saw, coming down the trail, a group of silhouettes covered by large hooded cloaks. There was still a good amount of distance between them and the wall, so much so that trying to find out what was the species of those figures.

The young woman immediately jumped out of her small observation post situated on the wall and jogged across the walkway. Dominating the almost empty small courtyard created by the wall and the small buildings, she brought up her two hands next to her mouth like a megaphone.

« Six men on foot. Apparently unarmed. No uniform. Origin unknown. Arrive in a few minutes. » she yelled, knowing that her voice was echoing just far enough for everyone important to hear.

She then returned to her position, keeping a focused eye on the small troop as it drew closer. Behind, the light noise of the agitation reached her ears as the other knights started to gather on the walkway.

« You really have good eyesight, Liara. » suddenly congratulated the heavy voice of a long time veteran.

« Thank you, Sir Grey. » she respectfully answered, bowing in front of the old but still strong man.

« It sure is an unusual sight. Could it be… ? » he whispered to himself with his hand on his chin.

He stayed silent for a second, his mind deep in thoughts, before a light smile that nobody noticed appeared at the corner of his mouse. He turned around and started to give his orders.

« Everyone except the lookout, stay in the courtyard. I will handle the arrival of these men, whoever they are. But stay careful, your swords might have to be used. » the old man launched to the young women that immediately obeyed.

You can learn a lot from watching how a man, or in this case a group of men, walks. Some signs are obvious, like the walking pace or the size of each step, but the most important clues are the ones that only few can see, and most of the time not even the walker himself. With time and experience, one can learn how to spot those tiny details and what they mean, and that is exactly what happened during Grey's career in the Imperial Army.

In this situation, the large hoods and cloaks were masking many of those details. The old officer even wondered for a second if the use of such clothing was made with the idea to hide those details in mind. But despite all of this, he could still see many things.

What he felt was experience and rigor. Those six men were walking just like a group of powerful mercenaries, keeping stable intervals in between themselves to maintain a perfect triangular formation.

As those mysterious men progressed, doubt started to disappear in Grey's mind. In fact, when they finally stopped a few dozen meters away from the gate, he launched his first question not to find out who they were, but to respect the protocol and keep the other knights unaware for as long as possible, just in case.

« What is your business in the Capital, travelers ? » he shouted powerfully to the cloaks that were now standing still.

« We want to talk to Her Highness Pina Co Lada. » replied the cloak at the top of the triangle.

« Where do you come from ? »

« From way too far for you to know. »

The answer made Grey smile. The figures were already defying Imperial authority without even having entered the capital yet. Now, something was sure.

Those men had guts.

« And why do you want to meet the Princess ? »

The leader did not answer right away. Instead, his cloak started to slightly move just like if his hands were moving underneath it. A few seconds later, he pulled out a rolled up scroll, only his right arm poking out of the cloak, and with a small hand movement, he unrolled the piece of parchment.

« Because she asked us to. » he then simply said.

Despite on top of the wall, Grey had recognized the personal distinctive seal of the Princess, a large rose surrounded by many other smaller roses and the three letters forming the initials of her name, all of it carved into pink wax.

« We will open the gates. Please wait where you are. » shouted the old veteran before turning around and giving his orders.

The young women assigned to the door nodded and quickly started to pull off the large metal bar that was preventing the two wooden panels from moving. The metal hinge creaked as the heavy doors moved under the combine effort of several Knights, creating an opening large enough for a few men to pass through.

Without a word, the cloaks entered inside the courtyard, all of them still wearing their hoods. They stopped approximately in the middle, now in a circular formation, waiting for Grey to come down from the walkway. All around them were knights, fully equipped, ready to attack, capture and, if needed, kill.

« I did not know that Italica was too far for me to know. » laughed the old man as he finally stopped in front of the cloaked leader.

When directly facing each other, two warriors always recognize themselves, even when the way of fighting are totally different.

« You have already guessed, huh ? » asked the leader with an unsurprised tone.

All around them, whispers of confusion and incomprehension appeared in the ranks of the women.

« Italica ? »

« But Italica has been invaded… »

« And why come from the north ? »

After all, almost none of the knights that were not in the initial detachment sent to Italica for the reconnaissance mission had been informed of anything regarding Italica and the progression of the army from the other world. To get any information, they had to rely on rumors coming from the Imperial Army. Those measures had been taken to reduce the risk of leak to a minimum, the entirety of the operation relying on secretness and the effect of surprise.

« I don't recall Her Highness putting her seal on many documents lately, continued Grey. There were not a lot of possibilities to choose from. »

One of the knight stepped out of the group of spectators.

« Sir Grey, you know those men ? » she respectfully asked.

« Yes I do, he replied to the woman before turning back towards the cloaks. I thinks it is time for you to properly introduce yourselves. »

The leader of the cloaks nodded and turned his head before launching an order in a language that was unknown, but strangely familiar.

« _Allez les gars, on se présente aux demoiselles de manière courtoise._ »

The leader took off his hood, revealing his very short hair and his war torn face. Following him, his men did the same. The diversity of characteristics between each one of them was way greater than the diversity one can find in the Imperial Army as almost half of them had clearly darker skin than the others. It sparked another wave of reactions amongst the knights, now even more confusion regarding the origin of these men.

But they immediately stopped as the cloaks fell on the ground.

Everyone gasped when they saw the green uniforms they were wearing and the small black weapons they were holding. Meanwhile, Grey was smiling just like a teenager that had successfully pranked his friends.

« _Mesdemoiselles_ , started the leader of the newcomers, I sadly cannot currently give you any information regarding our operations, but you can be assured that I, as well as my NATO superiors, look forward working with the Rose Order. »

His voice was calm, speaking slowly and without any hostility.

But despite that, the young knight that had stepped out of the rank tried to reach for her sword. She was only able to slightly pull the shiny and unused steel out of its sheath before she was stopped by Grey, grabbing her arm.

« But… But Sir, those are our enemies… We are at war with them… » she tried to say, not really understanding what was going on.

« No, replied her superior. The Empire is at war with France, not the Order. And they are here to bring peace with the help of the Princess. Understood, Beefeater ? »

The knight breathed heavily for a second before nodding and sliding the blade back. When Grey finally let go of her arm, she bowed down in front of the leader.

« My apologies, sir. » she said, her deep dark, almost purple, hair falling down in front of her face before standing back up.

« Anyway, continued the old knight as the woman returned to her place in the ranks. Please follow me. Her Highness Pina Co Lada is waiting for you. »

* * *

 **Camp Alnus, Interrogation Room, February 7th 2017, 1000 AT**

« So Frank, what do we have on this guy ? »

The two intelligence officer were standing, looking through the one way mirror into the Interrogation room. Sitting on one of the metal chair was the leader of the smugglers, brought back from its former camp during the first rotation of the Chinook between there and Alnus. Short brown hair, dirty skin and overall horrible hygiene were expected from a bandit of the Middle-Ages, and in that field he delivered.

« From the other guy, they call him Maki, he lead the slavers, his business was pretty good and can be a cool guy with you if you earn his respect. » replied Frank, quickly going through the written transcript of the earlier interview with the young smuggler that the Special Forces team had captured first.

« Can I yell at him ? » asked George with a small smile at the corner of his mouth.

« As long as he does not shit himself. Because I swear you will be the one cleaning it up if that happens. »

« Yes, laughed the younger of the agents before taking a pile full of standard papers for this kind of interrogations. I am going to be careful. »

On that word, he took his breath and opened up the door as violently as he could to just not completely slam it.

On his small chair, Maki almost jumped out of surprise, fear and intimidation.

George sat down on the free chair at the other side of the table before pulling out some papers and his pen, while still throwing dark looks at the smuggler.

« What is your name ? » he then asked with the most intimidating voice he could make.

Maki did not reply. Instead, he backed off as much as he could in the small chair, looking at George with terrified eyes.

« What is your name ? » he asked again, this time with an angrier tone and hitting the table with his hand.

The smuggler jerked backwards, rising his hands towards the front of his face and closing his eyes.

« My… My name is Makiel… Makiel Em Fael, he faltered. Please don't hurt me. »

His hands were shivering, creating a sentiment of surprise in George's mind, he was not expecting to be that efficient in the intimidation department.

« Do not worry. As long as you keep answering my questions, I will not hurt you. Or at least I will try not to. »

Makiel uneasily brought down his hands back on the table before silently nodding, despite still shaking a little.

« Good. Now tell me where do those slaves come from and where did you sent them ? »

« I… I know some people inside the Capital that are interesting in that kind of cargo. Mainly the crime lords in the poorest part of the city. I also have relations with some groups in the country side that furnish me with cargo. I… I am just the middle man. »

George had the great need to slap Makiel's face when he heard the word "cargo". But he was not ready to endure all the problems with his hierarchy that would have followed. Instead, he took a breath and continued asking questions.

« Crime lords ? »

« Yea… Yeah. There is a bunch of these powerful guys that rule over the southern district because the City Guard does not go there anymore. They have their businesses, they fight each other and they do some pretty nasty stuff. But every time someone tries to either create his own organization or bring back basic laws, you can be sure they will meet up and find and agree to slit his throat. »

This was the turning point. The small piece of information that seems uninteresting, but that actually leads to a trail of other, more important details.

« The City Guard does not go to this part of city. Why so ? »

« They used to. But like what, fifty, sixty years ago, the population of Collina Meridiana tried to rise against the City Guard after years and years of unfair treatment. Only a week later, and with some help from the Army, the bodies of all the leaders of the revolt were hanging from the top of the walls. Ever since, the Guard surrounds the district, only allowing passage under heavy taxation. The crime lords took over, and a whole smuggling economy has developed for just about everything. »

As he explained, Makiel started to calm down while George still looked at him with a dark look.

« So the population is completely isolated from the rest of the city ? »

« Well yeah, except if you are a smuggler. The lockdown is full of holes if you know how to spot them. That's how the population survived ever since. »

George wrote down everything. One of these details could be the key element for a future operation.

« And do you know if those lords have any links with some high ranking officials of the Empire ? »

Of course they had. Those organizations were like the Mafia, and all of mafias had corrupted politics and police officers in their pocket.

« I… I don't know, answered the smuggler. I guess so, but I'm pretty sure it's only on a small scale. It's not like the Emperor would have anything to win from dealing with a bunch of criminals fighting over the rotten buildings of a hill. »

« So you only sold slaves to those lords in Meridiana ? »

« Yeah. Those that can afford slaves outside of Meridiana buy them on the regular slave market to show their wealth by openly paying taxes and getting high quality. And don't get me started on the Imperial Family. Their slaves are directly brought from every corner of the Empire by convoys escorted by the Imperial Army. »

The interrogator stopped for a second to think. Now, they had reached the point where the guy had told everything he knew for certain on that subject, he could feel it. Now it was the point where everything he was going to ask would have to be verified.

« You don't have any contact in the Imperial court, George continued, but have you heard any rumors revolving around it from other smugglers, or those lords ? »

Makiel scratched his head for a second before his eyes started to shine.

« You guys are this army from the other world that came through the Gate that everyone keeps talking about, right ? »

« Maybe. » answered George, not seeing where the smuggler was trying to go.

Makiel moved his body forward, just like he was trying to say something discretely.

« It's Bessara that told me this, and he apparently heard that from a City Guard officer that heard it from an Army officer that escort Imperial slaves. I don't know if it's true but… »

« Get to the point ! » interrupted George.

He did not know who this Bessara was, but he quickly made a note to remember to ask him.

« Alright, alright. Apparently, the latest group of slaves that the guy escorted was the smallest he had ever escorted. His team picked them up in Italica and… »

« The point ! »

« They came from your side of the Gate. »

It dropped like a bomb.

For a second, everything was blank. The words of the smugglers echoing in George's mind.

« _Oh merde !_ » he left out, almost bouncing off his chair and dashing towards the door before violently opening it.

When he slammed it shut, he immediately started to look at Frank, already putting a USB stick inside his computer.

« _Bordel de merde ! »_ yelled the older intelligence officer, already looking for the video file.

None of them really knew what to say. It happened way too suddenly to rationally think about it.

It was only when Frank pulled off the flash drive, putting it in his pocket, and opened the exit door that he finally talked.

« Squeeze every last bit of information out of him ! I have to tell LaPointe about this. »

* * *

 **Imperial Capital, Jade Palace, February 7th 2017, 1110 AT**

Under their rudimentary cloaks, the squad of Fantômes was following the old knight through the woods. Despite being escorted by a friendly, they were still at the heart of the enemy's territory, and the tension it created was clearly visible on every faces. The six operators were still maintaining the formation, covering every angle, like they were expecting a group of Imperial soldiers to jump out of the bushes with their swords drawn out.

A light wind was blowing in between the leaves, creating a small background noise that was masking the clicking of the modern equipment underneath the coats.

« You really should put yourself at ease, simply said Grey without even turning his head to look at his guests. The only armed men and women are under the orders of Her Highness. »

« With my experience, I can say that there is not a single safe place. » simply replied Sergei.

This was not only the opposition of two different worlds. This was the opposition of two ways of fighting. Large armies against small commandos. Bloody melees against tactical long ranges engagements. Shiny armors against camouflaged uniforms. The sword against the rifle.

The knight laughed as he continued to walk along the large trail, and the Fantômes continued to follow.

After another few minutes of walking in a relative silence, the strange looking group reached the end of the trail, the trees finally stopping to hide the scenery to reveal the main gardens of the Jade Palace.

Even if those gardens were not as big or as splendid as the gardens of Versailles, they were still an impressive sight. In between the trees, the sculptures and the small pools, there was a group of red, white and yellow tents. In the background was the Jade Palace, looking almost exactly like it had followed the architectural styles from both the Ancient Rome and the European renaissance.

Some of the operators whistled out of impressment as Grey was leading them through the park in direction of the large marble building. In the meantime, Sergei communicated with Danpré back at Camp Thunderhead.

In the middle of the tents, an older knight in a battle-scarred armor was watching over two young women dueling with wooden short swords, another group was practicing military march while other knights were happily chatting over some subject under the shade of a tree.

« Why can't we have barracks like that back home ? » launched Doré with his distinctive creole accent, looking with admiration at the statue of some goddess with long flowing hair.

« Don't hope anything, replied Sergei with a small smile. We are not here in holiday. »

Some of the other operators laughed, attracting the attention of some of the knights that were in the gardens. They had the same curious look, and the Fantômes could not really blame them. After all, they were complete foreigners arriving completely out of the blue in the middle of their safe area.

Quickly enough, they reached the large white stairs, leading to large wooden doors guarded by two other knights, this time wearing shinier parade armor and helmets with feathers of the three main colors of the order : red, yellow and white. Both of them saluted their superior, hitting their torsos near the heart with their fists. Grey returned the gesture before opening the large carved doors.

The large wooden panels revealed a large hall. Each marble wall was covered by geometrical patterns made out of jade, directly engraved into the white stone, symmetrical around the entry door. All along those walls were many different statues of what were without a doubt important figures of the Imperial history, creating what looked like a guard of honor that escort the visitor to monumental stairs.

As they went up the shiny steps, the general feeling that was shared by all the soldiers was the amazement of kids on a school trip at Versailles. It was a surreal experience, just like they had traveled through time back to the sixteenth century, while they just had traveled between two worlds through a magical gate.

The old knight then led them through similarly decorated corridors to a large antechamber. The walls were all covered in light red, almost pink, velvet. All around the room were seats, sofas and other expensive pieces of furniture, really showing the great wealth of the Rose Order. Just in front of the door the group has used to enter, there was another door, this time guarded by two honor guards with only red feathers on her helmets.

A knight, a young woman with short light-brown hair, was sitting behind a desk situated at equidistance from the two doors along the right wall for those that entered. She was wearing the white tunic that all the knights were wearing under their armor, and even this simple uniform had precisely been made with expensive fabric.

She raised her look from the large book she has been reading, revealing the small golden pendant that was on her forehead, when Grey stopped and saluted just like he had saluted the guards of the door. The young woman stood up, and with a much respect, she also saluted.

« Hamilton, started the old knight, I am sorry to interrupt your lecture, but the guests that Her Highness has been expecting just arrived. »

The name immediately ringed a bell in the mind of all the operators. They had already heard it during their briefing back at Alnus, associated with the photograph of a girl that had the face still marked by the horror of discovering what war truly meant. But a few months had passed, and with clean dressed hair and proper make-up, she was completely different from what was shown on the photo.

« Oh, she replied at first with surprise in her voice before turning her face to look at the group of cloaked men. Please, wait here while I inform the Princess about your arrival. »

She bowed and, with light steps, she disappeared behind the guarded door. A heavy silence settled inside the room as the operators spread out, looking curiously at the fancy furniture. Awkwardly, they did not dare to sit on the sofas, almost expecting a museum employee to come out of nowhere and ask them to leave. Meanwhile, the two door guards were not moving an inch.

« So, I have heard you made a good job in Italica… » said Grey, looking through the window at the group of knight that was practicing.

« Oh, you know, putting a few bricks back on a building and hunting down some unorganized bandits are not things that are difficult for us. » replied Sergei with a large smile.

The knight laughed.

« Are there even things that you find difficult ? »

« Well, give guns to those bandits, and things will quickly become harder for us. »

Sergei spoke out of experience. How many time has he saw simple teenagers barely knowing how to handle their AKs but being a great threat to trained soldiers ?

The two silently kept looking outside. Despite the surrounding, the leader of the Fantômes could fell, in the movements that the young women were repeating, the experience of those that had prepared those exercise. For a second, he wondered if the Princess had chosen all of them by herself, but he was interrupted by the sound of the door opening again.

Everyone turned around to see Hamilton standing still, one of the two door leaf wide open.

« Gentlemen, she started, Her Highness Pina Co Lada, the Third Imperial Princess will receive you. »

She then invited them to enter with a hand gesture, and the operators followed.

The reception room they enter was obviously as well decorated as the rest of the palace. In the middle was a group of large sofas all around what could be described as a coffee table.

« Please sit down. Her Highness is coming. »

The young woman passed through another door, leaving the men alone.

« I think you could put down the cloaks now. » invited Grey, pointing at a large coat rack.

Sergei nodded and, with more care than back at the walls, his subordinates took off the large pieces of cloth before hanging them on the rack.

For the Fantômes, finally sitting down on the comfortable cushions was a feeling that they had not felt for a long time. After the cargo bay of the Transall, the underground cache, the observation posts and the Spartan comfort of Camp Thunderhead, their backs had suffered like it did during their past operations in Africa or in the Middle East, but having such comfort suddenly thrown at them really made them feel their aching bones.

After this rush of emotion had passed, some started to check their now visible equipment. Grey watched them closely as they slightly pulled levers, checked pouches or tightened their vests. The metallic clicks and noises of bruising cloth were the only sounds filling the room. None of the men were saying anything and, in fact, nobody actually wanted to say anything.

It stayed like that for a few seconds before the door opened again.

« Her Highness Pina Co Lada, Third Imperial Princess. » announced Hamilton's voice.

Before they could see anything, the operators stood up and turned their head towards the door. Instead of the young brown haired knight, they saw a taller red haired woman that they all immediately recognized, despite looking way different from how she did the last time they had seen her.

She had traded the heavy ballistic vest and the civilian clothes for a long flowing toga of an immaculate white, and the messy red hair had been dressed in long elegant braids. On her forehead was a golden pendant encrusted with an expensive looking gem.

« _Garde à vous !_ » ordered Sergei with his powerful voice.

The twelve heels all struck the stone ground at the same time, each soldier now standing straight up. Grey saluted with again the same movement and the princess replied similarly before stepping towards Sergei. The leader of the Fantômes raised his right hand next to his forehead when she stopped in front of him.

« Sir Sergei, she started. What a pleasant surprise. I was not expecting your superiors to send some familiar faces. »

Her voice was soft and welcoming, not something that anyone would expect from the leader of a military unit.

« It is an honor, Your Grace. » replied the officer, putting his hand back down.

Behind her, a look of surprise appeared in Hamilton's eyes.

« With all due respect, your Highness, how do you know this man ? »

Grey slightly nodded, like to say that he also wanted to know the answer. This interest of her subordinates made something clear in all the operators' minds. The Princess had not talked about the assault of the inn to anybody, not even those that had followed her to Italica.

« Oh, this is a story too long to tell you about. Anyway, I had the guests' apartment prepared for you. They are situated in the attic. I will lead you. »

As the group went up smaller stairs and when Pina revealed the smaller but still luxurious apartments, something was clear in everybody's mind.

Everything was going according to the plan.

* * *

 **Camp Thunderhead, February 7** **th** **2017, 1150 AT**

« Copy that Fantôme Actual. We will start sending the equipment soon. Stand by for signal. Thunderhead out. »

Danpré put back the microphone of the radio back on the large brown device.

The operation center was situated inside what had been the bedroom of the smugglers' boss, being large enough to host everything needed to direct all the operations inside the capital. The other small bedrooms of the floor had been transformed into storage, the rooms providing enough spaces for the different crates, ammunition boxes and weapon crates. The large unique space of the ground floor became the common dormitory of the camp, with cots placed in rows to give the soldiers a place to sleep.

Outside, the combat engineers had started to transform the free space into suitable landing areas for helicopters, tearing down the stone wall and installing fuel tanks and a radar, hidden under large camouflaged netting.

The engineers also cleaned the inside of the warehouse, washing away the dirt, hay and body fluids and were working on a extension. Originally, the building was supposed to host a helicopter capable of quickly deploying inside the capital if need be or sending back to Alnus something that cannot wait the rotation of the Chinooks. But at this time, it hosted the last slaves that waited their extraction in way better conditions than the ones created by the smugglers, even with the engineers working.

Overall, it was truly a real small base, situated a dozen of kilometers away from where the leader of their enemy lived.

They were going to operate just in front of their eyes, and each move needed careful planning. And that kind of planning needed maps.

A lot of maps.

One of them had been rolled open on the large table of the command center. It was a large group of aerial photographs of the Imperial Capital. With several colorful markers, the most important buildings of the city were highlighted.

Danpré was not the only one looking at it. Soul and Fünf were also closely inspecting it, whispering between each other.

« You guys are ready ? » asked the COS officer.

« We are ready to go to the palace, Sir. But we still have a problem to solve. » answered Soul, scratching his head.

Danpré raised a confused eyebrow. He had not uttered a single word, yet everyone understood the question he was asking.

« Well, started Fünf as he pointed a red marker at the north of the city, the Jade Palace is here. From there, we can safely go and observe the targets situated in the northern part of the city. The thing is that there are targets in the south too. It would be too risky to have operators always going through the city between the Palace and the observations posts. »

« What we need is a safe house in the southern part of the city. And we have barely any information on that part of the city. » continued Soul with what felt like a bit of annoyance in his voice.

Suddenly, Fünf watch beeped. It was a discreet sound, and the young soldier was the only one to hear it. After quickly checking the time, he grabbed the light brown cap that had been on a small shelf and left the room, saying that he was coming back in a few minutes.

« Maybe we will find out with what the smugglers have to say. » commented Danpré, but those words were faint as Fünf went down the stairs.

In the common room, a few soldiers were sleeping while other were eating, directly sitting on their beds. Fünf did not pay attention to them as he left the building. The light of the midday sun started to shine on his face, not a single cloud getting in its way. With a gesture he had already did a thousand time, he put the cap on his head and started to walk towards the warehouse.

He was welcomed by a few slaves, smiling at him as he passed through the now opened door. He simply waved hello to them before heading in the direction of an animal transport cage that was directly on the floor. The square door was shut, but the holes in the panel revealed several blankets stuffed into the plastic box and who had been living in it for the past few days.

Fünf knelt down in front of it and, very lightly, he knocked on the cage before opening it.

« Hey there, he said with his sweetest voice as the small fox figure slowly woke up. It is time for your food. »

He grabbed a can of dog food from the nearby pile that he had managed to import from Alnus, before pouring its content in a large wooden bowl. The small fox exited his cage and stretched before sitting down next to the operator, wagging its tail.

Fünf put down the bowl and made a step back, letting the fox dive its nose into the food. Calling her, because it was a she, a fox would technically be wrong. During his youth, he had seen many foxes in the fields around his house, and he had noticed that she was slightly larger and had a smaller nose than those that he had seen.

He was not feeling like giving her a name, perfectly knowing than he would probably not have the chance to see her after the end of the operation.

« You are one lucky girl… » he simply said, simply petting her as she continued to eat.

All of this was bringing back to him the sweet memories of taking care of stray dogs lost in the Alsacian countryside, and it made him smile.

When she finished, Fünf tried to reach for a collar and a leash to take her for a walk. But before he could close it around her neck, she jumped away from his grasp, running towards the open door.

« Ah shit… » he left out.

With the time needed to react, she was already a good distance away when he started to stand and run at the same time.

She changed direction when she exited the warehouse, running alongside the wall, faster than what he had expected. Some engineers that were still working outside turned their head to look at this chase that felt like directly coming out of a cartoon, and a few started to move like to intercept the animal.

With the same movement, she changed direction again when she reached the corner of the building, diving out of everybody's sight.

Fünf started to sprint as fast as he could to reach the corner too. And when he finally reached it, there were no fox.

Instead, there was a bright white silhouette that was changing form, all while shining of a blinding light.

« What the fuck ? »

* * *

 **Hello reader, and thanks for reading Chapter 22 of Gate : Opération Marteau de Justice.  
**

 **I think this chapter is probably one of the fastest I have ever written, thanks to being on holidays. In fact, there was so much time between when I wrote the last line and the release date that I decided to work on a project I had in my head for quite a long time now. For now, it is just a two thousand words one-shot, but if I manage to find some time, thing that will be kind of hard seeing the upcoming school year, I will continue it. If you are interested, the link to this new story is on my profile.**

 **Anyway, about this chapter. It focuses mainly on the true contact between the Fantôme team and the Rose Order. I'm maybe repeating myself, but I find weird that none of the main stories, and even the canon, describe this part. For the next chapter, expect the first diplomatic talks, as well as explenations over what is going on at the end of the chapter.**

 **Now, it's time for the reviews.**

 **Major Simi - Thanks.**

 **random123games - Welp. There it is.**

 **Junior VB - Small clarification: it's Pina that says she is waiting for the French, not the Emperor.**

 **alexisdu7442 - Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée qui n'impliquerai que les américains. Peut-être que ça viendra, qui sait ?**


	25. Chapter 23 : Beurre et argent du beurre

**Camp Thunderhead, February 7th 2017, 1220 AT**

« Just when you think you have seen everything… »

In the middle of the command center, the map of the capital was still on the table and the wooden stools were all where they should have been, in front of the different radios and computers. Only one of them was not in its normal position. Instead, it was in the middle of the room, and it was the only one on which someone was sitting.

It was a figure no one could have expected in the middle of a secret advanced firebase. Enveloped in a large cover, the fox, or at least the young woman that Fünf had found instead of the fox, was tightly holding the large pieces of fabric covering her naked body. Her head was down, like she was trying to shamefully hide her face from the sight of all of those watching. However, it only drew more attention towards her as it made the triangular ears that were sitting on the top of her head even more visible.

Danpré sighed those words as he handed her a plastic cup full of a water. She raised her look towards the man she had already seen several times, but she did not move. Fünf grabbed the soft white cup from the hand of his superior and knelt down, bringing his face at the same level as hers and showing what was in the cup.

« Drink… It's water… » he simply said with the same soft voice as earlier.

Slowly, she extended her arm, revealing it to those that did not have the chance to see her before she had been given her rudimentary cover. It was covered with hair, in an amount slightly superior, but still noticeable, compared to a regular man. She grabbed it, squeezing a little the plastic, and pulled it back towards her at the same speed. It was almost like she did not dare to do anything. When it finally reached her lips, she almost threw her head backwards, chugging the entire cup of water in only a few gulps.

It was the perfect occasion for all the spectator to finally see her face. Her chin was short, her lips were thin and her nose was pointy. Overall, it was very foxlike while still remaining human. Cramped in the small doorway, the operators and engineers were in awe as she handed back the cup. Most of them had never met one of the beast women everyone kept talking about and, well, who could blame them. If they could, they would have probably asked her thousands of questions, but Soul was standing in the way, trying to bring a little of order.

Fünf grabbed back the cup before putting it on the table, his knee still on the ground.

« So… What is your name ? » he asked, looking at her in the eyes.

« I… I… My name is Wulpa, she said with barely audible words. That's how they called me in Meridiana. »

The last word she uttered immediately ringed a bell in the mind of the three soldiers. Danpré was about to launch his own question, but Fünf interrupted him by raising his hand.

« You were in Meridiana ? »

« Y… Yes, she continued with her low voice. You are going to bring me back there, don't you ? »

« Oh no, he quickly replied while shaking his hands in denial. We do not want to send you back there. However, what were you doing in Meridiana ? And how did you end up here ? »

His tone was the one of someone who genuinely cared about the answer he was waiting for.

« I lived in a forest, she started to tell as her look fled from Fünf's eyes, far from here. But one day, I wanted to leave, to discover the world. Then… a large group attacked me and they brought me to Meridiana. The man that bought me was called Bessara and he made me work in his brothel. »

She remained silent for a few seconds. In the meantime, Soul finally managed to push back the soldiers filling the doorway back into the corridor before closing the door and turning around.

« I don't know how long I stayed there, nor how many men payed the price to have their way with me. But I managed to escape. At first, I wandered through Meridiana, hiding from Bessara's men, then I found a way out of the city. But then the smugglers... And they brought me here. »

Fünf silently nodded.

« But then what about that ? » launched Danpré, pulling the small gem out of a bag lying next to the radio and turning around to show it to Wulpa.

Immediately, she leaned back on her stool like she was trying to flee from the shiny stone.

« No ! Take it away ! Take it away ! » she yelled, bringing her arms in front of her face to protect herself.

In front of such a reaction, he immediately buried it back into its bag, almost surprised by the intensity of her voice.

« Woah, simply he simply left out. That stone is such an evil thing ? »

« If it is too close to me, it hurts and I cannot change form. I do not know what it is, but I hate it… »

Silenced settled for a few seconds as Danpré scribbled something on a small piece of paper.

« Wait a minute, suddenly launched Soul as he looked at the map still on the table. Wulpa, do you know how big the brothel you talked about is compared to the other buildings of Meridiana ? »

She turned her head towards him, not understanding why he would ask something like that.

« I think so. Most people there are too poor to afford a large home, while Bessara has money and a lot of customers. »

« And do you think you could describe the layout of the interior and other things, like the number of guards ? »

« I… I think I can. »

« Well then, we might just have our southern safe house. »

Silence. For Wulpa, it was because she did not understand what those men were talking about, but for Fünf and Danpré, it was because they were thinking about the idea.

« But if we attack one of the big crime lord, wouldn't it attract attention directly on us ? » asked the younger operator.

« Well if we do not blow too much shit up, we could say it is magic or something. And I mean, those guys are dumb thugs anyway that have slaves, we could rescue the prostitutes and ask them for information. »

Both turned their head towards the COS officer. After all, he was the one in charge here, and all the decisions had to get his approval. He simply nodded before turning his head to look at the young woman.

« Maybe, he just said. But with the diplomats and now this… We have a lot of other things to do. »

* * *

 **Alnus Hill, Base Aérienne 945, February 10th 2017, 1000 AT**

A small group of vehicles rolled on the black tarmac of the helicopter landing area. It was made of a pair of trucks followed by one P4. Overhead, the sky was grey, covered by one large cloud that was creating probably the dullest atmosphere possible.

The tiny convoy stopped near the only helicopter that was out of its hangar, a United States Army Chinook. All around it was a swarm of mechanics and crew members that was checking and refueling the helicopter like bees bringing food to the queen of the hive. A few meters away, a group of twelve soldiers was waiting patiently, each soldier standing next to his bag. The leader of the squad launched a word towards his subordinates before heading towards the small 4x4 as its passengers got out.

The first passenger was a tall man wearing the comfortable clothes of someone going on a long hiking trip. It was clear on his face that, despite having a lot of experience, he was not used to this kind of operations.

« _Monsieur_ Costi, I presume. » said the soldier as he stopped in front of the man.

« You are correct, Lieutenant. A shame that we did not have the chance to meet during your small stay in Paris. » answered Costi, extending his hand.

The Lieutenant firmly grabbed it and shook it before looking aside to find out who the second passenger was. And much to his surprise, it was a blonde woman he had already seen plenty of times.

« Good morning, Lieutenant Moreau. » she said with a happy voice as she slightly bowed down to salute.

« I was not expecting to see you here, Miss Palesti. May I ask you why you are here ? » he replied with a salute.

Anthony knew that the two had already met before hand to plan the diplomatic encounters, but he had not been informed of any meeting just before the departure.

« I just wanted to sum up one last time what we had talked about, she answered, and make sure that he is not going to say anything sacrilegious directly in front of an important senator. Also, I have not been introduced to this kind of helicopter yet. How do you call them ? Chilook ? »

« Chinook, replied the Lieutenant. It is a Chinook. And I think I can arrange you a quick explanation. »

He turned his head back towards his squad, still waiting next to the helicopter. A few of them were chatting with one of the ground crew that had finished his tasks.

« Marc, can you come here ? » he shouted, using his hands as a made up megaphone.

The Caporal jogged to join his superior and saluted both the diplomat and the Knight.

« What is going on ? »

« She wants to know a little more about the chopper, he said. Could you introduce her to the crew so that they can explain while I talk with Costi ? »

« Huh… Ye… Yeah, I can. » he answered, slightly faltering.

« Perfect. Thanks man. »

The two walked away towards the helicopter while Anthony turned back towards the diplomat.

« So, what are you bringing along ? » asked the Lieutenant as the drivers of the trucks started to unload crates.

« Well for now we are trying to keep things simple. Wine, champagne, charcuterie, cheese and some fancy stuff like porcelain, silk, leather and those kind of things. »

One key word especially echoed through Anthony's mind. Costi barely had the time to finish his sentence that he asked another question.

« Porcelain ? Is it from Limoges ? »

The one question that someone living in the small French city is always going to ask as soon as someone slightly evoke the subject. After all, it is the only thing somewhat famous, alongside the train station and basketball, about what is probably the one of the most average city in the whole country.

« I… I think it is. » faltered the diplomat, the Lieutenant being too close for comfort.

A smile appeared on Anthony's face, but it quickly faded away as he returned to a more serious and formal stance.

« Sorry about that, he simply said. Force of habit. »

Costi waved it off as the ground crew started to load the crates inside the cargo bay of the Chinook, before continuing with his explanation.

« We are going to gift it to those senators and also promise the safe return of their family members that had been captured. It is sure that I am not used to work with that kind of gift. It seems that all of those are basic things, but apparently it will blow their minds. »

« This is one hundred percent true. I remember the first time Karl gave Lelei a ball pen, she spent several hours trying to find out how it worked. »

The two smiled, and Costi extended his right hand.

« Anyway, I really look forward working with your squad, Lieutenant. »

They shook hand again.

« The sentiment is shared, but I believe you need to be properly introduced to the rest of the squad. »

The diplomat nodded. Like everyone else, he knew about the four members that had appeared in front of the parliamentary commission, and he had also already met Marc and Pierre during the first meeting with the princess. But the Third Recon Team was made of twelve soldiers, so it left six unknown soldiers.

He exchanged a few words with all of them, trying to say one or two sentence with what little German he knew, before the Corporal and the Knight came back from their quick tour of the machine.

Shortly after, the small convoy of trucks left the airfield while the mechanics and ground crew finalized the last checks of the taking-off procedure. Then, the takeoff clearance arrived from the control tower, and the Chinook left the ground, its two giant propeller lifting the dozen of ton of the helicopter and its cargo.

Inside the cargo bay, everyone was silent. Some were trying to sleep, a few were listening to music with small headphones while others were just looking at the scenery through the round windows.

Anthony and Marc were side by side in the back, near the cockpit. The two were deep in their thoughts, but about completely different subjects. But suddenly, the Lieutenant poked his Caporal.

« Hmm ? » simply grunted Marc.

« So… How are this going on with… "Her" ? »

« The fuck are you talking about, man ? »

He was legitimately confused.

« Oh come on. You perfectly who I am talking about. » replied the Lieutenant with an enormous grin on his face.

« Wait, you are talking about Boses ? »

« You really think nobody knows ? asked Anthony with a small laugh. Literally each time you are in the same area, both of you can't stop looking at each other. It is super cute. »

« Wait… No… I don't… » faltered the Caporal, trying to defend himself.

« Oh don't lie to me, Marc. I saw both of you blush when I asked you to show her the Chinook. »

The Caporal sighed before whispering directly in the Lieutenant's ear.

« Look… I'm not going to deny that I like her but there is nothing between us. Understood ? »

Anthony nodded, trying not to smile too much.

« Understood, he puffed before returning to a more serious tone. But seriously, if you think it's worth it, then go for it. I'm cool with it as long as it doesn't affect your performance on the field. »

There was a few seconds where the two remained silent, one trying to find an answer and the other waiting for it.

« Thanks, Anthony. » he simply said.

The Lieutenant patted the Caporal's shoulder, his smile reappearing.

« Be careful, though. She might already promised to some old rich… »

« Man, shut the fuck up ! » replied Marc with a small laugh, pushing Anthony away from him before pushing his headphones back into his hears.

It made Anthony smile even more as he pulled out his phone out of his pocket, the looming shapes of mountains slowly started to appear from behind the horizon as the large flying beast flew over the last dozen of kilometers of the NATO controlled area.

* * *

Taverns are the best places to hear all the rumors on almost every subject.

This fact is well known throughout the world, and all the travelers, whatever their species is, use it at their advantage.

Yao had a lot of questions that needed an answer, and the rumors about the men in green were spread widely enough throughout the land that she would probably find what she was looking for.

It had already been around a week since she had left her people in the caves, and she had wandered down the mountains and into the Human territory of the Elbe kingdom, heading north. She knew that the Men in Green came from Alnus, but she did not know where they were exactly.

And now, she had reached the first proper town of her journey, the small villages that she had came across proving unsuccessful.

Almost no one payed attention to her when she sat down next to an empty table in a corner of the tavern. Night was slowly coming, and so did the customers and the ruckus that always follows them. She was cautious, keeping her face covered at all time. In that kind of environment, elves, especially dark elves, are a rare sight, and humans do not have a reputation of treating non-humans with the kindest of sentiment.

Out of the small talk shared between the different clients, nothing was really sticking out as interesting. To get what she wanted, Yao now had to ask for it.

She lifted her hand when the middle-aged waitress passed nearby, and a few minutes later, a younger woman, maybe around her twenty fiver, came back with a large cup of wine and a plate of dried meat.

« It will be one bronze coin. » she said, extending her hand to get her pay.

« Do you know anything about the men in green ? » instead replied the Dark Elf.

« Maybe, maybe not. Why do you ask that ? »

Yao, without saying anything, slowly put down her small bag of money on the table and slightly opened it, revealing the recognizable shape of denarii coins.

« My reasons are not important. Now, I am going to ask my question again. Do you know anything about the men in green ? »

Before the waitress could answer, the elf pulled out one coin out of the small bag before hanging it back on her belt and tossing the circular piece of metal.

« Ye… Yes I do, faltered the young woman as she grabbed the coin in midair. In fact, I actually saw them when they fought against the Fire Dragon. If it were not for them, me and my husband would have died. »

Yao's eyes suddenly widened when those words reached her long but hidden ears.

« What have you seen ? How did they injured the Dragon ? »

The waitress sat down in front of the elf, not knowing what was hiding under the scarfs and the hood, but not daring to ask any question, not wanting her coin to be taken away.

« You are not going to believe me, but those men are more powerful than anything you could ever imagine. They have those strange black staffs that look like they produce thunder, and one of those men managed to kill a panicking horse in a blink of an eye from several meters away. Then, they have those huge metal carts. I do not know how they call them, but they have large, soft wheels and can move really fast while creating a heavy rumble sound. »

« But what about the Dragon ? How did they manage to cut his arm off ? » asked Yao without giving her interlocutor some time to breath.

« When the dragon attacked, continued the waitress, it took everyone by surprised. Our carriage was destroyed and many people I knew died. But the men in green immediately started to attack him. Their regular staffs did not have any effect, so they used a way bigger one. This thing was as big as a wood log and, after one of them said some magic words, it launched a large trail of smoke that exploded when it reached the Dragon, not without the help of Rory Mercury. I swear on all the gods that its cry of dolor is the most terrifying sound I have ever heard. »

Yao immediately the name. As all the Dark Elves, she was a follower of Hardy. And as a follower of the goddess of the underground, she had heard countless times the stories of the Apostle refusing Hardy's marriage proposals and the succeeding hostility of the demi-goddess towards those that praised Hardy. But she was still an Apostle, fighting with her large halberd better than anyone.

« And do you know where they are ? I… I really need to know. »

The waitress turned around before looking at a group of uniformed men on the other side of the room.

« Those men are messenger from one of the border fort on the river, one day of walk north. They often pass here and, if they are correct, the men in green are staying on the other side and they do not prevent people from crossing the river. In fact, they say that they only see some of those metal carriages coming and going along the river while the Italican guards keep doing what they had been doing for years. »

Yao did not say anything, deep in her thoughts. If she wanted to convince those men in green to help her, simply meeting the common soldiers was not going to do much. She had to go higher up the command chain.

« Do they a camp somewhere ? » she asked, seriousness back in her voice.

The waitress scratched her dirty hair, like she was trying to somehow dig up a memory using this method.

« I do not know… I remember hearing that the ones that came after the attack of the dragon, with even bigger wheeled boxes with a large red cross painted on them, brought the injured back to Alnus Hill. I cannot tell more though, it was several months ago, and it was a real pain trying to understand them with their accent. »

Yao did not need to ask any other question. If the men in green had taken over the Formar County, there were obviously some higher ups staying in Italica, but Alnus was closer, meaning that the hill was going to be her first destination.

She thanked the waitress by putting down another Denarii coin on the table and, as the woman walked away towards other customers, she started to eat and drink, still keeping her face relatively hidden from sight.

But, as she finished her small meal and left the tavern and the town towards the nearby woods, a feeling she had not felt for a long time was taking over her heart.

Hope.

* * *

 **Imperial Capital, Collina Meridiana, February 11th 2017, 2330 AT**

 _The brothel is called_ The Playful Elf. _It is located at the bottom of Collina Meridiana, in a small alley only a few blocks away from the main street that leads up the hill, towards the mansions of the crime lords._

In the middle of the night, the rain was striking violently the small sign representing a woman with long ears and a large smile, hanging loosely from the side of a building that looked like all the other buildings of Meridiana. The water drops were also hitting the cloaks of the Fantômes that slowly progressing in the darkness thanks to their night vision googles.

 _At this hour of the night, the only customers that are in the brothel are the few that can afford to spend one whole night with a girl. Apart from them and the girls, the only people that are inside are the four guards and the lieutenant of Bessara that manages the place._

Light was pouring out from the windows of the ground floor, while the shutters were preventing everyone from seeing what was going on inside the rooms on the upper part of the building.

« Fucking hell, whispered Soul to himself as he repositioned his hood over his head. Why do I always get picked for that kind of mission ? »

His question was purely rhetorical and, as expected, he did not get any answer. The only thing that happened was the person directly in front of him slightly turned her head out of curiousness, like to hear what he was going to say next. But he did not say anything as the group stopped only a few meters away from the wooden door.

 _At all times, there are two guards near the entry. The first opens the door and take away the weapons that customers might carry while the other looks who is available, takes the money and also serves some basic beverages. The other two either patrol in the corridors or rest after their shifts._

« Thunderhead, this is Fantôme Actual. We have the target building in sight. Over. » discreetly spoke Sergei in the microphone of his radio.

« Copy that, Fantôme. You are right on time. You are cleared to continue the operation. Thunderhead, out. »

The leader of the Fantôme waved his left hand above his head in the direction of the door as he pulled his silenced P90 out from under his cloak. The other Fantômes did the same before silently stacking up on both sides of the door. Subsonic ammunition was loaded inside the top magazines of the suppressed sub machineguns. The goal was to make the least amount of noise possible as to not attract unnecessary attention from anyone, regular gunfire being audible from even outside of Meridiana.

 _If someone tries to enter the brothel so late in the night, the guard affected to the door will let him in only if he is a member of Bessara's gang. The locking mechanism of the door in itself is made out of good and strong metal, meaning that it is almost impossible to enter without either having the guard open to you, or breaking the door itself._

The thing is, breaking the lock was going to require more than a simple kick to lead to a successful breaching, and all the other solutions available to the operators, like explosive or shotgun shells, were already out of the question. The only thing they could do was having the guard open the door for them purposefully, and that was something that could not be done by the book.

Sergei waved his hand again, this time with four of his five fingers out. It was a message to the two that were directly behind him in the stack of operators. One of those two was Fünf, and he replied by tapping on the shoulder of his team leader. Quickly, he turned around and made a signal to the person standing behind him. Under the hood, her head nodded and the figure stepped out of the queue and headed towards the door, Fünf staying closely behind.

Directly in front of the door, they were protected from the rain. In a quick movement, she brought the hood down, and the two fox ears rose up after being compressed for a long time under the piece of cloth. Some operators were uncomfortable with bringing along a civilian to a live fire breach-in, but they really did not have any other choice.

 _The guards in the brothel are probably the same as when I escaped. They know me, and if I suddenly appear at the door, he will open to me. Bessara would be way too happy to learn that his favorite toy returned to him. He will probably brag about it to the other crime lords_

She took a deep breath before grabbing the iron ring hanging from the door and knocking several time. At first, it seemed like there was no answer. But after a few seconds, the sound of steps came from the other side of the wooden panels. Then, a small slit opened, revealing two eyes boringly looking towards who the hell could have been knocking at the time of the night.

« What are you do… » the guard started before interrupting himself in the middle of his question.

From the outside, one could see him shake his head like to assure he was not dreaming.

« You ? By the Gods ! » he said before quickly closing the slit and started to unlock the door.

The metallic clicks were the signal.

Quickly, Fünf grabbed Wulpa's shoulder and pulled her away from the door while the other operators, still stacked next to the entrance, raised their weapons.

It was their only opportunity, and making a mistake was not an option.

They were so focused that they did not even notice the expression of surprise on the guard's face as they stepped in and fired a pair of subsonic rounds directly through his chest. His body fell heavily on the ground, dead, and the second guard, that only had the time to stand up from behind a counter, quickly joined him.

 _The ground floor of_ The Playful Elf _is like the main hall of a tavern. When there is no girl available, or if one specific girls is already in business, this is where the customers can wait. If they want, they can have liquor and some light food, and on days with the highest traffic, some musicians come to play to entertain those that wait. I have to concede this to Bessara, he knows how to run a business._

Apart from the two bodies, the room was empty. All the chairs had been stored under the tables, the pints were drying after their cleaning and, on the counter, and a tiny leather purse was open, revealing the coin that were inside.

« Clear. »

Slowly, they progressed towards the large set of stairs that was leading up towards the bedrooms. Their step was light, trying not to alert those that were upstairs. And judging by the complete lack of noise coming from the rest of the building, it was working.

 _The two upper stories are filled with the rooms used by the girls. Each girl has her own room that she uses to serve her clients. There are more room on the first floor than on the second one because those are the smaller ones used by the more affordable girls, like the humans or the cat-people, while the more exotic and more expensive girls get the larger rooms of the second floor._

After silently climbing the steps, the operators arrived in a simple corridor. On each side, there were doors, each labelled with a simple symbol that indicated who was in which room. With only small candles fixed on the walls, it was easy to see the light coming from under the wooden panels, giving away which room was occupied, and which one were not.

Sergei, still at the point of the formation, launched another set of signs to the men behind that immediately stacked in pairs around each door while other stayed on over watch.

There were no locks on any of the doors, meaning that a single push was enough to allow the operators to enter. In the narrow rooms, there either were women suddenly waking up by the soldiers tying up their hands, or couples in the middle of the action. In that last case, the guide line was simple : grab the guy, blindfold him with a piece of cloth then throw him outside the brothel. It had to look like a takeover by a hostile gang, something that would not be too different from the daily and violent life in Meridiana. Sure, some tried to protest and to free themselves, but between confused inhabitants of a medieval slum and trained members of modern Special Forces, any fight was over before it even started.

Suddenly, the sound of steps came from the stairs linking the two floors.

« Hey ! Is something going on ? » asked what looked like an orc as he emerged from the stair case, directly in one operator's line of sight.

Immediately, the Fantôme recognized the clothes, similar to the other guards', and the shiny dagger hanging from his belt and opened fire. The ruff and greenish skin of the guard was no match for the P90 rounds, knocking him over, dead.

As a part of the team stayed to reassure the women scared by the sudden appearance of those mysterious men, the other continued its way upward. Again, the corridor was empty, and there were simple doors on each sides, but now, the priority of the operators was to open the only unlabeled door.

 _The second floor is also where the guards live. Behind the unlabeled door, first there is a small room with four beds where the guards can sleep. Then, this room leads to another one, way larger and way comfier, where Bessara's lieutenant lives. I always hated that guy, always hitting someone if she was not meeting the expectations. But come to think of it, after I escaped, he might have been punished and replaced for his incompetence… He deserves it._

And two more time, they repeated the same movements, first breaking into the guards' room, shooting the guard that had stood up from his bed, dagger in hand, probably after hearing the steps on the corridor, before doing the same into the lieutenant's.

The guy was already asleep in his large and comfortable bed, a woman lying next to him under the simple cover. The sudden appearance of the attackers in his bedroom literally made him jump out of his bed, trying to reach for a nearby short sword. But the hooded figures were too quick, and everything blacked out when a gloved fist violently hit his head.

Meanwhile, the other operators were pointing their weapons towards the naked woman that was also standing up from the bed.

« Hands up ! Hands up ! » they shouted as she rose up from her sitting position.

She obeyed, raising her two arms above her head, but also revealing something that, yet again, nobody could really have expected.

She was an angel.

Literally.

Large white wings were coming from her back, folded as to take the less space possible. Under the effect of adrenalin, the soldiers had not noticed at first when she was still in the bed, but now it was pretty obvious. But the wings were no excuses, she was still someone that has to be evacuated safely.

However, if for the Fantômes, all of these actions were part of a well-trained routine, for the winged woman, all the actions of those strange men were only bringing more confusion.

She remained silent as they lightly pushed her towards out of the room and down the stairs. It was only when they told her to stop in the middle of the common room, in the middle of all the other prostitutes, that she finally dared to speak up.

« Who are you ? Can we know what is going on here ? » she almost yelled with a powerful, yet elegant voice.

The head of all the cloaked figures, some still wearing their hoods, turned towards her. She tried to look directly in their eyes, her own unhuman traits often helping intimidate others, but they all remained untroubled by that almost naked woman and her two wings.

From behind one of those cloaks suddenly appeared another figure, smaller than all the others, and that she recognized immediately, even despite the hood on her head.

« Wulpa ? » was the only word she could say.

All the other women launched curious and confused looks, either between themselves or towards the figure that brought her wet hood down, revealing her long ears.

« Thanks all the Gods ! I thought I would never see you again. »

« Me too, Misery. I am glad to see you alive and well. » replied Wulpa, completely taking of her cloak.

She was still wearing the sweatpants and the French Army hoodie that one of Camp Thunderhead's combat engineers had gave to her. They might have been a bit large for her, but nothing that a little bit of cutting and sewing could not fix.

« Still, continued Misery, that does not answer my question. What is happening ? »

Wulpa simply pointed towards Sergei that had finished transmitting the latest situation update to Thunderhead.

« Well I will be quick, started the leader of the Fantômes. First of all, we are taking over this place. Secondly, this place is no longer a brothel and we are not going to exploit any of you. Third, we are not going to hide it from you, we are indeed the infamous men in green from Alnus. Lastly, we accept any information that you might have on Meridiana and the crime lords. Good ? »

Nobody dared answering, and only a few heads nodded at the statement.

« Good. We are not going to lock you in here, but if one of you tell the truth about us to anyone, we will find out, and we won't hesitate to take measures. If you have any questions, please refer to my subordinates while the doctor of my team examines you. »

With his statement over, he simply walked back up the two stories while behind, the first voices started to be heard, asking a thousand questions.

But now, what was on Sergei's mind was something completely different.

Tied up on a chair in the middle of his own bedroom, Bessara's lieutenant was slowly waking up from his unwanted slumber.

At first, he simply grunted as his eyes slowly opened, his brain trying to process what had happened. But he realized he was surrounded by such menacing figures, he almost froze still.

« That is quite the living that you had, said Sergei. The butter, the money of the butter and the ass of the dairywoman. Too bad we are taking it from you. »

The man did not answer. He was waiting for his death, the gangs of Meridiana often killing the lieutenants of other gangs during fights for turf.

« Your boss is probably going to be really fucking pissed, continued the Fantôme. He is probably going to try to retake it from us. But that will never happened. He will fail. »

Sergei knelt down, bringing his face at the height of the Lieutenant's.

« I want you to go meet Bessara, and I want you to give him a message. »

* * *

 **Hello, and thanks for reading Chapter 23 of Gate : Opération Marteau de Justice.**

 **So... The school year has started, and I am back to huge loads of daily work for at least 8 months. I am going to try to continue writing every day to maintain my monthly release schedulde, but expect delays around april, may and june, the months in which my finals will take place. I apologize in advance, but preparing the entry exams of engineering schools is timely.  
**

 **Anyway. I am continuing what I call the "diplomacy arc" with the diplomat, the Capital, the slums and the attempts to bring peace. Also, if you were wondering, I indeed got rid of the word "Akusho" to describe the slums as it is a Japanese word, and I replaced it by "Collina Meridiana", literally "The Southern Hill", a name that I personally find more fitting in that context. You might have also noticed that Yao has not reached Alnus yet, and this modification has been made to allow for a better "introduction" before the Dragon arc.**

 **Now for the reviews.**

 **Perseus12 - Patience, patience. They will get what they deserve.**

 **Artyom-Dreizehn - It was _that_ obvious ? Damn...  
**

 **kiyone4ever - Concrete might have been a roman invention, but I'm pretty sure that the way we use and apply it are totally different, making it unrecognizable.**

 **Zabzab - I know that according to laws, you can't kill unarmed enemies, but when you have someone with several impacts in his chest, is spitting blood and had been lying in the mud for a long period of time, you know that the guy doesn't have any chance to survive. If it's not of blood loss, it's going to be of various infections. So yeah, sadly I think that sometime, it's not immoral to slightly go beyond what is said in the Geneva Convention.  
Mais bon, la question que l'on doit vraiment se poser est "comment est votre blanquette ?" hehe.**


	26. Chapter 24 : Non mais écoute ce type

« What do you mean by "They have taken over _The Playful Elf_ " ? »

Bessara's powerful voice echoed through his office. There was no doubt that the news brought by the scared man standing in front of him were bad. And why would anyone blame him ? Who in their right mind would not be absolutely mad after being woke up too early in the morning and learning that someone stole your best prostitutes ?

« Y… Yes, faltered the one being yelled at. I… We… We could not do anything. They had entered in my bedroom before I knew they even were there. »

« Don't you have guards ? They did not warned you ? »

« They… were already dead… I think. »

Bessara looked his lieutenant in the eyes before clenching his fist and hitting his wooden desk with it with the force of anger. He was about to start yelling mountains of profanities related to his incapability to guard the brothel when something struck him.

« But if all your men are dead… Then how are you here ? »

« They… They… They let me go. They gave me a message… »

« A message ? They take over my belongings and then they send me a message ? I do not know who they work for, but I swear they will all die by my own hands. »

He has spoken those words with the voice of rage, moving his fingers just like he was trying to crush those that were opposing him.

« They say that they want to be left alone and that, to quote them, you "should not even try to take the brothel back from us." They also say that they will kill you if you even try. »

Bessara's eye's widened as the words reached his ears. He was not believing what he was hearing. At first, he simply started to smile, but it quickly transformed into an uncontrollable laughter that lasted for at least one long minute.

« They… They tell me that I should not take back what is mine and that they will kill me if I try. Seriously, who are those guys ? Do you know how many of them they were ? » he asked as he regained a more serious tone.

« I… I do not know… But there were not a lot of them… Maybe a dozen, but not more. They blind folded me before releasing me… I cannot tell for sure. »

The crime lord sat back down behind his desk and grabbed a small silver bell that was on one corner. Shortly after he strongly shook it, a man opened the door and made one step inside the office.

« Gather the men, and have them fully ready for tonight. I need at least one hundred. Recruit mercenaries if you must. I will lead them. » ordered Bessara with his authoritarian voice.

« Understood, Boss. » acknowledge the man before bowing and exiting the room.

« But… They will kill you, Boss. » launched the lieutenant, still standing in the middle of the office.

The crime puffed, both his elbows on the desk and his two hands in front of his mouth.

« We will see about that. »

As the day went on, all kinds of thugs gathered in the courtyard of Bessara's mansion, bringing with them their own weapons, swords, daggers, bows or simple clubs. At nightfall, it was truly a small army of men and monsters that were now waiting for their orders, ready to take on anyone or anything trying to stand up against Bessara's organization.

Then, it was with torches in their hands and the moon way up above their head that they started to go down the hill, the criminals hyping themselves up before the upcoming battle. Not even once has the thought of even struggling to eliminate the twelves men crossed their minds as they rather focused on their payments and the party that would come after the raid.

 _« Well look at that bunch of mother fuckers. Fantôme Actual, Fantôme Five. We have a large group of hostiles coming from the north. At least one hundred. Over. »_

 _« Fantôme Five, copy all. Do we have an ID on Bessara ? Over. »_

 _« Huh… I have a large bearded man wearing fancy clothes at the back of the pack. Looks like our tango. Over. »_

 _« Copy. Wait further instructions. Fantôme Actual, out. »_

The troops stopped when _The Playful Elf_ finally appeared in front of their eyes. Bessara noticed that the sign was missing, only the small wood pole remaining.

« Let way. » he said loudly, and the sea of heads opened up in front of him like a Saderan Moses.

Dramatically, he stepped forward, walking as toughly as he could. It was something he always did, putting up a show so that anyone that was watching from their windows actually knew who was in charge in this part of Meridiana and intimidate them.

« What you have done here is silly, he started to yell at the closed windows of the brothel. You know you are outnumbered, and you know none of you is going to step outside this building alive if you try to fight. But I have to admit that you have guts, so maybe if you surrender your weapons now, I might find you a place in my organization. »

 _« Now listen to that guy… Even more of an asshole than I thought he was going to be… »_

 _« I know right… The guy's probably believing he has power just because of his money… Reminds me of that Taliban drug dealer a few years back… »_

 _« Oh yeah… So fucking right… »_

 _« Actual to all. Look for high priorities tangos and wait for the signal. Over. »_

Bessara got no answer. It meant that now, there was no more choice. The raid was now unavoidable, and if he was not doubting the capacity of his men to actually attack the building, he was rather worrying about the possible risk that someone might set fire to the brothel or injure one of his prostitutes.

« Then it is settled. » he said under his breath as he lifted his right hand up in the air.

Behind him, the few that were holding bows and arrows started to pull on the cords of their weapons.

It was at this moment that Bessara saw one of the window shutter slightly opening, creating a space only a few inches large. Maybe they were finally going to answer to him, so he kept his hand up above his head.

 _« Fantôme Actual, taking the shot. »_

Then, suddenly, nothing.

Bessara's body felt heavily on its back, the crime lord's face reduced to what could only be described as a red mess, and an even heavier silence fell down on the group of thugs.

Nobody was knowing what had just happened in front of their eyes. There had been no noise, there was no arrow or crossbow bolt planted in the body, so what in the actual hell was going on ?

« They have killed Bessara ! The son of bitches are going to pay ! » suddenly yelled one figure in the front, some kind of large orc that was carrying an enormous hammer made without a doubt in the intent of breaking a door or a wall.

The other criminals yelled their approval in one monstrous war cry as the group started to move in direction of the brothel.

 _« Six to Actual, tangos are still hostile. I repeat, tangos are still hostile. Over. »_

 _« Copy that, six. Fantôme Actual to all, you are cleared to engage. »_

It was at this moment the entire Underground broke loose on the thugs. First it was the orc that shared Bessara's fate, then the archers, and finally the ones bearing ranged weapons. Some immediately jumped behind the corner of some alley to find cover, but they were not spared as the invisible spears still pierced their defenseless bodies.

It was only at that moment that they finally saw the silhouettes on the rooftops on both sides of the street, killing the criminals that even only dared looking at them. And the worst thing was that in the darkness of the night and in the middle of the terrified and painful screams, nobody could see or hear how those figures were killing them. And so, even if they knew that those hooded shadows were probably just normal humans, they felt like they were the Gods themselves striking the sinners and the infidels.

If they wanted to live, there was only one thing to do.

Run.

 _« Fantôme Five, hostiles are on the run. Over. »_

 _« Copy, Five. Confirm status of the AO and regroup. Over. »_

 _« Copy that, Actual. Out. »_

When the sun rose up in the following morning, Bessara's bloody body was lying against the wall of his own mansion, his office completely trashed, his wife and daughter not anywhere to be found and his gold reserves without any surveillance.

A simple note was stuck to what once was the fancy shirt of the crime lord.

 **DO NOT MESS WITH US**

* * *

 **Imperial Capital, Cicero Estate, February 12th 2017, 1305 AT**

It has already been three days since he had arrived to the Capital, and yet, Costi was not able to fully adapt to the toga. Usually, he would have been wearing a fancy three piece suit and carry around the promise of trade deals, but this mission was putting him outside of his comfort zone, and he was not really liking it.

And more than anything, the fact that the leader of the country he was at war with was only living a few hills away were making things even more unsettling.

And when he is nervous, his leg starts to shake.

« You should calm down, Sir Costi. Everything is going to be fine. »

It was hard for Pina not to notice, the movement of the diplomat's leg creating a light vibration of the fancy carriage they were in.

« Well, it sadly is not as easy as saying it, your Highness. » he simply replied, now trying to focus on stopping his leg from moving.

The diplomat and the princess were not alone in the cramped space of the carriage interior. Two men from Sergei's squad were also here, their equipment hidden by large capes given to them by the Rose Order, while two other were on top with the driver, ensuring the security of the vehicle.

They had not said one word for the entire trip from the Jade Palace apart from the radio checks. They were not showing any emotion, and, this time, it was Pina that felt uneasy. She knew what those men were truly capable of doing when they wore their suits made out of leaves.

« The first senator I want you to meet is Lord Cicero, continued the princess as she tried to change the subject. The Ciceros are amongst the richest families of the Capital thanks to the large farming lands that they own in the east. He is particularly fond of wine, so you might have a good string to pull. »

« Oh but I already prepared myself for that. I am pretty sure he will love what I brought with me in my crate. »

The crate he was referring to was strapped at the back of the carriage and was full of jars, and each of these jars was containing some of the finest French wine available on the market. Having to empty the fancy glass bottles inside simple amphora had been a real pain, knowing how much each of those actually costed, but they could not take the risk to walk around with the actual bottles.

The carriage stopped in front of the entry of a large residence of what could be called "The Saderan Style", somewhat of a mix between Roman and medieval architecture with a little touch of inspiration taken from some of the other species living on the continent.

The two Fantômes that were on top of the vehicle quickly jumped off and, after taking quick but focused glances all around them, opened the door. Both of them were keeping their two hands hidden as much as possible, ready to pull out their guns in case of danger.

The two passengers exited the cramped space and the other two operators quickly followed. VIP protection was not really the thing the Thirteenth was specialized, but it was a welcome change after the long observation missions.

A middle-aged man in a toga had been waiting in front of the estate's door and quickly made his way towards them as the last Fantôme closed the carriage's door.

« Your Highness Pina, what an honor to see you here today ! » he launched with a large smile on his perfectly shaved face.

« I am also happy to see you Lord Cicero, she calmly replied as he stopped in front of her and bowed. Sir Costi, this man is Lord Cicero, host of this party, owner of this house and influential member of the Imperial Senate. »

« I am honored to meet you. » said Costi as he also bowed down, trying to follow the politeness rules that the Knights had told him.

« Lord Cicero, this man is Sir Costi. He is a man from a country far away that wants to discover the Empire, and I met him on my way back from Italica. Now I want to introduce him to the way of life in the Capital. The men with the cloaks are his guards, and they never leave him alone for his safety. »

« Oh, you should not worry about security here, Sir Costi. Those hills are guarded by the most competent men of the City Guard. There is nothing to fear. »

« Oh, you know, I always thinks it's better to be too much protected during uneventful periods than lacking protection when unlikely things happen. »

Cicero laughed loudly before tapping on Costi's shoulder.

« You are quite the talker, and I like that. But please, proceed inside my mansion while my servants unload your crate. More guests are coming. »

The princess, the undercover diplomat and their escort continued their way inside the estate while under the curious look of the few people that were already there. According to Pina, those were mainly members of rich trading families that were close to Lord Cicero's, but a few of them in the bunch were also senators holding more or less political power.

The party in itself went rather smoothly as the many dishes came and went on the long table around which every guest was sitting. Costi did not really trust local food, only tasting what had been obviously cooked, trying not catch some weird food poisoning but also trying to blend in. And, apparently, it was working, the only thing looking different than your standard Saderan noble being the four Special Forces operators standing nearby and ready to any eventuality.

There were no true courses per say during the meal. The servants, Costi guessing they were some kind of premium slaves, taking away the empty plates and bringing new ones, progressively getting towards the sweet end of the taste spectrum.

Then when the final plates are finally brought back into the kitchens, wine and other beverages are given to the guests while musicians start to play their instruments, creating a mood perfect for discussion, trade deals and, the whole reason he had traveled to Sadera, diplomacy. It was at this moment that Cicero finally made its way back to Costi and Pina with the same large smile.

« So, Sir Costi, how did you find your first banquet in our Capital ? » he asked with a delighted tone.

« It was delicious, answered the diplomat, although I still have to get used to some of the ways you eat here. But the Princess and I have important matters to talk about with you, but not in public. »

Cicero raised an interrogative eyebrow towards Pina, who nodded in confirmation. He then led them to a small reception room filled with sofas and comfortable chairs, all the while away from undesirable sights.

« So ? What is it that you want to talk about, Sir Costi ? » asked Cicero again as he sat down on one of the seats.

« I have heard that you are quite the wine connoisseur. » said the Frenchman as he sat down in front of the senator.

« Indeed I am. What can you expect from someone owning such a large amount of vineyards ? »

« Then I would like to make you taste some of the wine I brought with me from my homeland. I hope that it will fit the taste of the Imperial nobility. »

This news made Cicero smile even more as he ringed a small bell that was on the table and ordered the servant that entered to bring the crate and some cups.

Shortly after, a pair of men entered with said container and put it down on the ground next to Costi while another brought a plate with three golden glasses on it.

« Let get started, the diplomat said as he opened the chest and grabbed the first amphora. We are going to start with red wine. This one is an eight years old _Bordeaux_. »

Slowly, he poured a small amount in each of the cups. He was no wine expert, yet he knew the basics of wine tasting. He knew that reading all those wine magazines while waiting for medical appointments was going to be useful one day.

« First, the first thing you will notice is that it is as liquid as water. It also smells differently that what you usually drink. » he said as he handed Cicero his cup.

The senator almost naturally put his nose in the cup first before taking a deep breath. It was immediately followed by a look of surprise.

« Indeed. I never smelled any wine like this. I cannot say that I was expecting it. »

« But wine is made for drinking, is it not ? So please, go ahead and taste for yourself. »

The red liquid quickly made its way down Cicero's throat. His pupils had widened at the moment the wine reached his taste buds.

« Wonderful, he only said as he put down the cup on the plate. This feels familiar and different at the same time. »

Costi also put down his own cup before turning around and picking a second amphora from the crate.

« Now, onto white wine. »

He did the same movements again, refilling the Senator's cup before handing it to him.

« This is wine ? » he asked, looking curiously at the yellowish liquid

« It is. Taste for yourself. »

After drinking, Cicero did not speak for at least a few seconds, giving time to Costi and Pina to also empty their drinks.

« This is… soft. How in the world can a wine taste like this ? »

A small smile appeared at the side of Costi's lips.

« Oh, but it only gets better from here. Now, I am going to make you taste what is the true drink of important people and of great occasions. »

Cicero's surprise did not had the time to fade away that he was handed his cup again, this with another golden liquid, but with another twist to it.

« Bubbles ? »

« Yes. We call this _Champagne_. Every feast or party that pretends to be upper class needs to have some. »

Again, surprise followed his first impression.

« By the gods ! This might be one of the best drink I have ever tasted ! » he exclaimed, his loud voice ringing on the wall of the room.

It was at this moment that a small, almost sadist, smile appeared on the corner of Costi's mouth. Pina noticed it, but did not move or say anything. She had already understood what was going on.

« Too bad that Maximos was not able to bring some back to you. »

That sentence dropped like the hammer of an expert blacksmith striking the burning metal sitting on his anvil, hitting heavily the point on which it was going to have the most effect.

The joyful expression of the Senator brutally disappeared.

« What… What did you say ? How do you know my son's name ? » asked Cicero with anger rising in his voice.

« I am just saying that your son, along with a lot of his friends of the Imperial Army, tried to come to my country a short while ago. Sadly, drawing the sword at the first contact has the nasty side effect of causing war and people being killed and taken prisoner… »

The diplomat had launched his line with an ever larger smile, while the princess remained as silent as stone. But for the senator, the reaction was completely opposed.

« You… You… You are the enemy ! » he barked as his hand tried to reach for something under his toga.

But that last movement was immediately met by the four body guards all pulling their P90s from under their cloaks. He might not have known what those black objects were, but that move was intimidating enough for him to stop.

« I highly suggest you not to pull that dagger out of its sheet or call for help in any way, continued Costi, or one of these four kind gentlemen will be forced to demonstrate the entire potential of their skills. As for the "enemy" part, I am here to fix that. »

Cicero let go of the small blade he had hidden under his clothes, before asking a question with his voice still showing his anger.

« What do you know about my son ? »

It was the voice of a man that wanted answers.

« Oh do not worry about him. He is alive and well in a prisoner of war camp back in France. I have read his record and the interrogation transcript. The poor kid wanted to make his Empire and his family proud of him, but he got hit hard by reality. Apparently he fought as well as he could, even when trapped inside an apartment building with only a few surviving men. They had to send some of the best troops on our side to capture him. As a prisoner, he is apparently relatively calm, but shows signs of aggressiveness towards the non-human inmates. »

A tear started to roll on the senator's cheek. This portrait, as rough as it was, was truly representing his son. It was a success for Costi, he had hit the weak spot of his adversary.

Suddenly, Cicero raised his head just like something had stroke him. She had remained so silent during the two men's discussion that he had almost forgot she was there.

« Your Highness… You… You knew about all of this… »

« Yes, she simply answered as she drank the last drops that were in her cup of champagne. I have already made an agreement with the French government regarding the first prisoners to be liberated in case a peace agreement is found. »

« What do you mean by that ? That we should surrender without a fight ? »

Cicero's feeling were mixed between hate, anger, sadness and hope.

« Well you tried to fight, replied Costi, but it did not really end up that well for you. I just want to point out that we do not seek your destruction nor your annexation. Too costly, too risky, bad for politics… The only thing we want is justice. »

Pina stood up and stepped in front of Cicero, looking him directly in the eyes.

« Senator, it is now your turn to make some efforts. »

* * *

The sun was already high in the sky as the few senators quickly walked down an uneven path through the woods owned by the Rose Order. They were following the princess, Lord Costi and on of his bodyguards, letting their wives and kids back at the palace for the party that was acting as cover for this meeting, but none of them knew what to expect. No one really dared to say anything, too busy asking themselves questions about what was going to happen to them and their families.

All the senators had two things in common : one or several of their sons was currently prisoner on the other side of the Gate and all of them had met Costi in the same way. At a party, the princess and this unknown man surrounded by his bodyguards ask to talk to them in private before giving fine presents. When the senator ask who made it or where it was made, Costi brings up the fact that he came from the other side and then tell their son is alive. Some of the senators that had went on diplomatic missions before could only salute the move while other were still enraged by the fact that they were bargaining for their sons.

Suddenly, the group reached the border of the forest, and a word echoed in the skies.

« _Garde à vous !_ »

This voice was immediately followed by the sound of hells hitting each other as the senators finally found out what was going on.

In front of them was group made up of soldiers from the enemy army with all of their equipment. They were in a clean line, standing perfectly straight, their hands along their bodies. In total, they were twelve, eleven in line and one, obviously the leader of this team, standing in front of his men.

All of them were wearing similar uniforms, with long sleeved shirts and pants covered by green and brown markings, what seemed to be the only piece of armor they were wearing on their bodies and a helmet covered in the same pattern. Hanging from their shoulder, they all had in front of them some strange looking devices, hardly describable in any way other than metallic staves.

As the senators strangely looked at those soldiers, even surprised that two of them were women, they had not noticed the sand bangs laying on the ground, nor the wood logs planted in the ground and covered by Imperial armor down in the field.

The princess and the diplomat stopped in front of the leader that immediately raised his right hand next to his forehead in what could only be described as a salute.

The princess nodded and the man put his hand back down along his body before launching another order to his soldiers.

« _Repos !_ »

The soldiers suddenly shifted stances, getting more relaxed but still remaining in line, and still looking menacing.

« Gentlemen, said the princess as she turned back towards the group of senators, this man is Lieutenant Moreau. He will present you some of the weapons from the other world. »

« Thank you, your Highness. I am Lieutenant Moreau, officer of the French Army and leader of the Third Recon Team of the NATO Special Region Task Force. I and my men are glad to be here today to what we hope is going to be one of the first step towards peace. »

As he spoke those words, the senators were looking intensely at him, trying to find out what kind of man this "lieutenant" was. But nobody was able to conclude anything, the man's eyes being striking, focused on his mission and nothing else.

« We are going to start with the presentations. The NATO Special Region Task Force is composed of detachments from France and three allied nations. Those nations are the United States of America, The United Kingdom and Germany. »

As he said those names, he pointed towards some of his soldiers, allowing the senators to finally find out who was who.

« NATO is an alliance treaty between many other countries which origins are far too complex to explain quickly. It revolves around one principle : an attack on one member is an attack on all the members of the alliance. It means that, contrary to what some rumors say, no one here is the vassal or the lord of anybody, but allied countries providing support in a French led operation. »

They could not say they were surprised by hearing this. After all, different world means different political structure. Numerous small and allied countries could probably assure wide stability as well as a large and unique empire.

« Every country being independent, each one has almost entire decision over their militaries. I say almost, because some rules exists, like for example what kind of weapon we use or how we communicate, to facilitate joint operations. »

It was at this moment that the man's words were starting to get confusing. It does not matter from which nation a sword comes, it is still a sword, and chains of command are only involving officers speaking the same language.

« To continue my explanation, I am going to ask you to move here, next to those sand bags. »

They followed his instruction and moved next to a clear line of sandbags that were clearly here to delimitate something. The lieutenant made some hand movements and gave another row of orders in an unknown language, his subordinates quickly obeying. Three of them, one of each country, stopped along the line of bags while other stood around as guards or checked crates.

« The basis of any army is the simple foot soldier, and most importantly its equipment. Winning battles is much easier if you can cut through your opponent's armor while you stay safe. In our world, this strategy evolved into trying to hit the enemy from a longer range than his own. That is why we use firearms. »

With his right hand, he pulled out a strange object from its sheet that was along his leg. It had a short handle, a curved trigger and a short, straight part perpendicular to the handle. At the end of this straight part was a large cylinder that was looking like it had been added later.

« This is a firearm, or a gun. It is a mechanical device that fires a projectile out of a cartridge. Different types of guns fire different kinds of cartridges for different kinds of use. The gun I am holding is called "Handgun", this particular model being called a PAMAS, and its main use is for self-defense in close quarters. »

Holding the gun, he managed to make a rectangular object slide out of the handle with a small metallic noise. At the top of this rectangle, the senators could something gold colored. Before they could ask anything, he pulled it out of the rectangle, revealing another one stacked under it. It was a small cylinder, a little smaller than a thumb, flat on one end and curved on the other.

« This, the lieutenant continued as he showed the cylinder to his audience, is the nine by nineteen millimeters cartridge, the smallest round used by NATO militaries. Only the top part flies out and a few of those can kill an unarmored man. It is useful to about fifty meters and is perfect for, as I said, neutralizing threats in self-defense. »

Some senators shared amused looks. How can such a tiny piece of metal be deadlier than an arrow ? The lieutenant put back the bullet in the rectangle before sliding it back into the gun and turning to face down the field, looking at the closest of the armored wood logs.

« Oh, and one last thing. You can see all those large tubes at the ends of all our guns here ? Those are called silencers and they make our weapons less noisy. We use them here because guns are in reality really loud, and we do not want anyone outside of this meeting hearing the gunfire and alert the authorities. »

He slid his hand back and forth on the top part of the gun, creating another metallic sound, but this time more intimidating, before pointing it towards his target and putting his finger in front of the trigger.

There was a moment of silence, and then everything happened in an instant.

He pressed the trigger, the gun jerked slightly up, the upper part slid backwards, a part of the golden tube was ejected upward and a chunk of wood exploded of the targeted log, all happening while the air was pierced by a sudden sound, like a striking whip.

The senators stood confused, looking at the target and at the shooter.

Then it happened again, twice.

They watched as other part of the wood log fell down on the ground and one hole was pierced through the piece of armor that was standing against the log.

Silently, the soldier put back the gun in its sheet along his leg before stepping next to the soldier that was directly next to him. The senators were still under the effect of shock as he continued his explanations, some wondering what the larger guns could do.

« If the Imperial Army has the short sword, then we have the Assault Rifle. It is the weapon used by the wide majority of ground troops. As you can see, it is way larger than the handgun I just showed you. »

While they observed the long weapon in the hands of the soldier from the United Kingdom. It was like a short staff with a handle similar to the handgun situated in the middle and the box containing the bullets situated sticking out at the back.

The lieutenant had a similar looking gun in front of him, but it still had differences with his subordinates, like the large handle on top, hosting what looked like a larger trigger, or the fact that it was completely black instead of metallic. He pulled out the box and grabbed a longer and thinner bullet from it.

« All the NATO rifles fire this same round. The mighty five fifty-six by forty-five millimeters round. With the L85 rifle used by Private Cavendish here, a single round can kill a man at up to eight hundred meters. »

With moves he had obviously done hundreds of time, he put back the bullet inside the box before sliding it back inside the rifle. He then stepped back, allowing his subordinate to pull the handle that was on the side of his rifle, creating an even more intimidating sound, before shouldering it. His target was another wood log covered in armor, but twice as far away as the first target.

The senators braced themselves, knowing that he was going to shoot, but when he did, it still surprised them. The target was far away, but they could perfectly see the log shake upon impact and hear the metallic ring of the projectile hitting the armor.

Each shot was taken a second after the other, and the spectators started to get slightly used to the rhythm. But then he stopped, and with one of the finger of the hand holding the handle, he pushed a tiny lever that was on the side of the rifle. Some did not even noticed he had made the gesture.

But then, the entirety of hell broke loose upon the poor wooden log as five or six bullets left the barrel in an instant. And in the mind of the senators, the last hopes of a military victory over their enemy shattered just like the target situated down range.

When the onslaught finally stopped with the weapon clicking instead of firing, none of them dared to say anything, their worried looks shifting from the target to the soldiers to the rifles and to the other senators.

The lieutenant probably expected that kind of reaction, and he continued his presentation like everything was normal, going as planned. He continued by talking about how sometimes, you have to hit your target from really far away, and presented the "Sniper rifle", capable of killing someone from more than a league away. The demonstration that followed was the proof, as the target situated at the complete opposite side of the field fell backwards under the strength of the projectile.

Then, he continued by presenting the light machine gun, short and heavier than all the other gun they had seen so far, wielded by the dark skinned woman from the United States Army. The usage of this weapon was simple : fire a lot of bullets without stopping to keep the enemy's head down, but it apparently proved extremely effective against large groups of enemies out in the open.

Exactly the way the Empire fought.

But at this point, it was just hammering down a message that the senators had already understood.

With the presentation over, they all turned around to face Sir Costi and Her Highness that had looked over the entire display of force like something they had already seen.

« So, your impressions ? » asked the diplomat as they stepped towards him.

« What does France wants in exchange for peace ? » asked Lord Dowan, the most influential of all the senators present that day.

« We only need four things, Costi replied while maintaining eye contact with the senator. First, the area around Alnus Hill will be handed over to the United Nations. Second, long term diplomatic ties between our countries must be established. Third, the Empire will have to pay compensation for both the damages caused during the Battle of Paris, as well as the costs of the military deployment. Lastly, the Emperor, as well as all the military staff involved in the planning of the initial attack on France, will be arrested and judged by the International Penal Court for war crimes and crimes against humanity. »

The senators started to whisper to each other, saying how impossible those things were. How would someone turn over their beloved Emperor ? But their thinking was interrupted by one of the cloaked men whispering something in Costi's and Pina's hear. They both nodded as the soldiers already started to pile up and gather their equipment.

« What his going on ? » asked Cicero, confused like the rest.

This time, the princess answered.

« It seems that we are going to have some uninvited guests. »

 **Hello, and thanks for reading Chapter 24 of Gate : Opération Marteau de Justice.**

 **I have a really bad news. After a month and a half of classes, I realized that I really need to reduce my writing because the first results I got so far are pretty mediocre. I really want to continue to write OMJ because I find it fun and because I know that all of you guys are enjoying reading, but sadly this is a sacrifice I have to make I only have one shot at the engineering schools entry exams. So consider from now on that the monthly schedulde doesn't apply anymore, and that chapters will be published at a unknown time.**

 **So... To cheer up a little, let's actually talk about this chapter. I'm surprised I actually managed to write so much about so little source material. I really tried to put the focus on the perspective here, writing from the point of view of those that discover new things, with Costi discovering the Saderan way of life while the senators discover modern weaponry. I already did this in the past, but I think this is the perfect exemple.**

 **But now, let's head towards the reviews.**

 **Guest - Je ne crois pas que ce soit la chose la plus logique a faire, sachant que les relations sont toujours tendues entre les deux camps. Donc peut-être, mais absolument pas maintenant.**

 **smugglervalen - Oh yes I am ! At first, I needed a name for the French General, and I remembered that the General from AH was French, so I was like "fuck it, let's do it, no one will notice." Then, when I was writing chapter 14, I watched an AC0 playthrough and the quote popped up, and I felt like I needed to implement it. The same thing with Thunderhead, remembered it while writing the chapter, thought it was sounding good enough so I included it. Anyway, great to have another AC fan reading my story. (btw I think you missed another AH reference in chapter 10. hint : the helicopters)**


	27. Chapter 25 : Impasse Saderaine

The garden of the Jade Palace was full of people that had been discussing many different subjects around tables all covered with the finest food Imperial money could buy. Those people mainly were family members of some senators whose daughters were part of the Rose Order, the perfect occasion to either meet them outside of their leave period or to find how they were doing in Italica directly from the Princess.

However, at this moment, a call was the only sound that dared brake the heavy silence currently floating in the air because of a single man.

« Zorzal ! »

The large and muscular men wearing shiny armors that reacted to that call quickly turned their look away from some kneeling senator wives and towards the red haired woman that was quickly making her way towards them with her aide closely following. The one with the shiniest of armors and distinctive blonde hair made a step forward to distinguish himself from his group

« I was not expecting to see you here, she started when she reached him. There is nothing that fits your interests at this party. »

He was largely taller than her, making him look down on the woman, trying to show his dominance.

« Do you think this is the way an Imperial Princess should greet her brother, Pina ? » he asked as a reply, now trying to use his voice as a tool of intimidation, but he only made the princess shrug.

« You only treat me as your sister when it suits you, so I do not know why I should give you such honors. But seeing how you and your friends are equipped, I can only guess that you did not came here to drink wine. »

« Indeed, he replied with a small laugh. I and my men are looking for an enemy of the Empire that is apparently at this party right now. »

Pina frowned in confusion while the aide turned around like she was trying to find out who it was.

« An enemy of the Empire ? What is this non-sense you are talking about ? The only people that are here are senators and their families. »

Zorzal did not say anything at first, simply looking over the party that was still frozen.

« Where is that new friends of yours ? With his hooded guards, he did look suspicious, did he not ? » he asked without even looking at her, trying to speak with a slightly friendlier voice.

« Oh, you mean Sir Costi ? He left a few days ago. And even then, he is not an enemy of the Empire. He is just a rich traveler that I met in Italica before everything happened. I told him that if he wanted, he could stay a little at the Jade Palace if he ever came to the Capital and that I would introduce him to a few senators. But now he left. »

Her explanation was clear, precise, and honest. Almost naive. With her beautiful dress and deep eyes, it was impossible not to trust her.

« But anyway, she continued by changing tone completely. After that horse ride at this hour of the day, you must be hungry. So please, be my guest. »

She pointed towards one table while conversations slowly started to start again all around them. It was covered by many plates full of pieces of meat, cut in different sizes and shapes.

Zorzal picked up a piece of Ma Nuga meat by the bone and started to look at it curiously. It looked like a regular roasted piece of meat, but what was unusual was the set of black lines going along it.

« What is this ? » asked the prince with the voice of a connoisseur facing something new.

« It is Ma Nuga meat, but cooked over a grill in a closed space for a precise amount of time. I do not know how they call this method, but I find it very tasty. Try it. »

Without any complaint, he immediately bit off a large piece and started chewing. And it was everything he had not expected. It tasted like cooked meat, but there was something on top of that. Maybe it was the result of that new cooking technique, or it could have just been the fact that it was not the usual recipes that the cooks of the Imperial Palace always serve. Nevertheless, the prince swallowed and, before taking another bite, waved to his men to come and try.

And shortly after, in the general amazement, their first objective got lost. Nobody cared about any enemy of the Empire anymore.

With the plate, as well as all the nearby jars of alcohol, empty, the loud and now slightly drunken group made their way back to their horses.

« I have to tell you Pina, said Zorzal with now a joyful tone, if you ever meet that cook again, tell him to come to the palace. I want to taste this more often. »

« I sure will, she replied with a large smile. Now go back to the Palace safely. You usually do not leave for that long at this hour of the day. Father may be worried. »

The prince simply nodded before turning around, mumbling to himself probably a little louder that he thought he was.

« Count Marx is starting to become senile… Imagining an enemy here… »

She silently watched as the group rode away on the paved path leading to the gate of the Palace. When the sound of the horse shoes clapping on the pavement faded away, it was replaced by the one of people stepping close to her.

« I think you have guessed who this person was. » she stated without turning around, looking deeply into the distance.

« Indeed, replied the voice of Costi. We also have recorded this from many different angles. It is great that we can finally put a face on that name. »

« I expected him to look like a High School bully, commented the voice of Lieutenant Moreau. Boy I could not have been more wrong. »

« So… What did he said ? Is anything wrong ? » asked the diplomat as the princess finally turned to face him and the soldier wearing a Fantôme cloak over his uniform.

« It is Count Marx, my father's adviser, who sent him. I think he is starting to suspect something. But it does not look like he has any concrete evidence. If he had, the Palace would have already been surrounded by soldiers. »

The two slowly nodded, and she walked back towards the palace. During this entire inspection, her heart had been beating really fast, almost like during the incident involving the Lieutenant a few months back, and she had struggled to maintain a clean a calm face. Now, she needed a truly deserved break.

Meanwhile, the men started to make their way back to the party, exchanging a few words in French.

« We should probably report that up the command chain. » started the Lieutenant to break the awkward silence.

« Hopefully, we already made contact with a few senators. But it is not going to make things easier. »

« Well let's just hope nothing else happens. »

* * *

I don't really know how much time I spent here. It could really have been a month or a year since I arrived, but when the only piece of sky you see is through a tiny window high on the wall, it's pretty easy to lose the count.

Saying that I got used to what was going on is completely wrong. Sure, I wasn't crying anymore when the guards came to pick me up, brought me back and especially during what was happening in between, but that's just because I learnt how to keep the tears in.

Most of the time, I had to stay inside that cell, cramped with other girls, only one fourth of them being human. We all endured the same treatment, and you'd probably think that it would put us closer together. But this was a fight. We all perfectly knew that once he got bored of one of us, she wouldn't see the end of the day. I don't know if I should have felt that fear. After all, and that hurts me to say that but, I was too rare of a good to be thrown away on a mood swing.

But some girls saw me as the favored one, the one at the safe spot at the top of the list. I had to be eliminated. But one of the girl started to protect me. She was a bunny girl with long and beautiful white hair despite everything going on.

She wasn't just trying to protect me from other violent slaves. When the amount of food we received was lower than usual, she would give me a part of her ration if not all. It was almost like she was trying to keep me alive.

I never managed to understand the language those people were speaking, only getting a few obvious words. But I remember the word they used to refer to her, always with some form of respect.

Tyuule.

But everything changed that night.

It was Tyuule that was on duty that day, meaning that I had to lay low during her absence to not risk anything. As the day moved forward, I stayed in my corner, but I noticed something weird. Some of the animal girls started to look stressed, they started to breathe faster or to sweat despite the relatively cold temperature. And the more time passed, the more it showed.

It was barely passed midday when Tyuule came back. Silently, she returned to her place next to me with her natural grace. I couldn't help but notice the marks on her naked leg, the true testimony of the treatment all of us had to suffer.

As the sun finally set down over this city that I didn't know the name of, the agitation was still growing. It even reached a point where some were scratching the ground, like to dig their way out of the cell.

Personally, I was trying to calm one of the dog girl that was next to me on the bench. She was young, too young even. And I was trying to carry her through this hell like how Tyuule was carrying me. With her fluffy head on my laps, I started to sing the only lullaby I knew with the softest voice I could.

 **Say your prayers, little one,  
Don't forget, my son,  
To include everyone.  
Tuck you in, warm within,  
Keep you free from sin,  
Till the sandman he comes.**

 **Sleep with one eye open,  
Gripping your pillow tight.**

 **Exit: light,  
Enter: night.  
Take my hand,  
We're off to never never land.**

I didn't started to play my guitar that was leaning against one of the wall, not wanting to attract any more attention.

 **Something's wrong, shut the light.  
Heavy thoughts tonight,  
And they aren't of Snow White.  
Dreams of war, dreams of liars,  
Dreams of dragon's fire  
And of things that will bite**

 **Sleep with one eye open,**  
 **Gripping your pillow tight.**

 **Exit: light,**  
 **Enter: night.**  
 **Take my hand,**  
 **We're off to never never land**

In that kind of situation, the only dream you can have are nightmares, something that follows anyone that manages to get out of here alive for the rest of their lives. And the more you try to forget, the more the face of that bastard with his fucking smile comes back to haunt you. Every. Single. Night.

 **Now I lay me down to sleep,  
Pray the Lord my soul to keep.  
If I die before I wake,  
Pray the Lord my soul to take.  
Hush little baby, don't say a word,  
And never mind that noise you heard.  
It's just the beasts under your bed,  
In your closet, in your head.**

 **Exit: light  
Enter: night  
Grain of sand  
Exit: light  
Enter: night  
Take my hand  
We're off to never never land**

Her eyes closed and quickly fell asleep, and I followed a few minutes later.

* * *

 **Imperial Capital, Collina Meridiana, February 17th 2017, 0210 AT**

« Fantôme Two, Fantôme Six. We are closing in on your position. Arrival in around two minutes. Over. »

« Fantôme Six, Fantôme Two. Copy that. Out. »

The end of the radio communication immediately sparked a reaction by Fünf.

« Oh God. Those have to be the most boring observation mission I have ever done. »

The two men were laying on the cold hard stone ground of an abandoned and half destroyed tower of a temple in ruin. They had set up a fully functional observation post, complete with the large photographic equipment, a long range radio, some extra ammunition just in case and a small space for more private needs.

From this tower sitting almost at the top of the hill, they had the best view on the large camp of the Imperial Army, a large gathering of standardized tents surrounded by simple wooden fortifications. In fact, it was not a defense infrastructure but one place to host all the soldiers that could then be deployed as soon as the Emperor orders it.

Within the announced time frame, the two operators relaying Doré and Fünf arrived, and the duo went on its way towards the safe house that _The Playful Elf_ had become.

« Man, I'm still wondering why that whole building is abandoned… Like, the population density is absolutely ridiculous yet there is this empty space… You know what I mean ? » asked Fünf as they passed through the dusty main hall that had suffered from the passage of time.

« Yeah, replied his teammate while opening the door leading outside, I asked one of the girl about that… Apparently it used to be a temple dedicated to Emroy, and soldiers would often come here to pray. But during the riots, it was seen as a symbol of Imperial power and it got looted. One of the priest got killed. Then the district got locked down, and people started to believe the place is haunted. »

As expected, the street was empty through the green shade of the night vision googles, apart from a few rodents eating some random grain lying on the ground.

« Oh… So that's why that broken statue reminded me of someone… It's Black, isn't it ? »

« Yup… And because she's on our side, I'm pretty sure we don't have anything to fear. »

The walk downhill was not really long in distance, but with the few gang members in patrol in their respective turf, they still had to be careful.

« You actually believe it's haunted ? » laughed the youngest of the two, looking on both side of an intersection for any danger.

« Well did Black manage to spit out seven six two and twelve gauge out of her body while carrying around that enormous axe ? » returned the oldest with seriousness in his voice.

« Yeah, good point. »

The two continued forward in a complete silence when suddenly, the glow of a torch and the sound of several men running appeared from another intersection. Silently, the operators moved to cover in the shadows to let the patrol pass.

Said patrol was entirely made of dog men, and saying they rushed by in a hurry would be a clear understatement. And it was not looking like they were hurrying to reach a place or catch someone.

But rather it was looking like they were fleeing away from something.

Only a few seconds later, they disappeared in another street, and the two Fantômes continued on their way.

« Fantôme Actual, Fantôme Two. We are closing in on the safe house. Estimated time one minute. Over. »

« Fantôme Two, Fantôme Actual. Solid copy. Out. »

Within the minute, they entered the small alleyway that lead to _The Playful Elf_ , all under the watch of the operators standing guard on the roof, concealed by the darkness of the night.

Doré knocked two times on the wooden front door that opened shortly after and the two entered. Just like at Camp Thunderhead, the room that used to be the main hall had completely changed, now hosting most of the operators' sleeping bags. The bedroom of the first floor were still hosting the girls that were providing key intelligence on the whereabouts of some of Meridiana's key targets, as long as they did not bring any "business" inside the safe house. It was the upper floor that completely changed of purpose, now hosting the supply reserves and the command center.

A call interrupted them when they reached the first floor.

« Fünf ! » said Wulpa's recognizable voice, forcing the two to turn around.

Her head was poking out of one of the bedroom doors, her ears pointing downwards and her eyes full of panic.

« Something's wrong ? » asked Fünf, stepping towards the door.

The wood panel suddenly opened as she literally threw herself into his arms, tightly grabbing his camouflaged shirt.

« We… You all have to go… Something is coming… I… No, we can all feel it ! »

« Wow wow, calm down there Wu… » he tried to reply, but he stopped when he saw what was behind the door.

Almost all the animal girls that lived in the safe house were cramped in the small space, trying to comfort and calm each other under the protective wings of Misery.

« Shit, the fuck is going on ? » asked Doré, taking a look inside the completely filled bedroom.

« No… Nobody knows, answered one of them replied while her whole body was shivering. Everybody started acting strange today… Bu… But now we ju… Just want to run away. »

The noise started to attract the attention of a few other operator and soon enough, the entire safe house that was not on guard duty was trying to figure out what was currently happening.

After several minutes of questions by the medic of the team, it was Sergei's turn to ask.

« Have anyone of you experienced that before ? Because at this point we don't have any clue… »

There was a moment of silence before the faint voice of a terrified bird girl rose.

« My… My mother told me… About a mountain near her village… She told me about that feeling of needing to run away. She said she felt it just before the ground shook violently and the mountain spat out flames… »

« An earthqu… » started to reply Sergei, but he stopped himself as his brain drew the lines in between the dots, just like the rest of his men.

« _Putain_ , cursed Doré in all of his Reunionese Creole accent. Of course it has to be a fucking earthquake. »

As the one having grew up on a volcanic island, nobody even thought about disagreeing with him.

« When could it hit ? »

« I don't know, but looking at how terrified they are, it might be pretty close… »

Without a word, Sergei rushed up the stairs back into the command center were the long range radio was.

« Thunderhead, this is Fantôme Actual. Emergency transmission, we might have an earthquake incoming on our position. I repeat, we might have an earthquake about to strike. How copy ? Over. »

There was a few seconds of silence, tension building up inside the entire safe house.

« Fantôme Actual, this is Thunderhead. Interrogative. What makes you believe that ? Over. »

« A lot of non-humans are acting just like how animals would just before an earthquake, and one of them testifies that it could happen. It might strike really soon. Over. »

Again, a few moments of silence before the voice came out of the metal box again.

« Copy that, Fantôme Actual. Stay on stand-by while we confirm with Overlord. Thunderhead, out. »

With a sigh, Sergei hung back the microphone.

« So what do we do ? » asked Fünf, still trying to comfort Wulpa in his arms, when Sergei went back down the stairs.

« Be ready to evacuate at any sign of tremor. »

* * *

 **Imperial Capital, Jade Palace, February 17th 2017, 0240 AT**

Honestly, Soul preferred by miles to be on guard duty rather than staying for hours in an observation post. That way, he could move around and not had to do everything slowly and silently, and in this case, there were other key factors.

The Jade Palace was already heavily guarded by the Knights of the Rose Order, and the dormitories that the operators were living in were way more comfortable than the standard issue sleeping bag they had in their backpacks. What it meant was that it was clearly better to be on the diplomat bodyguard team rather than in the observation team on every aspect, letting Soul to wonder why Fünf insisted to stay longer in the true shithole that was Meridiana.

From time to time, he would look around through his night vision googles into the distance before putting it back in his pocket and walking around on the roof, adding a layer of protection that probably was not really needed, but helped the diplomat sleep at night.

From his position, he had a perfect view of the tents hosting the knights grouped in the park. He could see the shadows of a few guards, patrolling inside that well-ordered grid of cloth, passing in front of torches and campfires. The fact that most of them were the daughters of rich families playing war suddenly being thrown into a real conflict could only put a strange smile on Soul's face. Weird when you do everything to do the awful thing that you were protected from doing at birth, isn't it ?

As he continued to walk around the large dome that was taking an enormous section of the roof, one part of his brain looking around and the other thinking about how this entire conflict was not making any sense, the sound of a door opening and closing immediately caught his attention.

He was at the complete opposite of where the access door was, so he had to go all the way back to see who it was and tell him or her to please go away.

When he finally started to see a woman figure, leaning on the railing, he raised his voice with a slightly intimidating tone.

« Miss, the roof is a restricted area. I must ask you to… »

He interrupted himself as the silhouette turned towards him, the light of a nearby torch tearing apart the veil of darkness that was hiding her face. The only thing he could do was to snap into a salute position.

« Your Highness. » he simply said as the red haired woman turned back towards the landscape.

« At ease, she replied with her look still pointed towards the dots of lights of city in the distance. I am not up so late to follow protocols. »

At this hour of the night, the temperature was very low, probably six or seven degrees Celsius. Yet, the only clothing that was covering her body was a simple white night dress. In fact, it felt like she was wearing it just so that she was not walking around naked.

« With all due respect, Your Highness, you should probably go back inside. This cold is going to hurt you. »

A small smile appeared at the corner of her mouth.

« I have lived through many dangers in the past. Sometimes, I feel like one must live what is dangerous to be prepare himself. »

Soul was not going to insist, so they both stayed there for one long minute, looking at a city that looked so peaceful in its sleep.

She was the first one to turn her head.

« You were at the inn, were you not ? You escorted us back to Paris safely. »

The question surprised Soul. As a simple soldier of the Fantôme team, he was not expecting to be recognized by anyone of importance.

« Yes Madam. I was there. » were the only words he replied.

« So this is how war changed as time passed. The humongous destruction of giant machines and the precise strikes of small elite groups… What has become of the grand armies facing head to head on an open battlefield ? »

The question was obviously rhetorical, but Soul could not keep himself from giving an answer.

« You are overlooking one thing, Your Highness. It's true that Armies have changed, but their goals have changed as well. Soldiers don't look for the glory of a heroic death on the battlefield, we are doing all of this to protect our people and keep peace. »

« Is this why you enlisted in the Army ? »

« Yes… To protect my fellow countrymen from the many threats that exists. I don't care about honor or that kind of stuff. Hell, I'm Special Forces, keeping what I do a secret is my job. »

The princess sighed as she looked towards the giant yet distant shadow of the Imperial Palace, almost like the black figure was looking and listening to them.

« My blood is not completely pure, she said to reply to a question that Soul had not even asked yet, but my father still gave me the title of Imperial Princess. I felt like I had to show him he had made the right decision, that I was worthy of such a title. Even though I took all the decision, I do not know if all of it was my choice. »

« You did make choices, though. »

« What do you mean ? »

« Well you chose to open the door to us back in Italica. You chose to accept General LaPointe's proposition. You chose to be the medium between us and the senators. Sometimes, we take important decisions without realizing it. »

She stayed silent, thinking about those words and how they could apply in her past. But this trip on memory lane was short as the cold air finally started to bite her almost unprotected skin. She stepped back from the guard rail and put her hand on the knob of the door leading back inside the palace, leaving Soul still looking at the fading lights of the city.

Before opening, she turned her head back towards the soldier.

« What is your name ? »

The soldier turned around.

« I cannot give my real name, he replied, but you can call me Soul. »

The princess nodded before replying.

« If we ever meet again, call me Pina… »

She was about to say "Thank you" for everything that he and his team had done for her and for peace in the last months, but she was cut by a voice on Soul's radio.

« This is Thunderhead to all units currently inside the Capital AO. Probable earthquake incoming. Evacuate all buildings immediately. I repeat. This is Thunderhead to all units currently inside the Capital AO. Evacuate all buildings immediately. »

« _Merde_ … We have to go, your Highness. »

In an instant, it felt like Soul had disappeared and that the Special Forces soldier had taken back his place, violently opening up the door and pushing her back inside.

The small corridor that leads to the roof also hosted the doors of the several attics of the Palace, and Soul stopped in front of the one leading to the make-shift apartments for the operators and the soldiers of the recon team.

« Give the evacuation order to all your knights, he ordered her. And put on something warm ! »

As he opened up the door, waking up all the soldiers that were asleep, and as she ran down towards her own apartments, none of them were realizing how surreal this scene was under the rising influence of adrenalin.

There already was a group forming up in front of the main entrance of the palace, with confused knights in nightwear trying to understand what was going on and soldiers giving orders left and right.

« Princess ! »

It was Hamilton, starting to run towards Pina just like a girl that finally finds her parents after getting lost in a supermarket.

« Are you alright, Your Highness ? » she asked with panic in her voice.

« Yes, yes, I am fine. Calm down now. »

« But I… I do not understand what is happening. »

« To be honest with you, neither do I. But everything is going to be alright. »

« Your Highness ? »

This time, it was a familiar man voice that called her. Turning around, she quickly found out that it was Lieutenant Moreau, as well as a few of his men, as well as Sir Costi.

« Lieutenant. » she replied as they saluted her.

« Is there anyone left in the palace ? »

« I don't think so… »

« Good. Stay here and don't go close to anything that could detach from the building. »

« But why are we doing this ? What is an "earthquake" anyway ? »

The Lieutenant quickly turned around to give some orders before going back to the princess.

« Well… How to explain it simply… The ground is probably going to shake, and it might cause the collapse of buildings. We evacuate as a security. »

Hamilton reacted quite dramatically to this announcement.

« The ground is going to shake ?! The buildings are going to collapse ?! By all the gods ! »

Anthony quickly rose up his two hands, moving them slightly up and down like to try lowering the panic of the young knight.

« Calm down, miss. As long as you stay with us, everything is going to… »

He stopped.

« You're felling it ? » asked the diplomat that had been behind the Lieutenant.

At this moment, Pina started to feel a light vibration in the ground. And the frequency of this vibration was rising very quickly, too quickly.

« Incoming ! » yelled a voice from the other side of the group.

Before she knew it, everything was quickly moving one way then the other, breaking the tiled floor, shattering glass windows and pushing statues off their pedestals. But the only sound one could hear were the terrified screams of the knights. The only thing the princess was able to do was gripe Hamilton close to her, bracing for what could happen next. Even after witnessing power of more technologically advanced militaries, this was terrifying.

After an amount of time she was not able to describe, the vibration started to slow down. And then, it stopped.

Everyone looked around for a moment, trying to figure out if they were still alive.

« Recon Three, roll call ! » launched Anthony through his radio.

One after the other, all the voices of his team members appeared on the radio, confirming that they were alright.

Seeing this, Pina quickly returned to her position as a military leader and called her officers before ordering them to assess the damages and report any casualty if there were any.

« Is it going to come back ? » she asked to Anthony as they both finished to give their instructions.

« There are going to be aftershocks for maybe one day or two. Not as powerful as what we just felt, but if a structure was weakened, it could crash down. »

She looked over her shoulder, towards the shadow of the Imperial Palace, still standing, before turning to look at her aide.

« I must alert my father. Prepare my armor and my escort. »

« Well then be careful, Your Highness. Don't stay inside buildings if it starts shaking again. »

She stopped in her movement and slowly turned her head around, disbelief clearly visible.

« You… You are not coming with us ? »

The knights that had been standing around with torches, ready to accompany their superior to the Imperial Palace, all had terrified looks on their faces. It felt like they could be safe only if NATO soldiers were around. But said soldiers, as well as the diplomat, could only look at each other completely dumbfounded.

« Well… Huh… Your father is the Emperor… He is the guy we are trying to arrest. I am not really sure that it is a really good idea. » replied Anthony, scratching his uncovered head.

With the force of despair, she grabbed the Lieutenant arm, trying to think of a good argument to get him to accompany her.

« May… Maybe you could have the occasion to see how it is inside. The guards are probably terrified and not carrying out their duty. It is a key occasion for you. »

This idea left her lips as soon as she thought about it, almost not even realizing it. However, she clearly noticed the impact that her reflex idea had on the Lieutenant and the diplomat.

« One moment please. » he said as the soldiers of the reconnaissance unit and the Fantôme team started to debate between each other.

Some were clearly approving, other shook their heads to say no and arguments were flying left and right as the information was making its way up the command chain.

When the instructions finally arrived, Pina did not had to ask them what they were, as Anthony, two of the Recon Three soldiers and several Fantômes put their cloaks on.

« Alright, started Anthony loudly to brief everyone, this is what we are going to do. We are going up there, we take a few pictures, Costi says hi to the Emperor and then we go back here as soon as possible. As of now, this team has the call sign Alpha. Understood ? »

Several « Affirmative » and « Yes sir » quickly followed.

« Good. Now let's hope everything goes smoothly. »

* * *

When the earthquake hit and I realized what was going on, the first thing I did was diving under the bench. It was the only piece of furniture we had but it was obviously not enough to protect me or anyone for rubble. I tried to grab and pull some other girls with me, but there was not a lot of space and most of them were panicking or paralyzed by fear.

Oddly enough, even though the wall did not really look solid, nothing fell from the ceiling. But it did create a crack in the ceiling, large enough to really be menacing. Good thing that at this time, I had not forgot yet my High School geology class, I knew that aftershocks were coming.

So when it calmed down, I jumped out of my cover and I ran to grab and shake the metal door, yelling to the guard to let us out of here. I could only yell at them in French, but at the time I was pretty sure it was enough to get my point across.

But the guards were as terrified as the slaves. Some had already fled while other were on their knees, praying to whatever god was forsaking them. So needless to say that my calls went unanswered.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the motherfucker arrived, wearing his luxurious night wear. Some of his friends were with him, holding torches and acting as an escort. They all had tough faces and huge muscle, but I like to think that in reality they were scared shitless that night.

He yelled at the guards, probably promising punishment for abandoning their duty. To give an example, he grabbed the key of the cell and a huge pile of chains and collars used for prisoner transfer.

He opened the cell and, quickly, we all ended up with a collar around our necks before he pulled all of us out. I could have run for it, but without any idea of where I was and how to survive outside, I did not do anything. I was better off following Prince Douchebag to the closest thing to safety that I could hope.

But as we walked down the corridors that had sadly became way too familiar, I realized something. He was not leading us outside, but rather back towards the Palace. It was suicide. So with all my strength, I pulled on my chain to attract his attention.

The thing is, when you are a musician sex slave in a place with an unknown language, there is a word that is quite easy to pick up.

 _Again_.

With signs and a few badly pronounced words that I hope were carrying the message I wanted, I tried to warn him about the danger.

And, surprisingly, he stopped and listened. Sure he looked more annoyed that I was interrupting him than truly concerned, but it felt like he at least acknowledged what I wanted to say.

But we still continued in the same direction, walking through corridors that I had never seen before. If one thing was sure, it was that he was not leading us in his apartments.

He started to go walk quicker, still holding our chains, and we were starting to feel tired. Many of us fell down on the ground when he finally stopped in front of the largest door I had seen in a while.

Without much protocol, he almost kicked it open, calling a name while dragging us inside, his escorts following.

When the pain on our neck stopped and he stopped again, I had a chance to look around. The place he had led us to what was some sort of throne room with an old man was sitting in his large chair. It looked like he was in some sort of audience with a lot of hooded men before the Prince interrupted them.

As he started to explain something to who I believed was his father, I started to realize that some of those guys with hoods were looking at us, disgusted by what was probably for them an awful sight. But I felt like most of the looks were turned towards me in particular. In a way, I was standing out of the bunch of rag wearing slaves.

But there was something wrong with those hood wearing men. Over the last months, I had only seen faces of locals, and I somehow started to get used to it. But them, they looked different, cleaner, more… How to say it ? More… modern.

Suddenly, the motherfucker in chief pulled me out of the group of slaves and grabbed me by the collar before lifting me up. I know he said something, but my neck was hurting so much that I was focusing on trying not to choke to death.

Then, one of the guy with a cloak yelled something, causing Prince Dickhead to let me fall back on the ground. After coughing and taking back my breath, I look around to realize what was happening.

I think seeing a gun had never made me this happy before.

* * *

 **Imperial Capital, Imperial Palace, February 17th 2017, 0320 AT**

As expected, nobody was guarding the throne room, or the rest of the Palace for that matter. What it meant was that the quickly formed Alpha team had all the time it needed to take pictures and map the overall layout of the palace, following the princess around.

Despite the rubble and the destroyed statues, the palace still had its splendor and was still an impressive piece of architecture, considering the people that built it only had simple tools of wood and iron.

Like any other palace, the main purposes of almost every room is to receive guests, host parties and serve banquets. But in the case of an armed assault, the placement of said rooms was more important to know that their true purpose.

Then, the princess stopped in front of what was probably the biggest door in the entire palace. While the undercover diplomat and his escort contemplated this literal piece of art, she turned around to face them all.

« I must ask you to wait here for a little moment. I will be back in a few minutes. »

Without any other word, she slightly opened the door, just enough to have space to get inside, before closing it. The sound of the pieces of wood hitting each other echoed in the large corridors, hammering down how empty they were after the events of the night.

« Fucking hell, left out Marc as he looked up to the colorful ceiling. Is it me or is this more over the top than Versailles ? »

« Maybe, simply replied Anthony while he examined an engraving depicting armies clashing on the battlefield. Do you think that's how those Chinese tourists are feeling when they visit Paris ? »

They both laughed, getting some serious looks from the operators that were doing their jobs seriously. What was Danpré thinking when he gave that simple Lieutenant the lead of such a special team ?

« When things are going to calm down, imagine the number of archeologists and scientists that are coming to come here to answer all the questions. »

« What questions ? »

« Well, huh, I don't know, maybe "how does a portal link to different worlds ?", "Is this another dimension?" or "Why are there Romans here?" It's kind of the first thing that comes to mind. »

« I have a theory about all of this. » said Karl as he was trying to keep his G36 from poking out of his cloak.

« A theory ? » asked Anthony, not really seeing where his private was trying to go.

« Yeah. Those guys are basically Romans, they say they came a long time ago from a Gate and they at least know the names of the gods from Roman mythology. It's obvious that a Gate opened somewhere in the Roman Empire, some colonists came in, the Gate closed and a dozen of century later here we are. »

Anthony nodded, but Marc was clearly skeptical.

« But we never found anything about a magic portal transporting people. That's kind of a big deal, no ? »

« Maybe we didn't find it yet, or we can't because all traces have been destroyed… I don't know, I'm just a German guy that only went through High School. »

This brought a smile on Anthony's face, but it quickly faded away when the door opened again. This time, both panels moved at the same speed, pushed by slaves, revealing the princess standing in the middle.

« His Holy Grace the Emperor Molt Sol Augustus is welcoming you in his home. Now step forward and kneel in front of him. »

Her tone was marked, following the protocol despite the lack of music or guards in shiny armor. But it was enough to send a shiver down Costi's spine. Before proceeding, she quickly winked, a gesture she had learned from watching the operators at the Jade Palace. It was her own way to say that everything was going to be fine.

She then turned around and started to walk down the large and impressive throne room at a precise pace with a walk she had already performed dozens of times before. The diplomat and the escort quickly followed her, every one of them taking a deep breath, ready for anything.

At the end of the throne was said seat, looking like it had been carved directly out of an enormous rock before being outfitted with various decorations of exotic wood and precious gems. It was standing in front of an enormous window made of several pieces of gold, red and purple colored glass that formed what vaguely looked like a wyvern.

But the most important was the person sitting on the throne. An old man with grey hair, some deep wrinkles on his face showing his high age. Like all the other local nobles and aristocrats, his clothes were similar to togas and he was wearing a piece of jewelry on his forehead. However, his clothes and his jewelry were the most complex and the most expensive looking that the soldiers and the diplomat had seen yet. On both side of the throne, there was a guard, holding a long spear and wearing an armor that had obviously been made more for looks than for combat effectiveness. At this point, no doubt was possible, this man was the Emperor, the man that ordered the attempted invasion.

The man at the source of everything.

When Pina arrived at the level of the last column, she stopped and knelt down. Costi did the same, unsure of the protocol to follow, while the soldiers of Alpha team stayed still, ready for everything.

« Father, she started. This is the man named Costi that I talked to you about, as well as his escort. »

Costi felt the look that the old man launched at him, even if his own eyes were still pointed towards the red carpet that was under his feet.

« Thank you Pina, he replied with a heavy and powerful voice for a seventy year old. You can stand, sir Costi. I would have received you with the proper honors, but as you can see, the time is not for music and dances. »

The diplomat's heart started to beat faster and faster as he thought of the first words that were going to leave his mouth.

« Just being able to talk to the Saderan Emperor in person is way more than what I ever expected, your Highness. »

« After the ground stopped shaking, my beloved daughter came to me saying that she brought a man knowledgeable in such events. I hope that you are this man and that you will be able to answer all my question. »

« Indeed I am, your Grace. I had already left the Capital when I found that such a disaster was going to happen, I rode back here as fast as I could. Sadly, it was too late. But as I felt, there is still time before the next tremors, meaning that there is still time to evacuate. »

The Emperor's face immediately lit up in a fearful surprise.

« What ? There are going to be more ? By the gods. »

« Sadly, there are. I know that I am just a simple traveler, but I must suggest… »

« Father ! »

Costi could not finish his sentence as the doors were slammed open and another large group entered. The man that led the group needed no introduction as he was immediately identified as Zorzal El Caesar, Crown Prince of the Empire. This quick identification was possible thanks to the man's distinctive large musculature, short blond hair and obnoxious look. But there was something else that was fitting to the character yet had not appeared on the pictures of him that had been taken earlier that day.

The grape of chained women that were following him.

Or rather that he was dragging along.

« _Oh putain…_ » silently reacted Anthony as he watched him quickly walk up the room before pushing away Costi.

« Father ! Are you alright ? We must leave the Palace at once ! »

« Calm down, Zorzal. Are you unable to see that Father is currently receiving someone ? »

While the Princess answered, everybody else was looking at the slaves, wearing nothing more than rags covered in various stains. What they all noticed immediately was that only a few were humans, the majority of the women being the females of various species, some of which they had never seen before.

« Silence, you. We do not have time for this kind of meetings. I know that the ground will shake again. We must leave. »

It was Marc that noticed the next interesting detail. One of the human slave was facing away from him, but it allowed him to see the tattoo that was on her back. It was the image of a bird opening its wing, something that modern tattoo artists would consider standard and almost cliché. But in the middle of the capital of a medieval fantasy empire, it was clearly out of place. But they were in a world with dragons, women with animal ears and magic. A well-made tattoo was clearly not the weirdest thing he had saw during his deployment.

« But how do you know ? Father just learnt about it from Sir Costi that came back here tonight. Who told you ? »

But then, the slave turned around, and there was now another important detail that was feeling out of place. Quickly, he gave a small nudge to the Lieutenant with his shoulder to catch his attention.

« They had Asians in Rome ? » he asked, discreetly pointing out the slave in question.

« Uh… What the fuck ? »

« I have a bad feeling about this. »

Zorzal looked down to the many chains he was holding in his hand, like if he was trying to find which chain was whose.

« She might not be able to speak a lot in our language, but it is Emili that told it to me. »

That new name that suddenly appeared in the discussion confused the Princess. Meanwhile, the Emperor watched as the two siblings were almost yelling at each other like he knew something was going to happen.

« Emili ? I do not know a person named that way. Who is this Emili ? »

Before answering, the Prince used his other hand to grab one chain in particular and violently pulled on it, forcing one slave out.

And that slave was the tattooed Asian.

Without really realizing it, Anthony tightened his hold on the pistol grip of his FAMAS while Zorzal handed all the other chains to one of the man that was accompanying him.

« This girl is Emili, he launched with a vicious smile all across his face as he lifted her up. And I have all the reasons to believe that she is right. »

« And why so ? » asked Pina, not really getting his point.

« Because she comes from the other side of the Holy Gate. »

« Put your hands up, _enculé_! »

The last few words that had left the Prince's mouth had been enough for Anthony to spring up from his positon, stepping in the middle of the room and rising his rifle towards the large silhouette.

With confusion, the escort of the Prince unsheathed their swords while the rest of Alpha team also rose up their guns. The situation had changed in an instant from relatively peaceful talks to a tense Saderan stand-off. Even the two throne guards started to shift to a combat position, but a simple hand movement from the Emperor ordered them to stay in position.

The prince turned around, dropping the woman back on the ground, with a much defined confusion in his eyes. Those eyes were asking who could have possibly tried to defy the great Zorzal El Caesar. Before he could say anything, Anthony yelled again.

« Hand the woman over and put your hands up ! »

Obviously, he did not comply. Instead, he started to laugh.

« Are you threatening me ? he asked with an amused tone. You fool. I do not have my sword with me, but you can be assured that my fists will be enough. »

As a way to challenge them, he put the chain down on the ground before and stepped on it before stretching his newly freed hands.

Meanwhile, each group had changed position. Zorzal's friends had formed one line that went across the room, wanting to see the fight as clearly as possible, while Alpha team had shifted into a defensive formation around Costi and the Lieutenant.

« I'll handle it, sir. » launched one soldier.

Anthony turned his head to see Soul, stepping closer. The Lieutenant nodded before stepping on the side, letting the Special Forces soldier do what he knew best.

Dramatically, the operator detached his cloak, letting the piece of cloth fall on the ground and revealing his combat uniform. He then tightened the sling of his P90, causing the submachine gun to stick to his torso. In the last step of his theatrical preparation, he opened one of the pouches of his plate carrier and pulled out a pair of hardened combat gloves.

This spectacle only made the prince laugh harder. He was taller and more muscular than this ridiculous man that did not had any visible protection. For Zorzal, the fight was over before it had even started.

Soul slowly stepped forward, rising his two gloved fists in front of his face like a boxer while his opponent stayed in position, his foot still on the chain, preventing the slave from running towards the soldiers.

« Come on, Zorzal ! »

« Show him ! »

« Who wants to bet ? »

« I give him one minute ! »

Despite all the yells coming from the public, Soul was focusing on his target as he made the final steps into punch range.

Zorzal closed his right hand and with a large movement, he launched a single punch that he thought would be enough to reach his opponent's face. But he had given too many clues too early, and the operator only had to raise his left arm at the right time to deviate the attack and cause the prince to lose balance. Keeping his left arm up, Soul started to move his right fist towards its target. What he needed was to launch a quick attack that would be enough to neutralize the prince's fighting capabilities for a short instant.

And just as he thought, Saderan nightwear doesn't really protect anything between the legs.

In the middle of his action, Soul did not see Zorzal's face contract because of the pain, but all the spectators definitively saw it, and all the cheers suddenly stopped. Then, still holding the extended arm, Soul turned around and used it as a lever.

A second and a judo technique later, the prince was on the ground and the chain was free of any weight. The woman started to drag herself on the ground towards her saviors, and one of them picked her up. The only thing she could do was crying, grasping the cloth of the soldier's cloak while one of his colleague cut the leather collar, revealing the bright red of her burnt skin.

Meanwhile, as Soul sat down on the prince's torso in such a way that none of his large muscle could move, all of his friends grabbed the weapons they were carrying. This demonstration did not intimidate them. In fact, it had the complete opposite effect.

« You have hurt the Prince ! »

« You are going to pay ! »

« They must be punished ! »

Now, all the barrels were directed towards them.

« Drop your weapons or we will have to use deadly force ! » barked Marc as Anthony grabbed his radio and requested a medical evacuation.

« Thunderhead, this is Alpha Actual. We have secured a French civilian inside the Palace ! I repeat, we have secured a French civilian ! Requesting MEDEVAC. Over. »

Before any reply could come back to them, the angry mob started to step forward, seeking vengeance for their beaten lord.

« Last warning ! I'm going to shoot ! » yelled Marc again, quickly flipping the safety switch of his FAMAS to the "automatic" position.

All the member of Alpha team did the same and rightfully so as some of their targets started to charge towards them.

« Fire ! » ordered Anthony as he put his right index on the plastic and squeezed as hard as he could

A strange music suddenly filled the large space of the throne room. Gunfire, rounds piercing flesh and bones, empty cartridges bouncing lightly on the ground, bodies falling heavily on the red carpet, injured men screaming and crying, all of those mixed to create an almost perfect ode in honor to a god of battle that was probably watching the scene with great satisfaction.

Anthony fired again and again with a rage he had not felt since he had entered the subway station that day, the kind of anger you only feel in front of atrocities committed against your peers. It wore off only when pulling the trigger caused the weapon to click, begging for a fresh magazine. Suddenly, his look met all the bodies of those that just died, and it felt like the final slap that pulled him back on the ground.

« Alpha team, what's your status ? Please respond ! Over. » he finally heard coming from his radio as the survivors threw their swords to the side, completely terrified.

« This is Alpha Actual, he replied as he took deep breaths and looked around to assess the situation. We had to engage hostile swordsmen in self-defense. No friendly casualty. Over. »

« Copy. MEDEVAC chopper is on its way. Find and indicate a clear LZ. Out. »

A heavy silence suddenly fell on everyone when the sound of the radio faded away. The only thing that was breaking that silence was the slow sobbing of the former slave.

« It's alright ! It's alright ! You're going to be fine ! » said Marc, trying to calm her.

« Others… Don't know where… Please… »

In the middle of a sentence completely drowned in tears, those were the few words that the soldiers could understand.

« What do you mean ? »

With the cloth she was still holding, she wiped the tears that had rolled down her face before looking directly in the eyes of the Caporal.

« I'm not alone. There were other… But I don't know where they are. Please… »

All the soldiers stayed silent as they heard her before turning their looks towards Soul, still sitting on top of Zorzal. The operator simply nodded under all the looks of his teammates before turning towards the Prince.

« Where are the other people that you have captured ? » he yelled, pointing his gun directly towards his face.

After seeing what had happened to his friends, needless to say that he was utterly terrified.

« No ! No ! Please ! » he yelled, trying to escape.

« That's not the answer I want, _fils de pute_ ! »

Soul let go of the P90, the gun still attached to its sling, and then he punched him.

And he punched him again, and again, and again and again.

Pina could only watch in horror. The brother that she always knew has strong and obnoxious getting beaten savagely by a peace-seeking soldier she had just met earlier in the night. In a way, she was feeling every hit in her heart.

Soul only stopped when Zorzal's eyebrow started to bleed, adding to the already reddened skin. He then grabbed him by the collar, pulling him closer like to scream even better.

« Where are they ? »

« D… Dia… Diabo. I sold them to Diabo… He sent them to his mines… Please stop… »

Without even trying to be careful, the operator let go of his neck, and the prince's head violently hit the ground, before backing off and regrouping with the rest of the team.

The group of slave was still there, not really knowing what to do or where to go, but one of them rushed out towards the body of the prince and grabbed him in a protective manner. It picked one operator's attention, and he discreetly took a picture of the scene, framing the bunny ears and the long white hair.

However, everyone's attention was attracted by the ruckus of a group of generals and their escorts, loudly entering into the throne room before immediately drawing their swords and rising their shields on the sight of the corpses.

« Enough ! »

One single word launched by a powerful voice immediately broke the stand off.

Everybody lowered their weapons and turned towards the Emperor, his soldiers even saluting him according to protocol.

« I do not wish to see more blood in front of me, he continued as he stood up from his throne. Sir Costi, it would be madness to deny how strong your soldiers are. But it showed me what seems to be a major weakness. »

« A what is this weakness ? » asked the diplomat with all his confidence.

« Look how you have reacted when you discovered this woman was one of your own. Like an animal whose offspring is being hunted, you became aggressive and ready to kill. One day, it will be turned against you by strategists that know that attacking from the front is not always the best way to win. »

Costi could not help but smile slightly as the words for a perfect answer appeared in his head.

« Your Highness, it truly hurts me to prove you wrong, but brotherhood is, alongside liberty and equality, one of the three words that define France. The mission of our soldiers is to protect the people of their own country as well as other's, and they train day and night to not fail them. And that is why we are here, to end this conflict as soon as possible to protect not only our population, but also yours. I could go on about all the wars and atrocities that we have witnessed on our side of the Gate, but I am afraid that we are running out of time. I just hope that we will be able to agree on a cease fire very soon. »

« Then I will not force you to stay here any longer, Sir Costi. I also will send an envoy to the Jade Palace to initiate proper negotiation. »

As soon as he finished his sentence, the Lieutenant's radio came back to life.

« Alpha team, this is Rider One. We are inbound to your position. Mark the LZ a flare. Over. »

« Copy that, Rider One. We will mark the LZ with a red flare. Alpha Actual, out. »

Costi simply bowed before his escort started to leave the throne room, heading towards the large gardens of the Imperial Palace. And as they made their way into a large and open path surrounded by colorful flowers and lit up a sparkling red flare, the Emperor watched them.

He watched as a grey flying machine appeared from the darkness of the night. He watched as it came closer to the red light rising towards the heavens. He watched as it landed in a cloud of smoke. He watched as all those men climbed aboard without any fear. And he watched as it flew away and disappeared into the sky, the blinking lights mixing in with the stars.

They had come and gone into the heart of the Empire, in the middle of his own home, without any difficulty. If they had wanted, they would have killed him while he was still sitting on his throne.

Silently, he picked up the empty tube that they had left behind, empty of all its smoke before looking silently at the bright moon.

« My Lord, are you feeling well ? » asked Count Marx that had watched the entire scene from behind a pillar.

« So this is how it feels to be weak… »

* * *

 **The time has finally come for me to say thank you for reading chapter 25 of Marteau de Justice.**

 **I know that it has beed a long time, and I really wish I could have released it sooner, but my classes are taking me a lot of time. However, I reward patience, and thus I offer to you the longest chapter of the story by far at more than ten thousand words. By the end, I just couldn't stop writing, and now here I am with this mastodon of a chapter.**

 **Anyway, I really hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter, and see you in three months hehe !**


	28. Chapter 26 : Une vie louable

**Imperial Airspace, Five kilometers south of Sadera Hills, February 17th 2017, 0930 hours AT**

« Thunderhead, this is Ours One. We have reached checkpoint Alpha. Waiting for instructions. Over. »

In the light of the early day, two giant birds of prey were flying over the foothills of the Dumas Mountains, spitting out flames in a deafening roar, but flying so high that for any observer on the ground, they were just dots silently gliding through the air. They had left their nest early to make a trip they had already performed several times, but this time their intention was completely different.

« Ours One, this is Thunderhead. We are reading you loud and clear. JTAC team is already in position. Codename Fantôme. Switch to frequency three one six point seven seven and reduce altitude to predetermined flight level. How copy ? Over. »

« Solid copy. Switching to frequency three one six point seven seven and reducing altitude to flight level four zero. Ours One out. »

With precise movements, the two pilots twisted knobs and pressed buttons to do the required changes while noses of the planes pointed downwards, the distance between them and the ground rapidly decreasing.

The payload of the Rafales was unusual. Along the fuel tanks and the standard missiles that the planes carried every time just in case, both of them were carrying a laser guided bomb which role were to convey a particular message.

« Fantôme, this is Ours. We are in position. Awaiting coordinates. Over. »

Down below, a group of operators had found a great position on the roofs that gave them a great view of their target. Meanwhile, a larger team was leaving the target building after having verified that it was empty.

One of them pulled out a massive pair of high tech goggles while the other manned the radio.

« Ours, Fantôme. Target building is confirmed empty. We're marking the target with the laser. Over. »

In the streets, people of Sadera were still recovering from the earthquake. Some were trying to dig people out of the rubble of destroyed buildings while others were fetching food and water for the injured. However, many of them could only look at what they had left. But in those moments of contemplation, some noticed an unusual sound, like a very faint rumble that was getting closer.

« We have the target. Ten seconds to weapon release. Over. »

Suddenly, the roar became louder as the two fighters finally flew over the walls. People suddenly looked up, watching as two flying triangles went past over them.

« Ours One, bombs away. »

« Ours Two, bombs away. »

The entire city noticed the two objects that those large birds dropped. And after a few seconds of a rapid free fall, they could only feel the shock as the Imperial Senate disappeared in a cloud of dust and rubble.

« Good splash, good splash. Target destroyed. »

« Copy that, Fantôme. Proceeding to second phase of the operation. Ours out. »

As the large brown cloud slowly rose up in the air, the two jets lowered their altitude yet again to orbit over the tallest hill at the center of the city, doing loops, barrel rolls and simple airshow figures as a way to taunt all the high ranking Imperials that rushed on the different balconies of the palaces.

When the first wyvern riders tried to close in to attack the planes, the two turned south, back towards Alnus, even though they were not risking anything.

All of this only lasted a few minutes, and this small period of time had been enough to send one clear message. A message that the first Imperial soldier who reached the ruins of the Senate discovered spray-painted on one of the last standing pieces of the wall:

 **WE DO NOT WISH TO DESTROY YOU  
BUT THIS IS WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF YOU REFUSE PEACE**

* * *

« They cannot be clearer. This is why we must find an agreement for a long and lasting peace. »

All the senators had gathered in the early afternoon for an emergency session of the Senate. However, with workers still cleaning up the rubble of the building they were supposed to be in, they could only sit in circles in the large park that surrounded the Senate on chairs that each one had brought with them, following the layout of the room they usually met in.

The Emperor was there, surrounded by his personal guards, but this time, he was also with the two princes and the princess. But all attention had been turned towards Zorzal, his face covered in bruises and a bandage covering one of his eyebrow. He was ashamed, and tried to make himself a small as possible. But they kept watching him until Senator Cicero had risen up from his chair.

« First, they destroy without difficulty the most powerful army that has ever walked on this land. Then they cease the control of Italica. It is a miracle that they did not decide to cross the border, and many of us were wondering why. However, some of the senators present here, including myself, already know. »

That last sentence sparked a wave of comments from all sides of the makeshift arena. One powerful voice managed to rise up from the mess, coming from a veteran that always wore his old uniform even after his retirement.

« Why did you not say anything ? We must get as much information as we can to launch our counter attack ! »

Some that were sitting next to him applauded, while other yelled to show they clearly did not agree.

« Do you want to send what remains of the Army to a certain death ? »

« This is better than doing nothing ! Either we save the Empire, or Emroy shall welcome us. »

The verbal fight between both sides grew louder, but it quickly came to a stop when another voice silenced everyone.

« Enough ! said the Emperor without moving from his small wood throne. For now, only Lord Cicero holds the right to speak. »

The senators sat back down with the frustration of an unfinished battle clearly visible on all faces.

« Thank you, Your Highness. But I won't keep this right for long. I request the right to speak to be given to the Third Imperial Princess Pina Co Lada. »

Without waiting for a reply, the senator walked back to his seat and sat down while Pina rose up from her chair.

Immediately, she felt the weight of all the looks turned towards her. In the middle of old men that all had years of political experience, she felt like a kid being judged by professors. Every word was going to count.

« You already know that I went to Italica as our enemy walked on our lands, she started after taking a large breath. You already know that some of the knights of the Rose Order are currently in the city to gather information. All of this is true, but most of you are not aware of everything that happened. I watched with my own eyes hundreds of well-equipped bandits getting torn into pieces by the thunderous might of those soldiers. When the first helicopter appeared in front of me, I knew that there was no point in trying to fight. So I took the decision to meet their leaders to find a way towards peace. »

Some of the warmongers yelled again.

« Get out of here, girl ! »

« War is none of your business ! »

« Not only is she a bastard, she is also a traitor ! »

She pulled out some parchments and carried on without paying attention to them, and the looks of the senators that wanted to listen to hear forced them back in their seats.

« They told what their objective was, and they also told me about what they could give up in order to accomplish it. They have agreed to immediately release a small group of prisoners that they have captured during the failed invasion if a cease fire is signed and proper negotiations are initiated. All of them are members of your families. »

Some eyes widened, a spark of hope lighting up inside the minds of those that had finally came to accept they were not going to see their sons ever again. Suddenly, the words started to be more impactful for them.

« I accepted to host one of their diplomats at the Jade Palace and introduce him to some of the members of this Senate. He presented to them the demands of France which, for the majority of you that do not know yet, are the following… »

There were five points, and she told each of them the same way Sir Costi had told them to Cicero and the others. The war reparations, release of all prisoners, arrest of officials involved in the attack, establishment of proper diplomatic relations and the handover of Alnus Hill to the United Nations. For a second, she turned around to see how her father was reacting. His face was closed, as always. But she was his daughter, and she could feel that deep inside he was troubled. She also quickly launched a look towards Diabo who could only sigh. The only thing he cared about was finding new workers for his mines. However, the senators' reactions were clearly visible, and all of those who did not have the privilege to visit the demonstration of weapons from the other world were clearly surprised.

« What do you mean by "officials involved in the attack" ? Our glorious Emperor decided to send those legions through the Gate. Do they really ask for His Highness to be imprisoned in exchange for peace ? » asked a senator that Pina could not identify.

It was the one question she hoped nobody would ask. The answer was simple, yet powerful.

« Yes. They have deemed him directly responsible of the death of one hundred and seventy six innocent people by the hand of soldiers of a standing army. They have already captured the young General Palesti, and General Lanti has been killed during the first fighting around Alnus. My father is the only one that is left. »

Despite being the center of the conversation, the Emperor did not move an inch, observing how the assembly was reacting. After all, he had witnessed their power with his own eyes. He had been just in front of them. If they wanted him dead, he would not have been sitting next to the rubble of the Senate. Meanwhile, the senators clearly showed their reactions through their facial expressions, but none of them said anything loudly, instead whispering to people close to them what they were thinking.

« But then what about what happened yesterday ? Why did they come to the Imperial Palace ? Does it have anything to do with the Crown Prince's sudden injuries ? »

At that point, she had said too much to simply walk away, and she knew that trying to come up with a lie could only lead to more trouble. The only words she could say were those that carried the truth.

« The diplomat that I hosted knew many things about the phenomenon that caused the ground to shake last night. I thought it was a good idea to make them meet my father so that they could advise him on what to do. However, my brother made an unannounced entrance and he was accompanied by many of the female slaves he owns. He came with the same intentions, having heard of the dangers of the shaking by one of these slaves, a young woman that had been captured during the failed attempt to cross the Gate. When they learnt who she was, they immediately did everything in their power to free her. »

« They beat the Crown Prince over a single slave ? »

« For them, she is not a slave. Seeing one of their own being reduced to the state of mere object only woke up their wrath… »

In a dramatic movement, she extended her arm, pointing it towards the nearby ruins.

« And this is the result. »

* * *

 **Elbe Kingdom airspace, Twenty five kilometers south of Italican territory, February 17th 2017, 1930 hours AT**

Even after their unusual mission in the morning, the two grey birds had left the nest again in the late afternoon to spy on the infrastructures of the southern neighbor of the Task Force. And while they were cruising along the local mountains, the two pilots could not help but talk between each other about various subjects.

« No. It's clearly a bad idea. You're not capable of getting a date around the base in Mont-de-Marsan so I'm pretty sure you'll not be able to get anything here. »

« Oh come on ! That's the married man that's talking to me… I want to speak with the friend. »

And as it often does when one is in a stable relationship and the other is single, it conversation ended up around the latter's attempts at seducing women.

« You know how it ends up. First it's all fine, but then she starts pulling you around by the tip of the nose. Remember what happened with that blonde two years ago ? »

« Man, don't be so mean. I'm learning from my mistakes. And then there are those knights that always hang out next to the… »

He stopped himself immediately when he saw a large dot appearing on one of the many screens of the cockpit of his Rafale.

« What the… » said his older teammate as he also noticed it on his own screen.

« Holy shit… It's almost as big as an airliner. »

« Birdnest, this is Ours One. We have radar contact with one large bogey heading zero three niner. Altitude four thousand feet. Over. »

While he awaited for a reply, the other pilot could not help but speak what was on top of his mind.

« There aren't any tourist buses in this whole world… Can only be one thing… »

« Ours One, Birdnest. Copy that. You are cleared to divert from the flight plan to investigate. Over. »

« Copy that, Birdnest. We'll radio back when the target is confirmed. »

The engines roared again, and the two fighters changed course with a certain form of elegance to head towards the mysterious dot on their screens. Both of them took their small notepads and went to one specific page, containing all the information they needed for the most likely situation they were going to encounter.

On their screens, the dot was only getting closer, disappearing and reappearing as the fighters got closer to the peaks of the mountains, blocking the view and radio waves. Whatever it was, it was using the valleys as a way to cover itself, willingly or not. But from high in the skies, the two Ours did not have to wait long to finally find out what was hiding behind that dot as a large red shape finally came into view.

« Birdnest, this is Ours One. Confirmed visual on a Class Alpha flying creature. I repeat, confirmed visual on Class Alpha flying creature. Over. »

A Class Alpha flying creature was better known among the local population as the Flame Dragon, while FORSO soldiers called it Smaug. It was casually flapping its enormous wings, completely unaware of the cameras pointed towards it, recording its every move.

« Copy that, Ours One. Follow predetermined instructions and gather as much information as possible. How copy ? Over. »

« Ours One copies all. Out. »

Because of its massive size, it was not able to fly very fast, and one could only wonder how big the heart of such a creature was.

« I have around thirty minutes of fuel before bingo. What about you ? » asked the second pilot.

« About the same. Alright, go poke him a little. »

« Roger that. It's time to play, you red son of a bitch. »

The second Rafale broke off from the two-plane formation and violently plunged towards the red beast that was still unaware of the presence of the two jets. However, both pilots saw the large head turn towards the charging fighter when it entered the valley. By getting close, the pilot finally realized how enormous of a beast Smaug was, especially when he got close to it to taunt the thing. And it apparently accepted the challenge, roaring and speeding up.

The first thing they had to find out was how fast it was. And fast it was for a monster of its size. However the fast and agile Rafale had no trouble gaining an important lead. Next on the list was agility. It was clearly not capable of hovering over one location, but the fact that its body could twist around made it easy to change direction quickly when the jet passed next to it several times. Then, it was maximum altitude. The bait plane pointed its nose upwards and quickly rose up in the sky, and the big red fish tried to follow it, hitting the air powerfully with its large wings, but not without some difficulty. Several thousand feet in the air, it stopped, not even trying to continue. Instead, it kept following its prey from far below. The observing pilot wrote down the altitude to which it stopped before continuing to watch, hoping to find out more things.

The next item was simply labelled as "dive". After all, everything that goes up must go down. And with its nose pointed towards the rocks of the mountains below, the Rafale roared again like a lion charging its rival. And again, the dragon followed closely, using his massive weight to fall down like a rock to get closer to its small grey target. But the ground was coming way too fast, forcing the jet to pull up while Smaug deployed its wings to slow down and glide away safely.

« God dammit, commented the pilot as he moved to a safe distance away from the beast. That's like a Hercules on steroids. Now it's your turn. »

The older pilot finished writing off some details on his small notepad before putting everything away and grabbing the controls of his plane.

« Copy that. Now time for the weapon tests. » he said, as he maneuvered to put the large red beast in the middle of the green heads-up display.

As he expected for a creature that was just a big flying lizard, the infrared systems trained to lock on hot engine exhaust could not pick up anything. As for the radar, the surrounding mountains made it difficult for the system to get a precise answer, the radio waves bouncing on all the rocks. And even then, weapons designed to cut through light layers of metal and electrical wiring were probably not going to affect it a lot. It meant that in this kind of engagement, only unguided weapons could work. And now they had to try.

« Birdnest, this is Ours One, requesting permission to engage the target. Over. »

« Ours One, Birdnest. You are cleared to engage the target. Be careful with potential collateral damage. Birdnest out. »

A small smile appeared on the pilot's face as he flipped and pressed the required switches and buttons. Now, his finger was in front of the trigger and it was just a question of distance.

The dragon noticed the other jet closing in on him and stopped following its original prey. With quite the violence, it landed heavily on the side of a mountain, holding itself to the top like a scaled covered King Kong with what he could see was his only arm, a dim orange light slowly appearing in his mouth. The pilot had expected to get a clean shot, but instead he got a joust. He felt like a knight from a fairy tale, charging on his trusty steed against an evil dragon, and the only difference with reality was that he was an Air Force pilot.

« Come on, you bastard. »

They were both looking at each other in the eyes as the distance between the two reduced. It was a game of who would dare to fire first. Then the dragon started to open its mouth, revealing a fire ball that was already coming towards the plane.

« Guns, guns, guns ! » he suddenly launched in his radio before pressing the button on his joystick.

The cockpit rumbled as the thirty millimeter shells left the barrel of the gun in a short burst. But before he could think of anything else, he pulled in the stick, violently raising the nose of the plane. The flames had been evaded, but the heat had still licked the back end of the engines. It had been close. Way too close for comfort.

« No effect on target. I repeat, no effect on target. » said his wingman that had watched the engagement from a safe distance.

When he turned his head, the dragon was still there, moving like it wanted to take off in pursuit. At that point he could not tell if he had missed the target, or if the dragon took all the rounds not feeling a single one.

« Guns are out of the question. It's either bombs or rockets… »

« Well the only thing I have is just enough fuel to go back to base. I'm at bingo. »

« Understood. Birdnest, Ours One, engagement unsuccessful, we are RTB. Over. »

« Ours One, Birdnest, solid copy. Continue on vector zero one zero until entrance into Italica airspace. »

The two Rafales flew away in the ordered direction. The dragon tried to follow them at first but quickly gave up and returned with frustration to whatever it had been doing before this unforeseen battle.

But the one thing the three flying beasts ignored were the pairs of concealed eyes that had observed the fight.

* * *

At the same moment, hundreds of television screens started to show the same images of a single military officer stepping inside a room filled with journalists that had been sitting on uncomfortable chairs for several hours. All of them were members of the press accredited by Ministry of Defense, and they were surprised when they received the news of an emergency press conference. While the soldier put down a small bundle of papers he was carrying with him, the patch of Opération Marteau de Justice was clearly visible on his right arm, making it obvious that what he was going to say was related to the Special Region.

« Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for coming to this emergency press conference. Yesterday, February seventeenth at two fifty AM local time, six fifty AM Paris time, an earthquake of magnitude five point two hit the area of operations of the NATO Special Region Task Force. Thanks to the early detection of tremors by members of non-human species, all necessary decisions have been taken and no casualties has been counted among soldiers of the Task Force or refugees living near Camp Alnus. »

As they started to write down the information on their laptops, some journalists felt disappointed. Sure, they could write a few lines about it, but it was not the kind of news that was going to sell a lot of papers. But for others, something was still off. A simple earthquake that did not cause any damage was not a valid reason for an emergency press conference.

« Operators from a covert special forces team used the confusion to gather intelligence on an important military objective. This team's original goal was the protection of a covert diplomatic team that was trying to convince Imperial politicians into initiating proper peace negotiations. »

Suddenly, it all became more interesting for the journalists, all of them having the first ideas of how they were going to either praise or criticize the government in their front page articles, depending on political affiliation of the editorial staff. But something was not quite right. In the look of the spokesperson, some were seeing that the biggest news was still to come.

« During this reconnaissance operation, the soldiers discovered a French civilian that had been taken prisoner and enslaved by an Imperial official, as well as the existence of other civilians used as labor workers in mines owned by another Imperial official. »

This was the bombshell that caused all the eyes to open and the "Breaking News" banners to appear on every television screen. Now, the entire room was drinking the words that were coming out of the spokesperson's mouth.

« Using lethal force, the operators secured the prisoner, who was safely evacuated by helicopter to medical facilities at Camp Alnus. Seventeen year-old Emilie Duong was last seen on August nineteenth by security cameras at the Franklin D. Roosevelt metro station just before their destruction by the attackers. After extensive medical exams, doctors assessed that her life was not in danger despite marks of malnourishment, physical violence and sexual assault. »

People all around the world were shocked by the news, and the related keywords in every language quickly made their way up the trending sections of social media as anonymous users expressed their sadness or their anger.

« Among the witnesses of the rescue operation were Imperial diplomatic personnel. Impressed by this unexpected show of force, they agreed on sending a delegate to initiate discussions on a cease fire. The government has added the liberation of all French and foreign civilians currently on Imperial soil to the set of preexisting demands, as well as the prosecution of all officials involved in this traffic of civilian prisoners under provisions of the Geneva Convention. Thank you for your attention. I will not answer to any of your questions. »

The spokesperson grabbed his papers, stepped back from the stand and walked towards the door from where he entered as all the journalists stood up, shouting questions all at the same time, creating a noise that nobody could understand.

All the television feed quickly cut back to baffled show hosts while panelists tried to find the appropriate words to express their opinions. The announcement had been short, but the impact it had was incomparable to anything that had happened before. Within a few hours, the news had reached everybody with a smartphone connected to the internet, even those who did not care about the Special Region and the military operations there.

And with millions of spectators, one single news revealed by one man gave birth to millions of different opinions. Since that day, trying to content everyone became an impossible task.

* * *

 **Alnus Village,** ** _La Halebarde Noire_** **, February 18th 2017, 1950 hours AT**

As they sat down around the tables, all members of the Third Recon Team sighed in relief. Between the time needed for the Caracal to land at Thunderhead, go back and forth to the Jade Palace to gather all of their equipment, wait until the arrival of Fourth Recon while the liberated hostage underwent the first medical exams, the flight back to Alnus and the standard routine at the end of a mission, it was only at that time that they could sit down and relax.

At that time of the day, the tavern was at its most lively. In the large hall, villagers, traders, cooperative convoy escorts and FORSO soldiers were coming and going, drinking alcohol and eating food mainly imported from France, chatting about a wide variety of different subjects, listening to music either through a small speaker lying on the bar or when a trader was carrying an instrument with him or knew how to sing. And even if the atmosphere was not far from what one could expect from a medieval tavern, the camouflaged uniforms were sticking out of the crowd and flags of the four members of FORSO were clearly visible on the walls. In the end, the more alcohol was consumed and the more laughs were shared, the more the tavern represented the nature of Alnus Village, a mix between two different worlds.

« What's going on, boys ? You look all tired today ! »

It was Delilah, the head waitress of the tavern, putting down a small jar and a bunch of shot glasses on the table. She was wearing a white apron covered in various stains over a basic brown dress.

« Sorry, can't tell, replied Anthony with a smile before pointing at the jar. What's this ? I don't have a lot of cash on me, so… »

« Don't worry, it's on the house. Traditional Warrior Bunny alcohol made from the tuber of the Nirta plant. It'll help to put back some energy in you. Enjoy ! »

With precise movements, she distributed the glasses and poured small amounts of the transparent fluid in each one of them.

« There's barely any… That's not a good sign. » launched John, and several nods made it clear that the sentiment was shared.

They all grabbed their glasses, and after hitting them together to cheer, they brought them next to their lips. But none of them drank. Instead, they were all throwing looks at each other to see who would drink first.

It was Marc that broke the stalemate by jerking his head backwards before slamming the empty glass back on the table. Despite the distorted face, he was still alive, and so the others followed him, with the same reaction.

« _Faut quand même admettre, c'est plutôt une boisson d'homme_. » said Anthony to himself as the drink went down his throat and he felt like it was cleaning everything it touched.

But Marc recognized those words and bent slightly to talk directly to the Lieutenant.

« _Tu sais pas ce qu'il me rappelle ? Cette espèce de drôlerie qu'on buvait dans une petite taule de Bienh Hoa, pas tellement loin de Saïgon. Les Volets Rouges… Et la taulière, une blonde comaque… Comment qu'elle s'appelait, nom de Dieu ? »_

Without turning his head, Anthony replied, contemplating what was left in the glass.

« _Lulu la Nantaise._ »

« _T'as connu ?_ »

After a few seconds of silence, they both started to laugh. To the unknowing observer like all the non-French soldiers of the team, those sentences were random. But the two Frenchmen did not care as they imagined themselves as gangsters, heroes of an early sixties movie, throwing memorable punchlines one after another.

As the night went on, regular beer replaced the exotic alcohol and discussions between the reconnaissance soldiers returned to normal subjects like the happy news that one got from a relative back home or plans of another during the next permission. During that time, Pierre kept looking towards the entry of the tavern every time someone passed the door.

« You're waiting for someone ? » asked Karl, chewing on a piece of dried meat.

« Ye… Yeah. » faltered the French private, quickly turning his head back towards his drink.

« Female ? » added John, who was sitting right next to him.

A slow and embarrassed nod was his answer.

« Oh boy, laughed Frederico with his recognizable Latino accent. Looks like our corporal isn't the only one who got a hit. »

The remark sparked laughs from all the other soldiers, except said corporal as his face became red. It's not really fun when you find out that your secret relationship is actually well known.

« But who is it ? Marc has the blonde one so… »

« Well actually, she's not a… »

« Hi Pierre. »

In the crowded tavern, nobody had seen the slim silhouette coming next to their table, only noticing her when she spoke with her light voice.

Standing there was one of the Cat People Cooperative employee, or rather a maid from the Formar House that worked at the General Store to be more precise. Her fur, if you could call it that, was black and her eyes were of a shiny shade of green.

Pierre stood up next to her before rising his arm towards the squad, ready to make the introductions.

« Persia, those are the members of my unit. From left to right, their names are Johann, Muhammad, Daniella, Karl, Jordan, Marc, Anthony, Frederico, John, Mary and Hans. Guys, this is Persia. She works at the store. »

All of his squad mates said hello when they heard their names. Likewise, she saluted them by bowing, clearly showing her experience as a house maid in a ruling family.

« It is truly an honor to meet all of you, she said. Here and in Italica, I have heard a lot of stories about you, especially about all the feats that you have accomplished, Sir Moreau. »

« Well my name wouldn't be anywhere if it wasn't for this entire team. But to be fair, one of the most important members of the team is our little radio man. Am I right, guys ? »

They all replied with nods and large smiles, but it was more to hide their hilarity than a genuine sentiment, especially when Persia turned her head towards Pierre, her ears clearly showing that she wanted to know if it was true.

« Ye… Yeah. I am a key link in the command chain. Every bit of information goes through me and my radio. »

« Wow ! That is really impressive. »

The rest of the team shared amused looks. At that point, they were just a bunch of buddies at the bar, playing the wingmen for their friend.

« Anyway, would you mind joining us ? I'm sure we could find a chair somewhere over here. » asked Pierre, starting to look around for a seat for her.

« Thank you, but I work the early shift tomorrow and I have a lot to do in my room tonight. I just wanted to see if Pierre was alright, but I am really glad to have met all of you. Have a good evening. »

Again, she bowed before walking away, everyone watching her feline movements. When she disappeared in the street, John launched a few words.

« You fucking furry. »

It sparked another set of laughs and then all the interrupted conversations started again.

As the night went on, the number of people inside the tavern started to decrease. It was also true for Third Recon, some leaving to walk around a little in the cold air of the village, others wanting to be in the calm of the barracks and, in the case of a certain corporal, to join a blonde-haired shadow that had been waiting at the corner of a street.

In the end, only Anthony and Daniella remained at the table, and they actually wanted to be alone to talk about one important subject.

« You talked to the psychologist ? »

« Yeah. Apparently, while we were gone, Lelei somehow managed to convince her to get an appointment. He asked her about how she lived in her village to find out if she ever had any previous psychological problems, but when he started to ask about her father, she panicked and left the office, running back towards the village. She almost ignored the identity check when she left the camp. »

« Oh boy. So I guess he can't say anything about her mind. »

« Yup. And even if she had answered all of his questions, he told me that his conclusions would have only been theories. He said something about not knowing how the mind of an elf works and this interview being a first time in history. »

« So we're back to our starting point. »

« Yup. »

« _Fait chier_! Why does she keep believing that her father is with her ? »

Anthony did not yell, but his anger was clear in his voice.

« Well I guess being brutally separated after more than one hundred and fifty years does funny things to your mind. He could perfectly be still alive somewhere though. We don't have any proof that he's dead. »

The Lieutenant answered with a suspicious look.

« We don't have any proof that he's alive either. He could also very well be one of the bodies we found back there. And then, if he survived, why didn't he come back to pick her up from the well ? »

« We arrived just after fire ended. Maybe he came back after we left… But yeah, the Task Force's been ruling the place for months, and apparently elves rarely leave their home forests even after great fires… Ah, dammit, why are we even trying ? »

« So the magic of the other world does not include divination ? »

The comment was ironic and unexpected, and the voice was giggly. There was not a doubt over who could have said it.

« Delilah ! A beer, please. » launched the apostle, sitting down next to Anthony who quickly turned his head as she sat. She was not wearing her black gothic outfit, clearly showing that she had a day off at the _Gendarmerie_. To be more comfortable in the colder weather, she had instead chosen small boots, a pair of jeans and a black hoodie bearing the name of a famous rock group, making her unrecognizable to anybody that did not knew her. In a way, her choice of civilian clothing reminded him of his large and bearded brother, which could only bring a smile on his face.

« Well I don't remember the telepathy part of my formation. » answered Daniella before taking another sip of her pint, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

« Anyway, continued the Lieutenant. We could just tell her the truth right in front of her, but I'm not really sure if it's a good idea. »

« Why not ? If we don't do anything, she'll probably carry it with her the rest of her life, and it's several hundred years. »

« Do you want to make her insane ? We are completely blind ! It's like… poking a bomb with a stick to see if it is going to defuse it. I don't want to take any risk… At least not until we have more information. Understood ? »

With one last sip, the medic finished her drink before standing up rather sharply.

« Understood, Lieutenant. I'll go back to the barracks, I have things to do. »

It was clear in her tone that she was not happy with keeping the _status quo_ , but it was coming from her superior, and she had to accept it.

While she watched Daniella walking away, Rory could not help but think about the issue. In more than nine hundred and sixty years, she had encountered countless people, made hundreds of friends, and attended almost the exact same number of funerals. She had outlived dozens of generations of humans, and after the first few centuries, she had gotten used to it. But being confronted directly with Tuka's refusal to admit her father was no longer with her made her realize how much she had moved away from her humanity. Was it a curse linked to immortality ?

They both stayed silent for a few minutes, both of them deep in their own thoughts. All around them, clients started to leave, leaving behind them empty cups and a few coins for a waitress to pick up. Everything was becoming calmer around the two.

Anthony was the first to break the silence.

« I have a question. » he said in French, just like on the balcony of the inn

« Go ahead. » she replied using Molière's language.

« Why are you still here ? »

By looking at her deep red eyes, it was clear that she was clearly not understanding the meaning of the question.

« I mean you're the Apostle of the God of War, he continued. You're supposed to follow armies during great campaigns, collecting the souls of those who died on the battlefield for your lord and destroy groups of raiders. It has been four months since you arrived here, and since that army tried to attack the hill, nobody has killed anybody here. Hell, the closest thing we have to a front line is almost a hundred kilometers north, and they only shoot at piles of dirt to scare guys on the other side. So why the hell are you still here, becoming a big part of the community ? »

Rory took the time to think. It was not a question she had asked herself before, and she clearly had not expected such a deep interrogation.

« I have been walking on this ground for centuries, she started as she still thought about her words. I have seen everything that the human eye can see, visited every city and encountered many warriors, and during this time, I was always following orders from my lord. But my time is almost up, and it is like I feel the need to experience a simpler life. I have only forty years left to live like all of those that I have encountered during my long journey. »

« And so you want a place that you want to call home, huh ? »

She did not say anything, instead taking another sip of her large drink. Anthony understood this silence as an affirmative.

« Ironic… The demi-goddess of war and death and whatnot says she wants to enjoy life. » he simply commented before drinking.

« You do not know what Emroy's teachings about life and death are. Your death is just one moment of your life, and to have the most beautiful and praiseworthy death, you must live a beautiful and praiseworthy life. That is why I hunt down every bandit I encounter. My duty is to give scum the painful death they deserve. »

« A praiseworthy life… » said Anthony to himself.

Did he have a praiseworthy life ? If you asked anyone that lived in the camp, they would reply yes. He was the one who took the decision to escort Coda's villagers, he was the one that defeated the Fire Dragon, and he was the one who saved Italica. If you asked Task Force officers, they would tell you he was a good soldier that obeyed orders. If you asked the soldiers of Third Recon, they would answer that he was a nice guy that mainly took good decisions. But opinions were not limited to these groups. The general public also had its own opinion on him. He was the Hero of the Battle of Paris, the symbol of bravery against the hordes of savages from the other world, the poster boy of all the new recruitment campaigns of the Army. But he was still wondering. Was his life really as praiseworthy as some believed ? He himself was not sure. He obviously did a lot of good things, but there were many moments in his life where he cheated, fooled people for his own benefit, became violent impulsively. He felt like he was in a grey area, and that now someone up above was judging him for not only what he was doing, but also for what he had done.

He was deep in his own thoughts when his daydreaming was interrupted by Rory, loudly requesting another beer from Delilah. When the drink arrived at the table, Anthony could not help but speak up.

« You really shouldn't drink that much… »

« Come on… Just a second one. » she giggled, already putting her lips into the white foam of the beer.

« Well last time you said you'd only drink two, I had to carry you back to your place. I'm not going to do it again. »

With her feet, she poked his leg to protest the ultimatum.

« Don't be so rude… »

« That's how weird rumors start… And if one of those makes it way up to Command, then here goes my ass. »

But deep down, he could not really refuse. Having the reputation to always help people had its downsides.

« Hey ! What is going on here ? »

This call grabbed the attention of all the personnel of the inn and the few patrons that were still at their tables. It was the voice of a woman, standing near Anthony and Rory. In the middle of their discussion, they had not noticed her entering and stepping towards them. She was literally covered from head to toe by a cloak that had visibly protected her from most if not all weather conditions. Her face was completely covered, and the opening for her eyes was so dark that Anthony could barely see them.

« Huh… Can I help you ? » asked Delilah from behind the counter, her tall ears showing her confusion.

In one swift movement, she uncovered her face, revealing dark skin, silver hair and pointy ears that poked out of her.

Dark elves. Another species Anthony could tick on the list of World of Warcraft races.

For a few seconds, Anthony made contact with her golden eyes, and it made one thing very clear. Whatever her goal was, she was filled with determination.

She turned her head towards the Warrior Bunny before speaking up again with a powerful voice.

« Innkeeper ! Do you let young girls drink alcohol in your tavern ? I heard that people in this town uphold good values, yet this vile spectacle is the first thing that I encounter after arriving. »

Delilah, who had a long and tiring day of work, just stared at her, completely dumbfounded. After a few seconds, she started to laugh uncontrollably. Good values ? In a shop where people drink loads of alcohol ?

That reaction only angered the dark elf even more, and after Delilah had stopped laughing, she yelled again.

« Are you mocking me ? You are the one who gave this girl a drink ! »

As she was still looking away from him, Anthony stood up and made a step towards her, trying to appease the atmosphere.

« Please calm down. It is just one big misunderstan… »

But before he could finish his word, the elf turned around in the blink of an eye and the cold point of a sword was poking his neck. Instinctively, he backed off and pulled out his pistol that had been on his leg the entire time.

« And you ! Do not dare talk to me, human. Your outfit is telling me that you should have morals, yet it does not suit your actions. What were you planning to do with her by getting her drunk ? »

« Drop your weapon. This is not going to end well for you if you keep menacing me. »

He had not rally paid attention to what she had said, instead focusing on her position, the way she stood, how much range she had with her curved blade. Though it did not prevent him from noticing that some privates that were still in the inn rushed outside, likely to alert the _Gendarmes_.

« I have no orders to take from you ! The filth is visible on your face ! »

Anthony took one step backwards to get himself out of swing range. If she wanted to attack him, she would have to make one step forward. A step that would most likely be followed by one shot. Focusing even more on her, he pulled back the slide, cocking the hammer, before letting it go back into its normal position, catching and pushing one round into the chamber.

He always carried his PAMAS with him while walking around town as a tool of dissuasion. The vast majority of people who entered the village had either heard the rumors about the weapons used here or witnessed soldiers training in the open firing range along the road. Seeing a gun so close was terrifying for a lot of them, and Anthony hoped it made some think twice before doing things. However, looks was the only thing he was going for, meaning that he was travelling with an empty chamber and with only a few rounds stacked in a single magazine. And he sure hoped he would not have to use it.

« This is my second warning ! Drop the sword or I will have to use deadly force ! »

Needless to say that all the customers of The Black Halberd were looking at the scene, but the yelling had also attracted everyone that happened to be in the street at the time.

« _Gendarmerie_! Coming through ! Let way ! »

The crowd split up in half, revealing two _gendarmes_. One of them was a regular gendarme coming from a regional brigade, wearing a bright armband with the word " _Gendarmerie_ " written with both scriptures, while the other was Myuute, the same band around her arm. Anthony had already seen her patrolling the streets several times since they had brought her back from Italica. In a way, seeing her at that moment was making him thankful for the one who chose to bring her here. On her belt, a police baton was hanging, but the weapon she was using was a modern lightweight bow, something she knew how to use.

The sudden appearance of the two clearly destabilized the elf. It looked like she knew what would happen if she tried to escape a fight with a Siren wielding a bow. Her escape path was blocked and the fight was already lost.

« So this is how it all ends for us ? »

« Drop the sword slowly and put your hands up in the air. » ordered the _gendarme_ , also pointing his small pistol towards her.

Her face lost all of the determination it had as she brought her arm down and let the sword fall on the ground. Myuute made a few steps towards her, grabbed her two arms, put them behind her back and linked them with cuffs.

« You are under arrest for attempting to assault a soldier of the NATO Special Region Task Force. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law in Italica. » said the Siren as she locked the metal rings around the two hands.

The elf started to cry. It was like she had made great efforts to arrive there, and that suddenly everything was in vain.

« Are you alright, Lieutenant ? » asked the _gendarme_ as both men put their handguns back in their holsters.

« I'm fine… Got a little scared, but I'm fine… »

« Good. I'd like to take your deposition. Can you come with me at the _Gendarmerie_? »

« Yeah, give me a minute. I'll catch you up. »

The man nodded before turning around to help make a clear path through the crowd to his colleague and the newly arrested elf.

Shamefully, the latter lowered her head to hide her face as people all around were directly looking at her, some yelling what were probably insults. And there was no doubt some of those remarks were related to her species.

Anthony was still standing in the middle of the tavern that was emptying itself as bystanders followed the literal walk of shame. He turned around to face Rory, still sitting on her seat like she had not moved an inch during the whole incident. In fact, she had returned back to her drink.

« You could have said something… » he complained.

« Oh… But there was so much to watch and observe. » she simply replied, putting a now empty cup on the table.

« Watch ? What was so interesting to watch in me being threatened for no reason ? »

« Seeing if your actions are praiseworthy… »

* * *

 **Hello and thanks for ready chapter 26 of Gate : Opération Marteau de Justice.**

 **First of all, a huge thank you to my friend Space Fox for beta reading this chapter.**

 **Second of all, I want to tell that my exams are litteraly in less than a month. Until further notice, I will not be working on any of my stories (OMJ and ToDL). If things go smoothly, I'll go back to writing in two or three months and I really hope I'll be able to return to a monthly schedulde.**

 **Also it seems a lot of you have fallen for my April's Fools joke. I was not expecting to bait so many of you with a cheap Rick Roll.**

 **Anyway, thanks a lot and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	29. Chapter 27 : Je vous en supplie

**Camp Alnus, Interrogation Room, February 19th 2017, 0700 AT**

Sitting alone on the other side of the one-way mirror was a woman that George had been watching for the last few minutes. Her dark skin, long silver hair and long ears gave an unnatural feeling to her appearance, but that was to be expected from anything coming from this side of the Gate. Her head was down, hiding her eyes that were probably full of shame. In a certain way, it reminded him of how Myuute looked like when she was interrogated for the first time after Italica. This thought made him chuckle as he threw a quick glance at the Siren who was also in the observation room with him. She was observing the prisoner as well, but she still noticed his look.

« What ? » she asked, confused about the meaning of such a smile.

« Nothing, nothing… Anyway, what do we have about her ? » replied George, trying to go back to the topic at hand.

« Well the problem is that we do not know anything about her. We arrested her for threatening Lieutenant Moreau at the tavern and put her in a cell for the night. We checked through the checkpoints files for yesterday and the day before, but we could not find anything about a Dark Elf. She also has not said a single word so we do not know her name and we cannot tell why, how or from where she came to Alnus. »

« And what did she have on her ? »

« She had a cloak, a sword, some light food reserves, very light leather protections… Nothing out of the ordinary for any kind of traveler. The only unusual things we found were a very large amount of money and a really large diamond that is worth a fortune in itself. »

George only nodded. He was liking this new job he had been given. All the travelers that came through Alnus were full of information about many subjects that interested the Task Force and it was easy to ask questions about those subjects with someone already being questioned for assaulting someone else or attempting to steal from the General Store. So, George and Frank with their interrogation skills became interrogators for the _Gendarmerie_ to gather all the needed intelligence directly from the source.

« Any idea why she tried to attack the Lieutenant ? »

This time, the question came from Frank who was sitting behind the various monitors, looking at various papers coming from the elf's file.

« We have interviewed a few witnesses and the transcripts are in the file. According to them, it was some form of misunderstanding about Her Holiness' age. She thought he was trying to get a young girl drunk and started to yell at the tavern staff. He tried to calm things but she immediately drew her sword the moment he stood up. »

George chuckled for a few seconds before returning to his serious face.

« Well then. Looks now we only have to ask her what happened. »

Frank handed him the file and he walked towards the door, taking a few deep breaths to really get into the best mood for this kind of interview. The light metallic sounds of the door opening and closing were enough to attract the elf's attention. Quietly, he sat down in front of her and pulled out a registration paper. Some of the most obvious information had already been filled up, but the most important questions were still unanswered.

« What is your name ? »

A basic question to start things calmly.

But no answer. The only thing George could see was her long hair that was completely masking her lowered face.

« I need to know your name before I can ask further questions. »

Her head moved up a little, allowing George to take a peak under the hair. What he discovered were two hopeless golden eyes looking directly towards him.

« Y… Yao… Yao Ha Ducy. » she faltered with a weak voice.

« What is your age ? »

« Two… Two hundred and five years old. »

« And where are you from ? »

« I… I come from the Schwartz Woods… In the south. »

« And why did you come to Alnus Hill ? »

There were no answer for a few seconds, but then suddenly she jerked her head up and almost started to yell.

« You must help us ! »

This sudden cry for help made George move back by reflex, the metal chair grinding against the ground.

« Whoa there. Calm down, calm down… For now I only want to know why you came to Alnus. »

« You do not understand. I… I traveled all the way from the mountains, I crossed the border between Elbe and Italica, I came to Alnus to get your help. I… I do not want any of this to be in vain. »

He scribbled down a note about what she had said before returning to his focus which was to actually understand what had caused her to do what brought her here.

« Why did you try to attack the Lieutenant at the tavern ? If you want to get any kind of help on anything, you must answer me. »

« I am so sorry, she said as she lowered her face again. I had a long trip through the forest and I was tired. The moment I saw him drinking with that girl, I immediately imagined the worse and I reacted without thinking… I thought he was trying to get her drunk to abuse her. What I did was stupid and it condemned my entire people. »

She broke down into tears as George wrote what he just learned. Out of respect, he tried to hide the small smile that had appeared at the thought of the Lieutenant's reaction if he was ever able to tell him. But with the case closed, he put back his intelligence officer hat back on to go fishing for information.

« But then, what kind of help are you looking for that requires carrying so much money and such a big gemstone ? »

Once again, she rose her head up again. But this time, there was a small amount of hope that had appeared in her two golden eyes.

« Are you going to help us ? »

She had asked her question with the tone of someone living through desperate times.

« If the Task Force officers think it is worth it, then probably. »

The perfect reply in that kind of situation. Positive enough to get the desired reaction from the subject but vague enough so that if things do not turn that way, he cannot be called a liar.

« My tribe needs help to kill the Fire Dragon. »

George immediately recognized the word used in the Saderan language to describe the only real threat to the Task Force. And even if killing that beast was a goal that many people shared, no one had ever showed up to ask the French to do it. Or at least no one before her.

« What do you mean ? Everybody wants to kill that thing. »

« No, no… You do not understand… We… We know where its nest is. We have known this for decades, but it woke up sooner than we thought and we were not able to prepare. Many of ours died… Please, I beg you. »

If her hands had not been cuffed, George was sure that she would have tried to grab his hand or his arm as tears slowly reappeared in her eyes. But still, emotions or not, what she just told meant that she knew a lot more and that a lot of people would be interested to know all of that.

« I understand your struggle, he said softly. But I need to ask you several questions to understand everything about the situation and you must give me the most precise answers possible. Do you understand ? »

« Yes. Yes, of course. Everything you need. »

A smile of satisfaction appeared on George's lips. His works had been the spark that started a hopeful fire in her eyes.

« And by the looks of it, you will get the help you and your people need. »

* * *

 **Alnus Village, Cooperative office, February 19th 2017, 0930 AT**

The prefabricated lodging had barely changed since Lelei and her master had moved in a few months back. Since then, the former Coda villagers had created the Alnus Cooperative to organize trade with Italica and the construction of Alnus Village. With the permanent buildings completed, most villagers had moved out and the Cooperative claimed to lodgings for its offices and storage rooms. And even if Kato had moved to a small apartment, Lelei stayed in what had become her office.

As usual, she was alone behind her desk, looking at paperwork linked with the Cooperative. The only sound that was filling the room was the small taps of rain drops hitting the window, and Lelei liked that sort of calm. It was just like when she studied books from various libraries in Rondel or elsewhere. Just her and the words written down on parchment. There was also something she liked about doing things to help the community, not something unusual for a Rurudo. Years of living in relative isolation from the rest of the village had buried this deep in her, but one of the impacts of the refugee life was the discovery of that side of her personality.

That feeling of calm was broken by the sound if someone lightly knocking on the lodging door.

« Come in. » she simply said as she signed a document.

The door panel quickly opened, revealing Tuka, her coat completely soaked by the rain. She quickly stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

« Good morning, Tuka. » said the mage with her usual voice.

« Good morning, Lelei, replied the elf as she put her wet coat on the nearby hanger which revealed a file she was carrying underneath. A merchant has arrived from the south on his way to the Capital and after seeing the General Store, he wants to directly trade what he has in his cart with goods imported from France. »

The file changed hands and was opened on the desk. It contained various parchments that acted as an inventory list of what this merchant transported. It was nothing out of the ordinary, the kind of goods that was always going to sell in any large city. But the Cooperative had a strict policy regarding trade. The only good it was selling to outside merchants were the wyvern scales and it used the profits to develop the village. There was also the fact that no imported goods were to leave the area controlled by the Task Force, an order that came directly from LaPointe's staff.

Lelei quickly made her mind on the subject, closed the file and stood up from her desk.

« I will handle this later, she said as she headed towards the small kitchen. I was about to make some tea. Care to join me ? »

Tuka looked surprised by the proposition, but gladly accepted. She sat down on one of the two small couches that were on either side of a coffee table. She was joined a few minutes later by Lelei, carrying a tray with a teapot, two cups and a few little cakes. With precise movements, she poured the steaming liquid into the two cups and handed one of them to the elf who accepted it with a timid nod.

The two women silently took a sip of their cups before Lelei made her voice heard again.

« Tuka ? »

« Yes ? »

« You look troubled. »

Lelei had noticed it ever since Tuka had entered her office. She was known for her radiant smile and upbeat personality, but this time her ears were slightly pointed downwards and she had barely said anything other than Cooperative related topics.

« No… It is just… It is just that this merchant comes from Elbe, and when I looked at the papers he brought, he talked with another merchant… Apparently the Fire Dragon has returned… And I am worried. »

At first, Lelei did not say anything, simply drinking from her cup before putting it back on the tray.

« You already know what happened when it tried to attack the Task Force. If it ever tries to go to Alnus, the French will shoot it down. You should not be worried. »

« No, I do not fear that. I know Alnus is perfectly safe. It… With my father always away… I fear that he will meet the Dragon again. »

The mage stayed emotionless, but she had acknowledged this new development to what was happening inside the elf's mind. Now, not only did she believe that her father was still alive at Alnus, but now it started to have a serious impact on her mood. The situation was getting worse, but she was just a mage studying physics. For her, the inner workings of an elf's mind were complete mysteries. For now, the only things she could do were trying to reassure her in the short term and tell the information to people that were more knowledgeable on such matters.

The current strategy was to change the subject of the conversation, and regular small talk seemed to be the best way to do it.

« Have you heard about the Dark Elf that arrived at Alnus yesterday ? »

« Oh yes. I heard it from Persia when I was at the Department Store earlier. I still have to understand why she attacked Rory and Anthony. »

Her tone had slightly shifted, like she had started to bury her worry under the current subject. She even reached for a dry cake and started to eat it.

« I do not know either and, in fact, I hoped that you would be able to answer my questions as you spend more time than me in the village. »

« Well I only heard about it this morning. I wanted to hang out with Anthony and the others that evening, but I did not expect my work to take so much time. When I was finished, it was late and I was tired, so I went directly to sleep. »

A small smile appearing at the corner of Tuka's lips which reassured Lelei. Even if it was for a few minutes, she was not thinking about her father, which was a success for the mage. On top of that, she interpreted the fact that she took her job to heart despite those troubled times as a proof of relative stability. Inside the Cooperative, she was taking care of all the paperwork related to the storage of both the collected scales and the goods imported from the other side of the Gate.

There was another moment of silence as they took the time to drink and eat. Imported tea was widely different from the local leaves that were used in infusions for centuries, but its taste was liked by many in the village. Lelei had drunk around half her cup when she put it down again.

« How are Dark Elves perceived by Forest Elves ? I do not remember reading anything on the subject and her appearance made me curious. »

Tuka took a last sip before also putting her cup down.

« Well… It is complicated. Most of us have never seen and will never see a Dark Elf in their entire life. But we do not have good feelings towards them. The legend goes that there was a tribe of elves that settled in a forest so luxurious all they needed was easily obtainable. But after many decades, all that comfort had changed their way of living so much that even that forest could not sustain them. All they could do was leave the forest to settle with the other species. But none of them wanted to welcome them, so the only thing they could do was go back to that forest. But in reality, the forest was Holy, blessed by Luna herself. The Goddess was displeased by their behavior, so she banned them to the harsh mountains and turned their skin dark so that everyone would know they were the ones that wasted such an opportunity. This story is told so that young elves do not waste what they have. »

Lelei nodded. She always liked to learn new things, especially when it came to other species.

« And so you do not hold the best of sentiments towards Dark Elves. » she calmly commented after finishing her cup.

« You… You could say that. But I guess that if one of them acted very nicely, any elf could change his mind. Anyway, I still have work to do. Thank you for the tea, Lelei. »

The Elf put down her own empty and stood up, heading towards the coat hanger. As she reached for her coat, Lelei also stood up.

« Tuka… »

« Yes ? »

« If you ever need to talk with someone, I will always take the time to listen. »

At the door, Tuka remained still for a few seconds, her eyes showing how deep in her thoughts she was. She then rose her look up back towards the mage.

« Thank you. »

She opened the door and stepped back into the pouring rain, leaving Lelei alone in her office. She had a weird feeling in her heart. She could see there was an important problem, but even the most intense of researches would not bring any answer.

The only thing she could do was tell other people and hope for the best.

* * *

 **Camp Alnus, LaPointe's office, February 19th 2017, 1630 AT**

« Lieutenant. »

« General. »

The two officers saluted each other as Anthony entered the office. The grey lighting coming through the large window gave a strange atmosphere to the packed room. The first thing Anthony noticed was the large map on the wall, surrounded by the General himself and most of his staff. In a corner, there were also the two Rafale pilots, apparently chatting about some combat maneuver. But it was only a few seconds in that he noticed Myuute and another _Gendarme_ surrounding a woman he had no trouble recognizing.

The Dark Elf that had attacked him the night before.

Their looks met for a few seconds. If at the inn, he had felt determination, here she looked sorry and full of regret. But he was not able to really identify her emotions as the General spoke.

« Now that everyone is here, we can start. _Capitaine_. »

Anthony stepped next to the map between the various aides. Alnus Hill, all the important landmarks and most roads were represented with the various corresponding symbols. Due to its size, it was way more precise than anything he could hope to bring on the field. As he quickly looked for the various points he knew, one of the two pilots stepped in.

« We intercepted the dragon over this part of the mountains. It was flying north-north-west when we engaged it and it went back in the same direction after we left. We tried our weapons but it was too cold for infrared guided missiles, the low altitude and the mountains made radar weapons unusable, and I doubt the guns had any effect. We still expect unguided air-to-ground weapons to have good effects seeing how an AT-4 managed to cut off its arm, but we were not able to test it. »

One of the aid pinned down a note on the map where the pilot had pointed indicating the most important information about the encounter. As the pilot stepped away from the map, Anthony looked towards the General with a look that asked if it was his turn to explain what had happen in his case. After a confirmation nod, the Lieutenant made a step forward, pointing his hand towards the map.

« The day before our encounter, it had already burned down the forest of Kowan and the Elven settlement that was in it. As you already know, there was only one survivor. It was directly menacing the village of Coda which led to its evacuation. It attacked us at around sixteen hundred hours when we arrived at the junction with the highway. It went directly towards the carriages of the villagers, I think it was to eat the horses but I am not sure about that. The first thing we did was open fire to get its attention and lure him away from all the villagers. The rifles and the Browning did not have any effect, but when we fired near its eyes, it stopped to protect him. It gave us enough downtime to fire a rocket that hit its arm which caused him to flee towards the south east. »

The aide stuck another note one the map before LaPointe stepped in, using his finger to make a line between the two encounter points.

« So it was there and it could also go there, which means that it could reach any point between those two locations. »

Even if he did not add anything, the issue was obvious to everyone looking at the map, apart from the Elf. Most of that segment was situated in territory controlled by the Task Force and passed too close to Alnus. Even if it could easily be detected on Radar, the consequences of a surprise attack on an unsuspecting patrol or Cooperative convoy could be disastrous.

« But how do we take it down ? » The question came from one of the aide, holding some files containing the reports of the analysis of the few samples they had.

« If we can get it to stay on the ground, bombs should do the trick. » replied the second pilot.

« And how do we prevent it from getting airborne ? »

« You could send ground forces to set up a trap and injure it enough to give us a clear shot. »

The General turned his head towards the Dark Elf that lowered her look again when their eyes met. If anyone had any doubt, this was the proof of her regret.

« Miss Ducy, asked LaPointe with a calm voice, you said that people of your tribe knew where the nest of the Fire Dragon was. Could you indicate to us on the map where your village is located ? »

At first, she did not dare moving because of the two armed men that were next to her. But under all the looks of all the soldiers, she shyly made a step forward. The map looked alien to her. She recognized littles parts of some toads here and there, but all the perspectives and scales seemed off.

« My… My village is… was situated in the mountains of Elbe, in the Schwartz forest. But the Dragon has destroyed the village and we had to flee in the canyon nearby. Many of us died during the attack and many disappeared in the mountains. The elders of my village had heard of you, how you managed to cut one of its arm off. That is why they sent me here. Please. »

After a few seconds of search, the aides identified the locations she had been talking about and marked them accordingly. But there was still a problem. A problem that reduced the scale of any operation directed at the dragon. And it was Anthony that said it out loud.

« The Kingdom of Elbe is neutral, though. If we send a ground team, it cannot be large. »

The officers looked at each other while they tried to think of a solution.

« What is the current state of the border ? » asked one of the aide.

Another one reached for a file sitting on LaPointe's desk and pulled out a paper containing the information he was looking for.

« So… There is one main bridge on the Highway from Italica for trade and a few other crossing points used by the local population. The Highway Bridge is guarded by a border fort and, according to the patrols and Italican guards, all the other crossings have some sort of garrison that acts as a custom office. »

« Maybe that team could cross the river outside of those crossings with a motorized floating bridge and directly head into the mountains. In and out before Elbe can react. »

« I think I have heard that someone from Elbe is at the hospital. Might have to send one of the intelligence guys to get some information. »

LaPointe nodded and silence settled again inside the room. And if that silence did not feel long for those that were actively thinking about the operation, the Dark Elf felt every second of it.

« Lieutenant Moreau ? » suddenly asked LaPointe.

« Sir ? »

« The operation we are currently planning will involve going in very hostile regions with very little support to make contact with unknown community and to set a trap to kill a dragon the size of an airliner. I know you just recently came back from your deployment in the capital, but do you think you and your squad could do it ? »

In a way, he had started to expect the question to come his way the moment the planned operation started to take shape. After all, the Third Recon Team had all the dragon fighting experience and the thing had to be eliminated. However, he had reserves on the readiness and the morale of his men.

« I do not doubt the capabilities of the soldiers that are under my orders to accomplish this mission. But with all due respect, I would like to tell them first and get their opinion. Such a mission will probably have a significant impact on their morale, and if they are too tired it might have a negative impact on the mission. »

Even if some of the aides had some suspicious look, LaPointe nodded in agreement.

« Of course, of course. I would have given that mission to the Special Forces, but none of them are available right now. If you have any doubts, I will give that mission to the Fifth Recon Team. I want your answer tomorrow at sixteen hundred. »

Anthony saluted before leaving while some aides shared looks that clearly showed their surprise at such a strange protocol. But it did not matter for the General who looked back at the Elf who had been, for the past few minutes, wondering what meaning held all the words that had been spoken between those men.

But what was this man going to say ? She knew he was about to give her his verdict, but what was it going to be ? Her heart had never raced that fast before, and it felt a little strange when she realized that it was caused by a man simply walking towards her.

« Miss Ducy. It starts to look like we have a common objective. And soldiers under my orders always reach their objective. »

* * *

« Here is the bag of ice you asked for, Your Highness. »

In that kind of lone situation, Zorzal's bedroom felt very large. Too large, in fact. Or rather, what he had lived through was making him feel very small compared to the rest of the world. That beating had left him alone and miserable, with only one person at his side.

He only grunted when he reached for the cold bag, letting go of the other that had completely melted. The slave that had brought the ice reached on the ground to pick up the discarded bag, getting the white fur on her hands wet.

« Do you need something else, Your Highness ? » she asked with a soft voice that showed her genuine concern.

But before the Prince could reply, both of them heard the sound of the door opening.

« I have not seen you like that since that hunting trip six years ago. Do you remember ? »

Despite his vision still blocked by the bag of ice, Zorzal had no doubts on who this unannounced visitor was.

« Save me your comments, Diabo. I know you have not come here to wish me a good recovery. »

« Well if I cannot come and see my wounded brother without getting interrogated… »

« What do you want ? »

At first, Diabo did not reply, slowly walking towards the bed. The sound of every single of his step irritated Zorzal to a point where he was ready to do anything to get him to leave.

« Do you remember the last slaves you sold me ? They came from the other side of the Holy Gate and they were quite strong. Perfect for my mines. » he finally asked, stopping a few steps from his brother, right next to the bunny slave.

« Of course I remember, answered an annoyed Zorzal. They are the ones who got me in this position in the first place. »

« I paid you quite a lot for them, continued Diabo. But now, the French are forcing me to liberate them. I am losing a lot of money in this situation. »

« And so ? Out of both of us, you are the one that always does business. You should know everything has a risk. »

« I want to be reimbursed to buy new slaves. If I do not act quickly, I will be able to compensate such a loss. »

This time, it was Zorzal who played the silent game. Or at least he did until his head started to slowly bob back and forth, showing that he was silently laughing.

« Do you really believe I am going to accept simply giving you back your money ? I already spent it all myself. You can ask all my friends about the quality time it bought them if you want. »

« Look, there is more to it than simply money… But I would like to discuss that matter just between the two of us. »

Zorzal grunted before handing his bag of ice to Tyuule, revealing his swollen face to Diabo who could not help himself but flinch a little because of such a sight. He had only seen him earlier wearing bandages, and this sight was making him wonder what kind of man he had really encountered in the throne room that night.

« Leave us. I will call you if I need anything. » ordered Zorzal to his slave, who simply bowed before leaving with quiet but fast steps.

« Do you know what I produce in my mines ? »

The question seemed unrelated to the topic at hand, which confused Zorzal for a few seconds.

« Knowing you, I would say your slaves extracts enough stones to make all the jewelry needed in the Capital for a year. »

Diabo could only shake his head.

« Iron. My slaves work all day and all night to bring iron ore out of the heart of the mountain. I simply sell it away to anyone with gold in his pocket, but there is well enough to make the equipment for an entire army. »

« What do you mean ? »

« I am not blind, Brother. This Empire has never been this unbalanced. Even if Father negotiates a peace and manages to hold it, everything will come crumbling down when Hardy will call him to her realm. »

« But I am the Crown Prince. I am going to be the next Emperor, so I will take all the decisions I see fit. This peace deal can go to hell. »

« You might not be the one that will throw the first stone, but conflict is on the horizon. I have strategic assets, and I want to be sure that the one that gets to use them will do so in the best interests of the Empire. »

Zorzal could not help himself but laugh yet again at the dramatic speech his brother was delivering.

« Since when are you this patriotic ? Or are you just telling me that you will sell your iron to anyone in war time ? »

« I just want to see if you are willing to make an investment to secure your position. Pina has already started licking the boots of the French, and there is no doubt they will try to put her on the throne if anything going against their will happens. »

« I am still the Crown Prince. Nobody on his right mind would accept anyone other than me on the throne. Not even you or Gods forbid Pina could take my place without the nobles revolting. »

« Exactly. Now, are you ready to give up on your ludicrous way of living for the well-being of the Empire ? Or are you going to let it slip away from you while you blind yourself with alcohol and sex slaves ? »

« You are always so dramatic, brother. I will take care of these matters when the time comes. I know I do not have a long time left before I will sit in that throne, so at least please let me enjoy myself while I can. »

« Do you want to know what the senators really think about you ? »

Zorzal could not help but raise a curious eyebrow.

« I have to admit I never asked myself this question before. But what do you know about it ? You are the one who completely ignores the political life here in the Capital ? »

« Not participating does not mean I do not follow what is happening. Some of the senators believe that if someone gains your trust, then they will become the true ruler of the Empire. Many of them do not trust you. They think you are either incompetent or can be easily manipulated. If you do not start to act now, you are putting your entire reign at risk. »

« Those senators… They believe everything they see, do they not ? »

Diabo's eyes widened as he immediately understood the meaning behind his brother's rhetorical question. Zorzal saw it, and again he laughed in the face of his dumbfounded brother.

« For how long have you been playing that game, Zorzal ? »

« Long enough for everyone to believe I am weak. Only those that will still follow my lead will be worthy of my trust. The rest will become traitors to the Empire by doubting me. »

« So what am I ? Do your eyes see trust or treason ? »

« You will see soon enough, Diabo. You will see soon enough. I will handle your demand, and I am sure I can add a little something to ensure the solidity of our brotherly bound. »

Diabo simply nodded before pulling out a few rolled up parchments from a pocket in his tunic and putting it down on a nearby table.

« I have written down all the information you need to know. Take your time to read those parchments with a lot care, but I need a reply quickly. Now, if you would excuse me, I have important matters to attend to. Goodbye, brother. »

He bowed respectfully and started to walk away towards the door. But Zorzal did not wish him goodbye in return. Instead, he just called back his slave that quickly arrived next to the bed the moment the door closed behind Diabo.

And as the sounds of female pleasure started to erupt from the bedroom, Diabo realized that he was even more troubled than when he entered.

* * *

 **Camp Alnus, Motor Pool, February 19th 2017, 1715 AT**

« So that's the situation. Any questions ? »

While they were working on the regular maintenance of their vehicles, the entire Third Recon Team had paused to listen carefully to the explanation from the Lieutenant.

« So we're finally going after that motherfucker ? Took them long enough to give the order. » laughed John as he returned to the Browning machine gun he had cleaned and had started to put back together.

« Well if it was only that. We are also tasked with making contact with that community of Dark Elves and, after the operation, we will probably have to take a few requests if you all know what I mean. »

« Is it also going to involve escorting refugees ? » The question came from Frederico, his hands deep inside the engine of the Humvee, and sparked a few laughs from the rest of the squad.

« Even if we have a destroyed village on our hands, I don't think we will have to live through that again. Anyway, anyone has any objections ? »

The silent reactions were all he needed. He nodded and turned around to report to LaPointe but he stopped halfway through when Daniella called out to him.

« Lieutenant, can I talk to you for a minute ? »

As the rest of the squad focused back on maintenance, Anthony walked away with the British medic, already knowing the subject of the upcoming conversation.

« Something has happened with Tuka ? »

« No… Not yet at least. I have been thinking about it and… It's the dragon that caused all of this, so maybe if she sees us killing it, the feeling of vengeance will have the effect we want on her unconscious and she will accept that her father is dead. »

The two stopped when they were out of the earing range of the rest of the squad.

« I think I get what you mean, but what do you want to do ? »

« Well… Maybe we could… I dunno… Take her with us on the mission so that she can witness its death. »

« Are you serious ? »

Anthony's tone had suddenly become deeper, really conveying that this idea did not pass with him.

« I am really serious. It's either that or she will stay like that for centuries. »

« Do you realize how stupid your plan is ? You are speaking of bringing a mentally unstable girl to a long and difficult operation behind enemy lines. »

« Well I prefer doing something stupid than doing nothing. »

The Lieutenant and his Staff Sergeant looked each other in the eyes, telling without any words that neither of them were going to back down.

« Look. I understand you want to help her, but I do not want to risk both her safety and our careers. Do you imagine what will happen to me if LaPointe learns that I brought Tuka along ? »

« But… Do you want to stay on the side and let her sink into madness ? »

Anthony could only shake his head.

« We already talked about this yesterday. I am not going to change my mind so easily. »

Daniella made a step back.

« So that's how things are going, huh ? I really hope you will change your mind, Lieutenant. »

She turned around and walked back towards the rest of the squad that had already returned to joking around while they worked on the vehicles, leaving him alone with his thought in the wet ground. He tried thinking of something else, but his mind always returned an image of the young elf smiling brightly.

« _Putain !_ »

That yell came from the bottom of his heart, all of his thoughts clashing with one another. And if he had appeared firm in front of Daniella, in reality he was lost and did not know what to do. He wanted to help Tuka accept her father's death, and the medic's plan was the closest thing he had to an actual action, but he also did not want to risk losing his rank and his reputation as the Hero of Paris. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place, but the rock was his career and the hard place was the sanity of an elf. The only thing he could do was tell LaPointe that his squad was ready for the mission and think about the matter alone.

And that was why, after the early winter night finally arrived and all his work was finished, he sat down on a bench outside the hospital of the camp. It was calm place, overlooking the lights of the village. It was the perfect place to be alone with one's thoughts. He tried to come up with a different method of helping Tuka, but each time he had too many doubts to settle on a solution. What he feared was the damage he could do to her mind.

« Care to leave me a place, young man ? »

Anthony turned his head to see an old man with a crutch and an eye patch, wearing a long hospital tunic as a cloak, covering most of his body. The Lieutenant slowly nodded and moved a little to the side of the bench, allowing the man to sit down. He took off the make shift cloak, revealing prosthetics where his left arm and leg.

« Those are pretty nasty injuries. » said Anthony, trying to initiate the conversation to change his mind for a bit.

« Indeed they are, replied the man with a large smile. When they found me, your doctors were really surprised that I was still alive. »

« What kind of things did you do to end up like that ? »

« I fought here. I was in the leading party of the night charge of the Allied Kingdoms. But before we were able to reach the bottom of the Hill, we were destroyed by your long range explosion weapons. In the moment, I thought that Emroy finally called me after all those campaigns. If only I knew I would get such incredible care. »

The smile that was on the man's mouth quickly spread to Anthony's. It was strange to see a man who could only be described as mutilated with such a happy tone. When he started to clearly show the plastic hand, the old experienced veteran was acting just like a child trying to make his friend jealous of a new shiny toy.

« You have not seen anything yet, he jokingly replied. There are some prosthetics that are so light and so sturdy that they allow some amputees to become high performance athletes. »

The man laughed before knocking on the plastic of his fake leg, wondering how such a feat could be possible. But as he did, the issue that had been worrying him returned, and the man noticed.

« You look like you have a heavy weight on your heart. And I know the remedy for that kind of trouble. Go ahead. Tell me what it is. Is it a woman ? »

For a few moments, the Lieutenant stayed silent. He was unsure about sharing his mind with a stranger. But maybe he was right. After all, he looked like he had experience and maybe getting an outsider's point of view would get him a few results.

« Yeah… In a way you could say that. I… She is facing a challenge and I really want to help her but… But I fear that if I do something, I am going to put both of us at risk. »

« I see, I see. Tricky situation that you are in. But you are still young, and what is the life of a young soldier without taking risks to kill the dragon in order to save the princess in distress. »

Anthony could only nod at the irony, but that man had a point. Everything in life had risk linked to it after all.

« Yeah, but the moment you break down the door of the castle, the dragon might decide to eat the princess. »

« I like the way you speak, laughed the old man before tapping the Lieutenant's shoulder with his prosthetic. You should perhaps talk with her about this issue to understand what she really needs. It is good to take risk, but you should not just run towards suicide. I learnt that the hard way. »

It was at that moment that Anthony realized had not seen Tuka since the day before Third Recon had left to the Imperial Capital. He had learned everything that had happened since from Daniella who had herself learned it from Lelei. Maybe things were not as bad as they seemed. On that hopeful thought, he stood up from the bench.

« Thank you, huh… I do not believe you gave me your name. »

The man did not reply at first, simply reaching for his crutch to stand up too.

« People often use long titles to talk to me, but you can call me Duran. And you, young soldier, what is your name ? I know that it is written on your chest, but I still have to learn how to read those letters. »

Anthony extended his open hand towards Duran.

« Lieutenant Anthony Moreau, one hundred and twenty-sixth Infantry Regiment. It was a pleasure to meet you, Duran. »

The old man quickly reached for the hand with his intact arm and shook it.

« The pleasure is shared, Lieutenant Moreau. And I have the feeling that things are slowly starting to get interesting for both of us. »

* * *

 **Alnus Village, Main Street, February 19th 2017, 2100 AT**

The village was buzzing with activity at this early hour of the night. Soldiers in their free time were going to the tavern while the villagers were going back to their homes and the last few travelers were arriving in town. It was a clear evidence of the well-being of the village as, if one were to remove all the signs written in French and ignore the giant compound looming over on the hill, there was no way to distinguish Alnus Village from any other trade focused town. But there was an added bonus to that atmosphere. The high number of people going about their day made it easy for someone to do business they do not want other people to know.

And that night, Lelei had personal business to do.

Since the small discussion she had with Tuka earlier that day, she was not able to shake the elf's mental health issue off her head. And as the hours went by, she felt a growing need to talk with her again to point out more precisely what was the true nature of the problem. But for that she needed an excuse to not look suspicious to Tuka. And she got that excuse when she passed by the tavern for Cooperative business, and Delilah asked her to give elf's coat that she had forgot a few hours earlier back to her. Even if it was really mundane, it was the prefect pretext to not only to start a conversation with Tuka, but also to see how her apartment was looking. In that kind of situation, every detail had its importance.

She turned into a smaller alley and, after a few dozen meters, she stopped in front of the door to a building that looked like all the other buildings in town. Before trying to enter, she took a deep breath. She knew that she could not expect anything, and it made her feel like she was not ready. But she had no real other choice.

She was about to step towards the door when she was interrupted by a voice calling her from up the street.

« Lelei ? What are you doing here ? »

She quickly turned her head, surprised, only to see Anthony casually walking towards her.

« Tuka forgot her coat at _The Black Halberd_ and Delilah asked me if I could give it back to her. But what about you ? »

By the time she finished her question, he had arrived at her level in front of the door.

« Daniella told me what happened when we were away and… Look, we are about to leave for another long mission and I just want to see her at least once to see if she is alright. »

The mage simply nodded and entered the building, as the Lieutenant directly followed her up the small flight of stairs to a small door. Each building in the village had only one or two floors, with each of those floors only hosting one apartment. And even if the corridors that lead to those apartments were small, the two had enough room to stand in when Lelei knocked on the wooden door.

But no answer.

Anthony's heart started to beat faster as a strange disturbing feeling grew in his heart. They both knew that at this time of day Tuka was in her apartment, meaning that they needed to get that door opened. With his fist, Anthony gave several hits to the door to make sure that if she was in here, she would hear them.

But still no answer.

Slowly, Lelei grabbed the handle and pushed. The door offered no resistance and the panel opened up.

« Tuka ? Tuka, are you there ? » she asked, not really knowing what was behind the door.

But the only thing they saw was the living room, messy just like if a tornado had passed through it. This sight alone was enough for Lelei to dash into the apartment, calling out for the elf.

Anthony followed the mage, his eyes looking everywhere for details that might explain the situation. But he was interrupted when a silhouette suddenly burst out of the door leading to the bedroom.

It was Tuka, covered in sweat and breathing heavily. It was not hard to understand that she had caused this mess for a reason or another.

« Lelei ! Have you seen my… »

At first, she was looking at Lelei with panicked eyes, but she interrupted herself when she made eye contact with Anthony.

« Father ! »

The next thing he knew she had thrown herself at him, her arms holding him tightly around his chest.

« Tuka, what are… » he tried to ask to understand what was happening, but he was interrupted by the elf looking directly into his eyes.

« I was so worried ! I searched everywhere and I could not find you ! I thought something bad happened ! »

Her eyes started to fill up with tears. For Lelei, it felt like all kinds of various emotions were overrunning the elf's mind. But for Anthony, it was complete nonsense. He grabbed both of her shoulders and pushed her off him.

« Calm down ! Calm down ! Take a breath and tell us what is going on. » he almost shouted, still holding her.

She stayed silent for a few seconds as her breathing slowed down. She slowly wiped off her tears and shook her head like to put everything back into place inside.

« I… I am sorry. It is just that I started imagining that the worst had happened. But everything is fine. You are here and I worried for nothing. »

« What are you saying ? I am not your father. You should get some rest. »

It was only when he finished his sentenced that Anthony realized the mistake he had just made.

Tuka's eyes widened, her breath became faster and she started to shake.

« You… are not… » she started to falter.

« Stay calm Tuka. Breathe slowly. »

« I need to find him ! Where is he ? »

She was yelling as she tried to escape the Lieutenant's grasp, and he had a hard time maintaining her where she was. That struggle lasted for a little less than a minute until he started to hear Lelei mumbling and noticed the crystal of her staff starting to glow.

Between his hands, Anthony felt Tuka's strength diminish before she lost her balance. Had he not held her, she would have fallen heavily on the ground. Her closed eyes and her sudden soft breathing made it clear what kind of spell the mage had used.

Silently, he lifted the elf off the ground and carried her back into the bedroom. But after putting her down on her bed and tucking her under the covers, he was not able to keep his calm.

« _Bordel de merde_! What the fuck was that ? »

« It seems the situation has worsened since our discussion this morning. Not only does she believe that her father is alive and with her, but now it looks like her mind is making her believe that you are her father. »

Her usual emotionless voice seemed out of place in such a context as Anthony's mind was racing to try understand the situation

« But why ? »

« It is a question I would like to know the answer to. But sadly, I fear that even she cannot tell herself what is happening in her mind. »

Heavily, he let himself drop on the small living room sofa, his head between his hands. He hated being in the kind of situation where there were no text book examples even remotely close to the issue he was facing. It meant doing things blindly and taking unnecessary risks for a payoff that might not even be the wanted result. But he still had that one thought that kept coming back.

« Lelei, do you know what is the objective of the long mission I talked about earlier ? »

« Well I only learned about this mission when you said it, so no, I do not know. »

« Well long story short, we are going to kill the dragon. Long story long, the Dark Elf that almost attacked me yesterday comes from a tribe that was recently decimated but knows where it nests and she went all the way here to ask us if we can get rid of the thing. And, well, it is in the Task Force's interest so Recon Three is going there. »

« Killing the Fire Dragon would indeed help a lot of people all over the continent. But what does it have to do with Tuka's situation ? »

« Daniella had an idea, but I am absolutely not sure it is a good one. What if we take her with us and witness the fucker get killed. »

« So because the dragon is what started all of this, you want to get rid of it ? »

« Look, it's the only course of action I see right now, and I don't have a lot of time to take a decision. »

For a few seconds Lelei said nothing, deep in her thoughts.

« Maybe that a feeling of vengeance could help her cope with her father's death, but it would require her pulling the trigger directly at it. And I guess killing the Fire Dragon requires a high amount of explosives, so I cannot say I recommend bringing a mentally unstable person along. »

« So what do I do ? What do we do ? »

« I think Daniella and I should bring this up to the psychologist. Maybe this new turn of events will allow him to help us. As for you, I think I will have to teach you the basic rules of elven society. »

* * *

 **Hello and thanks for reading the twenty-seventh chapter of GATE : Opération Marteau de Justice.  
**

 **As you have probably noticed, I'm finally starting the Dragon killing part of the story. In my opinion, that moment is where the source material really started to come crashing down like a German blimp in New Jersey. What it means is that I had to bring quite a few modifications like the fact that the entire squad gets to be part of it.**

 **Now I must announce that I am starting another story. Unlike Demon Lord that was a side project that I started without really thinking, I want this new fiction to be on the same level as OMJ. It means that I will try, at least for now, alternating writing a chapter for one story then write for the other story. For now, I cannot give any date, but if you follow my account, you'll get notified in time. The only thing I can say is that it's related to an anime that was pretty popular early this year.**

 **Finally, I will move to another city in early Septembter to enter in an engineering school. It means I will have to adapt to a completely different schedule and for now I can't tell if I'll have to slow down or if I'll be able to speed up. The impact might probably be minimal, but I still want to gove a heads up.**

 **Anyway, thanks a lot again and see you later.**


End file.
